Breathe
by zKai
Summary: [HIATUS] Rachel Berry was born just a little different than most girls. But that never stopped her from being who she was, or falling in love with a certain blonde cheerleader. FABERRY. [ Warning: G!Peen Rachel ] [ Season 1. AU. No pregnancy ] [ Attempt at realistic g!p ]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Rachel Berry was born just a little different than most girls. But that never stopped her from being who she was, or falling in love with a certain blonde cheerleader.

**Setting: **Season 1, No pregnancy

**Rating:** Mature (for sexual content)

**Warnings: **G!P (girl peen), Masturbation

**Author's Note: **_I've always been fascinated to with the idea of girlpeens, especially on a somewhat realistic level. I love a lot of g!p stories, but find that most of them are either pure smut (which is amazing =p) or have characters very open and accepting of such a condition. So I wanted to take a crack at a somewhat realistic take on the g!p while also writing about the romance between Rachel and Quinn. I have no idea if it will work and any feedback is much appreciated._

_If you see any spelling/grammar mistakes feel free to let me know. (I suck at proof reading my own stuff)_

_Thanks for reading!_

_zKai_

* * *

><p><em>Breathe. Just breathe.<em>

Four counts in and eight counts out.

_One….two…three… God, please go away…._

She puffed a frustrated breath out her nose, before breathing in shakily.

She hated days like today.

Days where the Cheerios ran through the halls in their skimpy little skirts, flashing their tight spanks to the boys while hyping up the next 'bikini car wash'.

Days where Brittany insisted on showing the whole hallway how to do the splits.

Days where Santana bent at the waist to retrieve her books, knowing full well her Cheerio skirt would never cover her backside.

Days where Quinn was being particularly aggressive toward the Lima losers.

_Come on!_

The side of her head hit the stall wall with a dull thud.

_Honestly, they need to make these stalls wider, _she thought as she leaned her head against the wall, while still sitting comfortably on the seat of the toilet.

_Focus!_

She clenched her eyes shut.

_Dead puppies…and kittens…and baby birds…Ew…._

While the images disturbed her deeply, they weren't quite enough to relieve the hard ache.

_Barbra losing her voice…No! Me losing my voice!_

Her stomach dropped, but at least she didn't feel quite so stiff.

_Yes, that's it. Me getting laryngitis (again) and….and…when I have the flu and the stomach acid burns my throat!_

The very thought of her voice compromised almost made her sick to her stomach. It seemed to be enough of a distraction though and the throbbing mess at the apex of her thighs shrunk.

"Thank goodness…" she breathed, finally opening her eyes and glancing down at her naked groin.

She stood slowly, glancing out the little slit of the bath room stall just to be sure no one was around. Carefully she tucked the flaccid pain-in-her-ass into her compression shorts as she pulled them up. For a few moments, she took the time to gently adjust the bothersome thing, making sure it was well hidden while remaining comfortable.

Rachel reached for her skirt, which hung precariously just above her knee, only held up by the wide stance of her legs. She pulled it up and fastened the buttons quickly, sighing in relief at being put together once again.

She pushed open the stall door and headed to the sink. The littler brunette washed her hands, slowly humming her ABC's while she mused internally.

_Who needs masturbation when the relief of getting rid of the arousal is reward enough?_

Even she didn't buy that one.

* * *

><p>It turned out the hall way wasn't any better than when she had originally left. The Cheerios were still out in full force, bouncing around with bright smiles and shaking hips.<p>

Life really was difficult some times.

She hurried to her locker, taking solace in the fact lunch was nearly done.

"Hobbit!"

Rachel cringed. Even from down the hall Santana sounded cheery and Rachel wasn't sure what was worse, an angry Satan or a happy one.

Steeling herself, she looked toward the other girl who was fast approaching with a few of the other Cheerios hanging around her.

"Normally I'd tried to avoid contact with you for fear I would contract huge-snozz-syndrome, but we need a good chuckle," Santana said, her voice sickeningly sweet as they approached. The three other cheerleaders grinned, exchanging looks with each other.

"Well if your humor requires physical contact, please try to avoid my nose," Rachel said as casually as she could manage. She cast a little sideways glance toward them, before focusing on pulling a book from her locker.

"Ew, like I'd touch you,"

Santana actually looked disgusted and Rachel tried to ignore the painful twist in her chest.

"Come on, dwarf, say something funny," a blonde headed Cheerio taunted.

"I really don't have time to entertain your sick, abusive sense of humor. I have places to be."

Rachel slammed her locker, maybe with a little more force than necessary. After the incident earlier, that made her miss lunch, she was in no mood to deal with Santana and her cronies' verbal assault.

"Oh please. It's not like you've got anyone waiting for you," Santana snipped. She was obviously getting bored with the interaction and a bored Santana was not something to be taken lightly.

"Since no one in this school would touch you with a ten foot pole," one girl felt the need to add.

"We're probably getting radiation poisoning just standing this close to this abomination," Santana quickly added, jabbing her thumb in the direction of Rachel while looking at her goons.

"The only toxic one here is you, Santana," Rachel replied with as much bite as she could muster, though it wasn't much. Four Cheerios were a little too intimidating for real ire.

Santana's eyes flashed, like a predator that just spotted its prey.

"What did you say to…"

She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping desperately Santana would heed her plea to avoid her nose. But her words stopped abruptly and Rachel considered maybe the Cheerio had already knocked her out.

Cautiously she peaked one eye open and saw the four cheerleaders looking over their shoulders down the hall.

And that's when she saw her.

_Quinn,_ her mind sighed.

Quinn Fabray walking down the hall, hands on her hips (which was usual), but it was her eyes that told the real story.

It made the hairs on Rachel's neck stand up. And the head Cheerio's presence obviously had the same effect on Santana.

Rachel really couldn't understand how Quinn could look so beautiful when her eyes were filled with such rage.

Like in slow motion, the blonde's eyes whipped to the right, zeroing in on Santana. Her gaze lingered there for a second before it shifted over to Rachel.

Quinn was giving her the dirtiest look she had ever had the displeasure... pleasure?... of receiving.

It caused her to gulp, since the not-so-little secret between her legs twitched.

This was it. Her life was going to end. Right there in the McKinley High main hall, to none other than Quinn Fabray. She was sure of it.

But then Quinn's pace slowed and the fearful students parted around her, giving her a wide berth of space.

"Locker room. Now," was demanded from those pretty lips, directed at Santana, who looked completely unamused at the order.

Rachel briefly wondered if Quinn could snap her fingers and Santana would follow, before leaning back against her locker to keep herself as far away from the two angry Cheerios as possible.

"And stop talking to _her_," Quinn added, sending a sneer Rachel's way.

_It's funny how Quinn never actually calls me names,_ she thought as she cast her eyes down to avoid that hazel glare.

"Get your panties out of their knot," Santana griped toward her captain, but was in a hurry to follow the quickly retreating blonde.

Rachel watched them retreat, which was cue for the other girls to leave as well.

When Quinn glanced over her shoulder, Rachel sucked in a sharp breath.

_Losing my voice!_

* * *

><p>"It's really is ridiculous Daddy," Rachel griped, letting her book bag drop hard on the counter.<p>

"I mean, how in the world is it fair that we, as teenagers, are supposed to control our overly raging hormones when they run around it those…..skirts! They barely cover anything!"

Leroy hummed to indicate he was listening, casually leaning against the counter with a mug of hot tea between his palms. He glanced at the plaid mini skirt Rachel was sporting, wondering what she considered 'anything'.

"And they have all of these ridiculous functions! For example, this weekend is another one of those 'bikini' car washes…."

He wasn't sure why Rachel used air quotes around bikini.

"…which is a blatant attempt to coerce money of out impressionable young males, and others who appreciate the feminine form, all the while degrading the female population in that school by representing them as nothing more than sex objects! It's a travesty!"

She huffed out an angry breath, spinning around to look at her father who had a passive look on face as he stared back at her.

"Daddy!"

"You didn't seem to think the Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders were a travesty," he commented calmly, fighting with everything he had to not break a smile.

Rachel's jaw dropped open.

_3…2…1_, he counted in his head, before Rachel's foot stomped against the floor.

"That you would even accuse me of something so…so…" she trailed off, obviously put-out and unsure what to say.

"They are grown women not impressionable youth!" Rachel stated shrilly, before storming off.

A chuckle rumbled up from his chest and Leroy rested his weight against the counter as he laughed at his daughter's antics.

"It's not funny!" she cried from the other room.

He knew she'd be on the sofa, sunken down into the cushions, with her arms crossed and a pout on her lips.

Rachel plopped down heavily on the couch and crossed her arm defiantly over her chest. It really wasn't fair, even if her Daddy didn't seem to think so. How were teenagers supposed to be able to control themselves?

Especially one that was female in every way except one.

"Do you want to talk about it instead of ranting?" Leroy asked, now standing just behind the couch.

Rachel huffed at the offer.

"Are you going to listen? And not make fun of me?" she asked accusingly. She looked over her shoulder at him and he raised his free hand in surrender.

The tall man moved around and sat in the arm chair adjacent to the couch, still cradling his mug.

"Everyone is going through the same thing you are," he commented after a moment.

That obviously struck a nerve. Rachel sat up quickly, gripped the edges of the couch and gazed hard at him.

"No!" she cried passionately. "No one is going through what I am."

Leroy arched a brow at her. "So you don't think every teenager has urges which they try to hide?"

"Well of course, but they don't have to hide…."

"But they do, don't they?" he questioned gently. "Yes, you have more at stake if you were unable to control yourself, but you have to realize that every kid it going through the same troubles you are. Boy or girl, they are expected to control their overly raging hormones."

He quirked his lips in a soft smile at the repeat of Rachel's own words. The girl deflated and slumped back against the couch.

"She's so pretty. It's not as though as can help myself," she said in a small voice.

Leroy reached out and placed a comforting hand on her knee, knowing exactly who his daughter was talking about.

"Everything that is happening is perfectly natural," he assured her.

Rachel puffed out a self-depreciating laugh, her eyes a little watery. "It's hard," she stated.

"I know. But you're at that age where some things are just unavoidable and it happens to everyone."

She was quiet for a long time, staring at the ground and willing herself to stop feeling the need to cry.

"You shouldn't fixate on one person, sweetheart. I know she probably seems perfect at the moment, but there are so many people out there. Your tunnel vision on her is so strong you're probably missing lots of wonderful people around you," Leroy said to her.

"I guess you're right," she mumbled, though couldn't stop thinking that all of those wonderful people weren't as pretty as Quinn Fabray.

_Shallow much?_ She thought, shaking her head at her own thoughts.

"Anddddd," he hummed, drawing the word out. "…if you actually talk to this Quinn you would be a step up from staring creepily at her in the hall way."

"I'm not creepy," she whined, pouting at her father. He just grinned at her and ruffled her hair as he stood, making her huff in annoyance.

"Just think about it kiddo," he said on his way to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, just talk to her,<em> Rachel thought as she lay back against her bed later that night, her mind's voice particularly sarcastic tonight.

She could just imagine how that would go.

_Hey Quinn, I just wanted to talk to you…Oh, you want nothing to do with someone like me….I'm a Lima loser?...Right, of course….what was I thinking?_

The brunette sighed, turning over and hiding her face against her pillow. She breathed deeply while she thought about the way Quinn looked so good today, even when she was obviously pissed off.

Her little friend stirred at the thoughts, twitching inside the loose pair of boxer shorts she was sporting.

_How typical._

She rolled over again, now resting on her back, since staying on her stomach would have been uncomfortable at that point.

Rachel watched with a slightly annoyed expression as a tent appeared in the front of her boxers.

Biting gently into her lower lip, she pondered her options. She could go with the normal think-of-horrible-things-till-it-disappears route, or she could get rid of it the way that would not leave her frustrated afterward.

She debated for a long time, uncomfortably shifting her hips as the tip pressed against her shorts.

It only took a few minutes for her resolve to break and her hand slowly shifted down her stomach.

At first she gently cupped herself over the barrier of the boxer, rubbing softly. She ensured her arousal was at full mast before dipping her hand inside the hem of her shorts and grasped herself bare.

The reaction was immediate. Her hips lurched up and she bit into her lip to keep from making a sound.

With her free hand, she shimmied her boxers down enough to free her penis. She glanced down at herself, seeing the way her hand couldn't completely wrap around her girth and felt a bit of pride.

_God, you're as bad as a boy,_ she thought, before dragging her hand down the shaft, effectively cutting off her thoughts.

She worked slowly, pumping up and down, always in a perfect, but languid rhythm. Near the tip, she gently twisted her wrist catching the cut head it a way to maximize pleasure.

Her palm collected a little moisture from the tip which helped her hand to glide more smoothly down her length.

If she focused hard enough, she could finish without thinking about anything in particular, a slight benefit of being a horny sixteen-year-old in Rachel's opinion. Tonight she couldn't quite keep her mind blank though.

After all, it was a certain blonde that triggered her current condition.

Rachel tried hard to steer away from thoughts of Quinn or any girl she knew for that matter. It made her feel guilty, like she was objectifying them. But who could resist someone like Quinn Fabray?

A soft whimpered left her lips at the thought of the head cheerleader.

She let her mind drift, not prodding her thoughts to go in any specific direction, so it wasn't really her fault when her mind's eye showed Quinn on her knees. Rachel gasped, tugging a little harder.

The brunette had never let her mind wander to oral sex, hand jobs usually proved more than enough pleasure, and she was caught a little off guard as she imagined Quinn looking up at her through her eyelashes and still dressed in her uniform.

"_Can I?_" dream Quinn asked, reaching to gentle cup the outside of Rachel's thighs. Dream Rachel nodded frantically and the blonde leaned forward.

With a surprised moan, Rachel felt the pleasure bubble up and then explode, her orgasm causing her hips to jump in her hand. She milked it for a few moments, stroking quickly while small squirts of cum sprang from her member.

She relaxed with a shuddering breath, feeling her muscles relax and her penis start to soften. Rachel lay there contently until she realized what had happened. Looking down, she wrinkled her nose in at the sight of white staining her tank-top over her stomach.

Groaning, she reached toward her bed stand for a tissue.

* * *

><p>Rachel's really not sure how she ended up at the bottom of the social ladder. Sure, she could be a little overbearing and her talent is a little intimidating and she might be a tiny bit overzealous, but no one ever actually told her she was at the bottom of the pyramid.<p>

In fact, she's ninety percent sure that the reigning head Cheerio decided people's fates and Quinn has never even talked to her. Quinn's never called her a name or threw a slushy at her. Maybe there was some sort of list, which only the popular kids got to see.

Mostly, it all seemed really confusing.

And it's not like Rachel had any choice in the matter. She walked into McKinley High, fresh faced and from a new town and almost instantly dropped into the ranks of losers.

Quinn had been a freshman at the time, so maybe it was the previous Cheerio's captain that sealed her fate.

Either way, she was going to break the trend of being bullied and actually talk to Quinn.

Since the moment she laid eyes on Quinn Fabray (freshman year, on the football field) Rachel was smitten. She was, and still is, the prettiest girl Rachel had ever seen.

She had been confident as a naïve freshman, thinking that she could easily befriend Quinn. Once they were friends with a little finesse and perfect timing, Rachel would reveal her attraction and the two of them could explore their budding romance.

Of course, she hadn't counted on the fact that Quinn was a hard girl to get to. She was constantly surrounded by her fellow Cheerios and if not them, there was a string of boys lining up to vie for her attention.

And being shoved into the 'Lima loser' group really alienated her from any chance to talk to Quinn. It'd been a whole year and she still couldn't think of a good excuse to approach the blonde.

Today was different. Today she was going to take her Daddy's advice and talk to the girl. She'd have to keep the flirting to a bare minimum since it hadn't taken long to figure out that same-sexed couples were "not allowed" at McKinley.

Rachel knew though, if she got a chance to talk to Quinn, to become friends, her charming ways would certainly win over the blonde.

* * *

><p>She stood at the end of the hall, near the gym, watching Quinn half listening to a few girls near her locker. Once the bell rang, Rachel knew there would be a short window of time where the girls would run off to get their things and Quinn would be left alone for a moment.<p>

_Just walk right up and say hi. Easy._

Rachel tried to look casual, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She jumped a little as the bell rang and made a determined line straight toward Quinn.

Five more steps and she'd be in perfectly acceptable greeting range. Then Quinn turned and Rachel lost her resolve.

She hooked a hard left, swerving away from Quinn and into the oncoming stream of students.

_Smooth…._

"Move it loser," a football player snapped when she accidentally bumped into his shoulder while fleeing.

* * *

><p>Her next chance came between second and third period. Third period English was one of the two classes she shared with Quinn and it would be the perfect opportunity for conversation.<p>

She waited near her locker, gazing inconspicuously from the corner of her eye at the blonde, whose locker was just down the hall.

The bell chimed and Rachel prepared to move in as Quinn walked her way.

She stepped away from her locker, poised to fall into step with the cheerleader, when a student next to her shrieked and she felt chilled droplets against her cheek that made her jump.

Tina Cohen-Chang stood beside her, dripping in red slushy as the hall erupted in laughter. Rachel wiped the residual slushy from her own cheek. She was about to ask if the girl was okay, but she was already darting toward the bathroom.

Looking up, Rachel realized Quinn was already gone. Apparently slushy facials weren't amusing enough for the head Cheerio to stick around for.

* * *

><p>Class. That's where it was going to happen. She would go to class, sit beside Quinn and finally strike up a conversation. No more losing her gumption, no more Neanderthals messing up her timing.<p>

The slushy attack put her a little behind, but since most of the students had stopped to look and laugh, she managed to be one of the first in the English room.

She'd need to be mindful that things in this class would be little tricky. Quinn always sat near the back and she always sat near Santana. Rachel shuddered a little at the thought.

Quinn was one of only three seated and Rachel jumped at the opportunity.

She headed for the back of the class.

_Wait…what if Santana kicks me out of the seat? Or worse! Quinn… What do I even say? Hey Quinn, just wanted to sit next to you today even though I never do and this a little weird isn't it?_

_Oh God…_

Rachel glanced around frantically, seeing the flaw in her plan. Only problem was she was already at the back row of desks.

She sucked in a deep breath.

_You are Rachel Barbra Berry and you aren't afraid of anything. Get your act together, _she thought, before stepping toward the desk beside Quinn.

The blonde had her eyes turned down toward her book, which was already turned to the page they would be starting on that day. She rolled her pencil between her fingers and tapped it on the edge of the desk every so often.

"Mind if I sit here?" Rachel asked abruptly, her voice squeaking a little. Even as her cheeks flushed, she tried not to look horribly mortified that her voice cracked.

Lazy hazel eyes slid up to her and then Quinn arched one brow.

Rachel practically swooned at the sight.

"Sure," the blonde said after a moment, obviously taking the time to size up the girl standing before her.

Swallowing thickly, even as she felt a flood of relief, Rachel slipped into the seat, but not before offering Quinn a gigantic smile.

The blonde's brow stayed quirked at the sight of Rachel's smile, but after a moment chalked it up to another loser being eager to please. She turned her eyes back to her book, obviously not actually reading it.

Rachel closed her eyes and took in what she hoped would be a calming breath. She smoothed her hands over her skirt, before turning toward Quinn.

"Quinn," she said, but the name kind of stuck on her tongue. She had never actually addressed the blonde and if she was being honest with herself, the girl's name sounded good on her own lips.

Quinn lifted her head, giving her a slightly confused look. It almost sounded like Rachel's voice was filled with…affection? She wasn't really sure, but the brunette sounded a little weird.

When the girl didn't say anymore and continued to stare, Quinn glanced away and then back, waiting for more.

"Berry?" she questioned when she realized Rachel wasn't going to continue.

Rachel practically jumped at the sound of her last name. _Acknowledgement!_

Quinn watched the way Rachel seemed to perk up and made deliberate eye contact. Which all would have been fine, but she still wasn't saying anything and Quinn was getting slightly annoyed.

"Did you need something?" she asked, her voice taking on a slight edge.

_Is Rachel always this awkward? No wonder she's a geek._

"Oh no…I mean yes…actually…" Rachel tried her damnedest to make an actual sentence. It really wasn't fair though. Quinn was just so pretty and smart. For once in her life, Rachel was actually speechless.

And there went the eyebrow, arching up on Quinn's forehead in obvious questioning.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where my head is today," she quickly covered and let out a quick relieved breath. Quinn continued to stare at her.

"I just wanted to inquire about the time and location of your upcoming car wash fundraiser," Rachel said.

_Good thinking_. Rachel mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

Quinn relaxed a little, though was a little confused why Rachel didn't talk like a normal person.

"It's Saturday at two," the blonde said slowly. She glanced up, feeling a bit of relief as the rest of the class seemed to be trickling in. "In the parking lot," she added as an afterthought.

"Great! I've been needing to get my vehicle washed for some time now and it only seems appropriate that I take the opportunity of your fundraiser to get it cleaned. After all, it's for a good cause right?" Rachel rambled quickly.

"Uh yeah," Quinn replied, still staring at Rachel with a slightly bewildered look. _Does she always talk like that?_ She wondered.

"So I'll see you there?" Rachel prodded with a little less enthusiasm, her voice soft and slightly hopeful.

"Yeah,"

_Nailed it!_ Rachel internally fist pumped.

* * *

><p>Thank you very much for reading!<p>

Next Chapter: A little history on Rachel's condition, More Faberry interaction

_Just some stats for myself:_

**Posted: **1/12/2014

**Word Count: **~4000


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: **_Discussion of medical __issues_

**Author's Note:** I_ wanted to start by thanking all of the reviewers/followers/favorites/readers =p, especially for your feedback. You guys are amazing. I'm immensely happy that most of you enjoyed the first chapter. Please feel free to message me with any questions or if you find any grammar/spellings errors._

_(P.S. In my head cannon Rachel's fathers have always been a tall, African American and a short, Jewish man and I'll be sticking with that for this story)_

_(P.S.S. While I want this story to be realistic I've taken a few liberties with Rachel's condition. What's written here is based off my limited knowledge of sexual abnormalities and basically no research. Sorry in advance for any mistakes.)_

_zKai_

* * *

><p><em>December 18, 1994<em>

For the Berry men, the day their son was born easily the happiest moment of their lives.

The call came at eleven a.m. from Blanchard Valley Hospital. Just a few minutes earlier, the young and generous woman whom would be birthing their child had gone into labor. Hiram was buzzing with so much excitement that Leroy had to take over the call.

The sweet nurse on the phone quickly gave him the mother's condition, urging them to hurry, because it seemed this baby was ready to enter the world.

Within minutes they were on their way to the hospital. Their van had been rigged up for well over a month in preparation for the birth with not only a car seat, but a bag full of items that might be necessary at the hospital.

When they arrived, they hurried to the front check-in area, gave their names and requested to see Shelby Corcoran. The reception gave them a big smile and an enthusiastic congratulation.

Apparently the little baby Berry didn't wait for anyone, not even his own fathers.

They were led back to the birthing room and were immediately met by the sound of screaming.

"He's got a set of lungs on him, that's for sure," the doctor commented, smiling at the two men standing in the door way.

There in his arms was a tiny bundle of blue blanket with a red, wrinkly face sticking out. The little guy's mouth was wide open, mid-shriek.

He was perfect.

The doctor gently handed him off to Hiram, who was first to approach.

"Congratulations," he said nicely, smiling at the awed look on Hiram's face as he held his son for the first time.

"Do you have a name picked out?" one of the nurses asked.

"Raymond Elliot Berry," Leroy managed to choke out, since Hiram was much too preoccupied with the babe.

* * *

><p>Leroy knew that his son was a little different, and not just because he was going to be a star (at least if Hiram had anything to say about it).<p>

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but sometimes the two year old looked so feminine. Little Raymond's eyelashes were incredibly thick and his dark somewhat curly hair always seemed to want to grow out long. But he tried to brush it off since plenty of kids looked gender ambiguous at that age.

Medically though, he couldn't ignore his concerns.

The doctor had mentioned it to them after a few early check-ups. He said Raymond's testicles were undescended.

Both parents were relieved that it didn't cause the doctor much concern. "Give it a few months," he said confidently. "It's a little odd since he wasn't premature, but nothing to worry over."

A few months had turned into a year and now two and Leroy was nervous.

He couldn't help but notice how Ray seemed to gravitate toward pinks and purples and how his eyes lit up at the sight of dolls. Even with a room loaded with toy fire engines and race cars, his favorites always seemed to be the more feminine play things.

"Oh stop worrying, he's two," Hiram told him when he brought it up. "Besides, our baby boy can be whoever he wants to be, can't you buddy?" he baby talked to a giggling Ray in his high chair.

* * *

><p>By the time Ray was three, Leroy decided it was time for another doctor's visit. The condition of the child's testes hadn't changed. In fact, it was like he didn't have any at all.<p>

The doctor gave him a patient smile when he voiced his concerns.

"If worse comes to worse the testes will need hormone injections," the doctor said, while Leroy tried to keep a naked Ray seated on the exam table. "But that won't be necessary for years to come."

"But why aren't they coming in? Are they even there?" Leroy asked seriously.

"You've been watching too much Lifetime honey," Hiram commented, a little amused by the seriousness on his husbands face.

Ray broke free from his grasp and immediately stood, arms stretched out wide, and began to sing a babbling version of the ABCs.

"I understand your concern for your son Mr. Berry. If it makes you feel better, we can do a hormone test or an ultra sound just to make sure everything is as it should be."

Leroy nodded, while Hiram grinned proudly at his son.

"Let's do that," he said.

"Honey…."Hiram started to say.

"I just want to be sure,"

The results were a little confusing.

"His hormones are a little off," was the doctor's explanation. "Not terribly so, but a little abnormal. I don't think it's anything serious. Let's just have him in every couple months to monitor any changes."

* * *

><p>But there were not changes. Not six months later. Not a year later. And at the tender age of four and a half, Ray was now in preschool.<p>

He was a popular little guy, especially with the ladies.

Ray seemed to have no problem with playing with dolls or dress up or tea party. In fact, all of his play dates outside of preschool were with girls. Leroy wasn't even sure if he communicated with the boys in his class.

Hiram was convinced they were raising a well-rounded, gender non-biased son who would eventually be a hit with ladies, or men if he preferred.

But every time Ray came home asking for a dress, Leroy felt a little bit more like there was something more going on with his son.

So back to the doctor they went. His hormones were the same as always, a little off of normal, and his testicles were still non-existent.

"You said something about an ultrasound once," Leroy pressed when the doctor tried to dismiss his concerns.

"Sure, we could take a peak, make sure everything is looking good," he replied, scribbling on a notepad while Ray once again used the examination table as his stage.

* * *

><p>Ray was absolutely not amused by the cool gel being placed between his legs.<p>

"No!" he yelped, struggling against the hold his father had on him. When he was upset his impressive four year old vocabulary shrunk down to a few choice words (usually 'no').

Leroy gently, but firmly, held him down, a slight grimace on his face.

"I know it's cold buddy, but just hold still for Daddy," he insisted softly.

"No!" came Ray's reply as he tried to squirm away from the transducer being pressed to his skin.

Hiram watched on from a little ways away, worrying his lower lip. "Papa," Ray whined, turning his big brown eyes toward his dad.

"Oh no, don't look at him," Leroy warned. He knew Hiram would crack as soon as their son started crying.

The nurse carefully moved the transducer around, gently pressing over where his testicles should have been.

"Anything?" Leroy asked, trying desperately to keep an ever relentless Ray still.

"I'm not really certified to read the scans. The doctor will give you the full panel when we're finished and he's reviewed the images," she explained, moving to pour gel on Ray's abdomen.

Unable to move, and with his papa resolutely looking away from him, Ray did the only thing that would make his displeasure absolutely known.

He let loose a blood curdling scream that seemed to ripple off the walls. The nurse jumped in surprise, immediately retracting the transducer.

"Did I hurt you sweetie?" she asked softly.

"No, he does that when he's upset," Leroy assured her, glaring down at his son. "Raymond, that's enough."

The nurse eyed the parents and the teary eyed toddler warily, before pressing the transducer back to his lower stomach.

Another scream.

"Raymond!" Leroy said sternly. He quickly glanced at his husband, seeing that he was about to break.

"Hiram, why don't you go get us some coffee?" he offered.

Hiram immediately jumped at the chance, starting toward the door.

"No Papa!" Ray immediately cried out, now taking to sobbing. Hiram paused and looked like he was about to glance back. It killed him to see his little boy suffering.

"Hiram, go!" Leroy demanded as Ray continued to call out to him.

"Raymond Elliot, your behavior is completely unacceptable," he told him through gritted teeth. He just wanted to make sure his kid was okay. "Stop being a drama queen."

Ray gave his daddy a dirty look, obviously knowing that without his papa around he wasn't getting out of anything.

The nurse continued on, rubbing her temple with her free hand while her ears still rang from Ray's screaming.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure how to say this," the doctor said to them, staring up at the board. Several ultrasound photos were pinned to the illuminated surface.<p>

Luckily after a lollipop, Ray had easily fallen asleep in Hiram's arms.

Both father glanced at each other nervously. Leroy felt his heart drop as the doctor turned toward them.

"It appears Ray has some extra organs that males don't usually have," he said after a moment.

The silence was thick.

"What?" Hiram squeaked, trying to keep his voice quiet so as not to wake Ray. The doctor nodded a little and turned toward the board.

"As you can see here," he said, indicating toward the picture of the child's abdomen, "Ray has several feminine organs. The uterus here and what appear to be Fallopian tubes here."

The doctor pointed them out on the photo. Leroy sucked in an unsteady breath.

"And the testes, right here, are not just un-descended but are abnormally small," he continued.

Leroy placed his hand on Hiram's back, since his husband looked a little close to fainting.

"What does this mean?" Leroy questioned worriedly as the doctor turned back to him.

The tall man leaned back against the table beneath the photos and looked at the concerned parents.

"It's clear that Raymond is inter-sexed, to what degree I am not sure of yet."

Hiram let out a pathetic little whimpering noise. All he wanted was his child to be healthy.

"What do we do?" Leroy immediately asked. "Is he at any risk?"

"Well, the first step is more testing, specifically a chromosomal analysis. At this point it is unclear what is causing these abnormalities," the doctor paused to look the men over. "Until we have more information, the risks are unknown. I'll recommend you to a specialist."

* * *

><p>Congenital adrenal hyperplasia.<p>

That's what the specialist had called it. She had explained it simply enough, "a disorder which affected the adrenal glands. "

It turned out that Raymond actually had a XX chromosome.

And without properly functioning glands, the hormones in-utero caused development of feminine and masculine sex organs.

Their son had a uterus and Fallopian tubes, a set of hard to distinguish testes (which may have been more ovaries than testicles), and what appeared to be a fully functioning penis.

"So is he a boy or a girl?" Leroy had gently asked the specialist.

"Only time will tell. The decision should be left up to Raymond."

But Ray was only four (almost five) years old.

So when he started preschool in the fall at Around the Clock Development Center, he was still Raymond.

* * *

><p>As the year went by, it became glaringly obvious that Raymond was leaning much more toward his feminine side.<p>

He begged for ballet lessons and wanted to wear dresses. He asked to grow his hair out and curiously asked about make-up. Anything the girls at preschool were doing, he wanted a part of.

And Leroy fretted. He couldn't possibly send his child to school as a different gender, especially not in a small town like Findlay.

"Where is he getting this stuff?" Hiram worried one night. "He lives in a house with two men!"

Leroy sighed, rubbing his temples. "He goes to school with girls, Hiram. He sees them on t.v. and it's obvious that he has decided that that is what he wants."

"And how do we do that," Hiram asked a little harshly. He loved his child, but the world was cruel and he needed to know Raymond was safe.

"We have to make a decision…" Leroy murmured.

* * *

><p>It was in the summer that the Berrys decided that something had to be done. Ray was not tending toward anything masculine anymore and while Leroy wanted to give his child all the room to grow and explore, they had to make a decision for in public. But how do you ask a five year old what gender they are?<p>

Whether he wanted to or not, Leroy knew they had to have a conversation. The parents of Ray's friends were beginning to question the parenting ability of two men when Ray acted more like a girl then a boy.

"Raymond," Leroy called softly, grabbing the boy's attention from the toy recorder he was playing with. Those big brown eyes looked up at Leroy cheerfully and Ray jumped to his feet.

"Listen to my song Daddy," he all but demanded, an excited smile on his lips.

Leroy's heart ached a little when he had to deny him. "Maybe later. Come here son," he said, sitting on the couch and beckoning Ray.

Hiram nervously sat in the arm chair, too afraid to be near the child. Leroy was always better with this sort of thing. Hiram was too quick to coddle.

Ray happily made his way over to the couch and climbed up onto Leroy's lap, staring right up at him with innocent eyes.

"We have some questions to ask you kiddo," he said.

"Musical questions?" Ray gasped excitedly. Leroy smiled, but shook his head and chuckled a little when Ray pouted.

"Ray, do you like the clothes girls wear?" Leroy asked gently. Hiram anxiously nibbled his thumb nail, watching the two.

"Like dresses?" the child asked curiously. Leroy nodded.

"Yeah!" he announced excitedly. "They are so pretty!"

Leroy glanced at Hiram, seeing how obviously nervous he was and mouthed 'calm down', before looking down at their child.

"And do you want to wear dresses?"

"Uh huh, but I can't cause I'm a boy," Ray answered with a pout.

"What about your hair…how do you want it to look?"

"Long! So I can braid it like Maggie and Alice do,"

"And your toys….You like you baby dolls better than your race cars right?"

"Yep. I can feed 'em and dress 'em and cars don't do anything fun."

Leroy resisted the urge to sigh. It wasn't that he didn't want Ray to be a girl, it was just he felt the ache that came along with the knowledge he was about to lose a son. And his newly acquired daughter would have so many hardships ahead of her.

"Raymond, do you want to be a girl?" he asked, his voice so soft that Hiram could barely hear.

The parents held their breath.

Ray was quiet, obviously detecting the seriousness of the question. He looked at Hiram in search of an answer. When his papa did reveal anything, he looked up at Leroy contemplatively.

"Like Barbra?" he asked. Leroy nodded.

Everything was still for a long moment.

"I think I'd like being a girl."

* * *

><p>Thank you very much for reading!<p>

_Stats:_

**Posted: **1/13/14

**Word Count: **~2500


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** _I really hope you enjoyed the little bit of reference given in the last chapter, but let's get back to some Faberry =D_

* * *

><p>"So you're meeting this girl at a car wash?" Hiram asked, clapping his hands together excitedly.<p>

They didn't know who Rachel's actual biological father was, but anyone looking in from the outside would see the father-daughter duo of Hiram and Rachel and think she must be his. Honestly, Rachel's attitude was like a clone of her papa's.

"Yes!" Rachel squealed and Leroy couldn't help rolling his eyes when the two seemed to bounce in their seats.

"Oh darling, that's so wonderful," Hiram said with a fluttering sigh, a hand pressed to his heart.

"Do you really think a bikini car wash is the best place to be meeting up?" Leroy asked.

Rachel gave him a slightly dirty look, obviously about to reprimand him, but Hiram beat her to the punch.

"Roy, stop bothering the girl!" he said with a wave of his hand. "Kids do things differently now-a-days."

"Yeah Daddy," Rachel chimed in smugly.

Leroy shook his head. It was always two against one in the Berry household.

"I _meant_," he paused for emphasis, "that maybe a car wash where a bunch of cheerleaders will be in bikinis would not be the best potential meet up location."

Hiram looked beyond confused and turned his eyes toward Rachel, whose face had gone a little red at the suggestive tone her daddy was using.

"Am I missing something?"

"Nothing!"

"Rachel's been having…"

"Daddy!" Rachel interrupted, giving him a glare. Leroy arched his brows at her.

"What? You think your father doesn't know about these things?" he challenged.

Rachel huffed and slumped back in her chair. Her eyes focused on her food, while Hiram eyed her. He waited for an answer before turning back to his husband.

"What is it?" he asked.

Leroy took a bite of his potatoes. "Your daughter's having a little trouble with erections," he stated calmly.

Rachel covered her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment, mumbling about how horrible Leroy was.

Hiram gaped a little, before turning to his daughter. "You're too young for that!"

Leroy barely managed not to choke on his food, giving his husband a bewildered look.

"She's nearly sixteen!"

"Which is far too young," he huffed.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really,"

"You never seemed to have a problem pitching a tent in gym class," Leroy accused.

Hiram look affronted, while Rachel's head shot up in disgust.

"Daddy!" Rachel shrieked, looking horrified.

Shifting his gaze to his daughter, Leroy gave her a blank look. "What? It's true."

"I didn't need to know that!"

"And I did not get erections in gym class!"

Rolling his eyes, Leroy grabbed his plate and stood from the table. "Erections are natural at her age," he said with finality, before heading off into the kitchen.

Unsure whether to be grossed out or embarrassed, Rachel dropped her eyes to her plate and pushed around the remaining food.

"Is it really a problem, sweetie?" Hiram asked gently.

Rachel grumbled under her breath. The last thing she wanted to do was be discussing erections with her papa. She shrugged her shoulders a little, avoiding eye contact.

"It only happens sometimes," she admitted quietly.

"Are your compression shorts working?"

She nodded a little. "They hide everything. It's just really uncomfortable."

Hiram stood from his chair with his plate, pausing next to her as he moved toward the kitchen. He kissed the top of her head while stroking his free hand over her hair.

"Don't worry sweetie. If you ever need to excuse yourself from class your Daddy or I can excuse you," he told her.

* * *

><p>Rachel realized that her dad was completely right. The car wash was a horrible place to be 'meeting up' with Quinn.<p>

It was like something right out of a beer commercial. There was a slew of cheerleaders scattered across the WMHS parking lot, all dressed in bright red bikinis tops and their Cheerios skirts and dripping with water. Who wouldn't be aroused by this sight?

She breathed deeply through her nose.

_Just focus and breathe._

Her eyes scanned over the place as she pulled into the lot. The line of cars waiting to be cleaned was obscenely long and the Cheerios pausing their washing to spray each other with the hoses was not helping it move along.

_Seriously? It's like pornography, _Rachel thought. Not that she had ever seen a pornographic film, but she could only guess that this is what it would look like.

There was loud music being played and the concession stand, usually used during football games, was set up at one end of the parking lot. The smell of hot dogs and burgers made her a little nauseous.

She pulled up in line, deciding to get the wait over with. At least it would give her time to cool down a bit.

Rachel glanced at her lap and realized that jeans were probably not the best pick for the day.

_Guess I'll just have to stay inside the car._

She looked around the lot, hoping to catch sight of Quinn, but the blonde didn't seem to be around. Rachel deflated a little. The only reason she even thought of coming to this blatantly sexual-based marketing scheme was for Quinn.

Creeping up the line as it moved forward every so often, she realized that not all the Cheerios were washing cars. Toward the back of the lot were a couple girls literally surrounded by boys.

Rachel felt a little put off for them, before realizing that she wasn't much better. At least she had the decency to not ogle the girls right in front of them.

At the very least, she hoped Quinn was among them.

She inched forward again. Now she could see them better. Santana was clearly in the group.

_Of course she wouldn't actually be working._

There was still no sign of Quinn.

Noah Puckerman, who she knew from the Jewish Community Center, was standing among the girls make vulgar hand gestures in the direction of his groin.

"Do girls really like that?" she wondered out loud. She figured they must have liked it enough, since Noah had a reputation of being a stud, or man whore, depending on who was asked.

She was in the middle of musing about Puckerman's womanizer ways when she spotted her.

Quinn was exiting the school and heading toward the parking lot. Rachel actually breathed a sigh of relief at the fact the blonde was wearing her letterman jacket and her normal Cheerio skirt. She wasn't completely sure she could handle Quinn Fabray in a bikini.

The head Cheerio looked like she was going to pass right by the group with Santana and Noah, but slowed slightly when they obviously called out to her.

She looked so disinterested, but came to a stop next to them.

The line of cars moved forward once more and Rachel slid into the next spot up, before training her eyes on Quinn.

* * *

><p>"Well let's see it," Puck pressured, waving his hand at Quinn, who had just joined their little group.<p>

"See what?" she asked. Quinn hated these types of events almost as much as she hated the horny boys that lingered around all day. She gave Puck an unenthused look.

"Your bikini baby," he crooned.

_Did he just thrust his hips at me?_

"Yeah come on Quinn. We all know that you put on weight, but you can't hide that chub-a-lub forever," Santana mocked.

Quinn had to resist the urge to smack her. All eyes were on her. The boys were staring so hard she thought they might give themselves aneurysms.

With an eye roll, she grabbed the zipper of her jacket. The guys practically jumped forward in excitement.

As much fun as it was to have the male population of McKinley under her control, she couldn't stand their lust filled gazes.

She shrugged the jacket off her shoulders once it was unzipped, revealing her bikini top and abs.

Puck let out a whistle.

Rachel froze.

_Oh my God…._was all she could think before her mind basically short circuited. Sure, she was aware that Quinn was in insanely good shape, but damn.

Her skin looked pale standing next to Santana and Puck, but it had a warm glow. Her hair was pulled into the usual tight pony tail. Her legs were on display under her skirt. But it was her stomach which was doing Rachel in.

Quinn's stomach was much more chiseled then Rachel had imagined. She'd always thought of flat and smooth. Not that she was complaining at the little ripples of muscles definition Quinn was sporting.

The part of her mind that wasn't being hazed with arousal was incredibly impressed by the just barely there lines that defined her abs.

_Holy shit._

Rachel immediately brought her hand down over her lap. Her penis was already starting to harden and she glanced around to make sure no one was close by.

She carefully adjusted her genitals to a more comfortable position. Hesitantly, she glanced down. Even half erect, there was a slight outline in her tight jeans and she cursed under her breath.

Now she definitely couldn't get out of the car.

Her turn at the wash station was fast approaching and she looked back toward Quinn's direction. She looked irritated, particularly at Noah.

"Doesn't even know how to treat a lady," she mumbled, staring on with envy as the boys swooned over Quinn. At least Quinn didn't seem at all effected by them.

Pulling forward at one of the Cheerios motioning, she placed the car into park in the wash spot.

"You wanna get out?" the girl asked when she rolled down her window.

"No I'm…"she started to say, but cut off when she heard Quinn's voice.

With her window down, she could hear the group talking.

"Geeze, Puckerman," Quinn snapped. He was standing a little too close for comfort now and whatever he had just implied didn't sit well with her. "That's disgusting."

She pushed at his shoulder to get him to back up.

"Prude, much?" Santana questioned, causing the girls around her to laugh.

"Yeah don't be a prude Q," Puck chimed in. He stepped back to where he was before, leaning down a bit to be closer to head cheerleader.

"Actually, I'd like to exit the vehicle while you clean it," Rachel said quickly, her eyes trained on Puck. "I'll return when you have finished."

With that, she pressed the car door open and exited the Mini Cooper. Seeing Puck so close to a very obviously perturbed Quinn had deflated her erection much more effectively then thinking of dead baby animals, so she had no fear as she walked toward them.

"Get out of my space," Quinn warned him. It became apparent that Puck didn't know how to take a hint as he turned his eyes down to get a view of the top of her breasts.

"Quinn!"

Quinn could honestly say that she never thought having a loser calling out to her would cause such relief. She stepped back from Puck and looked over her shoulder.

Rachel was determinedly making her way toward them, a fake smile plastered on her lips.

"What is this? The Shire?" Santana asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ra-Berry," Quinn quickly covered. It wasn't her fault she almost slipped up, she was just so relieved to have a distraction from Puck.

Rachel stopped within what she would consider 'safe' distance of the group. She looked over them, offering them all the most fake smile she had ever had to put on.

"Greetings everyone," she said, her jaw a little tense.

"What do you want loser?" Puck asked, annoyed with the interruption.

"I was just hoping to borrow Quinn for a moment. I seem to have forgotten the English assignment for this weekend," she said, looking right at Quinn.

The blonde arched her brow a little. There was no English assignment this weekend.

She glanced between Rachel and the group.

"You think we care?" one of the Cheerios piped up.

Rachel resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Please Quinn. It would be much appreciated," she said.

Quinn glanced warily at Santana, but the Latina just looked pissed off. She shrugged her shoulders a little and slipped her arms back into the sleeves of her jacket.

"I've got it in my locker," Quinn said, finally turning her eyes toward Rachel.

The relief she saw in Rachel's eyes made her feel good.

"I'll be back," she told the group. Not waiting a second longer then she had to, Quinn took off toward the school.

Rachel realized she was supposed to follow the blonde. She couldn't help the smug smile that crossed her features as she chased after her with a careless "Have a nice day" tossed over her shoulder.

Quinn bit into her lower lip as she heard Rachel hurry to catch up with her.

The girl was kind of cute the way she acted, like in a puppy sort of way.

"So what do you really need?" Quinn asked, once Rachel had caught up to her, a little amused smile tugging at her lips. They fell into rhythm, walking side by side.

"Oh nothing," Rachel said flippantly.

The blonde arched her brow at the girl. Rachel quickened her steps to reach the door to the school first and held it open for Quinn. She glanced over her shoulder, taking a little bit of sick delight in the put out look on Puckerman's face.

"Thanks," Quinn said softly as she stepped through the doors.

They walked down the hall in silence for a few moments before Rachel couldn't take it anymore.

"I saw how uncomfortable you were," she spoke gently, a little afraid to upset the other girl. Quinn was silent.

"It was obvious that you didn't appreciate Noah's advances….I mean, at least it looked like you didn't…from afar…"Rachel trailed off. She suddenly felt unsure of herself. Maybe she read Quinn's body language wrong. Maybe she was just joking when she asked Puck to step back.

Quinn came to a stop and turned to face Rachel. She had buried her hand in the pockets of her jacket and Rachel noted just how pretty she looked.

"So you bailed me out?" the blonde asked.

She couldn't believe that Rachel noticed, let alone did anything to help her out. After all, Santana was practically pushing her into Puck's arms. It was a little endearing that the geek actually cared.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"That's….really cool of you," Quinn said.

_She called me cool!_ Rachel thought excitedly and flashed the other girl a huge smile.

"It was the right thing to do," she said with a little determined nod.

Quinn couldn't help smiling at the look on Rachel's face. It was obvious she was proud of herself.

_She's cute…Like a puppy. Yeah, like a puppy._

Turning back toward the way there were walking, Quinn started down the hall again. Rachel quickly followed, not really sure what came next.

"You know Quinn, you don't have to subject yourself to Noah's or anyone else's inappropriate behavior," Rachel said carefully.

"It's like the whole point of being a cheerleader. To have perverts leer at you," Quinn commented, her nose wrinkled a little in disgust. Rachel thought it was adorable.

"Well you don't have to be a cheerleader," she pressed, trying to tread cautiously. She really didn't want Quinn angry at her.

Quinn scoffed. "Yes I do,"

"Because of the popularity? I'm confident that Cheerio or not you would still be popular," Rachel told her with a nod.

The blonde eyed her for a moment.

_What's her angle?_ Quinn wondered.

"I have to get out of this Podunk town somehow," she pointed out.

"There are plenty of ways to do that!" Rachel assured her, a grin on her lips. "I'm going to ride out of here on my talent."

Quinn snorted a little. Rachel stared at her a little wide eyed.

_I totally just made Quinn Fabray laugh._

"Not for me," Quinn said after a moment, her voice a little low.

"That's certainly not true Quinn. I know for a fact that you have a nearly perfect attendance record and grades that any Ivy League university would consider."

"Stalker much?" Quinn asked before she could think. Rachel shrunk a little, but still had a determined look in her eyes. "Besides I'm not even first in the class."

"Well of course not. Mike Chang has like a 15.0, how can anyone beat that?" Rachel huffed.

The blonde laughed lightly, bringing them to a stop once more. She leaned her back against the lockers, her hands still tucked into her jacket pockets.

Rachel beamed at her once again and Quinn felt her stomach flutter a little.

"You're second in the class. I would know, you just barely beat me," the brunette told her.

Quinn nodded her head a little, before shrugging. With a sigh, she tilted her head back against the lockers.

"You're right. But I can't just have one plan to get out of Lima. I need back-ups," Quinn explained. She shook her head, realizing that she was talking to Rachel Berry, one of the school losers.

"It's just… you are a very pretty girl Quinn, but that doesn't mean anyone has the right to take advantage of that," Rachel practically whispered. The way Puck looked at Quinn honestly disgusted her.

Quinn regarded her for a moment, her eyes soft. She got told she was pretty all the time, but Rachel said it with such conviction. It was flattering.

"I…well..." Quinn's cheeks flushed a little at not being able to find words. "Thanks," she finally settled on.

Rachel watched with interest as the blonde's cheek turned a little rosy and when she realized that she had made Quinn blush, her heart practically beat out of her chest.

The two stood there in a somewhat companionable silence for a while. Rachel took the moment to look over Quinn, while the Cheerio stared down the hall.

"I should probably get back," Quinn said suddenly, feeling her cheeks coloring once again under Rachel gaze.

"Oh of course!" Rachel said a little too quickly.

They both looked at each other slightly bashfully, before Rachel turned and started down the hall.

"You're lucky Santana doesn't pay attention in class," Quinn remarked, just a step or two behind Rachel.

She chuckled lightly and looked back at the blonde. "I had to come up with something on the spot, give me a break," she huffed lightly.

Quinn smiled at the sound.

"Well next time you wanna run off somewhere with me you'll need a better excuse," she commented. Rachel nearly tripped over her feet at the implication and Quinn breezed past her.

_Seriously?_ Rachel thought, her eyes accidentally zeroing in on Quinn's backside.

Feeling a familiar twitch, she quickly brought her eyes back up and jogged a couple steps to catch up with the girl.

"Which one is yours?" Quinn asked, as she pushed open the doors to the school.

Now that she had a moment to breath, Rachel pointed to her red car.

"You have a Mini Cooper?"

"Yes. I share it with my Papa," Rachel told her.

"I've always thought they were cool," Quinn commented. She glanced back at Rachel and could practically see the gears turning in the girl's head.

"I could give you a tour some time, they a pretty neat cars," Rachel said excitedly, though tried not to be too obvious. Quinn smirked a little.

"Yeah they are 'pretty neat'," Quinn teased.

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "Are you mocking me, Quinn?" she asked accusingly.

The blonde flashed a smile.

"See you later Berry," was her replied before she veered off in the direction of Santana.

Her legs came to a stop on their own and Rachel watched as Quinn headed off. She felt a little light headed and her stomach was fluttering. Luckily her pants weren't tightening, even when she let herself take the tiniest of peaks at Quinn's butt.

Once the blonde reached her group, Rachel headed toward her car, resisting the urge to skip.

"Have fun making out with Frodo's tranny sister?" Santana asked as soon as Quinn reached them.

"Bite me," Quinn snapped.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading!<p>

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.

_Stats:_

**Posted: **1/13/14

**Word Count: **~3300


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Some conversation is taken from Glee S1.1 (Pilot)

**Author's Note**: _Once again I'd like to thank all you readers and reviewers. You're making it easy to keep writing =). This chapter progresses a bit faster in some places than the others to get to some conflict points._

_At the end of the chapter there is a question from reviewer that I thought were interesting and worth answering here._

_Enjoy and thanks for reading._

_zKai_

* * *

><p>Rachel practically floated around on a cloud the rest of the weekend, high from her interaction with Quinn. It really was more then she could have asked for.<p>

She figured it wouldn't be long before she could convince Quinn to actually hang out with her. It seemed so obvious that the cheerleader had little to no interest in the people she was around on a daily basis.

Quinn's lack of interest provided the perfect opportunity for Rachel to make a move toward friendship.

Even by Monday, Rachel's good mood hadn't worn off. She waltzed into the school and smiled the whole way.

Luck even seemed to be with her when a football player passed right by her with a slushy.

_Thank goodness._

* * *

><p>She knew that third period was going to be one of the highlights of her day. Sure, Santana would be there to put a damper on her interaction with Quinn, but she wasn't about to let that get to her.<p>

Besides, she hadn't even seen Quinn today and she was just a little over eager to get to class.

The English class was empty when she entered and she grinned. Now she had any choice of seat and considering Quinn always sat in the same spot, she could easily place herself next to the blonde.

Which is exactly what she did.

Students started to trickle in after the warning bell sounded and she watched with baited breath for Quinn to enter.

She started to worry a little as the minutes ticked by, but just before the late bell sounded, there was Quinn with Santana at her side.

Rachel knew she had to play it cool, especially since she was seated at Santana's desk.

Hazel eyes immediately landed on her and she could see the ever so slight curve of a smirk on Quinn's lips.

"Looks like a Keebler elf has inhabited my desk," Santana commented with a sneer. "Move it."

Rachel gave her a defiant look at the girl came to stand in front of her. Without a word, Quinn slipped into her normal seat and Rachel counted that as a victory.

"I wasn't aware you knew complex words such as 'inhabited' Santana, I'm impressed," Rachel told her. The look on the Latina's face was enough to make Rachel reconsider moving, but then there was a small giggle from beside her.

Her eyes shot over to Quinn, who had a hand casually placed over her mouth and was obviously trying to hide her amusement at Santana's anger.

"I will destroy…"

"Sit down Ms. Lopez," the teacher, who had come through the door, instructed.

Santana glared down at Rachel with a hate filled gaze. "You're lucky," she whispered harshly before dropping into an open seat in the row ahead of them.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Rachel glanced at Quinn. The blonde was looking toward the head of the class with a barely there smile on her lips.

_Even if Santana hits me, this is so worth it,_ Rachel thought when Quinn cast a glance her way.

"Pretty brave standing up to Santana like that," Quinn commented.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, feeling her pride swell a little and her heart flutter.

"No biggie," she said and couldn't help grinning when Quinn snorted a little.

* * *

><p>Leave it to their English teacher to give a ridiculously extensive assignment just when Rachel was trying to develop a friendship with Quinn. She didn't have time for this paper between her lessons and MySpace videos and her many other extracurriculars.<p>

The teacher had given them the last few minutes to talk and Rachel was glad that Santana was being entertained by some boy.

_Today is my day_, Rachel thought.

"It'd be nice if they didn't assign all the projects in the same week," she heard from beside her. Rachel turned toward Quinn, who had a planner open and was jotting down something, looking a little frustrated.

"It is quite irritating. It's hard enough to balance all of my other activities without extra homework," Rachel commented, trying not to smile to wide.

_Quinn initiated conversation…Twice!_

After a moment, Quinn looked up at her. She wondered what exactly Rachel did with all her free time since she didn't have many friends and didn't belong to a sport. The blonde debated asking, but thought better of it.

"Sometimes studying with another person speeds up the process," the brunette said suddenly. Her words were so quick they almost blended together.

_Be cool Rachel_, she instructed at the slightly confused look on Quinn's face.

"After all, you and I are two of the top academics at this school. Maybe we could combine forces and knock these papers out quickly," she continued, carefully watching Quinn's expression.

_Combine forces? What is this a superhero movie?_ Quinn thought. It made her smile a bit, before she shook her head a little.

Rachel's face immediately fell at the shake of Quinn's head.

_Of course that was too much to ask._

She tried to cover her obvious disappointment, but Quinn had already noticed. The blonde felt a little guilty at the look on Rachel's face.

"I wasn't saying no," she said quickly. Quinn nearly rolled her eyes at the eager to please tone she had. It was kind of worth it though when Rachel immediately perked up.

"I'm free this afternoon," Rachel told her, trying hard to contain her excitement.

"I can't. Celibacy Club," Quinn responded.

_I thought that flyer was a joke,_ Rachel thought. She stared at Quinn, a little in disbelief.

Quinn shifted uncomfortably at the look Rachel was giving her. Was her being in the Celibacy Club so weird?

"Well that's…" Rachel paused, searching for the right words, "…I admire people who stand by their convictions."

The cheerleader relaxed a bit at Rachel's words. Yeah, maybe Celibacy Club was strange, but she didn't know how else to keep the boys at bay.

"Maybe some other time," Quinn said. Rachel jumped at the girl's words, about to suggest another date, but the bell rang and Quinn was gone without even a good bye.

_You're making progress!_ Rachel thought triumphantly.

* * *

><p>Rachel hadn't had much hope for Glee Club, especially with that creepy Sandy Ryerson instructing them. The man couldn't even recognize Rachel's obviously superior talent.<p>

Now that Mr. Schuester was taking over, she still didn't have high hopes.

Wasn't there anyone at this school that was properly trained in the performing arts?

But she tried out anyway. Any opportunity to showcase her talent was practice for being a star.

It went awfully. Not her audition, but their first rehearsal together. Rachel was sure the club would fall apart in no time.

It would be fine, considering it would give her more open afternoons to possibly spend time with Quinn, if she could get the blonde to accept her invitations anyway.

What Rachel hadn't counted on was Mr. Schue actually providing a decent male lead.

She was still confused how the Spanish teacher even convinced Finn Hudson to join, but he seemed promising enough (as long as he could actually sing).

"_I've got chills, their multiplying…_"

_Wow, _was all Rachel could think when he started singing. He definitely wasn't a finely tuned performer and his vocals could be much stronger, but Rachel could hear the potential.

She gazed down the line of the six Glee Club members to get a better look.

Tall, handsome, and a decently good singer. It seemed Finn Hudson had all the attributes and potential to be her leading man. And maybe she felt just a little fluttering in her stomach.

Who could blame her? She was raised watching all of those romantic musicals with the young stars and the attractive male lead. And yes, Quinn Fabray was literally a fantasy come to life, but Finn was still fairly attractive.

Plus, she'd never have to worry about her peers opinions if she was dating a boy.

And as loathe as she was to admit it, the head cheerleader was probably just a little bit out of her league in more ways than one.

* * *

><p>Over the next week, Quinn had made it a point to turn down every offer Rachel made. The blonde seemed to be one busy girl. Rachel wondered if they were just excuses, but the blonde always seemed so apologetic when she declined.<p>

_You're probably pushing too hard, just give it time,_ Rachel thought to herself as she walked through the doors of Carmel High the following Saturday.

The other Glee Clubbers didn't think it was necessary to go on this little field trip, but Rachel was interested to see the competition.

This excursion would also give her some time to talk to Finn. She could see why he was popular. He was good looking and athletic and actually pretty nice. He was the only one that didn't blow up every time she tried to make a suggestion and he even stood up for her a few times.

So maybe…just maybe…she was developing a tiny crush on him. What was a better story for her memoire then meeting the boy of her dreams in the club she got her start in?

She may have been imagining it, but Finn also seemed to stick pretty close to her. He actually seemed a little afraid of the other members of the club.

They entered the line to the concession stand together.

"You're very talented," Rachel said, looking up at him.

Finn gave her a goofy grin. "Really?"

"Yeah," she answered, pausing. "I should know I'm very talented to."

_This flirting thing isn't so hard,_ she mentally praised herself for a job well done.

Finn seemed preoccupied with the food behind the counter, but Rachel was fairly certain he was listening to her.

"I think the rest of the team expects us to become an item," she told him. That would definitely get his attention. "You, the hot, male lead and me the stunning, young ingénue every one roots for."

_Maybe that was a little too strong,_ she considered, keeping her eyes forward to avoid having to look at him. She couldn't help it though; their story, if they got together, was the picture of romance. And if Rachel was anything, it was romantic.

"Well…I, uh, have a girlfriend," he answered after a moment. Rachel mentally faced palmed.

_Of course he has a girlfriend!_

"Really?" she asked, trying to sound interested.

_Don't ask, don't ask. You don't need to know,_ she mentally berated herself.

"Who?"

_Damn my curious nature!_

"Quinn Fabray,"

Rachel whipped her head toward him. She couldn't have possibly heard him right. Quinn wasn't dating anyone…was she?

Her heart hammered hard in her chest and she felt a little sick. There was no way her two possible love interests were involved with each other.

"Cheerleader Quinn Fabray?" she questioned quickly.

"The president of the Celibacy Club?"she added for good measure when he didn't reply right away.

"We're almost four months now."

_WHAT!?_

"She's cool."

Rachel's face fell. This couldn't be happening. How could she have missed Quinn was dating someone? Sure, she was busy with her videos and lessons and getting good grades, but surely she would have noticed.

She furrowed her brows, thinking hard. Rachel knew she had seen the two talking before, but all the football players talked to Quinn. And they were never touching or kissing.

* * *

><p>"Rachel!"<p>

Quinn called, hurrying her steps to catch up to the girl. The little brunette paused and turned toward her, a bright smile on her lips.

"Hello Quinn, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked, internally freaking out that Quinn was seeking out contact and tried to forget she had a boyfriend.

The blonde came to a stop in front of her. They were just a couple steps from Rachel's car.

"This paper is killing me," Quinn told her, obviously talking about English. She hated to admit it, but sometimes with the Cheerios, Christ Crusaders, and Finn, she just didn't always have enough time.

Rachel nodded her head empathetically. "It is quite a challenging piece, all things considered," she agreed.

Then it occurred to Rachel what was happening.

_This is your chance!_

"Did you need help?" she asked quickly. Quinn smiled softly at Rachel's eagerness.

"If you wouldn't mind. I'm just stumped," the cheerleader explained, looking slightly bashful.

Rachel looked like she was about to jump for joy. She had to restrain herself from squealing in glee.

"Do you have time now? This is actually my free evening," Rachel told her. It wasn't completely true. She had a ballet class and usually did a MySpace video, but those things weren't nearly as important as Quinn Fabray.

Quinn nodded lightly. "Yeah, I have my laptop with me, we could go…"

"My house is available," Rachel interrupted. She internally rejoiced that he dads would be out till dinner time.

The blonde looked a little hesitant. She glanced over her shoulder, checking to see if anyone was watching.

"I'll follow you there," Quinn offered, motioning toward her car parked on the other side of the parking lot.

"Wonderful!" Rachel replied, beaming.

* * *

><p><em>This is it. I'm finally hanging out with Quinn Fabray,<em> Rachel's inner voiced squealed as she drove toward her home.

She consistently glanced in her rear view mirror, checking to make sure Quinn's Volkswagen was still behind her.

_She even makes driving look pretty_.

With all the excitement about Quinn, finally, coming over, Rachel had conveniently forgotten about Finn. Especially that he was dating Quinn.

Rachel pulled into the drive way of the quaint two-story house, parking on the far side to allow room for Quinn's car and her father's.

A moment later, Quinn pulled in and parked beside her.

Taking a deep breath, mostly to keep herself from freaking out, Rachel stepped out of the car and moved over to Quinn's. The blonde was eyeing the front of the house as she exited her own vehicle.

"Cute house," she commented, grabbing her book bag from the passenger seat.

"Thank you!" Rachel responded. She waited for Quinn, before heading up onto the little porch and pushed the front door open, holding it for the other girl.

"Welcome to my home," she said with a grin.

Quinn gave her a small smile as she slipped past Rachel and into the house. She could see the family room beyond the stairs and the entrance to the kitchen on the left. It looked cozy, definitely lived in.

"My room is just up the stairs," Rachel explained as they removed their shoes. "Would you like anything to drink?"

One could never be too polite when it came to romantic interests.

"I'm good," Quinn assured her.

Rachel led the way up the stairs. She couldn't believe this was finally happening. The singer had dreamed of this moment for over a year and now Quinn would actually be in her room.

Suddenly Rachel's mind flashed to a dream, an erotic dream, she had had a few nights ago that involved the very same blonde in her room.

It was like she could feel all the blood rush out of her excitedly flushed face and straight into her…

"That's my room," Rachel squeaked, indicating the slightly ajar door with a gold star on the front. "I'm just going to use the restroom quickly. Please make yourself at home."

She prayed Quinn didn't notice the way her voice rose as she quickly excused herself.

The blonde watched her disappear into the bathroom directly across from her room, chalking up Rachel's weird behavior to having to go badly.

Now alone in the hall, Quinn cautiously approached Rachel's room.

She had never imagined she'd be at Rachel Berry's house, but she really needed help with this essay and there weren't a whole lot of other students she trusted to actually help her.

The blonde stepped inside, noting the pale yellow walls and the dark comforter. It actually looked pretty good. For some reason she had envisioned a lot of argyle.

Quinn hesitated as she stood just within the door.

_Now what?_ She wondered, setting her bag down beside Rachel's desk.

* * *

><p><em>Please no…not right now!<em>

Rachel had quickly locked herself inside the bathroom and was currently staring down at her very excited penis.

She had pulled her skirt and compression shorts down, where they clung to her legs mid-thigh, to relieve the pressure.

_I can't believe this is happening. Please, please go way._

Closing her eyes tightly, she willed her arousal to cease. She knew there was no way she'd be able to go into her room like this. Even if her compression shorts could hide the six inch erections, she would be too uncomfortable.

_Come on!_ Her mind pleaded urgently, but there was no change.

It throbbed and she groaned lightly, leaning against the counter.

She imagined everything she could think of to get it under control. Dead animals, losing her voice, Barbra Streisand dying, but nothing was helping.

The brunette knew she only had a minute or so before her stay in the bathroom would no longer be considered normal.

_It's the last resort,_ she thought woefully.

Rachel normally avoided the thought at all costs. This situation was beyond urgent though.

So, she pictured her fathers…naked…in bed, her papa on his stomach and her daddy leaning over him.

The reaction was immediate. Her stomach filled with disgust and her arousal instantly shriveled. It only took a few moments before her penis was flaccid once more.

She let out a breath of relief, trying to get the image she had just conjured up out of her head.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

_So I had a reviewer ask a great question and I wanted to answer it for everyone to see._

**Isn't it a little negligent of the doctors to only notice when R was already in school?**

_When putting the story line together, I actually had a hard time figuring out how I was even going to have Rachel's condition discovered before puberty. Now I'm no doctor so don't quote me on this, but from what I've seen and read over the years, sexual abnormalities are usually discovered when the child starts going through puberty._

_So no, I don't think the doctor would be considered negligent especially since he would just be a regular family doctor and not a specialist. However, I did take some liberties with the condition of Rachel's undescended testicles. Generally, if the testicles haven't dropped by six months some form of treatment is usually done, but I didn't want the discovery to happen too soon so I conveniently left that out._

_Stats:_

**Posted: **1/14/14

**Word Count:** ~3000


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

_Can I just say you guys are awesome? Over 220 follows, nearly 50 reviews and 60 favorites. All this support means a lot to me. So thank you._

_I know some of you are not too excited about Finn. I understand your frustration (I was never much of a Finn fan either). But I promise our little detour through Finchel will be short lived and set the stones for Rachel and Quinn's relationship._

_zKai_

* * *

><p>It was strange having someone,and not just any old someone, in her room. Rachel was having a hard time even remembering the last time she had a friend over.<p>

_Elementary school?_

What she was noticing was that it was nice to have company. Sure, they were only working on a paper, but it was pleasant to have someone across the room even in the silent moments.

Rachel had set-up shop at her desk, since proper posture was important, while Quinn had taken the bed.

_Never thought I'd actually have Quinn Fabray on my bed,_ she mused with a little smile.

Currently, the cheerleader had stretched herself out on her stomach. Her laptop sat in front of her near the edge of the bed. She looked much more relaxed than when they started about an hour ago.

"It's a rape scene," Rachel commented, thumbing through her copy of Lord of the Flies. She paused, glancing over at Quinn and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her at the disgusted look on Quinn's face.

"That's so messed up," Quinn grumbled. She reached back, tugging at her hair tie.

Rachel watched in awe as Quinn easily pulled the tie from her hair and shook her head gently. Her dirty blonde locks landed in waves over her shoulders.

"You have beautiful hair," she couldn't help saying.

Quinn looked up from her computer, her face looking a little flushed. The blonde wasn't saying anything and Rachel froze.

_Was that creepy?_ She wondered fearfully.

_She sure looks at me weird,_ Quinn thought as she stared down the girl across from her.

"Are you hungry?" Rachel squeaked suddenly, desperate to break the intense, and slightly erotic, staring contest they had going on.

The last thing she needed was to get excited over Quinn's gaze. She may have been reading into it, but whenever they made eye contact, it was pretty intense.

"Uhm…" Quinn hummed, caught off guard by Rachel's outburst. "A little, but I can wait till I get home."

"Nonsense," Rachel quickly replied. She waved her hand in dismissal and stood from her seat. The singer smoothed her hands over the front of her skirt, mostly to check there was no noticeable bulging, before turning to Quinn.

_Wow her skirts are short,_ Quinn thought, getting a full view of the backs of Rachel's legs when she stood.

"My fathers and I are completely dedicated to take-out," Rachel said as she pulled open one of her desk drawers. "Daddy is an amazing cook, but his work schedule is hectic. And Papa, well, he's not allowed near the stove anymore."

Quinn stifled a giggle. It was kind of weird hearing Rachel talk about having two dads as if it were the most normal thing a person could say.

"We have menus for every restaurant that delivers in-town. If none of them suit you we could also go pick up from somewhere," she continued, pulling a handful of pamphlets from the drawer.

"I wouldn't want to be any trouble," Quinn told her.

"Quinn," Rachel said kindly, turning to give her a smile, "you're my guest."

The blonde nodded her head, not sure how else to respond to the look Rachel was giving her.

"Besides, if I don't order dinner, Papa is going to throw a fit when he gets home."

Quinn wasn't sure if Rachel was joking about that or not.

Moving over to the bed, Rachel sat delicately on the edge and laid out the menus beside Quinn. She tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach at being so close to the other girl.

"I really shouldn't be having take-out," Quinn commented guiltily, but eagerly looked over the selections anyway.

"Why not?" Rachel asked curiously.

Quinn looked up at her like she thought she was insane.

"Have you met Sue Sylvester?" she asked, one eyebrow arching up on her forehead.

Rachel had the decency to blush at the look she was receiving.

"That woman is mad," Rachel told her with a little nod. "And you have nothing to worry about, it is clear you are getting plenty of exorcise and you have an amazing figure. One meal won't hurt."

Both of them slowed their movements when Rachel's words finally registered. Quinn's hands stilled on the menus and Rachel clenched her hands into tight fists.

It really shouldn't have been a big deal. Anyone with eyes could see that Quinn Fabray's body was finely toned.

_Crap, _Rachel thought, squeezing her eyes shut. She turned a bit so her back was toward Quinn to avoid her gaze.

Quinn was perplexed. She didn't pay a lot of attention to Rachel Berry, but she'd noticed over the past year that Rachel was kind of abrasive. The little diva was outspoken and critical, especially when it came to music, but it sure seemed like Rachel was always very kind to her.

"You're right," she finally said and turned her eyes down. She'd probably regret the decision tomorrow.

Rachel's shoulders slumped with relief and she took a cautious glance at Quinn.

"So any ideas?" she questioned carefully.

The blonde fingered the edge of one menu, before grabbing it more securely.

"I can't remember the last time I had pizza," Quinn told her, a slight smile on her face.

"Oh!" Rachel said excitedly, popping up from the bed. The blonde watched her curiously. "There's this great little place…Starvin' Marvin's."

"Starvin' Marvin's….?" Quinn asked, looking hesitant.

"Yes! They make all sorts of options, including vegan and gluten-free," she said cheerily. She plucked the menu from the pile and placed it on-top for Quinn to review.

"There's vegan pizza?" she asked, looking over the menu.

"Of course there is, Quinn," Rachel said patiently.

"There's no point to pizza without cheese," she commented.

"Quinn Fabray, I resent that!"

_Did she just stomp her foot?_ Quinn wondered with amusement. She watched Rachel with the slightest hint of a smirk.

"I resent that you eat pizza with no cheese," she replied smugly.

Rachel's jaw dropped.

"The fact that you have such an elitist attitude about pizza is unbelievable!" Rachel huffed. She was trying to play it cool and not smile too much.

_Playful banter. I so own this,_ she thought triumphantly.

Quinn bit into her lip, attempting not to laugh at Rachel reaction. She sure got her feathers ruffled easily.

"What's really unbelievable is that you eat bread with vegetables on it and call it pizza," the blonde said.

"Stop repeating my word choice back to me," Rachel demanded. Quinn actually laughed at that.

Rachel grinned at the melodious sound of Quinn's laughter. It made her heart beat faster.

"Just give me the menu," she said, sticking her hand out.

With arched brows, Quinn looked up at her. There was no way she was going to let Rachel Berry win.

"So you can order me a cheese-less pizza? No thank you," Quinn responded. She pushed herself up onto her knees. When Rachel made a grab for the menu, she quickly pulled it off to the side and held it at arm's length.

"Quinn," Rachel said evenly, a determined expression on her face.

The innocent look that washed over Quinn's face was enough to make Rachel falter. Quinn's eyelids slid a little lower and she batted her eyelashes.

"Rachel," she replied sweetly.

_Oh God,_ Rachel thought, refusing to take her eyes off the girl. She figured if she moved at all her eyes would roll back in her head and Quinn would definitely think that was weird.

Clearing her throat, Rachel stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're being childish," Rachel accused with a huff, to which Quinn just giggled.

"Says the girl who just stomped her foot like a five year old," Quinn teased.

Rachel could feel her face flushing. This playful version of Quinn was almost too much for her to take.

"Give me the menu," she demanded.

The blonde toyed with the paper, keeping her eyes on Rachel.

_It's now or never,_ she thought, while the two of them had a stare off.

Rachel lunged forward, bending at the waist over the edge of the bed in an attempt to snatch the pamphlet away. Smiling in triumphant, Quinn easily scooted back and kept the menu out of Rachel's reach.

"Too slow," Quinn taunted, turning away from Rachel and slipping off the bed.

Huffing, Rachel pushed herself up off the bed and glared at the blonde. Quinn gave her a teasing smile from the other side of the bed.

"Quinn, stop being difficult," she whined.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Quinn responded.

_She's such a tease,_ Rachel thought, shaking her head.

Quinn's gaze was challenging and Rachel couldn't help herself. She rushed around the bed, smirking a little when it actually caught Quinn off guard.

She reached for the menu, only to find it high above Quinn's head. Rachel ended up nearly pressed up against the girl as she quickly tried to grab it, only to realize she was too short.

"Unfair," she claimed with a pout, the tips of her fingertips brushing the bottom of Quinn's palm.

The blonde was looking down at her with a smirk.

"I win," she announced softly, though triumphant.

Rachel shifted her eyes from their hand and suddenly realized how close they were. Meeting Quinn's eyes from just inches away caused her breath to catch.

"Rae!"

Both girls jumped in surprise and sprung apart as Rachel's dad opened the door.

_Stop feeling like you were caught. Nothing was happening…nothing ever would be happening with Rachel Berry,_ Quinn thought.

"I'm home early and… oh you have company," Hiram said delightedly, smiling at the blonde.

Quinn had lowered her arm and gently set the menu on the bed. She flushed at the sight of Rachel's father.

Rachel leaned back against the bed, biting into her lower lip.

"Rachel, who's your friend?" Hiram prodded when neither girl spoke.

"This is…"

"Quinn," the blonde interrupted.

Hiram immediately perked up, his smile growing impossibly bigger.

"So you're Quinn," he said in a way that made Rachel blush deeply. She cut her eyes to him in a hard glare, willing him to not say anymore.

Quinn was surprised Rachel's dad actually knew who she was, but nodded a little.

"Well Quinn, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope Rachel has been a good host," Hiram said, coming over to shake the girl's hand.

Quinn firmly shook his proffered hand while Hiram ignored his daughter's glare.

"She's been lovely," the blonde said, glancing at Rachel who was now looking at the ground.

"So what were you ladies up to?"

Rachel internally groaned. She should have known her papa would be like this.

"We were just deciding on dinner," she told him. Quickly, she reached out and grabbed the menu from the bed. She couldn't help giving Quinn a tiny smirk.

Quinn rolled her eyes in response.

"We were thinking pizza," Rachel told him.

"Sounds marvelous!" Hiram said, clapping his hands together. "Remember to order your dad something with meat or else I'll never hear the end of it."

With that, Hiram left the room, but not before discreetly winking at his daughter.

_He's so embarrassing,_ Rachel thought, focusing on grabbing her phone so she wouldn't have to look at Quinn.

"Sorry about him," she apologized. She hesitantly turned back toward the bed.

Quinn had sat on the edge and gave her a light smile.

"No worries," she supplied.

"That was my papa, Hiram," Rachel said, realizing her dad hadn't actually introduced himself.

* * *

><p>With the pizza ordered, the girls settled back down to try and finish up their papers before dinner arrived.<p>

This time, Quinn settled herself against the head of Rachel's bed with her laptop on her lap.

It was fairly quiet while they typed away.

Rachel was just finishing up the last couple sentences when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She resisted the urge to shudder and bit into her lip.

_She's staring at me,_ she thought, not sure whether to be excited or afraid.

She took a deep breath and decided the only way to really know was to check. The singer slowly turned in her chair, letting her arm rest across the back of it.

Sure enough, Quinn was staring right at her.

Rachel started to speak, mostly because silence made her nervous, but was caught off.

"So…" Quinn said casually, glancing down at her laptop screen, "…do you talk about me a lot?

"I uhm…" Rachel stuttered. She wasn't really sure what Quinn was talking about and a deep flush was starting to creep up her cheeks.

"Your dad," the blonde said after a moment. She brought her eyes up to meet Rachel's for a moment.

"Oh…that…"

They were both silent, Rachel turning back in her seat and Quinn staring at her back.

"I tell my fathers almost everything," she responded. Rachel nervous tapped her fingertips against the wrist rest on her computer, hoping the answer would hold up.

"Do you tell them how horrible I am?" Quinn questioned softly.

"What?" Rachel gasped, flipping around her chair once more.

Quinn was staring down at her lap and gently tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I mean, he didn't seem upset that I was here, but have told them about…"

"You're not horrible," Rachel breathed. The sad look on Quinn's face was breaking her heart. "In fact, I think you're…"

"I make life hell for some people," Quinn interrupted. She chanced a glance at Rachel and was taken aback at the serious expression on her face.

"While I agree that you strike fear into the students of McKinley, I have never witnessed you actually be terrible to anyone," Rachel told her. "I've never seen you throw a slushy."

Quinn chuckled gloomily, wiping her finger under her eyes as if she were crying, but Rachel couldn't see any tears.

"Who you do think decides what's okay or not?" she asked.

Rachel frowned at that. Of course she was aware that Quinn was the very tip of the social heap and had powerful sway in about every facet of the school. The blonde never seemed inherently mean, though, and the bullying always seemed to be by someone else.

While Quinn could be incredibly intimidating, she rarely even addressed the 'Lima losers', let alone bullied them.

_Pull it together,_ Quinn thought, looking up at the ceiling. Something about meeting Rachel's dad made her feel horrible. Like she was personally responsible for any torment Rachel had suffered.

Rachel stood slowly and carefully made her way over to the bed. Quinn had moved her laptop off to the side in favor of sitting cross-legged at the head of the bed.

The singer sat near her, one leg hanging off the bed. She cautiously reached out and took one of Quinn's hands that were resting her lap.

Quinn glanced up at her, a guilty look on her face.

"I know all the pressure you're under Quinn," Rachel said gently, her voice soft. "I know that you can't change the hierarchy of high school single handedly. And I don't blame you for preserving yourself through popularity."

The soft, caring way Rachel spoke to her made her chest tight.

"You've never been cruel to me…maybe stand offish or intimidating, but you're not like the rest of them, Quinn. You're more than that."

She let out a watery laugh, the tears finally appearing her eyes. The look in Rachel's eyes was so empathetic she could hardly stand it.

"I'm not a good person," the blonde managed to say.

Rachel's thumbs stroked over the top of Quinn's hand. Her aim may have been to comfort the girl, but she couldn't help noticing how good it felt to hold her hand.

"Yes, you are," Rachel insisted. "Don't let other people define you."

Quinn's gaze turned down and she took a shuddering breath. She gently squeezed Rachel's hand in thanks.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting to go all emotional on you," the blonde said, carefully pulled her hand back to her lap.

Rachel let Quinn's hand slip from her fingers, trying to capture the sensation of their fingers brushing together in her mind's eye.

"Please don't apologize. Life, especially in high school, is hard. And we're teenagers after all, sometimes we just need to get emotions out," Rachel told her with a soft smile.

"Thank you,"

* * *

><p>Quinn had to admit, she didn't foresee her day being spent with Rachel and her dads.<p>

The pizza arrived a few minutes ago and Rachel's dad had requested they come down and eat at the table.

"Papa," Rachel whispered harshly, hoping desperately Quinn couldn't hear them from the bathroom. "I can't believe you're making us eat down there! Half the time you and Daddy eat in front of the television!"

She huffed, glaring at him. Hiram had a look of pure delight in his face.

"I just want to meet the girl that has stolen my daughter's heart," he said. Rachel gasped, pushing him toward the stairs.

"Shhhhh," she hissed, nervously glancing over her shoulder.

"Oh stop being so dramatic," he told her. At her urging, he continued down the stairs.

"You calling our daughter dramatic? Isn't that a little pot-calling-the-kettle-black?" Leroy asked from the entry way, having caught the tail end of their conversation.

Hiram grinned at him and hurried down the rest of the stairs.

"Leroy, we have a special guest," he said excitedly, practically humming with excitement.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her papa and slowly made her way down the stairs.

"Oh? Anybody I know?" Leroy asked while he hung up his coat and slipped of his shoes.

"Daddy…"

"It's Quinn Fabray!" Hiram told him is a hushed, but absolutely thrilled tone. Rachel resisted the urge to face-palm from the stair way.

Leroy paused, looking first at his excited husband, and then up to Rachel who looked beyond embarrassed by her dad's reaction.

"Well it's about time," he said, nodding a little.

Rachel relaxed. She couldn't be more pleased that one of her fathers wasn't bouncing on the walls.

Quinn appeared at the top of the stairs, looking a little unsure.

"Quinn," Rachel practically sighed her name, glancing up at her. "This is my Daddy, Leroy."

The blonde came down the steps and met Rachel at the bottom of the stairs. While Hiram ran off into the kitchen to open the pizza boxes, Leroy shook Quinn's hand.

"It's a pleasure Quinn," he said with a smile.

Quinn seemed to calm slightly at his presence. Looking at the two fathers, she would have thought Leroy would have been more intimidating. He was tall and muscular, but his aura was friendly and calm.

"So ladies, why don't we sit down for dinner?" he offered, setting a hand on Rachel's back as he led them toward the kitchen.

He gently squeezed the back of Rachel's neck in a comforting way before releasing her.

_Thank goodness for Daddy,_ she thought, finally not so worried about the situation.

"Ta-da!" Hiram announced, moving his hand in a sweeping gesture over the pizza. "Dinner is served."

Leroy chuckled at his antics and pressed a kiss to his temple before grabbing a plate. Quinn watched them curiously. She had never really seen a homosexual couple interact before.

Rachel and Hiram took from the vegan selection, both of them ignoring the teasing jabs from Leroy.

Quinn grabbed a plate last and immediately went for the meat lover's.

"You don't like that cheese-less garbage either?" Leroy asked in a stage whisper.

The blonde tried to hide her smile when Rachel glared at them on her way into the dining room. She nodded her head.

Leroy gently bumped his arm against her shoulder. "I like you," he told her with a serious nod, before giving her a goofy grin.

Quinn blushed, but grinned at his teasing.

The four settled around the dining table; Leroy at one end, Hiram at the other, with Rachel and Quinn across from each other at the sides.

"What were you girls up to before this heavenly, meaty pizza arrived?" Leroy asked, before biting into one of the slices on his plate.

"Daddy, you lack of empathy for animals is astounding," Rachel huffed.

"I agree," Hiram chirped, giving his husband a mock dirty look.

Leroy dismissed them with a wave of his hand, looking toward Quinn.

"Rachel wasn't having you listen to her sing was she? The neighbors are starting to complain," he commented. For a second, Quinn actually thought he was serious before she saw the twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

"Daddy!" Rachel whined, a slight pout on his lips.

_Maybe I spoke too soon about him,_ she thought, realizing that he was going to be just as embarrassing.

Quinn smiled, glancing at Rachel and resisting the urge to laugh at the dirty look she was getting.

"No," she finally said, "just working on an assignment."

Hiram nodded his head in approval. "That's wonderful. Are you all finished?"

"Yes Papa, we've successfully completely our papers," Rachel answered, trying to take some of the heat off Quinn.

"Well you'll have to have Quinn over again to do something more fun," he said with a grin.

"Papa," Rachel hissed.

This was a disaster. Any chance she had to impress Quinn was slowly being flushed down the drain by her fathers.

"Family game night is Thursday," Leroy chimed in and Rachel actually groaned out loud. "Might be nice to have some competition that doesn't cheat."

"I don't cheat!" Rachel huffed.

Quinn giggled softly. Rachel was obviously completely mortified by her dads. It was kind of cute.

Rachel looked across the table at Quinn, surprised to her hear her laughing. Maybe her dads weren't completely ruining her chances.

"Sounds fun," Quinn commented.

Rachel's jaw dropped open slightly and both parents grinned.

Meeting Rachel's eyes over the table and she delicately shrugged her shoulder, a tiny smile on her lips.

_This is amazing,_ Rachel thought and made a mental note to thank her fathers later.

"So, obviously, you're a cheerleader," Leroy commented, gesturing toward Quinn's uniform.

She nodded her head.

"Head cheerleader," Rachel was quick to add, almost proudly which made Quinn blush.

"Impressive," Leroy praised.

"Do you have to cheer at those awful football games?" Hiram asked, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

Quinn smiled at the question. "Yeah," she replied.

"Oh football isn't awful," Leroy interjected.

"It is when the McKinley team plays," Quinn commented. Leroy gave her a fascinated look and chuckled.

"Are they really that bad?"

"Just awful," she told him.

"Well I guess I'm not missing out on much. I would try to get to the games more often if someone," he paused to give a pointed to Rachel, "would actually go with me."

Rachel gave him an exasperated look.

"I really have no affinity for sports Daddy," she said. "Besides, I don't even remember the last time the Titans won a game. It's no fun to watch when you already know the outcome."

"That doesn't stop you from watching Funny Girl all the time," Hiram commented casually.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I bet you would go if you had a boyfriend on the team," Leroy teased.

_Ugghh I thought he was going to behave,_ Rachel internally cursed.

Quinn glanced between the members of the table, before focusing her eyes on Rachel. She was hoping for some sort of reaction. Not that they interacted much, but it seemed like Rachel wasn't that interested in boys. Or, maybe they weren't interested in her.

"Yes Daddy," Rachel replied in a patronizing tone, "If I had a significant other who belonged to a sports team I would support them by attending. But seeing as I don't, the point is moot."

"Do the cheerleaders still do those half time shows?" Hiram asked, smiling brightly. "When Rachel was little, this one," he indicated toward Leroy, "would drag us out to the college football games down in Columbus. The best part was always the half time shows."

Rachel took a cautious glance at her dads. She remembered going to those games. She also remembered her name at the time being Raymond.

"Sometimes," Quinn answered, looking at ease talking about cheerleading. "Coach Sylvester doesn't like to waste time learning routines we aren't going to use in competition."

"Ah, that's right. You girls have quite the reputation huh?" Leroy commented.

"Seven National Titles in a round," Quinn said a little proudly.

"That's remarkable. And you competed at the national level?"

"Last year. I was just a freshman, so…"

"And you're head cheerleader as a sophomore?" Hiram asked with surprise.

"Quinn is very talented," Rachel said in a matter-of-fact tone, before giving Quinn a grin.

The blonde returned the smile with a light one of her own. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just something I'm passionate about," she told them.

"Rachel," Leroy said, turning toward his daughter. The slightly mischievous look in his eyes was making nervous. "We should go to one of the games soon. I can enjoy the game and you can support Quinn."

_Please make him stop_, Rachel thought.

Everyone at the table was looking at her and she felt like slumping down into her chair. She cleared her throat, trying to stall for a moment. The singer glanced at Quinn who only looked curious.

"I suppose that would be okay," she finally said.

Leroy fist pumped and Hiram clapped, but Quinn was just staring at her.

"When's the next game Quinn?" Leroy asked enthusiastically.

"Saturday," Quinn answered.

"And you'll be cheering?"

She nodded in reply. The whole situation was surreal. Rachel's dads seemed like great guys and they seemed so interested in her. It was all kind of flattering, especially with the way Rachel treated her.

The clock on the wall chimed and Quinn glanced up, seeing that it was just after six.

"I should probably get going," she said, since everyone seemed to be just about finished with dinner.

Rachel resisted the urge to pout. Today had been wonderful and she wasn't quite ready for it to end.

"Of course," Leroy said, standing from his chair. "It was a pleasure having you here Quinn. You're welcome any time."

She smiled and thanked him lightly.

* * *

><p>Quinn had said her good byes to the Berry men and gathered her things from upstairs. She and Rachel stood in the entry way as she slipped her shoes on.<p>

"Thanks for everything," the blonde said, turning to Rachel who was staring down at her feet.

Rachel looked up and gave the girl a little smile.

"I'm glad you came over and I'm sorry about my dads," she said.

Quinn chuckled. "They were great. Really cool," she assured her.

Rachel beamed at that.

They both hesitated, not sure what to say or do. Rachel felt slightly panicked. She didn't want to just leave it at that. This whole time spent with Quinn was too good to end with a simple good bye.

She glanced over her shoulder, making sure her dads were tucked away in the living room.

"I guess I found a good excuse to get you alone this time," she said, before biting into her lower lip.

_Oh God…please don't freak out,_ Rachel pleaded silently, resisting the temptation to squeeze her eyes shut as she waited for Quinn's reply.

Quinn's eyes widened at her words and one of her eyes brows arched up on her forehead.

"Yeah, I guess you did," she commented lowly.

_Geeze, stop blushing,_ Quinn berated herself.

"It was fun Berry," the blonde said a little teasingly, her hand reaching for the door.

Rachel grinned at the girl's reaction. Her plan to win Quinn over was totally working.

"Yeah," the singer agreed, in a slight daze over the small (flirty?) smile Quinn was sending her.

"See you later," Quinn said as she opened the door.

Rachel nodded her head. Realizing Quinn was stepping out, she moved forward and gently grabbed the door, using it as support as she watched the cheerleader walk toward her car.

"Bye Quinn!" she called breathlessly.

When Quinn turned her head over her shoulder and offered her a little wave of her hand, Rachel practically melted.

* * *

><p><em>Once again thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed.<em>

_Please keep the suggestions coming =)_

**Posted: **1/16/14

**Word Count: **~4700


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Some dialogue taken from Glee S1.2 (Showmance)

**Author's Note:**

_Once again, I cannot thank you guys enough for all the support. I'm really glad most of you seem to be enjoying the story =)_

_At the end of this chapter I've addressed some concerns a few of you have had._

_Enjoy!_

_zKai_

* * *

><p>"She's lovely Rachel," Hiram said as his daughter plopped down on the couch with a pleasant sigh.<p>

The singer leaned into Leroy, who wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. When Rachel had come home a year ago, absolutely infatuated with a blonde cheerleader named Quinn, he had his worries.

Lima wasn't much better than Findlay in terms of acceptance of homosexuality, but the Berrys never wanted to discourage their daughter.

"Isn't she though?" Rachel asked with a grin, glancing between her fathers.

Leroy rubbed his hand along her arm.

"Just be careful baby girl," he warned gently. Rachel's eyes widened.

"It's not like we're even a couple, let alone becoming intimate…"

"I meant," Leroy interrupted quickly, not really have a desire to hear anything about his daughter being intimate with anyone, "with your heart."

Rachel blushed profusely and scooted away from her daddy. Hiram giggled from the arm chair.

"Let's just pretend that didn't happen," she said with a determined nod.

* * *

><p>Rachel quickly discovered that Quinn at school was not the same as Quinn outside of school. She was tenser and while Rachel could definitely appreciate the sexiness of what the boys called 'scary Quinn', she was a little disappointed that Quinn wasn't friendlier with her.<p>

Since Santana never bothered to show up to class early, Rachel took advantage of the open seat beside Quinn.

Quinn was pleasant in class and thankful for Rachel's help with the paper, but speaking was kept quiet and too a minimum.

It was a little discouraging.

Rachel knew that Quinn had a lot of things going on in her life though, so as long as the blonde wasn't outright shunning her, she counted it as a win.

* * *

><p>Originally, Rachel was convinced that glee club would fail because no show choir could succeed without a male lead. After Schuester had roped Finn into joining, there was a ray of hope.<p>

And then Mr. Schuester effectively shut down all her hopes and dreams by insisting on doing disco.

Sometimes Rachel wasn't up and up on the 'cool' trends of McKinley, but even she knew that disco was social suicide. None of them could afford any more hits to their already low reputations.

Plus, it seemed like they couldn't go one rehearsal without Mercedes trying to pick a fight.

It really was going to be a disaster.

Finn seemed the most shook up about it.

* * *

><p>It turned out Finn's locker was on the same row as Rachel's. She was convinced Quinn and Finn must have only had contact outside of school because today was the first time she had ever seen Quinn at his locker.<p>

"We are in line to be the most popular kids in this school over the next couple years."

Rachel tried to be discreet as she looked into her compact mirror, keeping her back slightly toward the couple. She didn't want to intrude, but she wasn't about to pass up listening to what Quinn had to say.

Obviously, Quinn's stand offish behavior this morning had to do with her frustration with Finn.

"Yeah, I know," Finn mumbled.

"Prom king and queen. Homecoming court royalty. I am not giving up those shiny crowns just so you can express yourself," Quinn told him, annoyance evident in her voice.

_Is that really all she cares about? _Rachel wondered glumly.

"Look, you making too big a deal out of this," Finn insisted while he loaded his backpack with books.

Rachel closed her mirror and chanced a glance over her shoulder.

"Okay. Let's compromise," Quinn said in a sweet voice and Rachel relaxed for a moment. "If you quit the club…I'll let you touch my breasts."

_NO!_

This couldn't be happening. Rachel worriedly looked down, trying a hard to resist the urge to butt into the conversation. She couldn't let Quinn do something like that, at least not in some ploy to get Finn to quit glee.

She wasn't sure which was worse. Glee club without Finn or Finn getting to touch Quinn's chest.

_Definitely the latter,_ Rachel thought with a frown.

"Under the shirt?" the quarterback quickly asked and Rachel's stomach dropped.

"Over the bra," Quinn answered instantly.

It gave Rachel the tiniest bit of relief.

Finn seemed to be mulling it over and Rachel prayed that whatever Mr. Schue had on him was a good enough reason for him to stay.

"No… no I can't," he said.

Quinn scoffed and Rachel nearly sighed.

"I want to do Glee. I'm really happy when I'm performing."

Rachel had to commend the boy on his convictions. She wasn't completely sure she'd be able to turn down the opportunity. Of course, if she was with Quinn, she would get touching privileges because of their epic romance and not as part of some deal.

But while Rachel was happy, Quinn's attitude darkened.

"People think you're gay now, Finn. And you know what that makes me? Your big gay beard," Quinn pressed, her jaw tight.

_Oh no,_ Rachel thought. She hadn't even stopped to consider that Quinn might not be accepting of homosexuals. _But she was so great with my dads._

"Look. I- I gotta go to class. Okay? Just relax. Everything's gonna work out," Finn told her in a hurry, before heading off.

Rachel watched him go. The whole conversation had her a little disheartened, but at least there would be no 'under the shirt'.

"Eavesdrop much?"

She halted.

_This is bad….Really bad._

Rachel couldn't help the way she tensed at the sound of Quinn's voice. The girl was definitely pissed.

Slowly, she turned toward Quinn while the cheerleader stepped toward her. Rachel could only hope that their new companionship would be enough to keep Quinn from completely freaking out.

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. "I just…"

She desperately searched for words, glancing around for a moment to avoid Quinn's gaze.

"I just don't want you to have to compromise your values because of glee club," Rachel said, trying to sound confident as she met the cheerleader's eyes.

_Okay scary Quinn,_ she thought.

Quinn's nostrils flared and her gaze hardened. It looked like she was grinding her teeth.

"I mean obviously the decision is completely up to you…it is your body after all. And Finn is a very attractive individual so I could see why you would want to…."

"Stop," Quinn demanded, her eyes flashing with recognition.

_Rachel cannot like Finn, _Quinn thought, the very idea made her feel ill.

She snapped her mouth shut, sheepishly looking up at her.

"You can dance with him. You can sing with him. But you will never have him," Quinn warned her. At the very least, maybe she could intimidate Rachel into leaving her boyfriend alone.

_What?_ Rachel thought, confusion written all over her face. _She's worried about me taking Finn? He'd be insane to leave her._

"I understand you might be concerned about the connection Finn and I have made, but I can assure you it is purely musical," Rachel assured her. "Besides, who would be stupid enough to break-up with you?"

Quinn looked taken aback and took a small step away from the girl.

_Why is she always so nice to me?_ Quinn wondered.

"Just…" she cheerleader hesitated, unsure what to say.

"Finn will never be more interested in me than you Quinn. There's nothing to worry about," Rachel said.

It made her feel kind of bad. She recognized that Quinn was nearly the perfect version of the feminine form, but it would be nice to know that some people were attracted to her too.

* * *

><p>Rachel really felt horrible.<p>

Mr. Schue was trying to ruin their lives with disco and Quinn was so upset about Finn. When they made fools of themselves at the assembly, Quinn would surely go ballistic. She had to come up with a plan.

Her plan was simple. Don't do the assembly.

She could make recruitment flyers to draw in new members.

With Finn's help they could have them placed all around the school by the end of the day.

Of course, the plan was ruined by Ms. Sylvester catching them in the Cheerio's copy room.

And Mr. Schue being completely unreasonable.

"We're doing the assembly and you're not putting up those flyers. Everybody loves disco!"

_He is so frustrating,_ Rachel thought as she watched him storm down the hall way.

* * *

><p>The second plan was really a stroke of genius. Quinn and Finn's conversation was the inspiration. Every teenager wanted sex (even if the girls wouldn't admit it).<p>

Rachel knew that giving the student body what they wanted was the best way to get them on board with glee club.

She just prayed that Quinn wouldn't misinterpret the performance.

Her fellow glee clubbers were quick to agree, for once. They would just refrain from telling Mr. Schuester. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him, right?

* * *

><p>In the following days, Rachel directed secret meetings of the glee club. She was pleasantly surprised that they were able to quickly learn the song and choreography.<p>

If only glee club could be like that all the time.

Thursday was the day of the assembly and Rachel could admit she was nervous.

The song and dance were incredibly provocative. She could even admit that it got her a little worked up. While Finn's presence never managed to cause unwanted erections (thankfully), the combination of sexual dance moves and the thrill of performing did make her stomach flutter.

The six glee clubbers stood behind the curtain, listening to Principle Figgins drone on.

This was either going to make or break them. They were all nervous.

Mr. Schuester gave them a lame introduction and then the song was starting.

The little bit of nerves Rachel had faded as they began. Her years of training made the whole situation easier on her, as long as she wasn't thinking about Quinn.

_Oh my God,_ Quinn thought, a look of disgust crossing over her face. _This is what they have been doing in glee!_

She was furious. Rachel was all over Finn. The blonde couldn't believe what she was watching and could feel the steady rise of anger and jealousy building up in her.

The only problem was, she wasn't sure who she was jealous of, which only pissed her off more.

Rachel stared out into the silent audience as the song concluded.

_Come on,_ she mentally pleaded.

As if on cue, one of the school losers jumped from his seat with a loud "yes!"

The students erupted with cheers and relief washed through her, till she looked up and saw the look on Quinn's face.

* * *

><p>"No Quinn tonight?" Hiram asked, pulling the game of Monopoly off the shelf.<p>

"I think we won't be seeing Quinn for a while," Rachel answered solemnly.

* * *

><p>She hadn't expected Finn to want help with his vocals. Rachel had assumed that Quinn would have forced him to quit glee after the <em>Push It<em> debacle.

Apparently, though, the performance had only solidified Finn's want to be in glee. She supposed it wasn't the worst possible outcome.

"Can we take a break? Singing kind of makes me a little hungry," Finn told her, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. Lucky I prepared for that," she replied.

She wasn't exactly impressed with Finn's stamina. They had really only been practicing for a half hour or so. But Rachel had predicted Finn would get hungry and there was no place in or around the school to get food on a Saturday.

"Wow. I was wondering what that was all about," Finn commented with a little grin, looking over the set-up of blankets and pillows.

"Want to sit?"

"Yeah, yeah. Absolutely."

It wasn't till they were sitting that Rachel realized what the picnic looked like. She had really only been thinking about comfort when she brought along a blanket and a few pillows.

"I was wondering why you asked me to help you with your singing. You kicked butt at the assembly," she said. It was a tiny white lie. She actually thought Finn's performance was kind of sloppy, but she was sure he would improve with time.

"Well, this is my only chance to be, you know, good like you," he told her.

She paused. That was a surprise.

"You think I'm good?" she asked shyly. Of course, Rachel knew she was talented, but it was nice to actually hear it.

"Well, when I first joined, I thought you were kind of insane," he admitted, looking uncomfortable. The more he spoke, the worse she felt.

_What does Quinn see in him?_

"But then I heard you sing…. I don't know how to say this, but you touched something in me. Right here."

_Oh that's it,_ she thought when her heart fluttered softly.

His goofy demeanor and slightly dopey tendencies were actually endearing. She smiled softly at his misplaced hand. Rachel reached over and took his hand in her own.

"Your heart's on the other side of your chest," she told him and guided his hand to the correct position.

He looked down, his expression a little flustered.

"Oh. It's beating really hard," he told her.

Rachel realized this was the moment girls dreamed of. He was looking at her so seriously, a hint of a silly smile on his lips.

"You're cool, Rachel."

It wasn't as good as when Quinn said it, but it still gave her butterflies.

"Do you want a drink?" she interrupted the moment. When he agreed she distanced herself.

_Get a hold of yourself…that's Quinn's boyfriend,_ she reminded herself. She tried not to frown as she poured their drinks.

"That stuff you said in our glee meetings…that was really cool," he told her as he accepted the cup.

For a second, she wondered what he was talking about before realizing she had made a very impassioned speech about girls wanting sex as much as guys. It may or may not have been brought on by her incredulity over the Celibacy Club.

"Well, cheers," she said, not sure how else to respond and raised her glass.

"Cheers," Finn echoed. "The cups are like the airplane cups."

She made small sound of amusement. _He really is dim, _she thought with a smile.

Rachel took a sip of her drink, before placing her cup down. When she turned back, Finn had such a serious expression on his face. She watched in confusion as he leaned forward.

"You've got a little Cosmo right…" he trailed off as his thumb brushed over her upper lip.

It was like right out of a movie and it sent a surprised shudder through her. They both looked up and met each other's eyes.

"You know, you can kiss me if you want to…"

_Why would you say that?_ She internally panicked. Rachel cursed Finn and his stupid goofy, yet charming attitude. The whole moment was so movie-like, she just said the first thing she thought of.

She opened her mouth to contradict her statement.

"I want to," he said softly. He looked so interested and she faltered slightly.

He scooted forward and Rachel really had no choice but to shift from her knees to her butt, or else their knees would knock. But then his hand was beside her and she realized she should have just stayed up right.

Her heart was beating so fast and she couldn't think to do anything but stare up at him as she leaned back, his hand guiding her down onto the pillow.

She had no idea why they were laying down.

Then he was over her, so close their torsos we touching. Rachel's mind blanked as she settled against the pillows.

She closed her eyes, afraid to do anything else.

Finn leaned his face toward her and she could feel his breath against her lips. She debated pushing him back, but she wasn't quick enough.

Their lips pressed hesitantly and she opened her eyes to take a quick glance at his face. His eyes were closed.

It wasn't horrible. Finn's lips were a little chapped and he seemed so large with the way he was pressed over her.

He pulled back a bit and she thought it was done. She didn't dare open her eyes, afraid of what she would see.

Finn pressed forward again and she lightly returned another soft kiss. Rachel didn't know what to think, so she just reacted.

Suddenly, though, he pulled back and she opened her eyes. The look on his face was weird.

"Wha..." she started to ask.

He made a slight noise in the back of his throat and then his face crunched while his cheeks flushed red. Finn jerked back quickly, prompting Rachel to follow. She sat up and stared up at the obviously uncomfortable boy in confusion.

Her stomach dropped, afraid he had somehow decided she was a bad kisser.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Finn looked so awkward, his legs pressed together. He nervously ran his hands along his pants.

"No, no. Um, I just gotta go. Look, please don't tell anybody about this, okay?" he rushed, his face covered with discomfort.

She watched with confusion as he started to leave, momentarily forgetting about the fact she had just shared her first kiss with Quinn's boyfriend.

Finn had shoved his hands in his pockets and was walking clumsily, with shuffling steps.

Then it dawned on her. The face, the weird expression, his legs pressed together, the awkward walking.

_He didn't,_ she thought, looking over her shoulder to watch his retreating form. There was no way Finn Hudson just came in his pants while kissing her.

Rachel looked down at her own lap. She wasn't even hard.

She wasn't sure how to feel and then she thought of Quinn.

_What have I done?_ She thought, covering her face with her hands.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, if we don't leave now, we're going to miss kick-off," Leroy called up from the bottom of the stairs. He glanced at his watch, before pointedly looking up toward Rachel's room.<p>

Rachel exited her room, her stomach filled with dread. How was she supposed to go to a football game to support Quinn when she was just kissing her boyfriend earlier that day?

The situation was beyond messed up.

"Daddy, I really don't think…" she started to say, pausing at the top of the stairs.

"Look, whatever issues you're having with Quinn, showing up to support her will just prove to her that your serious about friendship," he told her. "Now come on."

She worried her lower lip, but descended the stairs. It would be in bad taste to not show up after telling Quinn she would.

"Let's go," he pressed teasingly at her slow pace. Rachel sent him a glare as she grabbed her jacket and slipped on her shoes.

They made their way out to her dad's truck and climbed in.

"So what's the deal?" he asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said stubbornly.

"Stop that," Leroy scolded. "You and Quinn were getting along so nicely on Monday. What happened?"

She was hesitant to talk. What would her daddy think of her when she admitting to kissing Finn? The little brunette stared out the window.

"Quinn has a boyfriend," she finally stated.

Leroy glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "I see."

"Finn…the boy I told you about from glee club."

"Finn and Quinn?" he asked with a smile. Rachel rolled her eyes.

When Rachel didn't continue, Leroy debated pushing further. He pulled the truck into the school parking lot and parked it in one of the free spaces.

"I know you really like Quinn," he said, taking a glance at her. Rachel was still staring out the window. "But she probably has no idea that your interest in her is anything but platonic. You can't be mad at her for dating someone."

Rachel scoffed a little.

"I'm not mad at her," she told her.

"Then what's the problem?"

Not bothering to answer, she pushed open the passenger door and got out of the car. She could hear a badly played version of the national anthem over the speakers over on the football field.

Deciding to let it go, Leroy led the way to the stands, with Rachel halfheartedly following behind him.

The stands were half empty.

_Not surprising,_ Rachel thought as they settled about part way up the bleachers.

She immediately spotted Quinn, lined up on the sidelines with a good sized group of Cheerios.

The game kicked off and Rachel resigned herself to boredom over the next hour or so.

While Leroy paid attention to the game, cheering in all the right places, Rachel kept her eyes on Quinn. Their cheers weren't anything spectacular. They shook their pom-poms and called out a couple chants. Rachel didn't blame them for being unenthusiastic when the Titans were losing 0-13 in the first quarter.

She felt immensely guilty about Finn. A love triangle was never in her plan.

_Why does she have to be dating the one guy that shows interest in me?_

By the time half-time rolled around, the McKinley players were completely demoralized as well as the crowd.

"I see what Quinn was getting at," Leroy commented.

He decided to go grab himself a hot dog since Quinn had called off the half-time routine. Apparently, she called the shots when Sue wasn't around.

Rachel stood from her seat once her dad was out of sight and sucked in a breath when Quinn caught her eye. She lifted her hand in a wave. The blonde didn't return it, but gave a little nod of acknowledgement.

_I have to tell her,_ she thought.

The singer headed down the bleachers quickly, knowing that she wouldn't have a whole lot of time.

Quinn had set her pom-poms on one of the benches and was lightly stretching her arms, when Rachel arrived at the side lines.

"Quinn," she called gently, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself.

The cheerleader turned, looking surprised. She glanced around like she was checking if any of the other Cheerios were watching.

"Hey," she said slightly awkwardly, stepping closer to Rachel so they could talk more quietly.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Rachel asked nervously, casting a glance toward the football players.

"Rachel…"Quinn started, obviously about to deny her request.

"It's about Finn."

The blonde's eyes flashed and she looked over her shoulder. The Cheerios seemed occupied enough and they still had a few minutes before the third quarter started.

"Okay. I only have a few minutes though," she agreed.

Quinn headed down along the bleachers, motioning for Rachel to follow. The two girls made their way around the side of the stands. The blonde led into the shadows under the bleachers.

Rachel only felt slightly offended that their conversation was being hidden away. She couldn't complain about the privacy though.

"So?" Quinn asked once they had come to a stop. She was wearing her letterman and tucked her hands into the pockets.

Realizing that this was the moment that would probably break whatever sort of friendship she had with Quinn, Rachel swallowed thickly. Her stomach was churning uncomfortably and she couldn't quite meet Quinn's eyes.

"Finn asked me to help him with his singing today," she started. Quinn looked unimpressed.

"So he's still not quitting that stupid club?"

"It's not stupid," Rachel mumbled, but decided to choose her battles wisely when Quinn glared at her.

"Anyway," she said, "we met at the auditorium this afternoon."

The look on Quinn's face was anything but pleasant.

"Yeah and?" she prompted.

Rachel hands fidgeted, locking and twisting her fingers around. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Now or never,_ she thought.

"And we kissed…"

* * *

><p><em>Thank again for reading!<em>

_(Ew Finchel, I know. It's all done! No more, I promise)_

_So, I've gotten a couple reviews and messages about a couple things._

**Quinn**

_I guess some of you are a little concerned about how easily Quinn is getting cut some slack for being a bully. I know it hasn't been super apparent in the story yet, but keep in mind this is AU and I've made the decision to lessen Quinn's over all role in the slushies/bullying/etc. We'll see more in the upcoming chapters about this._

**Rachel**

_I actually got a couple messages about Rachel's condition and let me just say, I really appreciate that you guys are invested enough in the story to have concerns and take the time to message me. I'd just like to ask you guys to hold tight and trust me (=p) about Rachel's hormones. I've got another chapter set in the past coming up that will clarify a lot of questions._

_Again, please do not hesitate to message me with any questions, concerns or suggestions. I'll do my best to reply as quickly as possible._

_Stats:_

**Posted: **1/18/14

**Word Count: **~4000


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

_Cliffhanger, I know, I'm awful and I'm sorry for leaving you guys and gals on pins and needles. I hadn't intended to end it there, but by the time I got the next section I thought it just fit better in that chapter._

_I realize that some of you aren't too happy about Finchel, but like I said in the last chapter there will be no more._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think =)_

_zKai_

* * *

><p>The silence from Quinn that followed was deafening, even with all the noise coming from the people in the stands above them.<p>

Rachel understood the drama of a loud silence, but in the moment, she just wished Quinn would say something.

She looked to the ground and then back up.

The cheerleader was completely still and the look on her face was blank.

"You kissed Finn?" Quinn suddenly asked, almost like she hadn't heard correctly.

Rachel bit into her lower lip and nodded slightly. She was expecting an outburst of anger, so she cowered a bit and took a discreet step away from the blonde.

A look of confusion past over Quinn's face, before it was replaced with something else. Something sadder.

"Why would you…" she started to say, her words fumbling a little. "I thought we were…"

She looked so upset, it made Rachel heart ache.

"…friends?" Rachel offered meekly.

Quinn's eyes narrowed and Rachel was suddenly staring at 'scary Quinn'. She took another step back.

"Quinn, if you feel the need to hit me, I completely understand, but please just try to avoid…"

Rachel let out a surprised squeak, when Quinn came toward her suddenly. She squeezed her eyes shut in preparation for the impending fist.

She felt a gust and then realized Quinn was no longer in front of her.

The singer let out the breath she was holding and spun around to see Quinn's retreating form. Quinn had breezed right past her and was storming away.

Rachel took half a moment to appreciate Quinn storm out technique, before hurrying after her.

"Quinn, wait!" she called desperately.

She didn't want to leave the conversation at that. Obviously Quinn was upset, but Rachel couldn't be sure if she was more angry or depressed about the situation.

With her quicken pace, Rachel was able to catch up with her right at the end of the bleachers.

"Wait," she pleaded, reaching out to grab the girl's elbow.

At the touch, Quinn spun around to face her so quickly that Rachel nearly stumbled back in surprise. They stood mere inches apart, Quinn staring hard down into Rachel's eyes.

"You said I had nothing to worry about," she accused, her voice thick.

"Please just let me explain," Rachel tried, gulping a little when Quinn gaze seemed to harden more. "You have no idea how sorry I am."

"You said your connection was only 'musical'," Quinn continued, her tone mocking.

"I never intended to…" Rachel started.

"God, I'm so stupid," the blonde breathed, her eyes rolling. She stepped back from the other girl, shaking her head.

"You're not," the singer insisted.

She was beyond confused at Quinn reaction. Rachel had been certain the blonde would go off the deep end with rage, but if anything, she looked like she was about to cry.

_Her boyfriend cheated on her…she probably feels worthless,_ Rachel thought solemnly.

"Just leave me alone," Quinn told her. Before Rachel could respond, she took off running in the direction of the school.

Rachel watched her go, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

><p>Dejectedly, Rachel returned to the bleachers when it was apparent that Quinn wasn't coming back. She slipped in beside her dad who gave her a curious look.<p>

"I was talking to Quinn," she answered when he asked where she had been.

Seeing the gloomy look on Rachel's face, Leroy refrained from asking.

Sometime during the third quarter, Quinn returned to the side of the field. Rachel was honestly impressed that she looked so put together.

By some miracle, Finn managed to get the ball to the receiver and the Titans scored a touchdown. The whole crowd erupted in cheers, even though the score was only 6-36.

The boys hopped around, clapping each other on the backs. The buzzer signaling the end of the quarter sounded and Rachel watched with some dismay as Finn made his way over to Quinn.

He jogged toward her with a proud smile, stopping right in front of the girl. His hand settled on her waist and he obviously didn't notice her tense posture. Finn leaned in and Rachel felt sick.

But Quinn's hand shot up to press against his chest, keeping him from getting to close. A look of confusion washed over Finn's face.

Rachel worried her lip as she watched the interaction. She couldn't see much from the stands and Quinn's back was to her, but it was apparent Quinn was saying something to him.

Finn's eyes suddenly widened and he recoiled, attempting to get away from the girl.

The delicate hand on Finn's chest fisted his jersey, pulling him back down toward her. Finn looked absolutely terrified.

"Is that Finn?" Leroy asked curiously, watching the two teenagers with interest. The boy looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Yes," Rachel answered distractedly.

Coach Tanaka's voice could be heard screaming at Finn to get back onto the field. Quinn released her hold on Finn and he stumbled back a few steps.

When the blonde looked over her shoulder and met Rachel's gaze, her eyes were blazing.

_Right…so she's angry,_ Rachel thought.

* * *

><p>"Well that was…disappointing," Leroy commented as they headed back toward the truck.<p>

After that one touchdown, the McKinley team couldn't seem to pull it together. It got especially bad once Finn managed to fumble twice in the fourth quarter. Rachel didn't blame him though. She was sure whatever Quinn had said to him was enough for him to lose focus.

She scoffed her feet across the payment, looking downward.

"Are you going to tell me what the problem is or are we just going to ignore it?" her dad asked when they reached the car.

Rachel shrugged miserably.

She climbed into the passenger side of the truck and buckled her seat belt.

"I really messed up," she said after they had been driving for a few minutes.

Leroy glanced over her, humming in acknowledgement.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you can fix it," he assured.

"I kissed Finn," she said in a rush. She squeezed her eyes shut at the statement, even hating the way it sounded to say that.

When she opened her eyes, her daddy had a very serious look on his face, but wasn't glancing at her.

"Daddy it wasn't…"

"Everyone makes mistakes Rachel," he interrupted.

"I didn't want to!"

Pulling up to the house, Leroy threw the truck into park and turned toward Rachel.

"Did he force himself on you?" he asked, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"What? No…I just…" Rachel stumbled.

Sighing, Leroy rubbed his hand against the back of his head. At least he wouldn't have to be having any talks with boys about respecting his daughter.

The two of the exited the vehicle and slowly made their way toward the front door.

"He said I was cool," she whispered when they reached the porch.

Leroy paused and turned toward her.

"I didn't really want to kiss him, but he was being so…charming and telling me how he wanted to be a good singer like me. And he is obviously interested and it's not like I have people lining up to date me," Rachel told him glumly, her eyes turned to the ground.

Her eyes were a little watery, making the view of her feet blur.

She let out a tiny sob when Leroy pulled her to him, letting her rest against his chest while his arm encircled her shoulders.

He held her tight and rubbed soft circles on her upper back while she sniffled.

"Shhh, you're okay," he murmured gently, kissing the top of her head.

Rachel buried her face against his chest, soaking up her dad's love.

* * *

><p>"One cup of ice water for the lady," Leroy said, sliding the glass across the counter and into Rachel's palms.<p>

She gave him a sad smile from her seat one of the stools.

Rachel gently wiped at her eyes, rubbing away the last of her tears. She took the cup and sipped.

Leroy leaned against the counter on his forearms, his fingers laced in front of him. He kept his eyes on his daughter, waiting for her to speak.

"I let my insecurities get the best of me," she finally admitted, tracing a finger along the granite counter top.

He nodded in understanding.

"It happens to the best of us," he told her.

She huffed a little. He father's reassurance wasn't so comforting.

"I should have…"

"Maybe you should consider what do now," Leroy interrupted. "You can't change what happened. So let's think of a solution."

Rachel breathed out a humorless laugh.

"What solution?" she asked darkly. "Quinn hates me and Finn…well, I don't really care about what he thinks."

She brushed her fingers through her hair in exasperation.

"So you told Quinn what happened…"

"It's not like I got the chance to explain," she pointed out.

"…and you apologized…"

"Which she obviously does not accept."

Leroy gave her a pointed look. Her mouth snapped shut, even as she gave him a defiant glare.

"Right now she's probably just hurt," he told her. "Give her a little time and she might come around."

Rachel sighed heavily and rested her chin in her palm.

"If I just could have controlled my stupid need to be liked, none of this would have happened," she grumbled.

"First of all, it's not stupid. Everyone wants somebody to care about them. Second, maybe it's for the best. Finn evidently isn't that great of a boyfriend if he's so willing to cheat on her," Leroy offered.

"And I'm not a very good friend," Rachel added.

"I'm sure Quinn is a reasonable girl…"

Rachel scoffed at that.

"…maybe after she's had a little time to cool off you can explain what happened."

* * *

><p>Rachel wasn't expecting anything good to come out of school on Monday. She had even packed a couple extra sets of clothes, in case Quinn was feeling particularly vindictive.<p>

The day actually flew by with no incidents. Quinn wouldn't even look at her in their shared classes and Finn ran the other way every time he saw her, but at least she wasn't getting a bundle of slushy facials.

By the time glee rolled around, she was fairly confident that there would be no retaliation over the situation with Finn.

"Hey, can we talk?" Finn asked, catching her at the door to the choir room. He gently touched her arm and she couldn't help how quickly she shrugged away his touch.

"Finn, I don't think there's much to say," she told him.

The last thing she wanted was to cause more trouble. She stepped into the choir room with Finn hot on her heels. Unfortunately the room was empty.

"Look, I think you're really cool," he told her.

It didn't make her heart flutter like it did on Saturday. In fact, she mostly felt frustration toward him.

"And I don't know what's going to happen, but I know I like you."

_Oh no,_ she thought worriedly. Finn couldn't do this. He was supposed to go back to Quinn and apologize. He was supposed to try and win the head Cheerio back.

"Finn, the kiss we shared was completely unfair to Quinn," Rachel told him, turning toward him. Hopefully his guilt would catch up with him.

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, but…."

"There are no buts, Finn. We made a mistake and now we need to make it right," she cut him off, her tone leaving no room for discussion.

"I get that you're scared of Quinn or whatever, but can't we at least try?" he pleaded. The hopeful look in her eyes made her sick.

"Do you have no shame?" she asked heatedly. "You have a girlfriend and here you are trying to…to…."

She trailed off when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. There in the door way was Quinn, flanked by Santana and Brittany.

_They've come to kill me,_ Rachel thought in a panic.

Seeing the color drain from Rachel's face, Finn turned and looked. He immediately put distance between himself and Rachel when Quinn stepped into the room.

"Quinn," he said hesitantly, glancing between her and Rachel. "What are you doing here?"

It seemed like Quinn had no intention of acknowledging him. She locked eyes with Rachel for a long moment, before heading toward the risers and sitting in the back row.

Rachel watched in shock as Quinn walked right past her and sat down.

"What does it look like Finnessence?" Santana barked. She and Brittany followed Quinn's lead and moved across the room. The two cheerleaders sat to the right of Quinn.

"I don't understand," Rachel told them.

"Oh good, you girls made it," Mr. Schuester said, clapping his hand together. Behind him, the rest of the glee clubbers piled into the room.

"I'd like you all to welcome our newest members!"

Rachel's jaw dropped.

_What is going on?_ She thought. She whipped around to face the three. Quinn's expression was blank, but Santana was smirking in the most unsettling way.

"Why?" she asked, directing her question at Quinn while the other glee kids started having fits over the cheerleaders being there.

Quinn met her gaze and shrugged her shoulders a little.

"Come on guys. Everyone is welcome here," Schuester told them. "Now take your seats, we've got a lot of work to do."

Finn looked unsure what to do, before reluctantly going to sit down. He hesitated before plopping down into the seat beside Quinn.

Rachel glanced over the group and then to Mr. Schue. There wasn't much she could do, so she slumped down into a seat in the front row, but not before taking another glance at Quinn.

* * *

><p>If Rachel thought glee was bad before, she was sorely mistaken. With the addition of the three cheerleaders any hope at success seemed to be shot to hell.<p>

Finn was too worried about Quinn to sing, let alone dance. It was a constant struggle to keep Santana and Mercedes from killing each other. Mr. Schuester even had the audacity to take away her solo and gave it to Quinn.

_This is insane,_ Rachel thought as another argument broke out.

"Not exactly performance ready, hmm?" she heard from beside her. She almost jumped when she realized how close Quinn was.

She gulped.

_Why is she talking to me?_

Rachel wasn't the most experienced with the social delicacies of love triangles, but she was pretty sure the scorned lover wasn't supposed to be friendly with the other woman.

"Why are you here Quinn?" she asked.

_Might as well get straight to the point,_ she thought.

Quinn was so good at masking her features that Rachel was having a hard time reading her expression.

"Wanna get out of here?" the blonde asked her.

Rachel nearly fell over. She didn't seem mad or upset and now she wanted to hang out? The singer was pretty sure she hearing things.

"Uhm…"

"It's not like we're going to get anything done here," Quinn commented. She gestured toward Mr. Schuester trying to break apart Mercedes and Santana.

"O-okay," Rachel stuttered. What else was she supposed to say?

Her answer got a look of approval from Quinn. The brunette almost gasped when Quinn took hold of her hand and led her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Once they were out of the choir room, Quinn dropped her hand and Rachel was able to breathe again. Her mind was racing and as much as she enjoyed holding hands with Quinn, it was far too distracting for the current situation.<p>

"You're not taking me somewhere to beat me up are you?" Rachel asked cautiously. She figured it was a valid concern.

The corner of Quinn's lips quirked up just a little, but she didn't smile.

"I'm not mad at you," she said softly, after they had walked a ways.

"You're not?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"Well maybe a little," Quinn amended.

Rachel relaxed at Quinn's tone. While the blonde had seemed cold toward Finn, she was much softer now.

Quinn led them down the hall and out one of the side doors. They settled down in the empty courtyard off the cafeteria, on the steps leading down to the outdoor lunch area.

"I don't really understand what's happening," Rachel admitted. She took a careful glance at the girl beside her.

Quinn was leaned forward with her elbows resting against her legs and her chin on top of her laced fingers, staring down at the tables below them.

"I don't know either," the blonde told her softly.

Rachel looked the girl over, wondering how she could look so pretty even with the glum expression on her face and her feeble posture. She didn't look like the head Cheerio anymore, but just another insecure teenaged girl.

"Quinn, you have to know how sorry I am," Rachel said. "I never meant for this to happen and I take full responsibility for my actions. I knew Finn was interested in me and I did not properly dissuade him."

Quinn smiled sadly, shaking her head. "Don't make excuses for him," she told her.

"I was the one that…"

"Gave him permission?" Quinn asked, meeting Rachel's eyes. The brunette nodded gently with a frown.

"I don't know how much of what he told me is true," she said, "but do you really think he wouldn't have tried to kiss you eventually anyway?"

She wasn't sure. Rachel stared hard at the ground as she considered Quinn's words. After her talk with her daddy and then following conversation with her papa, Rachel had decided she was the one at fault. She had told Finn he could kiss her after all.

"I…I'm not sure, but I told him…" she started to say.

"He was thinking about kissing you long before you said anything," Quinn pointed out.

Rachel hated that the point gave her a little bit of relief. She had almost convinced herself that Finn only kissed her because she offered and not because he actually wanted to. Who in their right mind would kiss her over Quinn?

Quinn sighed and looked up toward the sky. It looked like it might rain.

"The worst part is…" Quinn started, but seemed to think better of it and stopped speaking.

Rachel desperately wanted to hear what Quinn was thinking. She tentatively reached out, touching her fingers to the girl's knee.

"I'm sure Finn still cares about you," Rachel said after a moment, trying to guess where Quinn was going with her thought.

She couldn't help looking confused when the blonde laughed.

"I don't care about Finn," Quinn said, turning her face away to avoid Rachel's eyes.

_What?_ Rachel thought.

"Quinn, can I be blunt?" she asked, smiling a little when Quinn chuckled.

"Like you aren't always?"

The little bit of teasing eased her nerves and she returned Quinn soft smile.

"I can't figure you out," Rachel told her. Her heart started beating wildly in her chest. "You're the most popular girl in school. You have everything. The guys, the Cheerios… even the Celibacy Club."

"Shut up," Quinn huffed good-naturedly, bumping her shoulder against Rachel's.

Rachel grinned at their interaction.

"Why aren't you happier?" she asked gently. The smile slipped off Quinn's face into a more serious expression.

When it appeared Quinn wasn't going to answer the question, Rachel felt the slight sting of rejection. She thought they were making progress toward talking.

"You know why I don't care about Finn?" Quinn asked abruptly, drawing Rachel's attention off the ground.

Rachel shrugged helplessly.

"I was too upset that you were the one that kissed him," she said. There was a fearful look in Quinn's eyes that Rachel couldn't quite understand.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Quinn sucked in a deep breath and avoided Rachel's gaze. She looked like she was struggling with how to answer.

"I don't know…I don't even know what I'm saying," the blonde said, her voice slightly panicky.

Rachel stared at her. Quinn had such an upset expression and she was fidgeting with her fingers. She seemed so nervous.

The tiny tingling of hope Rachel felt in her chest was starting to grow. She tried not to read too much into Quinn's word or demeanor. After all, she wasn't exactly a socialite. She could be so very wrong.

But she couldn't help the thoughts racing through her head.

"Quinn?" she questioned softly to get the girl's attention. Quinn hesitantly turned toward her and met her gaze.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Rachel told her seriously.

Quinn's eyes were so wide, Rachel almost reconsidered. The blonde appeared to be completely terrified, but she wasn't moving.

She inched forward carefully, her eyes darting between Quinn's lips and her eyes.

The blonde lips parted a little like she was going to say something, but Rachel didn't give her a chance.

Rachel closed the distance.

_Wow,_ was all Rachel could think when their lips met. It was like her a spark of electricity shot through her, starting at the contact of their lips and spreading out over every inch of her body.

Her eyes were closed, so she couldn't be sure what Quinn's reaction was. Rachel couldn't have felt better though.

_This is what kissing is supposed to feel like,_ she thought. Even though their kiss was just a gentle press of their lips, Rachel had never felt so alive.

She started to pull away, partly because she wanted to see Quinn's reaction and partly because her heart was about to beat out of her chest.

What she wasn't expecting was for Quinn to chase after her.

The blonde leaned toward her, connecting their lips once again. Rachel's heart skipped a beat and her eyes flew open in surprise.

Quinn's eyes were firmly closed. The best sense of accomplishment overcame Rachel.

Their lips glided together, the kiss still gentle. Rachel couldn't help reaching out and cupping her hand against Quinn's cheek. It all felt so intimate as her palm made contact with the blonde's jaw line.

Rachel's brain was finally starting to catch up with her body's action and she became acutely aware of the tightness of her compression shorts.

She pulled back, needing the room to breathe, since it felt like Quinn stole all the air from her lungs.

Quinn's eyes were still closed, her lips slightly parted. Rachel breathed in sharply at how beautiful Quinn was.

The singer stroked her thumb over the soft skin of Quinn's cheek, seeing the blonde's eye lashes flutter at the motion.

Rachel couldn't keep the smile off her face, especially when Quinn's hand moved up and her fingers wrapped around her wrist. She was gently gripping on to Rachel like she was trying to hold on to the moment for just a little longer.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered reverently.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly at the murmur and Rachel was met with bright hazel eyes. Rachel thought Quinn looked a little surprised.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently, letting her thumb glide against her cheek once more.

"Yeah," Quinn breathed with a little laugh. "I'm okay."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and thank you so much for all your reviews!<em>

_Hopefully this gave you the Faberry movement you were all hoping for._

**Posted: **1/18/14

**Word Count: **~3900


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

_You guys are too funny with your reviews. They all made me smile._

_I'm so glad you like the story._

_zKai_

* * *

><p>Rachel wanted to hold on for this feeling forever. The smile on Quinn's lips was beautiful and her gaze was so steady. They were still seated, staring into each other's eyes.<p>

It was honestly the most intimate moment of Rachel's life.

Quinn's teeth gazed her lower lip and her cheeks were flushed. She was a little breathless and Rachel felt a swell of pride at the fact.

"Rachel," Quinn whispered, her fingers trailing down along her forearm.

She let out a small, delighted laugh at the sound of her name on Quinn's lips. Every fantasy about the first kiss she and Quinn might have shared paled in comparison to the real thing.

"I'm going to kiss you again," Rachel told her.

Quinn laughed, her hand gently squeezing Rachel's forearm.

"You don't have to tell me every time," she said with a grin. Rachel returned the smile before leaning in.

The second time was just as good as the first. It was still slow, but a little more relaxed. Quinn tilted her head to get a better angle and Rachel breathed in sharply through her nose.

Rachel wasn't too experienced with kissing (considering her first one was a couple days go), but she realized that Quinn definitely was. The blonde had the most delicious hold on her lower lip. When she started to pull back she felt the lightest brush of Quinn's teeth, tugging at her lip, and her brain basically short circuited.

It was the singer's turn gasp for breath once she had pulled back enough. Quinn had such a satisfied, almost smug, look on her face.

"You okay?" Quinn asked teasingly, obviously very aware of the effect she was having on Rachel.

Rachel nodded a little dumbly, letting the tips of her fingers brush along Quinn's jaw line. The blonde actually shivered at the contact.

"You are a very good kisser," Rachel commented, still trying to catch her breath. Quinn gave her a triumphant smile.

They were back to gazing at each other when the school door opened from above them.

Rachel was slow to react, but Quinn made up for it with how quickly she pulled away. Her hand slipped off Quinn's cheek when the blonde turned her head away. She was so busy floating on a cloud that she wasn't even offended at the way Quinn moved away so quickly.

"Is everything okay?" came from behind them.

Rachel had to close her eyes and take a deep breath to keep from commenting. She had no idea why Finn felt the need to come find them.

"Yes Finn," Quinn hissed, her head whipping around to glare at him.

The boy looked properly chastised and stopped moving toward them. He shoved his hands into his pockets, looking them over.

Rachel still had her eyes closed. Even Finn wasn't enough of a buzz kill to get her erection to disappear and now that she wasn't all caught up in Quinn, it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

She shifted, trying to subtly readjust herself.

"Rachel?" Finn asked, trying to ignore the way Quinn was glaring daggers at him.

"What Finn?" she questioned in a strained voice. She glanced back at him and nearly rolled her eyes at the wounded puppy-dog look on this face.

"You can go," Quinn told him coldly.

Finn puffed out his chest slightly. "I need to make sure Rachel is okay," he said defiantly.

_Stop trying to be a white knight,_ Rachel thought with frustration. She glanced at Quinn who looked positively livid at Finn's presence.

"I'm glad you're so worried about her," Quinn commented sarcastically.

"Rachel, you don't have to talk to her," Finn said, disregarding Quinn.

Rachel actually rolled her eyes.

_He can't be serious,_ she thought. The tightness in the shorts under her skirt was starting to diminish the longer Finn was there.

"Finn, I think I am capable of making my own decisions concerning who I spend my time with," Rachel told him.

Realizing that this conversation was going nowhere fast, Rachel decided it was time to leave. It was apparent Finn wasn't going to let them be.

She stood carefully, smoothing her hands over her skirt. Thankfully, her arousal had significantly lessened and was no longer a problem.

"Just don't let her boss you around," he warned. Quinn looked like she was a second away from screaming at him.

Ignoring Finn, Rachel looked down at Quinn, who was still sitting. She gave her a gentle smile and offered her hand. The blonde seemed to immediately relax at the look Rachel was giving her.

Quinn took her hand and Rachel helped her stand. They shared a brief lock of eyes before Rachel turned to Finn.

"Don't you think you should be more worried about your girlfriend than me?" Rachel asked.

It struck her in that moment. Quinn was dating Finn. She suddenly felt a little sick.

Regardless of how amazing Quinn's kiss was compared to Finn's, she had just made the same mistake twice. Her face fell and she huffed out a breath.

"I'm worried about you," Finn intoned, trying to catch Rachel's gaze.

"You are such an ass," Quinn said. She gently touched Rachel's arm, but the girl wasn't looking at either of them.

"You can't blame me for being worried about her. You're…"

"I'm what Finn?" Quinn hissed, daring him to continue.

The rebellious look on Finn's face was just annoying. He and Quinn were having a stare off.

"Rachel, let's go," Finn tried.

Rachel bit her lip to keep from commenting. She couldn't believe she was in this position. Two weeks ago no one but Jacob bin Israel was interested in her and now she had the two most popular kids in her grade practically fighting over her.

"God, could you be any denser?" Quinn questioned harshly.

The confused look that washed over Finn face was anything but endearing.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"She doesn't want to be with you," Quinn told him. Her tone was tense, but a little smug. Finn looked so offended Rachel almost laughed.

"We kissed, remember?" he said, now it was his turn to be smug.

_So did we,_ Quinn thought angrily, but refrained from saying.

Rachel knew the two were going to go around in circles, especially since Quinn would never tell Finn about the kiss they just shared. She touched Quinn's shoulder in a calming way.

"Finn, your lack of empathy for Quinn is disgusting," Rachel told him.

"Empa-what?"

"If there's anyone you should be looking out for it's her. She is your girlfriend after all," she said, her tone a little bitter. Why couldn't she like someone who wasn't in a relationship?

She glanced at Quinn, who was biting her lip like she was trying to keep from saying something.

"We broke up," Finn said, "So we can be together now Rachel."

Rachel jaw dropped and she turned to Quinn who had a little pleased smile on her lips.

"You're broken up?" she asked with disbelief.

Quinn scoffed gently, still smiling. "He cheated on me," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Relief rushed over Rachel and she had to hold back from kissing Quinn again.

_Yes!_ She internally fist pumped.

The cheerleader looked amused at the upbeat expression on Rachel's face.

"Finn," Rachel said with a bright smile. He immediately perked up, his expression hopeful. "While I appreciate your interest in me, I will have to decline your offer of a romantic relationship. I have actually already committed to someone else."

Quinn arched her brows, but didn't say anything.

A dark look passed over Finn's face. His expression was slightly scrunched and his cheeks were starting to turn red.

"We kissed!" he cried.

"Yes and that was a mistake," Rachel told her.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me," Finn said angrily, his fists now clenched at his sides.

"Do what exactly?" Rachel asked, not quite believing the way Finn was reacting.

"I broke up with Quinn for you," he said.

Quinn scoffed. "I broke you with him," she pointed out to Rachel.

"I joined this stupid club and put my reputation on the line…"

By this point he was ranting. His face was flushed and his eyes were angry, but he wasn't really looking toward them.

Quinn shifted a little closer to Rachel, standing slightly behind her. She let her hand rest on Rachel's lower back, sending a tingle up the girl's spine.

"Let's go," the blonde breathed against her ear.

Rachel's eyes rolled back in her head. She momentarily forgot about Finn and tried to focus on anything but the feel of Quinn's lips nearly brushing her ear lobe. This girl was going to be the death of her for sure.

"Finn, I understand you're upset, but I have no obligation to you and as I said before, I'm already involved with some else," she said, trying to disengage from the conversation as quickly as possible. She was surprised she was able to speak without her voice quivering.

"Who is it?" he demanded angrily. Quinn looked offended on Rachel's behave.

"It doesn't matter and it's really none of your business Finn," Rachel stated clearly.

"I'm not just going to give up," he told her.

Rachel wanted to point out that the knight-in-shining-armor attitude was actually a huge turn off.

She felt Quinn's hand sliding up her back and tried not to react. They would definitely be having a talk about when touching was appropriate because there was no way Rachel could handle this all the time.

Finn still looked pretty upset, but she was much too distracted by Quinn's touch.

"Come on," Quinn whispered, her hand gently gripping the back of Rachel's sweater and tugged.

_Does she even know how sexy she is?_ Rachel wondered, trying to keep her cool.

"Bye Finn," the blonde chirped when Rachel was obviously too preoccupied to say anything. He stared angrily after them as Quinn grabbed Rachel's elbow and led her down the stairs.

Rachel followed her in a daze.

* * *

><p>The girls were taking the long way around to the parking lot, walking at a leisurely pace now that Finn wasn't around. They stood close enough that their shoulders brushed.<p>

Rachel desperately wanted to take Quinn's hand, but wasn't sure if that was okay.

"I don't know what I ever saw in him," Quinn commented, shaking her head.

"He can be a little charming at times," Rachel said with a shrug. The eyebrow arch she got from Quinn made her nervous.

"You have nothing to fear Quinn. Whatever Finn thinks is happening between is not," she assured her.

"Good," Quinn said simply.

Rachel glanced at her, taking in the look on her face. It was obvious Quinn was the jealous type, which wasn't completely a bad thing.

"Do you want to come over?" Rachel asked when they were closer to the parking lot.

Quinn gave her an apologetic smile. "I can't," she said.

Rachel deflated. She briefly wondered if she had read too much into their kisses.

"I have Christ Crusaders tonight," Quinn told her and Rachel relaxed.

"Oh of course," Rachel said with a little nod.

She was still a little confused about the Celibacy Club. Rachel was pretty sure that none of the girls in the club, aside from Quinn, were actually virgins.

"It's not as bad as you think," Quinn said. They had reached her car and Quinn leaned back against the driver's door of the Volkswagen.

Rachel nodded her head. "I have no contempt for the club," she assured her. "I just think that abstinence doesn't usually work in high school."

Quinn's cheeks flushed red and she avoided Rachel's gaze.

"Of course, if that's what you want and is something you strive for, I completely understand and support you," Rachel said quickly. "My original life plan actually had me losing my virginity at twenty-five so…."

The blonde started laughing, using her back against the car to keep her upright. Rachel blushed in embarrassment, ducking her head.

She bit her lip when a pale hand gripped the front of her sweater, over her stomach, and pulled her a little closer. Quinn was still giggling softly.

"Why twenty-five?" she asked, their faces now close.

Rachel swallowing thickly, bringing her eyes up to meet Quinn's gaze.

"Well… by that point I will be established in my career and already won a few awards. So I'll be ready to full commit myself to a relationship and start considering children," she explained softly.

Quinn's gaze softened, though she still had a small amused smile on her lips.

"And what's the plan now?" she asked.

"Well…I'm not sure…" Rachel stuttered, having a hard time speaking with the way Quinn was looking at her.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of voices. Rachel took a step back so they weren't standing so intimately close.

Quinn rose up on her toes for a moment, looking past Rachel to see Santana and Brittany.

"You skipped out on glee to bump uglies with the dwarf?" Santana asked once they were close enough. Rachel turned toward them, slightly tense.

Quinn had an annoyed look on her face.

"I wonder how sex is with a dwarf," Brittany commented thoughtfully.

"I'll see you later Quinn," Rachel said, not really wanting to stick around for the insult parade. Quinn gave her an remorseful look.

She started backing up, her eyes locked on Quinn.

"Bye Rachel," Quinn said softly.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

_A little short this time, but wanted to get this part out before the next which will have more about Rachel's condition._

**Posted: **1/19/14

**Word Count: **~2200


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings:**

Medical discussion

**Author's Note:**

_I'd just like to remind everyone that while I'm trying to keep this fanfic realistic all the medical jargon in this chapter is based on very little research and I've stretched some conditions to better fit with the story._

_zKai_

* * *

><p>The transition from male to female was much easier on Ray then it was for either Leroy or Hiram. There were so many things to consider and changes to be made. Even with Dr. Melkov, Ray's specialist, and Dr. Pato, Ray's counselor, it was still over whelming.<p>

First, there was a move across town. It would be impossible to send Ray to kindergarten with his pre-school class mates without them knowing. So they let their lease run out and rented a place on the west side of town.

Next came a lot of therapy.

"Can you tell me what the difference between a boy and a girl is, Ray?" Dr. Pato asked kindly, leaning back in her chair with a gentle smile.

Ray kicked his feet back and forth from the couch across from her. He looked up to Hiram for a moment, before humming thoughtfully.

"Daddy says boys and girls have different parts," Ray said and pointed toward his groin to emphasize the point.

"That's right. What else?" she asked.

Ray looked a little confused. He glanced at his dad again, hoping to get some answers. When Hiram only gave him a shrug, he huffed.

"Some of my friends, like Alice, says I can't wear dresses cause I'm a boy," he said after some thought.

"Do you think that's true?"

A conflicted look passed over Ray's face.

"I think if I wore a dress other kids would make fun of me,"

"Probably," the counselor agreed. She flipped through her notes. "So why do you want to be a girl, Ray?"

"I'd like to wear dresses," he said with a tiny nod, "and grow my hair long… and try make-up… and sing like Ms. Barbra."

"Ms. Barbra?" Dr. Pato questioned, glancing at Hiram.

"Barbra Streisand," Hiram answered for Ray, who beamed at the mention of his idol.

Hiram wasn't really sure what to make of the whole situation. For some reason, he thought they'd just buy Ray some dresses, let his hair grow out, and be done with it. The doctors had made it very clear that his transition was not going to be that easy.

"You like to sing?"

"Yes!" Ray practically jumped out of his seat in excitement. "Papa says I'm very talented."

The doctor laughed lightly and scribbled something down in her notes. Hiram resisted the urge to ask what she was writing.

"Well Ray, I'm sure your dads have already talked to you about this, but changing genders is going to be a big change for you," she told him.

"What's a gender?" Ray asked Hiram.

Luckily the doctor explained, because suddenly Hiram was feeling flabbergasted. He and Leroy had been so happy when their perfect baby boy came home with a clean bill of health. Now everything seemed so complicated.

"Most people think there are only two genders," Dr. Pato said, once Ray knew what gender was, "but that's not always the case."

She reached behind her and grabbed a piece of paper off her desk. Lifting it up, she showed them a picture of a spectrum with the colors of the rainbow.

"Because of all the work doctors have done over the years, we know that gender is really more like this picture. Let's call boys red and girls violet," she said, pointing first to the red colored left end of the spectrum and then the violet right end. Ray nodded seriously.

"So all the boys are red and all the girls are violet, but see how there's all these colors in between?"

"Yes," Ray said, the concentration obvious on his face.

"All the colors in between are people who aren't just a boy or a girl. Some have more girl parts, like blue, and some have more boy parts, like yellow."

Hiram was completely impressed by the explanation. He wished when he had tried to explain it to Ray that it sounded so good.

"What color am I?" Ray asked excitedly. Hiram breathed a sigh of relief that he made the connection that this information directly applied to him.

Dr. Pato smiled at him. "We haven't quite figured that out yet," she told him.

Ray deflated, slumping back onto the couch with a pout. Hiram smiled fondly at his son and gently patted his knee.

"But you'll get to decide if you're red or violet," she said.

* * *

><p>Leroy stared at the photographs with confusion. Sure, he had taken anatomy and he had seen plenty of diagrams, but looking at the real thing wasn't the same.<p>

Dr. Melkov, Ray's urologist, had set up the most recent MRIs on a large board for Leroy and Hiram to look at.

"I know we've gone over this, but let's have a little recap of what exactly is going on with Ray," she said, motioning toward the table.

Leroy and Hiram took their seats on one side while Dr. Melkov sat on the other.

"After thorough examination we've discovered that Raymond experienced abnormal hormones in utero which caused his sex organs to develop into both male and female organs. From the MRIs and ultrasounds, we can see he has a uterus and Fallopian tubes, what should have been the testes or ovaries are indistinguishable, and on the outside, obviously, he has a penis," she said. She paused and looked at the two men, making sure they were following.

Leroy gave her a slight affirmative nod.

"Genetic testing revealed Ray's sex chromosomes are XX, which means that he was meant to be female. My team has determined that it was dysfunction in the adrenal glands which caused the abnormal genitals and sex organs," she explained.

"He's actually pretty lucky," the doctor said, giving them a reassuring look, "Most girls have ambiguous genitals in this situation, but Ray has a fully formed and functioning penis which means there is no need for cosmetic surgery."

"So he'll get erections?" Leroy asked for clarification.

"In theory, yes," she asked. "Arousal in men and females is nearly identical. With mental or physical stimulus blood rushes to the genitals, causing erections in males and engorged clitorises in females."

"The hormones won't affect that?" Hiram wondered.

"Since the penis is fully formed, it should be fully functional even without proper testes. Of course, only time will tell for sure."

Leroy nodded again. What else could he say? They had a child with both sex organs. Nothing about this was going to be simple.

"Now for treatment," Dr. Melkov said, handing the men a packet of papers.

"Up until this point, Ray's hormones haven't played a huge part in his development outside of the womb. It will be hard to say what kind of hormones his abnormal testes will produce. They may produce primarily testosterone, which would cause a male-like puberty, or they may produce estrogen and progesterone which would cause a female-like puberty," she explained to them.

"What we do know, is the adrenal glands are not producing all of the correct hormones. Another lucky part about this situation is that the adrenal glands seem to be only over producing testosterone."

Hiram looked lost.

"The over production of testosterone is what originally caused the genitals to develop abnormally. When Ray hits puberty and the glands start producing testosterone once more, we'll only need to regulate that one hormone," she said. The doctor certainly looked pleased, which gave a little relief.

"So if we're regulating the testosterone levels will Ray develop as a female?" Leroy asked.

"That will on depend on how his testes react to puberty. Either way, we can use medication to force the type of development we want. Or if Ray is undecided what gender he wants to live as, we can use blockers to keep him from hitting puberty and give him a few extra years to decide," Dr. Melkov answered.

All in all, the diagnosis was a relief. Ray wasn't in any danger and he could decide what gender he wanted to be. Of course he would always have a penis, but he could naturally grow breasts and a feminine figure if he chose.

Now it was just a matter of letting Ray figure out who he wanted to be.

* * *

><p>"Your home needs to be his sanctuary," Dr. Pato told them when Ray made the decision to go to school as a girl. "He needs to feel safe and not afraid to approach you if he starts to feel like maybe he wants to go back to being a boy."<p>

Over the last month of summer they had let his hair grow out. It had turned into thick, luscious waves that fell to his shoulders.

When they moved, they went through all his things and let Ray choose what he wanted to keep, which was basically nothing. Then the three of them went on a shopping spree, mostly for his new girly wardrobe.

Ray was delighted by all the dresses and skirts and begged for make-up, but was quickly shot down. Leroy and Hiram were starting to get used to referring to Ray as 'she'.

Registration for school was coming up quick and they needed to decide on a name.

"I don't understand what's wrong with Ray," Leroy grumbled from the couch. He'd never admit it, but he was thrilled when Hiram agreed to the name their son Raymond. Roy and Ray. It was his indirect way of naming his son after himself. "We'll just change it to R-A-E."

Hiram huffed, shooting him a glare. "We can't just call her Rae. People will ask what it's short for."

Leroy rolled his eyes. He focused on the television, knowing the conversation was far from over, but flipped it to an episode of Friends anyway.

The two sat in somewhat uncomfortable silence.

Suddenly Hiram gasped, popped up out of the chair and pointing at the screen.

"Rachel!" he exclaimed gleefully.

"Yes sweetie, her name is Rachel," Leroy said patiently, obviously trying not to show how crazy he thought his husband was.

"No sweetie. Rachel…that's what we'll call Ray," he said.

Leroy's mouthed opened in an 'o'. He glanced between the TV and Hiram, before giving a little nod.

He'd always liked the name Rachel.

* * *

><p>If Leroy and Hiram thought Raymond was outgoing, they were sorely mistaken.<p>

Rachel was like Raymond times ten. She was loud and talkative, usually friendly but a little over bearing. It turns out that Raymond was just the shy version of Rachel.

Things Ray would never say Rae was quick to point out. Like if she didn't like someone's voice or she thought they looked funny.

She was overwhelming not just for her parents, but everyone around her.

It wasn't unusual for Hiram to get called down to the school because Rachel had ended but in the principal's office for misbehaving (usually back talking).

They tried to guide her gently, while not taking away her new found confidence. But even with the help of Dr. Peto, it was becoming apparent that while Raymond was good at making friends, Rachel wasn't.

Nothing fazed Rachel though.

She didn't seem to care that the other kids thought she was weird or scary. And her performance in dance classes and vocal lessons increased exponentially with her new confidence.

The Berrys could only hope that with time their daughter would learn a little finesse.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

_I know this one is short and I apologize. I hope this chapter cleared up some of the questions about Rachel's condition._

**Posted: **1/21/14

**Word Counter: **~1,900


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

_I wanted to give some insight from Quinn's side. So here you are._

_zKai_

* * *

><p>After telling Santana to suck it, Quinn left McKinley. She felt kind of dopey. Her muscles were tingly and heart was still beating a bit fast. Who would have thought that kissing Rachel Berry would cause this kind of reaction in her?<p>

She pulled up to her house, down on Dudley Road, parked the Volkswagen in the garage, and headed inside.

It hit her the moment she walked through the door.

She could smell something being cooked from the kitchen and she could hear the faint sounds of a DVR recorded Glenn Beck on the television.

Quinn was unmoving in the entry way.

Her school life was so separate from her home sometimes that she had nearly forgot. Forgot that she came from a strict Christian house hold. Forgot all the times her dad had thrown around the word 'fag'. Forgot that she was supposed to be the perfect daughter of the perfect Fabrays.

The feeling made her chest tight and her stomach churn.

"Quinnie," her mother chirped, causing her to jump. She brushed a hand over her pony tail nervously.

"Hi mom," she greeted stiffly.

The way her mom smiled was a clear indication she was already a couple drinks in.

"Everything alright sweetie?" Judy asked at the nervous expression on Quinn's face.

"Fine…just fine," she said, before taking off toward the stairs.

She took the stairs two at a time, hoping to avoid and interaction with her dad. Slipping into her room, she closed the door behind her and slumped onto the bed.

The blonde buried her face in her hands and resisted the urge to scream.

How could Rachel Berry make her forget about everything?

She closed her eyes and laid back, imagining the way Rachel's lips felt against her own. It made her heart race.

_No one can know,_ she thought.

She debated calling everyone and canceling the Celibacy Club meeting. It wasn't like anything important would be happening. Quinn was pretty sure even her parents knew that the meetings were not actually about celibacy.

She didn't want to get questioned though.

When five o'clock rolled around, she headed down stairs. The majority of the Cheerios showed up at the same time and she led them into the living room. Her parents had disappeared and her mom had left some snacks out on the coffee table.

"Hi Quinn," Brittany greeted happily, skipping into the room. Santana and the other girls were right at her heels.

Everyone spread out across the sofas and arm chair, before the last couple sat on the floor. Quinn didn't even have time to say anything before they were all chattering.

"Hottest boys in school. Go," Santana said to Brittany.

While the cheerleaders discussed boys, Quinn disappeared into the kitchen, pretending to look for something.

She didn't want to think about boys. She didn't want even want to think about girls. Quinn just wanted to not think for a while.

The blonde busied herself grabbing water bottles from the fridge.

"How goes it Virgin Mary?" Santana asked from behind her, making Quinn startle and accidently hit her head against one of the fridge shelves. The Latina cackled.

Rubbing the top of her head, Quinn glared over her shoulder at the girl.

"Get lost," she growled. She had no patience for Santana today.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Cut the attitude, blondie. What crawled up your ass and died?"

Ignoring her, Quinn grabbed one last bottle and set it with the rest of the counter. She was doing her best to not acknowledge the appraising eye of her second in command.

"So, have you always been into little people or is that a new kink?" she asked.

Quinn tensed, keeping her back to the other girl.

"Do you always have to be such a bitch?" Quinn asked heatedly. It was easy to let her frustration show. Santana was oddly good at pushing all her buttons.

"Man, you really are pissy. Mad Brit and I interrupted your time with the midget?"

"She's as tall as you!" Quinn snapped.

"The fact you are defending her is….honestly, gross," Santana commented.

Quinn wondered if the counter between them would be enough to keep her from strangling Santana.

"Just shut up," she hissed, her teeth clenched.

She expected another taunting remark, but when she glanced up Santana had a serious look on her face. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her gaze was hardened in a glare.

"Look, I don't give two shits about your obsession with mini Streisand," Santana said. Quinn opened her mouth to protest. "But you're quickly working your way toward Loserville."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'm head Cheerio. I can do whatever I want," she pointed out. She looked around for something to preoccupy her hands with. She settled on one of the bottles, wrapping her fingers around it.

"Yeah and you can be dethroned," Santana warned.

Quinn really didn't understand what Santana was getting at. If anyone was going to try to knock her off the top of the pyramid, it was her 'best friend'.

"What is this about?" she asked, exasperation evident on her face.

"You need to stop being nice to the troll," Santana answered simply. "People see you being nice to a loser like that and they will think you've gone soft. You've already screwed us with the glee club thing, don't push it."

She couldn't believe this. Normally, she could hardly stand Sue and her parents ordering her around. She certainly had no intention of taking lip from someone beneath her on the social ladder.

"I'm head Cheerio," Quinn told her, pointing to herself. "That means I get to decide what's in and out. You have no right to tell what I can and can't do."

She was furious and she could tell Santana was drinking it all in. It drove her insane.

"Fine. You want to throw you reputation in the trash to be cuddle buddies with that thing, not my problem," Santana told her. She turned and headed back toward the living room, leaving a seething Quinn behind her.

* * *

><p>Rachel had never dared to dream that any romance with Quinn would actually come to fruition. She may be a dreamer, but she wasn't stupid. Quinn was a nearly unattainable goal.<p>

_Except today, _she thought happily as she walked through her front door.

"How was glee, honey?" Hiram called from the kitchen. Rachel made her way around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing?" she asked worriedly.

He looked up from peering into the oven, a pair of mitts on his hands and an apron hanging over his front.

"Baking," he told her like it was obvious.

"Papa, are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked, taking a cautious glance at the oven.

Her dad huffed and waved a dismissive hand at her.

"Stop worrying. Tell me about your day," he said.

Rachel made her way around the counter and hopped up on one of the stools. She could barely contain her grin as she leaned forward on the counter.

"I kissed her, Papa," she said with a squeal.

Hiram whipped toward her, wide eyed. "Really?

Rachel nodded her head hurriedly. Her father let out a squeal of his own, clapping his oven mitt clad hands together.

"Was it wonderful?"

"Yes!"

"Did she freak out?

"No!"

"Why are we yelling?" Leroy asked from the doorway of the kitchen, a slight frown on his face.

Hiram breezed over to his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist. He leaned into the taller man, gazing up at his with an enthusiastic look.

"Tell him Rae," Hiram urge.

Rachel smiled a little shyly under her daddy's gaze. "I kissed Quinn."

Leroy's brow shot up on his forehead while he wrapped an arm around Hiram's shoulders. He glanced between the two for a moment.

"I thought she was dating Finn," he commented.

Rachel had to resist the urge to fist pump. "They broke up!"

"This is so brilliant! You have to invite her over again," Hiram told her with a grin. He pressed a kiss to Leroy's cheek before detaching himself.

"So you can interrogate her?" Rachel asked accusingly. "No way."

"Oh please," Hiram huffed back at her.

"We're happy for you baby," Leroy told her, moving over and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Just remember to be careful."

* * *

><p>The next day, Rachel nearly skipped into the school. She was certain today was going to be great. Even if Finn was hanging around, she figured she could ditch him easily enough and find some alone time with Quinn.<p>

She headed to her locker to drop off her things since she was a little early. Rachel wouldn't admit it to Quinn, but she knew the girl had cheer practice that morning, which meant she would be at the school early.

The Cheerios had been finishing up on the field when Rachel pulled into the parking lot, so she assumed Quinn would be done in a few minutes.

Rachel started down the hall toward the lockers room. She paused just around the corner, realizing that maybe Quinn wouldn't appreciate her catching her with all the other Cheerios around.

Sure, they had shared an amazing couple of kisses, but there was no official status on what was happening between them.

She worried her lower lip and leaned against the wall, debating her options.

The singer was just working up the courage to go find Quinn again, when Finn came around the corner. She couldn't help rolling her eyes at the way his eyes lit up when he saw her.

_Well at least someone at this school is actually happy to see me,_ she thought.

"Hey Rachel," he greeted, immediately coming up to her and stepping too close.

She inched away a little, but didn't have much to go since she was already leaning against the wall.

"Hello Finn," she responded. Just because she didn't like the guy anymore didn't mean she couldn't be polite.

"I'm sorry about the stuff yesterday. Quinn's just a real…well, she's kind of a pain sometimes," he said, a little smile on his lips.

Rachel clenched her teeth.

_Refrain from an outburst,_ she told herself.

"I mean she's like totally cool sometimes, but she has these crazy mood swings. Is that just like a girl thing or what?" Finn asked, his brows furrowing together in confusion.

Rachel glanced down the hall, looking for an escape. The whole corridor was empty.

"I'm sure Quinn wouldn't appreciate being referred to as crazy," Rachel commented.

Finn looked surprised at her response. "Have you even met Quinn?"

The girl's mind instantly flashed to their kiss and she resisted the urge to tell Finn just how intimately they had met.

"Still…"

"We should hang out," Finn told her. He puffed his chest out like he was proud of the statement.

"Finn, I'm not sure…"

"What are you doing talking to her?" Quinn growled from behind Finn.

Both Finn and Rachel jumped, though Rachel easily relaxed back against the wall. Finn didn't look like he was fairing as well. His expression was a little frightened.

Quinn was standing with her hands on her hips, the picture of annoyance.

"I can talk to whoever I want," Finn boldly, at least as boldly as he dared.

Rachel's eyes were locked on Quinn.

_Wow she looks gorgeous today, _she thought.

"No you can't," Quinn told him. There was no room for discussion in her tone.

She moved forward, practically pushing passed Finn, and grabbed Rachel's arm. Finn looked like he was about to protest.

"Don't," the blonde warned lowly.

With a hard tug on Rachel's arm that sent her stumbling, Quinn led them off down the hall. Rachel managed to catch herself and quickened her pace to keep up with the other girl.

"Good morning to you too Quinn," Rachel said pleasantly, even though the hold Quinn had on her was slightly uncomfortable.

Quinn didn't reply, but threw a glance over her shoulder before throwing open the bathroom door and gently pushing Rachel inside.

She stepped back into the bathroom, watching the way Quinn checked both directions before stepping inside as well. Briefly, she felt panicked over being locked in a bathroom with Quinn Fabray. She still was the head Cheerio after all.

Once the door was firmly shut behind them, Quinn turned toward Rachel. Her stance had softened and she didn't look so tight.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked cautiously, fidgeting with her hands nervously.

"Yeah," Quinn replied simply. The blonde was staring at her and it wasn't exactly helping Rachel's nerves.

Rachel took a step back, leaning against the counter. She cleared her throat with the intention to speak, but Quinn beat her to the punch.

"Don't talk to Finn," she said. It wasn't really a demand, more like a statement.

"I'm sorry?" Rachel asked, looking a little confused.

"I don't want you talking to Finn," Quinn rephrasing, this time her tone more tense.

The singer's brows lifted up on her forehead as she regarded Quinn.

"And why exactly would I stop talking to him?" she questioned.

Quinn gave her an exasperated look. "He's obviously into you."

"Well yes, but that doesn't mean he and I can't be friends…"

"Yes it does," Quinn interrupted. The longer they stared at each other the harder Quinn's gaze got.

Rachel wondered if she was always this possessive. It was a little exhilarating, but until whatever was happening between her and Quinn was official, she wasn't going to make too many compromises.

"While I appreciate your concern, Quinn, I feel it necessary to point out that I am perfectly capable of choosing who I speak to as I told Finn yesterday," Rachel said, feeling defiant. She pushed herself off the counter so she could better face the girl.

At first Quinn didn't say anything and Rachel worried.

Then in a flash, Quinn was nearly on top of her, gazing down into her eyes. It made her gasp and before she could take a step back, Quinn's lips were firmly pressed to her own.

_Oh,_ was all Rachel's mind could come up with.

She let the feel of Quinn wash over her for a moment. Rachel gently took hold of Quinn's waist, afraid if she didn't her knees would give out.

Quinn's hands cupped either side of her face and she felt light headed. The blonde's lips moved so easily against her own.

Finally, Quinn pulled back. Rachel gasped for breath and her eyes shot open. She was met with the sight of hazel eyes staring back at her.

"How about now?" Quinn asked, a little breathless.

"What?" Rachel replied. She was obviously dazed.

A smile slowly crept up on Quinn's lips and she pressed a little peck against Rachel's lips.

"That's what I thought," the cheerleader said. Rachel wanted desperately to hang onto her, but Quinn stepped back and smoothed her hands over her uniform top.

Rachel stumbled back to lean against the corner again.

"Don't talk to Finn, yeah?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed, even though she wasn't quite sure what they were talking about. It seemed like her brain was too foggy to even think.

With an approving look, Quinn turned toward the door and reached for the handle.

"Wait!" Rachel squeaked at the last second. Quinn paused and glanced at her.

"What is…what are we…uhm…" she stuttered, trying to get her mouth to catch up with her thoughts.

Quinn expression darkened, turning more serious.

"You can't tell anyone," she said earnestly. She took her hand off the door and stepped toward Rachel. "Nobody can know."

Rachel nodded dumbly. When Quinn set her hand on the counter, Rachel covered it with her own. The blonde bit her lip at the contact and glanced at Rachel from under her eyelashes.

_How am I going to survive around this girl?_ Rachel thought.

"I understand that your reputation is very important to you and that the students here aren't exactly accepting of certain types of relationships," she told Quinn gently.

She was so afraid of scaring the girl off.

Quinn looked away from her, almost like she was ashamed. "I barely even know you Rachel," she commented softly.

It hurt, even though it was true.

"Yes, but we obviously have a connection Quinn," she told her. "And I'd like to explore that with you."

The cheerleader looked conflicted. She kept glancing between the floor and their joined hands. Rachel shifted her hand a little and laced their fingers. The spark was immediate.

"Maybe we can't have an open relationship, but my fathers' house will always be safe for us," Rachel said, hoping to convince Quinn.

Quinn shook her head. This was too much. She had decided last night, after her talk with Santana, she was going to tell Rachel nothing could be between them. But then there was Finn and it made her so angry to see him fawning over Rachel.

"My parents would kill me," Quinn huffed out a humorless laugh.

"They don't have to know," Rachel assured her, stepping just a tad closer. Quinn closed her eyes.

"The truth is, Quinn, a relationship like ours would never work in a Lima high school. My fathers barely get by," Rachel told her, "Someday we'll be out of here, but until then this can be our secret."

Quinn let out a tiny laugh. "Are you already planning our futures together?"

"Of course not," Rachel answered with a blush. "I just meant that however much I want to openly date you, I realize that it is not a possibility."

Quinn had a line of boys waiting to date her, but it was the thought of Rachel wanting to date her that made her heart flutter.

The blonde nodded, staring at their hands. Rachel gently pulled their hands from the counter and pressed a kiss to the back of Quinn's. The slightly awed look on Quinn's face made her grin.

"Just think about it?" Rachel offered.

It was Quinn's turn to nod dumbly. Movement outside the door caused Quinn to pull her hand back, even though the door was locked.

"Can I meet you for lunch?" Rachel asked quickly, not wanting to leave the conversation at that.

"Yeah…the auditorium," Quinn told her.

Rachel hummed her agreement, watching Quinn transform into the head Cheerio as she pushed opened the door and stalked out into the hall way.

* * *

><p>Rachel knew that whatever type of relationship she had with Quinn, it would have to be a secret. It was disheartening to think that she'd never walk down the hall on Quinn's arm, but if anyone knew about keeping secrets, Rachel did.<p>

She made her way to the auditorium at lunch, managing to dodge a couple conversation attempts by Finn.

Since the school food was abysmal at best, she always packed her own lunch and was eager to dig into the sandwich which her papa liked to call the 'Hummus Supreme'.

Quinn was already there, seated on the edge of the stage.

Rachel grinned at the sight of her. She actually felt relieved. Even though she wanted to trust Quinn, she was slightly fearful that the blonde would decide she wasn't worth her time.

"Hello Quinn," she greeted happily, walking down the aisle between the seats.

She glanced up and gave Rachel a tiny smile. Quinn could admit she was nervous to be alone with Rachel again.

Rachel came up to the stage, setting her pink lunchbox on the edge, before boosting herself up onto the stage with her arms.

Quinn watched, surprised how easily Rachel pulled herself up onto the stage.

"What?" Rachel asked when she realized Quinn was staring. She self-consciously smoothed a hand over her hair and then her skirt.

"This stage is pretty high," Quinn commented, not quite ready to come out with a straight forward compliment.

Rachel relaxed with a smile. "My vigorous workout regime comes in handy sometimes," she said.

For a moment, silence stretched between them. They were almost sitting close enough to touch.

"Would you like some of my sand…"

"Is this where you kissed Finn?" Quinn interrupted.

Rachel's mouth hung open a little, before snapping shut. So maybe the auditorium wasn't the best place to meet. She glanced at Quinn nervously.

"Well, not here specifically," she said.

Quinn eyes cut toward her and she swallowed thickly.

"We were…" she trailed off, turning her body a little and motioning toward the stage behind them. "I had brought a blanket and some pillows so we'd have place to sit while we ate. In hindsight it probably looked a little more romantic then friendly."

The blonde was looking behind them at the stage, her expression blank. Rachel wasn't sure how Quinn could go from expressive to vacant in half a second.

She stood up quickly and Rachel scrambled to follow. The singer watched in confusion as Quinn walked further back on the stage.

Stopping, she turned toward Rachel. "Here?" she asked, pointing at the stage beneath her feet.

Rachel's eyes were wide.

"Uhm…here," she said, stepping over to where she had had the picnic set up.

In a few long strides, Quinn was beside her. Rachel watched her nervously.

"So what? You were sitting?" she questioned, giving Rachel an expectant look.

She nodded slightly, not really sure what Quinn was trying to get at. Rachel watched Quinn sit down on the floor. Not knowing what else to do, Rachel sunk down in front of her.

"And then he kissed you?" Quinn asked.

Realization washed over Rachel.

_Are we really re-enacting the kiss Finn and I shared? _she wondered. She shook her head a little. Quinn was still such a mystery.

"We were drinking virgin Cosmos," Rachel explained, "And I guess I had some on my lip."

Quinn's brow arched up.

If Rachel was being honest, the actress in her jumped at the idea of replaying the events with Quinn. She wasn't sure if that was normal.

She reached for Quinn's hand and guided her fingers down with her thumb out.

Quinn's gaze was intense, watching Rachel's every move.

"He reached up and wiped my lip," she said. She was about to lead Quinn's hand, but the blonde shook her off and reached out herself.

When Quinn's thumb gently grazed her upper lip, Rachel couldn't help the shudder that passed through her.

"Then what?" Quinn whispered when Rachel didn't continue.

"I…uhm…I said…" Rachel stuttered, trying to catch her breath. "You can kiss me if you want to."

The dark look in Quinn's eyes made her breath catch. She held her breath, waiting for Quinn to lean toward her, but she wasn't moving.

She realized Quinn didn't know what to do.

"Oh!" she yelped, a little loudly, before blushing. "And he said 'I want to'."

Quinn nodded, obviously not going to repeat the words.

"Then he…." Rachel started, but thought better of it. She used her index finger to beckon Quinn closer.

The blonde shifted onto her knees and shuffled a bit closer. Rachel repeated her actions of the day, shifting onto her butt and leaning back a bit.

Seeing Quinn looked confused, she gently reached up and hooked her fingers in the collar of Quinn's uniform. Quinn was biting into her lower lip.

Rachel could barely focus on anything beside her racing heart as she carefully guided Quinn toward her. Since Rachel was lying back, Quinn had no choice but to shift over her at her urging.

"Of course there were pillows to prop me up," Rachel said quickly, her voice nervous. She was nearly flat against the stage and Quinn had moved over her in the same way Finn had, except she was balancing herself on her left hand.

Being in this position with Quinn was much more arousing then Rachel had anticipated, but she tried to focus.

Quinn looked so serious, maybe slightly anxious, and was keeping space between their bodies.

"Closer," Rachel murmured, her voice breathy. Quinn's eyes flashed at the sound.

She lowered herself to her forearm and their bodies came together. Rachel shifted into the same position she had the day of the kiss, one knee drawn up with her foot against the floor.

Quinn settled more parallel to her then Finn had, so instead of Rachel's legs off to one side, their hips were aligned. The blonde's hip was pressed to the inside of the leg Rachel had bent.

Rachel was so preoccupied with meeting Quinn's eyes that she didn't think about the tightness of her compression shorts.

They were completely reclined now, so it was different, but close enough.

"Then?" Quinn breathed, her voice barely there.

Rachel released her fingers from Quinn's top and let her arms rest at her sides. She could barely breathe as she stared up at the other girl.

"He kissed me," she answered just as softly.

She waited with baited breath for Quinn to lean forward, but she just continued to stare down at her.

"Why were you laying?" she asked, her expression now a little flushed. Rachel couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"I...I don't know," Rachel answered shakily.

She prayed the moment wasn't ruined. Quinn was still looking at her though and hadn't budged.

Their faces were already close, but Rachel still shivered when Quinn leaned in closer. She could feel minty breath against her lips and the sensation was intense.

Her eyes were still open, staring up into Quinn's.

Unable to wait, Rachel arched forward and connected their lips. Her eyes immediately fluttered close at the contact.

Rachel couldn't get over how good kissing Quinn felt. The blonde seemed to melt into her, pressing closer.

They traded small, slow kisses. Rachel knew it hadn't happened with Finn, but she reached up and cupped her hand against Quinn's neck.

_Acting be damned,_ she thought.

She arched up into the other girl, unable to help herself. Quinn seemed to be meeting her just as eagerly.

With her weight resting on her left arm, Quinn's right hand was free to shift to Rachel's side. She dragged her hand along the soft cotton of Rachel's sweater.

Rachel normally had impeccable breath control, but Quinn always seemed to steal her air.

She pulled back a little, breathing sharply through her nose.

Quinn's eyes were still closed and her lips were parted, much like after their first kiss. Rachel studied her face eagerly, drinking in the pleasure of Quinn's face.

She leaned up again and caught Quinn's upper lip between her own. When the tiniest of sounds released from Quinn's throat, Rachel was sure she could die happy in that moment.

It was all so overwhelming and romantic and Rachel couldn't stop herself from parting her lips a little.

Quinn got the idea and her own pink lips parted in response.

Rachel's whole body was tingling, her heart was pounding, and there was the distinct sound of blood rushing through her ears. Carefully she flicked the tip of her tongue against Quinn's lips.

When she felt the gentle touch of Quinn's tongue against her own, she couldn't help the moan that escaped her.

The touch was immediately gone and Quinn had jerked back. Rachel's eyes flew open in a panic.

_Oh no! _her mind shouted fearfully. She should have known she wasn't as good of a kisser as Quinn. Rachel figured she had initiated all wrong.

She gently gripped at Quinn's neck trying to keep her closer.

"Quinn I'm…."

"You made out with him?" Quinn asked angrily, a glare on her features.

Rachel was dumbstruck. "What?"

"You said you only kissed him," the blonde accused. She started to pull away, pushing herself up.

Quickly, Rachel hooked her free hand on Quinn's side and used her leverage to keep Quinn from pulling away. The blonde looked furious.

"Quinn," she said, her voice a little ragged.

The cheerleader stopped struggling for a moment and met her eyes.

"We didn't," Rachel assured her slowly, stroking her fingertip against the back of her neck. Quinn relaxed slightly, but still looked unsure.

"We kissed and then he… pulled back really quickly," she explained.

Quinn sunk into her once more, the lengths of their bodies touching. It made it hard to speak.

"I just couldn't help myself with you," Rachel admitted. Quinn was still quiet, but she wasn't trying to move and Rachel slipped her hand around her side to rub her back soothingly.

"Kiss me, Quinn," she pleaded.

Rachel nearly gasped at the way Quinn's eye seemed to darken at her words.

"Say it again," Quinn said roughly.

"Kiss me," Rachel repeated, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"No, my name," Quinn corrected.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

_I hope you guys enjoyed._

**Posted: **1/23/14

**Word Count: **~4800


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

_Thank you all for 400 follows =)_

_zKai_

* * *

><p>Rachel knew she wasn't in expert in all things intimate, but she had seen enough movies and television to know that this moment was when she held all the power.<p>

Quinn's eyes were so dark and she was slightly short of breath.

She gently pressed against the back of the cheerleader's neck with her hand and arched her neck up to put her lips near Quinn's ear.

"Quinn," she breathed, her lips nearly making contact with her ear lobe.

The blonde shuddered almost violently and Rachel's thought she heard her whimper, but couldn't be sure over the sound of her heart pounding against her chest.

Since their faces where beside each other, their cheeks nearly touching, when Quinn turned her head, her lips grazed Rachel's jaw.

She gasped and was suddenly acutely aware of how uncomfortable her shorts were.

Her erection was pressed tightly against the fabric and Quinn's hips were resting lightly against her own. Rachel suddenly felt panicked. Quinn had to be feeling that.

But the blonde seemed preoccupied with gently kissing Rachel's jaw. It was a wonderful sensation.

She tried to shift and get her hips away from Quinn's, but there was nowhere for her to go. Rachel worried her lower lip, her eyes squeezed shut.

The singer was trying desperately to not react anymore to Quinn's stimulation.

"Lunch will be over soon," Rachel said suddenly. She hoped that was a good enough excuse.

The words seemed to snap Quinn out of whatever daze she was in. She immediately planted her hands on either side of Rachel and pushed herself up.

Rachel sat up with her, glad to finally not have to worry about Quinn feeling her arousal.

Quinn settled on her knees. Her expression was conflicted.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she mumbled and stood. The blonde crossed one arm over her stomach and nervously bit at the thumb nail of her other hand.

"Quinn," Rachel called, getting a sinking feeling in her stomach.

She stood up as well, carefully arranging her skirt so there was no chance of Quinn seeing the compressed bulge in her shorts.

The blonde was pacing back and forth. Rachel wondered if this is what 'gay panic' looked like.

"Quinn," she said again, this time reaching out. She cautiously touched Quinn's elbow and gasped softly when the girl whipped around to face her.

"We can't do this here," Quinn told her urgently. The Cheerio glanced over her shoulder like she was expecting someone to come bursting through the door.

Rachel's heart dropped.

"Please don't freak out," Rachel pleaded gently. She carefully slid her hand over Quinn's arm.

At the very least, she relaxed at Rachel's touch.

"We…we have to be careful," Quinn said softly. "No one can find out. They can't see us or hear us…"

Rachel nodded in understanding, realizing that Quinn was just afraid.

"Okay, okay," she soothed. She took a step closer to the taller girl. "We'll be careful."

Quinn was gazing down into her eyes, which always made Rachel's heart race. They were nearly close enough to be touching.

"No more kissing at school," Quinn said shakily.

Rachel had to resist the urge to pout. Obviously Quinn's whole reputation and home life was on the line, but she had only seen the blonde once or twice outside of school. How would she get by on that?

"Then you have to come over more," Rachel offered lightly, unable to keep just a hint of a pout off her lips.

Quinn's eyebrows arched up. "Oh do I?" she asked, the smile evident in her voice.

Rachel grinned.

"Absolutely," she answered with a nod. Quinn chuckled gently, a soft almost affection look passing over her face.

"Is this worth it?" Quinn asked in a whisper, her eyes vulnerable.

"Yes," Rachel answered with conviction.

* * *

><p>The rest of their lunch period was spent sharing Rachel's sandwich and coming up with some guide lines.<p>

_No kissing at school._

Rachel had tried to appeal to the blonde, but Quinn was absolutely not budging on the point.

_Talking had to be kept to a minimum. Preferably only in class and glee._

While Rachel didn't approve, it wasn't like she spent a lot of time talking to Quinn to begin with.

_No acting on jealousy._

This was Rachel rule. It wasn't that she didn't want Quinn to be protective of her, it was just very obvious that Quinn's possessiveness might be the one chink in their armor.

"I have a pretty busy schedule, but if you can tell me in advance which afternoons you'll be free, I'll be able to rearrange things," Rachel told her as the bell rang.

Quinn smiled slightly and nodded.

"So…I'll see you in glee tomorrow?" Rachel asked hopefully. She wasn't sure if Quinn was still part of the club now that Finn was no longer a threat.

"Yeah," she answered lightly. She was already moving toward the door and Rachel jogged to catch up with her.

"Quinn," she said to grab her attention. Quinn stopped and turned toward her curiously. Rachel blushed a little under her gaze. She leaned up on her toes since they were standing on and incline, with Quinn higher up then her, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Have a good afternoon."

The blonde cheeks flushed and she turned away shyly, making Rachel grin.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day, Quinn seemed to be doing her best to avoid Rachel. Rachel tried to reason that it was only because the blonde was still aroused over their auditorium encounter.<p>

When the final bell rang, Rachel had looked for the girl, but she didn't seem to be anywhere. With a sigh, she headed out to the parking lot.

She had just unlocked her car and was climbing into the driver's seat when the passenger door swung open.

Rachel let out a little surprised yelp, about to warn the intruder that she was armed with a rape whistle, but she caught sight of who it was.

"Quinn," she breathed in relief. She slipped into her seat.

"Hey," Quinn greeted casually.

Rachel reached over her shoulder and set her book bag in the back, before turning back toward Quinn. The blonde wasn't saying anything.

_Am I supposed to take her somewhere?_ She wondered.

"Uhm…"

"Are we going to go?" Quinn asked, giving her a questioning look.

Rachel jumped forward to start the car. "Of course, of course."

"Where exactly are we going?" Rachel asked, looking over her shoulder as she pulled out of the parking slot.

"I thought your house," Quinn answered. The blonde seemed to sink down into her seat and closed her eyes. Rachel carefully glanced at her when they came to a stop light.

"I didn't realize you were free this afternoon," Rachel commented. She wanted desperately to look at Quinn, but dutifully kept her eyes on the road.

She caught Quinn shrugging out of the corner of her eye.

"Is everything alright?" she asked gently.

"Santana's a bitch," Quinn told her. She was tired of the other Cheerio constantly snooping in her business.

"While I concur that Santana is indeed a…bitch," Rachel wrinkled her nose a little at the word and it made Quinn smile, "…why are you so upset about her?"

Quinn sighed heavily, leaning her temple against the window.

"She's already bugging me about dating someone," she answered.

Rachel was glad she had just pulled into the driveway, because she didn't think she could have refrained from flipping her face toward Quinn.

"It's been a day!" Rachel huffed.

Quinn seemed to be taking a lot of pleasure in the put-out look on Rachel's face. Rachel rolled her eyes at the blonde's smile and pushed open her door.

"I don't understand why it is so important for you to be in a relationship. What ever happened to a strong independent woman?" Rachel ranted, already heading toward the house.

The blonde followed after her, completely amused.

"They sneak around with glee clubbers," Quinn commented. She took a step back when Rachel turned toward her to keep them from colliding.

"You aren't funny," Rachel told her, pointing an accusing finger at Quinn's face.

She chuckled lightly and grabbed hold of Rachel's hand. Quinn gently pushed her hand away.

"I think I am," she said with a smirk.

_Playful Quinn is wonderful,_ Rachel thought, even as she stomped her foot and stormed off toward the house.

Quinn's laughter followed after her.

She didn't stop in the entry way. Instead she immediately slipped off her shoes and hurried up the stairs. Rachel smirked a little when she heard Quinn right behind her.

When they reached her room, Rachel turned on her and grasped the bottom of Quinn's uniform top. The tug Rachel gave caused Quinn to almost stumble into her and she grinned.

"I think we need to have a small conversation Ms. Fabray," Rachel said, backing toward the bed.

Quinn had no choice but to follow her since Rachel still had a hold on her top.

"Oh?"

Rachel hummed in agreement.

The back of her legs hit the bed and she sat down, spreading her thighs and pulling Quinn forward. Quinn stepped in between her legs and bit into her lip.

Their position made Rachel start to feel excited and she hoped that her arousal would stay under control.

She gently took Quinn's hand and guided them up to her shoulder.

Taking the hint, Quinn slid her hands around the back of Rachel's neck and laced her fingers.

"I have to say," Rachel said, taking hold of the other girl's waist, "I'm really like this playful, relaxed Quinn."

Whatever confidence Quinn had melted a little and she blushed deeply. She turned her eyes down, though her view was just of Rachel's legs spread around her own.

Rachel felt her heart flutter at the sight of a shy Quinn Fabray. It made her feel good to know she could make the blonde blush.

"Is this the conversation you wanted to have?" Quinn asked after a moment. When she looked up at Rachel, she had lost her shyness and had a smirk on her lips.

It was apparent that Quinn totally had a handle on this flirting thing.

Rachel nodded a lightly, not sure what else to say.

"You know," Quinn murmured, brushing the tips of her fingers along the back of Rachel's neck, "I've never let a guy kiss me before taking me out on a date."

She was still smirking and Rachel was having trouble speaking.

"A-and?" the singer stuttered.

"And…" Quinn drew the word of, "…you should take me out on a date."

Rachel actually scoffed, making Quinn's brows arch up.

"Why can't you take me out?" she asked.

Quinn looked surprised at the question. Now Rachel smirked and leaning up to press her lips against the blonde's jaw, making Quinn close her eyes.

"Dating a girl is much different than dating a boy, Quinn," Rachel whispered, making sure that her lips brushed against her skin.

"Are we dating?" Quinn wondered, her voice soft.

Rachel pulled back so she could meet Quinn's gaze. The blonde had a tentative expression on her face.

"Well... I'd say I don't make a point of going around kissing people, but…." Rachel trailed off, not sure why she felt the need to bring that up. She noted the way Quinn seemed to look a little angry at the thought of Rachel and Finn.

"We're dating," Quinn told her.

Her voice left no room for argument and Rachel just nodded her agreement.

"This is amazing," Rachel whispered in awe and leaned up.

Quinn met her half way, catching Rachel's lip in a gentle kiss. She could feel the way Rachel smiled against her and she allowed herself a moment to take in all the feelings she had.

Rachel pulled back when she started to feel her penis harden a little. The last thing she wanted was to poke Quinn in the leg.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Rachel asked softly.

* * *

><p>Rachel was disappointed when Quinn had to leave before dinner, but she figured it was probably for the best. She knew her fathers would be absolutely insufferable.<p>

By the time she had gotten back from dropping Quinn off, Leroy's car was in the drive way.

"Hey, where you been?" Leroy greeted when she came through the door. He had obviously brought dinner home from the savory smell coming from the kitchen.

"I was just dropping Quinn off," she told him.

She rolled her eyes when Hiram appeared the second she mentioned Quinn.

"She was here?" Leroy questioned. Hiram pushed him toward the kitchen.

"Oh stop. You're welcome to have Quinn over whenever Rae," Hiram told her with a grin. Leroy didn't look so amused.

"You're upset about her getting erections, but you want to leave her alone with the girl she's been kissing?" Leroy asked.

"Daddy, please!" Rachel huffed, now very glad that Quinn wasn't here.

"Don't be that overprotective father. It's unbecoming," Hiram scolded him. Leroy looked offended.

"I think you would have a different opinion if she was bringing a boy home," he pointed out.

Hiram gave him a dismissive sound. "Quinn's president of the Celibacy Club."

Leroy snorted and headed for the kitchen.

"You really have nothing to worry about Daddy," Rachel told him.

The three of them filled their plates with the Chinese food Leroy had brought home. Instead of using the dining room, they all settled on the couch in the living room.

"I just want to make sure that you know that you're young and there's no rush," Leroy told her. "And if anything does happen you need to use protection."

Rachel groaned, leaning back into the couch.

"We're not having sex," she grumbled. Hiram made a noise of approval from the other side of the couch.

"But you might someday," Leroy pointed out.

"Why are we talking about this?" Rachel whined.

"We can pick you up some condoms," Hiram offered.

"We're not doing anything!"

Both Leroy and Hiram seemed a bit relieved.

"So what did you do when Quinn was over?" Leroy asked curiously, when Hiram got all wrapped up in the interior design show they were watching.

"We watched a movie," Rachel said.

"Did you actually watch it?"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>Rachel had decided that the rule she came up with (<em>No acting on jealousy<em>) was the stupidest idea she had ever had. When she cautioned Quinn about being over protective she had only been thinking about the blonde… not herself.

It turned out, now that Rachel wasn't worried about the situation with Quinn, she had some time to really watch the girl with a new outlook. This led to her seeing all of Quinn's suitors.

Apparently the head Cheerio being single was a magnet for every boy in McKinley. They followed her around, asked to carry her books, made lewd gestures, and asked her out on dates.

While Quinn was cool headed and calm about all the attention, Rachel was nearly crawling out of her skin.

_I swear the next boy I see that makes a move on my girl..._

Her angry thought process trailed off. Was Quinn her girl?

_She did say we were dating._

Therefore she should have some say in how to handle all of these love-struck teenagers.

"We need to talk," she said softly when she approached Quinn's locker.

She tried to ignore the sad feeling in her chest when Quinn glared at her. The blonde looked around quickly, before grabbing her arm and dragging her into a nearby classroom.

"I thought we agreed no talking," Quinn hissed, checking the hall from the window in the door.

Rachel frowned. "I realize that we had come to an agreement that our in school contact would be kept to a minimum, but I can't handle those boys," she huffed.

Quinn turned toward her in confusion. "What boys?"

Rachel actually gawked at her.

"The ones fawning all over you!" she cried, gesturing wildly toward the hall way.

When Quinn's only response was a perfectly arched eye brow, Rachel deflated.

"You couldn't stand Finn talking to me," she pointed out stubbornly.

At that, the blonde laughed. She took one last glance at the door before she stepped closer to Rachel. The singer had her eyes turned down and was purposely avoiding Quinn's gaze.

"I'm a cheerleader Rachel, people are going to look," she said.

Rachel huffed a little.

"They aren't just looking! They're leering. And while I found this behavior sickening before, now that we are…" she trailed off, replacing words with a motion of her hand between the two of them, "… I can't help but be upset about the way you're being objectified."

A shocked look appeared on Quinn's face.

"While I very much appreciate the attractiveness of you in uniform, it's infuriating to watch those…those….Neandthrals drool all over you!" Rachel whined.

"Come here," Quinn murmured, her arms out stretched.

Rachel hesitantly shuffled over to her. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and buried her face against her neck.

The blonde hummed lightly at the contact, rubbing her hands soothingly over Rachel's back. She smiled a little when she felt Rachel's pouting lips against her neck.

"They can look, but you're the one who's touching," Quinn told her lightly.

Rachel relaxed against the girl, but made a little scoffing noise against her neck.

"I can't stop them, Rach," she said. "Unless I have a boyfriend, the guys are going to try to get me to date them. It's just how it works."

It was a horrible feeling. The thought that she had to sit by and let everyone drool over Quinn was almost too much for her to handle.

"You're head cheerleader, can't you call them off or something?" she asked with a pout, turning her face up to gaze at Quinn.

Quinn had an apologetic smile on her face. She gently soothed back some hair off Rachel's forehead.

"I can't," she whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

_If you have any suggestion or questions feel free to get ahold of me._

**Posted:** 1/25/14

**Word Counter: **~3000


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

_Thanks for all the feedback. I see you guys are anxious to see how Quinn reacts to Rachel's condition and have a lot of questions about pregnancy. I want to get to it, but I also don't want to rush their sexual relationship. Also, you'll just have to wait and see about the pregnancy thing ;)_

_zKai_

* * *

><p>Glee was the only time that Rachel couldn't decide if she should be having a great time or a horrible one. On one hand, she got to perform and hang out with Quinn. On the other, Santana and Finn made it very difficult to enjoy.<p>

Everything was so chaotic that Rachel hadn't even gotten a chance to hear Quinn sing. It was driving her insane.

Of course, she wouldn't be any less attracted to Quinn if she couldn't, but she couldn't help but think she'd be even more attracted to her if she could.

"Mr. Schue, I think it's imperative that we start putting together a set list for sectionals," Rachel interrupted the chattering club.

Quinn was sitting at the back of the room, her chin resting in her hand and smiled a little at Rachel's attempts. It was almost futile to get organization in this group.

"We'll be getting to that soon Rachel. For now, let's practice Don't Stop Believing," he said with an enthusiastic clap of his hands.

Rachel nearly rolled her eyes.

"Quinn, Finn let's go," Mr. Schuester prodded, motioning for them to come down to the front.

Immediately, Rachel straightened up in her chair. She had completely forgotten that Quinn now had the solo and while she was still a little bitter, she was much more concerned about hearing Quinn sing.

"Don't even start," Mercedes huffed, obviously thinking Rachel was going to protest.

Quinn made her way down the risers, discreetly letting her hand brush across the back of Rachel's shoulders when she passed her.

Rachel grinned a little at the contact before turning toward Mercedes.

"I wasn't going to say anything Mercedes. In fact, I'm quite excited to see what Quinn has to offer the club vocally," she told her.

Finn looked incredibly uncomfortable standing next to Quinn.

"Shouldn't we have our best singer take the solo?" he asked, pleadingly looking at Mr. Schue. "Rachel's obviously better then Quinn."

"Thanks a lot," Quinn commented sarcastically.

"While I'm sure that Quinn lacks my years of extensive vocal training, that's no reason to think she isn't a good performer herself," Rachel was quick to add. Quinn rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Let's just try it, alright?" Schuester offered. He asked Brad to start the music.

Quinn hadn't really felt any nerves up till this moment. She was so used to being in front of an audience it was almost like second nature. Usually though, she didn't have Rachel watching her sing.

She felt the nervous butterflies building up in her stomach, especially with the way Rachel was staring so intently at her.

Since Rachel's gaze was too intense, she tried to focus on Finn.

"_Just a city boy…"_

Rachel was leaning forward in her seat, a bright smile on her face.

_She's wonderful, _she thought gleefully.

"God, could you stop eye sexing the Jolly Green Giant?" Santana scoffed from behind her.

Both Finn and Quinn immediately stopped singing and looked toward them. Finn had a dopey smile on his face and Quinn looked like she was about to kill someone.

"Could you not be so crass all the time?" Rachel asked angrily, turning around to face her.

"I can practically smell pheromones wafting off you. It's making me nauseous," Santana said, a disgusted look on her face.

"It's cool Rachel," Finn commented.

"Shut up, Finn," Quinn growled. Finn glared at her.

"Just because Rachel likes me now…"

"She doesn't like you!"

"Guys, guys!" Mr. Schuester hollered over the ruckus. "Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere."

"All I'm asking is that I don't have to be subjected to the hobbit's drooling," Santana commented.

"Why doesn't anyone understand that she doesn't like Finn?" Quinn asked, annoyance written all over her face.

"What do you care?" Santana asked suspiciously.

"Rachel can speak for herself Quinn," Finn said haughtily.

This was a disaster. Rachel had no idea how she was supposed to lead the glee club to victory when no one was able to get along. Plus, she had to worry about keeping Quinn happy and at the moment she looked positively livid.

"You're right Finn," Rachel said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes when he perked up triumphantly, "and as I've already told you, I'm not interested in any romantic relationship with you."

The boy immediately got a hurt expression on his face.

"Then stop ogling him," Santana barked.

"She's not!" Quinn yelled back.

It was only Mr. Schue placing his hand on Quinn's shoulder that kept her from pouncing at the other cheerleader. Quinn silently seethed, knowing that she was walking a fine line. Santana was eyeing her questionably.

"Fellow glee clubbers," Rachel said loudly, enough to get everyone to look at her as she stood. "It is apparent that we are not getting anywhere today. Let's go home and take this evening to reflect on how to be more productive during practice."

"I'm down," Mercedes said, already getting out of her seat.

"S-s-same," Tina chimed in.

"Guys, we have to work together to get things done," Mr. Schuester tried, even as everyone was grabbing their things and heading toward the door.

"Mr. Schuester, may I suggest that you come up with some structured lessons to keep the club in order," Rachel said to him.

His shoulders slumped with defeat and he motioned for them to leave.

While everyone was leaving, Rachel lingered in the choir room. She wasn't sure if Quinn was upset or not, but she figured she'd wait to see.

Quinn had the same idea and waited till everyone was out, before approaching Rachel.

"That went well," the blonde commented sarcastically.

Rachel gave her a slight smile. "You're a very good singer Quinn," she told her.

Quinn's cheeks flushed slightly at the compliment. She glanced behind her at the open door of the choir room, before taking Rachel's hand.

"Let's get out of here," she said.

Rachel happily agreed and followed Quinn out into the hallway. She was only a little disappointed when Quinn dropped her hand.

"You know Santana was over reacting right?" Rachel questioned carefully as they made their way down the hall. Quinn smirked a little.

"So you weren't eye sexing me?" she asked teasingly.

Rachel's jaw flapped as she tried to make words. "I was…I was…I was simply enjoying your performance!" she huffed.

Quinn giggled, bumping her shoulder against Rachel's.

"I'm glad you liked it," she said a little more seriously after a moment.

Rachel glanced up at her to see Quinn shyly looking away from her.

"You really are good Quinn," she told her. "Maybe a little sharp at times, but…"

"Just stop," Quinn said, a smile on her lips. It was Rachel's turn to blush.

"So are you going to make it a habit to run around with chipmunks?" Santana's voiced came from behind them.

Quinn immediately stiffened. She came to a stop, which caused Rachel to stop as well. She slowly turned toward Santana with hard look in her eyes.

Rachel's pulse jumped.

_How much did she hear? _She thought worriedly.

"I'm so sick of you," Quinn said. Her posture was tense and her eyes were dark with anger.

"Oh what? Got your panties in a bunch?" Santana taunted.

"Why don't you just butt out Santana?" Rachel asked, feeling a little angry that she seemed so intent on bugging Quinn.

"Don't talk to me troll," Santana warned.

Rachel rolled her eyes, but Quinn looked like she was about to burst.

"Alright, you want to have a conversation?" Quinn asked Santana, stepping toward her.

The Latina crossed her arms and stood her ground, eyeing Quinn warily.

"I'm done with you questioning me. I'm done with you being a bitch," Quinn told her, her voice icy. "From now on, you're not only going to leave me alone, but you're also going to leave Rachel alone too."

Santana scoffed.

"I'm serious. If you don't you'll be running suicides every single practice," she warned.

Rachel worried her lower lip, watching the way Santana stared down Quinn. It was obvious that she was trying to figure out what was going on and Rachel could only hope Quinn had it handled.

"I'll tell Coach you forced us to join glee," Santana replied.

"Do it," Quinn growled at her.

"Why are you so concerned about her? Should I start calling you Fabgay?"

Rachel held her breath. She knew how important it was to Quinn for no one to know.

Quinn didn't even falter. "I'll make your life hell if you don't back off," she said. It was obviously the end of the conversation.

The blonde whipped around and marched down the hall, hooking her hand on Rachel's arm to tug her along.

Rachel stared back at Santana with wide eyes while she tried not to trip over her feet.

* * *

><p>They were sitting in Rachel's car, parked in Quinn's drive way. Her hands were tight on the steering wheel. The whole drive had been silent.<p>

"Quinn, I appreciate you trying to protect me from Santana," she said softly. "But I don't want you to make any rash decisions because she makes you angry. I'm sure I can handle her attitude…"

"She's not going to bug us anymore," Quinn interrupted. Her voice was soft, but tired.

"I just don't want you to get in trouble," Rachel admitted.

Quinn shook her head a bit. "I won't."

"What if she tells Coach Sylvester about glee club?"

"She's going to find out eventually anyway," Quinn told her.

Rachel wasn't sure what to say. She found in completely endearing that Quinn was so willing to protect her, but she didn't want it to cost the girl anything.

"Do you think she knows….about us?" Rachel asked carefully. She glanced at Quinn, who was looking right back at her.

"Even if she does, she'll never say anything."

"Why?"

"Because I'll tell about her and Brittany," Quinn answered easily.

"What about her and Brittany?" Rachel asked with confusion. When Quinn's brows arched up a little on her head, Rachel gasped.

"No."

"Yes," Quinn assured her.

Rachel leaned back in her seat, staring out the front window. "Wow…."

Quinn smiled at the stunned look on Rachel's face. She leaned over and pressed her lips to Rachel's cheek.

The singer grinned at the feel of Quinn's lips.

"Come inside," Quinn whispered, her lips close to her ear. Rachel shuddered and squeezed her eyes shut.

"What about your parents?" she asked.

"They aren't home," Quinn guaranteed.

* * *

><p>The Fabrays' house was like a show home. Everything seemed to be perfectly in place and it barely looked lived in.<p>

Quinn's room was a bit better, but was still a little blank. The walls were white with hardly any decorations.

"It's nice," Rachel commented as she took in the room.

Quinn leaned back against her bedroom door to close it. "Thanks," she replied.

Rachel was busy looking at the pictures tucked into the sides of the mirror that sat atop one of Quinn's dressers. Most of them were of the Cheerios.

"Does wearing the uniform get old?" Rachel asked curiously.

She didn't realize how close Quinn was until the blonde's hands settled on her waist. Quinn slid her arm around her, crossing them lightly over her stomach, and stepping close enough that she was pressed to Rachel's back.

Rachel had to take a deep breath to keep calm and let her arms settle over top of Quinn's.

"A little," Quinn said, looking over Rachel's shoulder at the pictures.

Quinn tilted her head down a bit, nuzzling her nose against Rachel's jaw line. Rachel sighed contently and let her own head tip back.

It amazed her how affectionate Quinn was. She couldn't recall Quinn ever being so touchy with Finn, but she wasn't about to complain.

With Rachel's head, resting against her shoulder, Quinn turned her head and let her lips pressed against her throat.

Rachel had to bite into her lip to keep from making a sound.

"Is this okay?" Quinn asked gently, pressing another kiss to her neck. Rachel nodded in a dazed way.

With each little kiss, Rachel could feel her arousal becoming harder. When Quinn gently nipped at her skin she couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips.

Quinn chuckled softly and Rachel worried her excitement was too apparent.

"It's nice to be able to kiss someone without them having to think of the mail," Quinn commented.

"What?" Rachel asked in confusion. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Quinn. The blonde looked fairly amused.

"Finn," she said simply. Rachel wasn't sure what that meant.

"He's got a little problem with….arriving early," Quinn explained.

Rachel nodded, she wasn't sure what that had to do with the mail though.

"Yeah I know."

"How do you know?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

Rachel giggled at the jealous look in Quinn's eyes. She turned her head back and pressed a small kiss to the corner of the girl's lips.

"That's why he ran off after we kissed," she explained.

Quinn relaxed slightly at the explanation, before she looked confused.

"How did you know?" she asked curiously.

_Shit,_ Rachel internally cursed. She glanced around the room, hoping the something would trigger her mind to come up with a good excuse.

"It was just kind of obvious," she finally said.

Quinn didn't look convinced, but didn't question her.

* * *

><p>When the Cheerios didn't have competitions, Friday nights were free for Quinn. Rachel insisted that they get together. So after school, Rachel went home and got dolled up.<p>

Quinn had told her she'd be there around six and Rachel just assumed they would be hanging out at her house.

"You guys aren't supposed to be here," Rachel huffed in annoyance when her fathers walked through the door at five thirty.

Leroy arched his brows at her. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I'm not allowed in my own home," he commented.

"You look nice sweetie," Hiram said at the sight of Rachel's black dress. "Are you going somewhere?"

"More like were you planning to stay in with Quinn?" Leroy asked suspiciously.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes, Quinn is coming over," she said.

"Good, she can stay for dinner," Leroy replied.

"Daddy," Rachel whined. She was ready to plead her case that her fathers needed to go out to dinner when the doorbell rang.

She practically flew down the stairs, trying to get to the door before one of her dads.

When Hiram immediately jumped forward and grabbed the door knob, she stomped her foot.

"Papa, please don't embarrass me," she pleaded just before he threw the door open.

"Quinn!" Hiram chirped happily.

The blonde was dressed in a white sundress with her hair hanging down around her shoulders. Rachel's mouth went dry at the sight. Quinn's cheerleading uniform was sexy, but seeing her look so casual was doing a lot for Rachel's excitement.

"Hi Mr. Berry," Quinn said sweetly.

Hiram covered his heart with his hand. "Oh, you're such a sweetheart, but call me Hiram" he said, ushering her into the house.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn greeted with a smile.

"Hi Quinn," Rachel responded shyly.

Hiram ran off to help Leroy with the groceries they had brought home.

Rachel took the opportunity of her dads being preoccupied to approach the other girl. She gently took Quinn's hands in her own.

"You look wonderful," she said softly. Quinn gave her a gentle smile.

"So do you," she replied.

"I didn't realize my dads were going to be home," Rachel whispered, not wanting them to hear her.

"We're going out anyway," Quinn said with a smirk.

"We are?" she asked, trying hard to keep her excitement in check. Quinn nodded a little.

When Leroy and Hiram came out of the kitchen, Quinn dropped Rachel's hands. The singer almost commented that it was okay for them to be holding hands, but thought better of it.

"Why hello Quinn," Leroy greeted and shook the girl's hand. "It's good to see you again."

"You too," Quinn replied.

"So what do you two have planned for the night?" he asked. He sounded casual enough, but Rachel gave him a glare anyway.

"Just dinner and a movie," Quinn answered since Rachel didn't know what they were doing.

"Sounds lovely!" Hiram commented.

Rachel watched her fathers carefully. She was so worried about them doing something embarrassing.

"Yes it does, so let's get going," Rachel said, taking hold of Quinn's arm and gently tugged her toward the door. Quinn gave Rachel's dads a little smile before she was pulled out the door.

"Be safe!" Leroy called after them.

"I'm sorry about them," Rachel apologized once they were next to Quinn's car.

"Rach, they're fine," Quinn told her and Rachel grinned at the nickname.

The two climbed into Quinn's car and the blonde pulled out of the driveway. Rachel debated reaching out to rest her hand on Quinn's leg. After a moment, she decided to go for it.

She reached across the center console and let her hand settle on Quinn's thigh, close to her knee. Quinn immediately reached down and covered Rachel's hand with her own.

Rachel looked out the window to hide her delighted grin from Quinn.

"I'm assuming your dads know about us," Quinn commented when the radio lulled a little.

"Yes," Rachel answered, "I hope that's okay."

The blonde nodded a little, gently squeezing the girl's hand. "They aren't going to like…question me are they?"

Rachel wanted to assure her they wouldn't, but she wasn't completely sure if they would or not.

"I don't think so…" she murmured. "I'll try to keep them in check. I think they are mostly worried about me becoming sexually active."

The silence that followed was deafening.

_Why do you always have to open your big mouth?_ She thought angrily. Rachel took a cautious glance at Quinn.

Quinn's cheeks were flushed a dark red and she was definitely avoiding looking at Rachel.

"Oh?" she asked, her voice squeaking slightly.

"I didn't mean that we are going to be….they just worry…I mean….Well this is awkward," Rachel stuttered. She leaned back in her seat and pouted.

A smile quirked up on Quinn's lips. "Not so awkward," she said.

Rachel glanced at her and was relieved to see she was smiling.

"I wasn't implying anything. My dads are just overprotective," she told her. Quinn nodded in understanding.

"So where are we going?"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

**Posted: **1/26/14

**Word Count:** ~3000


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

Some dialogue from Glee S1.7 (Throwdown)

**Author Notes:**

_Just gotta say that your reviews always make me smile. Some of you even seem to be predicting things before I've even written them down. Haha._

_As always I appreciate all of you reviews and follows._

_zKai_

* * *

><p>When Quinn pulled up into the small drive-in theater just outside of town, Rachel was elated. She clapped her hands together and gave Quinn a grin.<p>

"This is romantic," she commented while Quinn found them a parking place.

She shrugged her shoulders, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I figured here we wouldn't have to worry about being seen or whatever," Quinn told her.

Rachel felt slightly bad that they had to be sneaking around, but she reasoned it was all worth it.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously when Quinn pushed open her door. The blonde gave her a smile, before slipping around to the back of the car.

She opened the back door and grabbed a little box from the beat seat. Quinn slipped back into the driver's seat and turned slightly toward Rachel.

"It's all vegan, I promise," she said.

"You remembered," Rachel sighed with admiration, looking into the open box which had several sandwiches.

"Well yeah," Quinn said, not understanding why she wouldn't have remembered.

Since it was pretty dark out and they were hidden away in the car, Rachel didn't hesitate to lean across and press a kiss to Quinn's lips. The blonde smiled at the contact.

"What are we watching?" she asked.

"Grease," Quinn told her. She chuckled lightly when Rachel squealed in delight.

* * *

><p>They couldn't really sit too closely since the center console was between them, but they kept their fingers laced. Rachel tried to prod Quinn into singing along with her, but the blonde refused with a smile.<p>

It was about three fourths of the way through the movie that Quinn was getting anxious. She had seen the movie before and even though watching Rachel sing along was great, she was a little bored.

"Babe," Quinn said to get her attention.

Rachel's head whipped toward her, her eyes wide. For a second, Quinn wasn't sure why she was getting the stare down.

Then she realized what she'd said. The pet name had slipped from her lips without any thought.

"Is it okay if I…"

"Of course you can call me that!" Rachel interrupted excitedly, a sunny smile on her lips. Quinn blushed slightly.

Quinn leaned over the center console.

Rachel bit her lip, watching the other girl with bright eyes. When Quinn didn't immediately close the distance Rachel leaned in.

Their lips met in a soft kiss and Quinn released Rachel's hand in favor of cupping her cheek. Rachel never imagined that kissing Quinn would feel so good.

Quinn pulled back slightly and took a glance out the front window. She debated her options for a moment before looking back at Rachel, who had a slightly dazed look on her face.

"Would it be in bad taste for me to suggest we move to the back seat?" Quinn asked, a little smirk on her lips.

"Maybe a little," Rachel teased her.

The two decided that climbing through the front seats would probably be a bad decision, so they quickly stepped out of the car and settled in the back seat.

"Hi," Rachel said, her body angled toward Quinn's.

The blonde rested her arm against the back of the seat, scooting closer to her.

"Hey," she replied lightly.

When Rachel leaned up and pressed their lips together, Quinn let her mind go blank. Everything was so easy when she was with Rachel. She could forget about school and church and her parents.

She followed when Rachel used a gentle hold on her neck to pull her down. The singer laid back against the seat, with Quinn over her.

"Why am I always on top?" Quinn asked breathless, pulling back to gaze down at the girl.

Rachel's cheeks were flushed and her lips a little swollen. "I like you up there," she said in a whisper.

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't have been happier with her and Quinn's date. Sure, they missed the end of the movie, but it was totally worth it.<p>

She even managed to avoid an inquisition from her fathers since they had already gone to bed when she got home.

Quinn's dad had a conference in Columbus for the rest of the weekend and he wanted Quinn and Judy to go with him, so Rachel was looking forward to seeing Quinn at school.

Rachel shut her locker, debating about going to find Quinn before or after class. She jumped when Jacob Ben Israel was leaning against the locker beside her own.

"The independent polling company in my Dockers has determined you're the hottest girl in this school," he said, leaning back against the locker.

"Ew," was all Rachel could think to stay. She moved past him, trying to make a quick escape.

"H-have you been reading my blog?" Jacob asked, hurrying to catch up with her.

"Of course not," Rachel told him, resisting the urge to push him away from her, "You're a gossip monger and your blog is nothing but trash and lies, many of them about me."

"Well you'll be happy to know the one I'm working on right now is only half about you," he said quickly.

Rachel came to a stop and turned toward him. She had had issue with this boy since the second she walked into McKinley freshmen year and she was tired of it.

She opened her mouth to tell him to shove it, but he interrupted her.

"It's about Quinn Fabray," he said, a disgustingly smug look on his face.

Rachel felt her heart drop.

"Word on the street is she's batting for the other team," Jacob told her, making an awkward attempt at imitating swinging a bat.

_Keep cool,_ she thought urgently, not wanting to give off any indication she was internally freaking out.

"Where did you hear that?" she asked.

"Are you denying it?" he countered, the smirk on his lips almost too much for Rachel to handle.

"Yes," she said sternly.

Feeling panicked, Rachel turned away from him and started down the hall. She pressed her binder to her chest and tried not to show how upset she was.

"Because the same birdy told me you've switched teams as well," he called after her.

Rachel came to a stop, briefly closing her eyes. This couldn't be happening. She hesitated for a moment before turning toward him. With a deep breath, she marched back to the creep.

"What is going to take for you to not run the story?" she asked.

Jacob's eyes lit up and he arched up his eyebrows approvingly. It made Rachel feel sick.

* * *

><p>From there, the day seemed to go downhill. Quinn had to work on something at lunch so she didn't even get to see her and she got hit with a slushy after fourth period. She could only hope that glee was worthwhile.<p>

Apparently, she wasn't in luck. Principal Figgins had assigned Coach Sylvester as the co-director, which made absolutely no sense, so everything was even more tense than usual.

"This is insane," Rachel muttered. The second she had walked through the doors everyone was already bickering.

She looked up at everyone seating on the risers and there was Quinn, sat right in the middle of all of them. Rachel relaxed a little at the sight of her.

Quinn quirked one eye brow up when Rachel just seemed to be staring at her.

_She's going to flip if she finds out about Jacob,_ Rachel thought as she made her way over. She took a seat in the front row, directly in front of Quinn.

She didn't want to keep things from Quinn, but she figured that she had a handle on the Jacob situation and there was no need to worry her.

Rachel could barely focus on whatever Mr. Schuester and Sue were fighting about. She couldn't resist the urge to glance back at Quinn every so often. The girl always seemed to be looking back at her and she kept giving her an obvious "what's wrong" look.

When Sue announced the group would be splitting up for the sectional numbers, Rachel ticked glee off as a lost cause.

"Hey, are you okay?" Quinn asked, catching her in the hall way after everyone had left rehearsal.

Rachel gave her a little shrug, trying to appear nonchalant. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

She thought she was being cool enough, but Quinn gently grabbed her arm and brought them to a stop. Rachel tried to avoid her gaze before realizing that that was probably suspicious.

"Are you sure?" Quinn questioned with concern.

Rachel smiled at the fact Quinn was so worried about her. "Yeah, I'm fine," she assured her.

The blonde was still watching her with a critical eye, but relaxed a bit.

"I really should get going," Rachel told her apologetically. Quinn frowned.

"I haven't seen you all day," she said softly.

Rachel wondered if she would ever be able to truly resist Quinn. Just the slight pout on her lips had her heart aching.

"I'm sorry, I have some important errands to run," she said. "Tomorrow though?"

Quinn glanced around them, checking to see if there was anyone to see them. She grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her into an open classroom.

"Quinn I…"

Before she could say anymore, Quinn's lips were on her own. Rachel gasped and settled her hands on Quinn's shoulders to keep her upright.

The blonde walked them back till Rachel could lean against one of the desks. Her hands found Rachel's waist and held her close.

"Wow," Rachel breathed when they broke apart. She was staring up into Quinn's dark eyes and felt her heart flutter.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby," Quinn told her, a smirk on her lips.

Rachel fumbled to catch herself when Quinn quickly pulled back. She rested her weight fully against the desk, watching Quinn practically strut toward the door. The blonde looked over her shoulder at the last second, a sultry expression on her face, before disappearing into the hall.

_My God…_

* * *

><p>Her plan to satisfy Jacob with a pair of brand new panties didn't work out as easily as she had hoped. She cursed herself for forgetting something as stupid as pulling the tags off. Rachel blamed it on the fact she was wondering what Quinn would look like it underwear like that when she was buying them.<p>

So she had to fork over one of the few pairs of panties she actually owned. They weren't exactly the most comfortable thing with her extra packaging down south, so she hardly even wore them.

She knew it would all be worth it though if Jacob kept his mouth shut.

Rachel wasn't sure how he had figured it out or who he had talked to. She just prayed it was Santana starting rumors and no one had actual proof.

On the bright side though, Mr. Schuester was willing to give her solos again.

"Finn and Rachel take the leads," he said, motioning them up out of their seats.

Rachel grinned at the sight of the _No Air_ sheet music in her hands. She immediately sprung up.

"I love this song," she said cheerfully, before looking to Finn. "Follow my lead."

She didn't notice the annoyed look on Quinn's face.

By the time they had moved practice to the auditorium, Rachel could admit that maybe she was being overly affectionate with Finn. Of course, not by choice, the song called for it and Mr. Schue had blocked out the bits of choreography.

When Finn's hand settled over her chest while he stood behind her, she took his hand in her own and tried not to worry too much about Quinn.

The only problem was it was kind of hard when the hairs of the back of her neck were prickled from the glare Quinn was aiming at them.

They finished the song with Finn and Rachel standing directly in front of Quinn, looking into each other's eyes.

Rachel quickly looked away because she was honestly afraid Finn was going to try and kiss her with the way he was staring so hard. Her eyes found Quinn's and she knew she was in trouble.

"Amazing guys," Mr. Schue commented from the audience.

"Yeah, you were totally great Rachel," Finn said enthusiastically.

"Of course she was," Quinn chimed in, now much closer to Rachel. The singer tried not to feel too much worry when Quinn's hand settled on her lower back.

"You need to stop being jealous," Finn told Quinn haughtily.

Quinn scoffed and looked at Rachel. Rachel was looking everywhere but Quinn and Finn, really not wanting to deal with the situation.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Finn asked, obviously directing the question at Rachel.

Rachel gently placed a hand on Quinn's arm when the girl looked like she was about to snap at him.

"No Finn, I already have plans," she told him.

"Oh that's cool. We can hang out some other time."

She quickly dragged Quinn away from Finn, knowing that it wouldn't be long before the conversation escalated. Quinn easily followed along.

Rachel led them into one of the dressing rooms off the stage.

"Calm down," she cooed with a smile, smoothing her hands over the front of Quinn's shoulders. The other girl immediately relaxed under her touch.

"He's all over you," Quinn said. There was a slightest hint of a pout on her lips and Rachel couldn't help leaning up to kiss her softly.

Quinn let her hands fall to Rachel's waist and pulled her closer.

"If the audience believes I'm in love with him I'm doing my job as an actress," Rachel told her when they pulled apart. Quinn didn't look so convinced.

"Only problem is Finn actually thinks you are in love with him," Quinn pointed out with an eye roll.

Rachel leaned into her, resting her head against her shoulder. In response, Quinn wrapped her arms securely around her waist.

"I don't know how I can be any clearer with him," Rachel told her.

* * *

><p>Rachel had no idea what was happening in glee club and had basically written the club off as a failure. She still performed her best and prepared a multitude of songs in anticipation that they actually showed at sectionals, but she wasn't holding her breath.<p>

Whatever petty arrangement Mr. Schue and Sue had was finally over with and all twelve of the glee clubbers were back together.

"Now, there are only twelve of you and all you have is each other. So it doesn't matter that….Rachel is Jewish."

Mr. Schuester was so heart felt and serious that Rachel actually smiled a bit. Maybe he wouldn't completely ruin her glee club future.

"Or that Finn is…."

"Unable to tell my right from my left," Finn filled in with a goofy little grin. The other kids agreed with laughs.

"Sure. Or that Santana is Latina….Or that Quinn is..."

"Is gay," Sue interrupted.

The room went completely silent.

Quinn blinked, not believing she had actually heard right. There was no way her cheerleading coach just outed her.

Somehow, Quinn had ended up sitting next to Finn and he looked at her, his expression as shocked as everyone else in the room.

Rachel gripped the edges of her chair. She didn't know what to do or what to say.

Quinn was just sitting there stoically.

"Sorry Q, it'll be all over the blogesphere by this afternoon," Sue said. "Now everybody knows, including me."

Everyone was still silent and looking at Quinn as Sue left the room.

"I knew it!" Santana finally said, earning a harsh glare from Rachel.

"Is this why you broke up with me?" Finn asked, his brows knitted together in confusion.

"Guys, that's enough," Mr. Schue tried to intervene.

"I don't see why this is such a big deal. Quinn has the right to be…." Rachel started to rant, desperately trying to get the attention of Quinn for the moment.

"Just stop," Quinn told her, now looking back at her.

Their eyes met. Rachel could see the sorrow and fear in Quinn's gaze and wished she could take it away.

"Oh my God," Kurt huffed out from beside them.

"What?" Mercedes asked, not understanding the gestures Kurt was making between Rachel and Quinn.

"They're totally doing it," Santana filled in.

Everyone seemed to start talking at once, but Quinn was silent. Whatever defense Rachel had on the tip of her tongue died when she realized just how much the situation was affecting her girlfriend.

"Stop!" Rachel shouted loud enough that everyone quieted.

Suddenly, Finn's chair tipped over from the force of him standing. He turned toward Rachel, anger written all over his face.

"You're with her?" he asked, gesturing toward Quinn.

Rachel was dumbstruck. All she could do was nod since she had no idea why Finn was reacting so violently.

"You've been lying to me!"

"No one was lying to you Finn," Rachel pointed out with disbelief.

_Is he seriously making this about him?_

His face was a little red and his fists were clenched tightly. "It's like everyone is doing things just to hurt me!"

"God, can you get it through your thick skull that not everything is about you?!" Quinn shouted.

The room fell silent again. Quinn pushed up out of her seat, her posture defensive. She breezed past Finn and Mr. Schuester toward the hall way.

"Quinn!" Rachel called out after her, already out of her seat and following the other girl.

When Finn's hand caught her arm, she didn't hesitate to angrily slap it away.

"Don't touch me," she warned him lowly. She turned and glared up at him.

"You are the most selfish, inconsiderate, pathetic excuse for a man I have ever had the displeasure of knowing," Rachel told him angrily.

"Now Rachel…." Mr. Schuester tried to intervene.

"Can't you see that this one thing isn't about you? That Quinn is the one that's hurting?" she asked hotly, stepping into Finn's space.

It was enough to make him cower a little.

She glared hard at him for a second longer, daring him to say anything. When he was too afraid to reply, she turned on her heels and stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

_Getting into the juicy stuff now. =P_

**Posted:** 1/27/14

**Word Counter: **~3000


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings:**

Angst incoming.

**Disclaimer:**

Some dialogue modified from Glee, including S1.10 (Ballad) and S1.14 (Hell-O)

**Author's Note:**

_Thank you all for responses to last chapter (broke our review per chapter record). I know some of you aren't too happy with my decision for Sue to out Quinn since there doesn't seem to be a reason why she would. This chapter will shed some light on the issue._

_And the g!p is coming, I promise._

_Also, I'm sorry if any of you are Finn fans._

_zKai_

* * *

><p>Rachel was definitely impressed at how fast Quinn could run. By the time she left the choir room, she was almost worried that she had lost her. After racing through the school, though, she found Quinn fumbling with her keys at her car.<p>

"Quinn," she breathed out, partly in relief and partly because she was out of breath.

The blonde's hands were shaking so much that she couldn't get the key into driver's side door.

Rachel approached her carefully, realizing she was crying heavily. She reached out and took hold of Quinn's hands.

The touch caused her to break and Rachel barely managed to catch Quinn's keys before the girl was wrapped around her. Rachel leaned back against the car, securing her arms around Quinn's waist.

Quinn buried her face against Rachel's neck, unable to help the sobs escaping her.

"Shh, it's okay," Rachel cooed. She tried to focus on rubbing her hand soothing over Quinn's back.

Rachel looked up toward the sky, almost feeling the need to cry as well. She had no idea how horrible Quinn probably felt.

After a few minutes, Quinn was starting to calm and as much as Rachel wanted to continue holding her, she was very aware they were still in the school parking lot.

"Come on Q," Rachel murmured, kissing the girl's temple.

Quinn pulled back from her a bit, self-consciously wiping at her eyes. Rachel gave her a sad smile and used her thumb to brush some of the tears on her cheek.

"I'll drive," Rachel told her gently.

The blonde really had no choice but to agree. Rachel turned and used the key to open the driver's door of the Volkswagen, since the unlock button on her keychain was bugged.

Quinn went around to the passenger side and slipped in. She wasn't crying, but she was incredibly still and curled into herself.

Not sure what she could possibly say to make things better, Rachel put the car in drive and headed to her house.

"I'm screwed," Quinn murmured when they pulled into the Berrys' drive way.

"Maybe it won't be as bad as you are anticipating," Rachel offered weakly. When Quinn only gave her a pointed look, she realized that definitely wasn't the right thing to say.

Rachel sprung out of the car and hurried around to open Quinn's door for her. She offered her hand. Relief washed over her when Quinn actually took it.

She lead them into the house and then up to her room, glad that they'd have a little while without her fathers around.

"It's going to ruin you too, you know?" Quinn questioned, standing near the doorway to Rachel room.

"Don't worry about that," Rachel told her. She realized that being identified as anything but straight-as-an-arrow would probably result in slushy facials and trips to the dumpster. And now she couldn't count on Quinn's protection. "I'm more worried about you."

Quinn shook her head, getting teary again.

"I know it seems bad now, but we'll figure it out," Rachel whispered, taking the girl's hands in her own.

Quinn let out a humorless, watery laugh. "We're going to get destroyed in school tomorrow and if my parents find out…."

Rachel pulled her closer. Once again Quinn curled into her.

They were near the end of the bed and Rachel let them slowly sink down to the floor. She leaned her back against the bed with her legs crossed, and gently guided Quinn onto her lap. Quinn easily settled sideways and leaned her head against Rachel's shoulder.

"They won't find out," Rachel tried to comfort. "I mean…it's not like the students actually talk to their parents about things."

"Can you just hold me?" Quinn whimpered pathetically.

Rachel's chest felt tight as she nodded her agreement. She continued to rub her hand over Quinn's back. The singer could feel Quinn softly crying, her tears dripping onto her neck.

She desperately wanted to ask if this was the end of them. The thought made her feel queasy. Why couldn't everyone just butt out?

* * *

><p>"Rae," Leroy said gently, trying not to disturb the girls too much. When he had gotten home around six, he had found the two of them curled up in Rachel's bed.<p>

Rachel was wrapped around Quinn's back, an arm over her with her hand tucked against the girl's chest. Quinn was gripping Rachel's hand with both of her own.

Leroy had almost been a put-out to find them like that, until he noticed the dark trails of tears on Quinn's cheeks.

With a light shake to her shoulder, he managed to wake Rachel.

She stirred slightly, before opening her eyes. Rachel tried to turn onto her back, but Quinn's hold on her arm prevented her from moving.

"Daddy?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"It's eight o'clock," he told her.

Rachel carefully extracted herself from Quinn, relieved when the blonde didn't wake up. She stretched as she sat up before looking at her dad.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

She motioned toward the door, indicating they should go out in the hall. Rachel glanced at Quinn and pressed a soft kiss to her head.

Rachel followed her dad out into the hall and carefully shut her bedroom door behind her.

"It got out at school that Quinn and I are dating," she told him in a whisper.

Leroy frowned. "And she didn't take it too well?"

"She's really worried about her parents and what everyone will do…I think she'll probably break up with me," Rachel said sadly. She took in a shuddering breath when Leroy pulled her into a hug.

"Just be there for her Rae, she's going to need you," he assured her gently.

Rachel nodded a little against his chest.

"Can you follow us to her house so I can drive?" Rachel asked.

"Of course sweetie."

* * *

><p>"Will you be okay?" she asked softly, pulling Quinn's car up into her driveway. The blonde had been mostly quiet since Rachel gently woke her up.<p>

"Yeah," she replied in a whisper.

"Please try not to worry too much," Rachel told her.

She stepped out of the car when Quinn did and handed the keys over to her. Rachel glanced behind her to make sure Leroy was at the end of the driveway.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah…you should probably bring some extra clothes," Quinn warned her.

Rachel wanted to hug her good bye, but knew Quinn wouldn't go for it in front of her parents' house. She gave her a small smile and a half wave before making her way down the driveway to where her dad was parked on the street.

"Rachel!" Quinn called out.

She came to a stop and turned toward her.

"Thank you for everything," she said more softly, almost to the point Rachel couldn't hear from the distance.

"Bye Quinn," she told her with a smile.

Quinn watched her go, making sure she was safely inside Leroy's car before heading to her front door. The lights were on, but the house was quiet when she stepped inside.

She hoped she could dash upstairs before her parents caught her.

"There you are," Judy greeted, her steps not completely straight as she came out of the kitchen. Quinn tensed and glanced at her clearly drunk mom.

"Hey," she greeted.

Judy was nursing a cup of scotch in one hand, her eyes glazed over.

"How is that boy you've been dating?" she asked suddenly. She wobbled toward Quinn.

The blonde tried to keep from recoiling from the stench of alcohol.

"I broke up with him," she answered.

"Oh no!" Judy cried, placing her hand over her heart. "He was such a nice boy."

"He cheated on me," Quinn said as way of explanation, hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

Judy's hand landed heavily on her shoulder and Quinn closed her eyes to keep from reacting.

"Honey, sometimes you need to forgive people. That Finn…he was a nice boy," she said, her words slurring slightly.

"You already said that."

* * *

><p>Rachel wasn't completely sure what to expect when she walked through the front doors the next day. She had heeded Quinn's warning and packed several extra pairs of clothes, just to be safe.<p>

When she first walked in, she was surprised by the silence but then realized Quinn was up ahead.

The blonde was facing three football players. Karofsky was in the middle with a slushy in his hand.

_No way is he going to slushy her,_ Rachel thought angrily, starting to march down the hall.

"And here we all thought you were bearding for Hudson while he danced around in homo explosion, but really he was the beard huh?" Karofsky taunted, nudging one of the guys beside him with a smirk.

"Let me give you a cold welcome to LoserTown," he said.

Rachel knew there was no way she could get to them in time, but she was surprised when Quinn side stepped and the slushy landed harmlessly on the tiled floor. She came to a stop and gawked as Quinn moved up right into Karofsky's personal space.

"You ever try to slushy me again and I will end you," she warned him.

He actually looked unsure for a moment, before he puffed out his chest.

_Why do guys do that?_ Rachel wondered, while she cautiously inched toward them.

"I don't take orders from some carpet muncher," he said as harshly as he could.

"Fat football player, in Figgins office now," Sue shouted from behind them.

The crowd of students that had gathered in the hall way immediately tried to disperse. Karofsky glared at Quinn, who stared right back at him before turning toward Sue.

"If you think you can insult my Cheerios you have another thing coming to you," she warned him. He had the decency to look a little scared as he scurried off to the principal's office.

Rachel had managed to get up next to Quinn. She completely confused what was going on.

"Quinn," she said softly.

The blonde glanced at her. "Hey," she replied just as softly.

"Q, my office pronto," Sue commanded before stalking off.

"Are you in trouble?" Rachel asked worriedly. The last thing she wanted was for Quinn to be outed and kicked off the Cheerios.

"I guess we'll see," Quinn commented.

* * *

><p>"You know Q, you remind me of a young Sue Sylvester," Sue was said, leaning back in her chair.<p>

Quinn glared at her from her seat in front of Sue's desk. She really couldn't believe that her coach was acting like she hadn't told the whole school she was gay yesterday.

"How could you do this to me?" she asked harshly.

"Cease fire on the waterworks," Sue said, with a snap of her fingers. "The real question is how could you do this to me?"

"What?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"I knew you gays were sneaky, but I had higher expectations of you Q," Sue told her.

Quinn just stared at her. She had no idea what Sue was even talking about.

"I have to find out from that maggot of a reporter that my head Cheerio is running around scissoring some Streisand wannabe," Sue scoffed. "Do you have any idea the damage you have caused?"

"I don't know what you're talk…."

"How am I supposed to take an eighth national title, funded by conservative Republican backers, when you are batting for the lesbo softball league?" Sue asked rhetorically.

Quinn's jaw flapped as she searched for a response.

"And you didn't even choose to contract venereal diseases with one of your attractive fellow Cheerios. No! You had to choose little Liza!"

"What are you saying?" Quinn asked, her brows knit together.

"You've just made a mess for me Q," Sue told her. "And the only reason you're still allowed to sit here is because I need a ruthless bitch to continue to rule this school."

Quinn slumped back in her seat. In some ways she was relieved that she hadn't gotten kicked off the team, but she was still upset that Sue did this to her.

"My parents can't know," she said softly.

"You think being gay is hard? Try living with hepatitis," Sue told her.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Q, I'm giving you all the power to continue to control the swarm at this school. Do not disappoint me," Sue told her. "And own this gay thing or it's never going to work."

* * *

><p>"Are you off the Cheerios?" Rachel asked nervously when Quinn met her in the auditorium for lunch.<p>

"No," Quinn huffed out with a humorless laugh. "She was just getting back at me for not telling her I was dating a girl."

"What?" Rachel yelped in confusion.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and settled beside her, their legs hanging off the edge of the stage.

"It's hard to predict how Sue is going to react to things," Quinn told her.

"So what now?" Rachel asked vulnerably. She was almost certain Quinn was ready to break them up.

"Now we just hope my parents don't find out," Quinn told her.

"You aren't breaking up with me?" she asked hopefully.

"What?" Quinn asked with a little laugh.

Rachel blushed and turned her eyes away from the girl. She bit into her lower lip when she felt Quinn's arm encircle her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Why would I break up with you?" she asked gently, pressing her lips to Rachel's forehead.

Rachel turned into her, wrapped an arm around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder.

"I'm not the most popular kid at this school," she whispered softly.

"I don't care," Quinn told her.

"I need to tell you something," Rachel said, taking a deep breath.

Quinn arched her brows slightly and gazed down at her. Rachel met her gaze nervously.

"If I give myself to you and it turns out that you don't completely return my feelings…I might die," Rachel paused for a second when Quinn scoffed. "N-not literally but emotionally. It'll be the kind of heart break that girls like me hold for the rest of their lives…."

Quinn was giving her the most amused look.

"…like Barbra is The Way We Were," she added.

"Are you done?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Don't mock me Quinn," Rachel whined, starting to pull away from the girl.

Quinn held tight, not letting Rachel pull back. She pressed her lips to the singer's forehead again before letting out a small chuckle.

"Rachel, I'm crazy about you," she murmured genuinely.

"You are?" Rachel asked, slightly surprised.

"And I'll never do anything to hurt you," Quinn assured her.

Rachel leaned up and connected their lips. She felt relief flood through her when Quinn gently returned the kiss.

* * *

><p>"So it's true then?" Santana asked, sitting behind Quinn in glee. The room was empty except the two of them.<p>

"Yeah, happy now?" Quinn replied with annoyance.

"You could have at least chosen someone hot," Santana pointed out.

"She's a lot hotter then you," the blonde snipped. She smirked when Santana's face went red.

"I will go all Lima Heights on your ass…"

"I thought you only did that to my ass," Brittany commented, as she entered the room.

If Quinn thought Santana's face was red before, it was nothing to the blush the crept all the way up to her ears now. She lifted a hand over her mouth to try and hide her amusement.

"Britt, remember how we talking about not over sharing?" Santana asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Brittany said with a little shrug, plopping down beside her.

Whatever Santana wanted to say to Quinn was put on the back burner when most of the other kids entered the room.

"Hello fellow glee clubbers, I'm must apologize for my tardiness," Rachel said as she came through the door.

"You're two minutes early," Artie commented.

"That may be, however, it is important to be punc…"

"Come sit down Rach," Quinn interrupted, patting the seat next to her. Rachel blushed a little, tucking her hair behind her ear before she hurried up the risers.

She sat beside Quinn with a shy smile.

"God you two are disgusting," Santana groaned.

"I think it's cute," Brittany chimed in.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schuester said, leading Finn through the choir room door, "After all the excitement yesterday I think it's important that we get all our emotions out."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Mr. Schuester, I'd just like to point out that there's nothing we need to express," Rachel said, raising her hand even though she didn't wait to be called on.

"Well I think…."

"Seriously Mr. Schue, we've got in covered," Mercedes dismissed him.

"Well Finn…"

Quinn shook her head in disbelief. Of course Finn was still making the situation about him.

"Then let Finn says what he needs to say so we can get on with our preparation for sectionals," Rachel said.

Finn stood near the piano, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"I just think it's really unfair that you kept this from everyone, especially me," he said after a moment, looking more toward Rachel then Quinn.

"I have no obligation to tell you about my personal life," Rachel told him.

The victim act Finn was putting on was getting incredibly old. She glanced at Quinn, whose lips were pursed a little.

"Like you told me you really liked me…"

"I don't recall that," Rachel quickly pointed out.

"And I've been trying to be cool and stuff, but you've been sneaking around with Quinn this whole time…"

"Finn," Quinn cut him off, obviously irritated. "Rachel's doesn't want to date you."

"You don't know that!"

"She's dating me!" Quinn snapped back at him.

Everything was quiet for a second. It was the first time she'd actually said it out loud. Rachel was staring at her with affectionate eyes.

"She kissed me first!" Finn huffed, starting to get frustrated.

Quinn slid her arm over the back of Rachel's chair, smirking when the girl leaned into her slightly.

"Get over yourself dough boy," Santana finally commented.

"You know what? Screw this…Screw you guys and this stupid club!" Finn yelled. Everyone watched in annoyance as he kicked over a chair before storming out of the room.

"Guys! We're a team!" Mr. Schue admonished. "You're not supposed to put each other down."

"Mr. Schue, Finn's refusal to accept that I'm romantically involved with someone else is childish," Rachel said.

"And annoying," Mercedes pointed out.

"I'm so disappointed in you guys," Mr. Schuester told them.

* * *

><p>That night, Quinn headed straight home after Cheerio's practice since her dad wanted them to have a family dinner.<p>

She pushed open the front door with her bag slung over her shoulder and immediately stopped.

"What is he doing here?" Quinn asked in horror.

Finn was standing in the living room with her dad. When they turned toward her, Finn had a slight smirk on his lips.

"Don't be rude Quinnie," her mom cooed.

"I invited him over for dinner," Russel said, clapping Finn on the shoulder. "Need to get know the boy my daughter is dating."

Quinn wasn't sure what to say. She felt a horrible sense of dread at Finn's presence and she wasn't sure why her dad thought she was still dating him.

"We're not…" she started to said, but Judy gripped her arm a little tightly. She looked toward her mother in disbelief.

"He's a good boy Quinn," she whispered.

Quinn tore her arm away from Judy's grasp. She couldn't believe this was happening. She shot Finn a glare before heading toward the stairs.

"Dinner's almost ready. Hurry and change sweetie," Judy called after her.

Quinn ran up the stairs and slammed her door behind her. She felt like she was having a panic attack. Finn looked so vindictive and somehow her dad thought they were still dating. She just knew that everything was about to go badly.

She took her time changing out of her uniform and into one of her baby doll dresses. If she had a choice, she would have just hid away in her room.

"Quinn!" Russel called from down the stairs and she knew her time was up.

She reluctantly went down to the dining room and slumped into her chair.

"Posture Quinnie," Judy scolded lightly.

She straightened up and glanced at Finn, who still looked smug.

"So how's football going Finn?" Russel asked once they were all settled in at the table.

"Ah, well, we're not doing too good," Finn admitted. "But we're getting better for sure."

"Well it's hard to do well when you don't have a decent coach. It's a real shame," Russel commented.

Quinn kept her eyes down and focused on her plate. If she could make it through this dinner, maybe everything would be okay.

"Quinnie, you've been there cheering him on right? A little encouragement goes along way," Judy chimed in.

Quinn only shrugged.

"Quinn's been pretty busy lately," Finn said. The blonde cut her eyes to him.

"Oh with what?" Judy wondered.

"Finn don't," Quinn said harshly, realizing what was about to happen. "Please don't."

She stared at him, trying to convey how bad this situation actually was. He looked away from her and toward Judy.

"Well she's been dating someone else," he said, trying to look sad.

"What?" Russel asked, looking confused.

"Yeah it's been kind of a big deal at school," Finn added.

"Finn stop, please," Quinn begged him. She could feel the panic building up in her chest and she worriedly glanced at her dad. He looked mostly confused.

"I don't understand," Judy said, her eyes wide.

"You know the Berrys?" Finn asked.

All the color drained from Quinn's face and she shrunk back in her chair. She knew Finn was pissed, but she never imagined he would do this to her.

"Those faggots down on Clampton Street?" Russel questioned, looking more confused than ever.

"Yeah, they have a daughter…"

"It's disgusting that our government even allows that."

"Finn," Quinn tried weakly, but he acted like he didn't hear here.

"Quinn's dating her."

Russel looked across the table and locked eyes with his wife. Quinn could practically see the fire burning up inside him.

* * *

><p>She was seated on the couch, as far away from Finn as she could possibly manage. Russel was sitting across from them with a hard glare.<p>

"There must be some sort of mistake here," Judy said, glancing between Quinn and her husband. "We raised you right."

Quinn was staring at the floor, not sure what else she could do.

When Russel started in about taking her to an Indian's game Quinn knew she was screwed. She felt the tears welling in her eyes and one slipped down her cheek.

"Daddy," she whispered, hoping he would just stop.

"You need to leave," he said when he was finished.

Quinn wanted to hit Finn when she saw the shocked look on his face.

"Daddy, please can we talk about this?" she pleaded, more tears starting to trail down her cheeks. "Rachel's a good person and she…"

"Get out of my house," he said coldly.

It felt like a knife going straight into her heart. She took in a gasping breath.

Finn looked dumbstruck beside her.

"Wait, you can't do that…" Finn said, now looking upset. When Russel didn't budge Finn turned to Judy. "Please Mrs. Fabray, do something…"

"Don't bother Finn," Quinn said bitterly.

Russel sprang up from his seat. "You are the disgrace here!" he cried at Quinn.

She stood slowly, now unable to keep her tears from falling.

"Why? Because I'm not a little girl anymore?" she asked shakily.

"Who are you? I don't recognize you at all," he replied coldly.

She couldn't help trying to appeal to him.

"I'm your daughter, who loves you. And I know this must be really hard for you, but I just need my Daddy to hold me and tell me it's going to be okay," she whimpered.

When her dad walked toward her she had the slightest bit of hope.

"Please?" she asked in a whisper.

He gave her one last look before walking past her. Quinn broke, starting to cry openly.

Finn was beside her still, obviously having no idea what to do.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry…" he started to say.

"Don't," she snapped.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

_Let me know what you guys think._

**Posted: **1/28/14

**Word Count: **~4000


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

_Last chapter was a big one for the story. =)_

_Yesterday we had the most views so far, most reviews per chapter, and surpassed 500 followers. So thank you all so much for your continued support._

_Also, I feel your Finn hate and I'm right there with you lol._

_zKai_

* * *

><p>"That you would even accuse me of cheating is deplorable!" Rachel huffed, shuffling her Scrabble tiles around in their stand.<p>

"There is no way that you got those letters," Leroy was telling her.

While Hiram and Leroy started bickering, Rachel took a quick glance at her phone when it vibrated in her pocket.

"No cell phones during game night Rae," her daddy reminded.

"But it's Quinn," Rachel told him with a pout.

"Let her talk to her girlfriend," Hiram chimed in.

"Thank you for contradicting me honey," Leroy replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Stop it, you big baby."

Rachel slipped away from the table and picked up the phone.

"Hey you," she greeted cheerfully.

"I need you to come pick me up."

Quinn's voice came through the phone softly. It was apparent she was crying.

"Where are you?" Rachel asked worriedly, already moving toward the door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Leroy called from the dining room table.

"My parents' house," Quinn told her.

"I'll be right there," Rachel said.

The singer felt her stomach drop when the phone call disconnected. She pocketed her phone, grabbed her keys, and stepped out the front door.

"Rae!" Leroy called after her, now standing in the entry way.

"I have to go get Quinn," she told him in a hurry, already have way to her car.

"Why?" he asked cautiously. Rachel looked slightly frantic and he couldn't help his worry.

"I don't know…she just called crying…and I'll be right back," she promised.

Leroy watched her slip into the car and peel out of the drive way. He'd have to remember to scold her later for reckless driving.

"Everything okay?" Hiram asked when Leroy came back to the table.

He shrugged in reply.

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting at the end of her driveway on the curb of the sidewalk. Beside her she had her Cheerios duffel bag. Since she wouldn't allow Finn to help her, there wasn't much more then clothes she could grab in the 20 minutes her dad gave her to get out.<p>

"I can take you somewhere," Finn offered from behind her, standing awkwardly.

"Just leave," the blonde growled.

She wiped futilely at her eyes, trying to get control over her emotions. Quinn knew this would be a possible consequence of her parents finding out, but it definitely didn't prepare her for the hurt.

And with Finn still looming over her, all the sadness was mixing heavily with anger.

"Look Quinn, I didn't know…"

Quinn was about to tell him to shut up when Rachel's car pulled up to the curb. She hurriedly exited the car and rushed to Quinn.

The worried look on Rachel face made her feel a little guilty.

"What is he doing here?" Rachel asked, noticing Finn.

Quinn stood on shakily legs. Taking notice, Rachel stepped forward and took Quinn's hands to support her.

"He told my parents," Quinn said, her voice still scratchy from crying.

The look in Rachel's eyes had Finn wheeling backwards to get away from her. She glared at him for a long moment, before taking a deep breath and turning her eyes toward Quinn.

"Let's get you out of here," Rachel said to her gently, trying with all her might to reign in the anger she felt.

Quinn nodded a little and let Rachel grab her bag. Rachel led them over to the car and made sure Quinn was settled in the passenger seat and her bag was in the back.

_I'm going to kill him, _Rachel thought when she shut the car door.

She turned on Finn, who was still standing back a little ways. He was obviously caught off guard at her speed because he didn't even have time to back up.

The resounding slap of Rachel's hand against his cheek was beyond satisfying.

"I cannot even begin to describe what a horrible person you are," Rachel told him, taking delight in the way he cupped his cheek in shock.

"Rachel, I didn't know they would…"

"What you did and did not know is irrelevant. You targeted Quinn out of spite and even you can't be stupid enough to think that her parents wouldn't have a bad reaction," she cut him off angrily.

"I'm sorry," Finn pleaded.

"No you're not," Rachel stated firmly, "And I swear to you Finn Hudson that if you ever mess with _my_ _girlfriend_ again there will be hell to pay."

She turned on her heels and stormed back to the car, not giving him time to respond.

"You didn't have to…" Quinn started to say.

"Yes, I did. He deserved a lot more than a slap to the face."

* * *

><p>By the time they got back to the Berrys' house, Quinn had sobered slightly. Rachel didn't dare ask if she was okay or what was going to happen next, so she just hummed gently along with the radio since it seemed to sooth Quinn.<p>

"I'll get it," Rachel assured her, when Quinn went to grab her bag.

She swung the duffel bag over her shoulder and took Quinn's hand in her own. Rachel led them up the driveway and into the house.

The second they door opened her dads were in the entry way.

"Is everything okay?" Hiram asked worriedly when Rachel led a sullen looking Quinn through the door.

Leroy looked over the two, seeing the bag over Rachel's shoulder. He gently set his hand on Hiram's shoulder.

"You're always welcome here Quinn," he said gently.

The blonde looked like she might start crying again.

"Oh sweetie," Hiram said with dismay.

Rachel almost told her dads not to say anymore. She didn't want Quinn any more upset then she already was.

To her surprise, when Hiram stepped forward, Quinn easily fell into his embrace. She was crying now, harder than before.

Hiram cooed to her softly, rubbing her back.

Rachel set Quinn's bag down and looked to Leroy. She felt awful and didn't know what to do.

"It's okay kiddo," Leroy whispered to her, running a soothing hand over Rachel's back. He grabbed Quinn's bag and headed for the stairs.

Once Quinn was a little more put together, Hiram led her into the kitchen to make them some tea.

Rachel watched them go, before taking a seat on the last step of the stairs. She covered her face with her hands and just tried to breath.

Leroy had dropped Quinn bag off in the guest room and made sure there were extra toiletries in the bathroom. When he saw Rachel at the end of the stairs, he took a seat beside her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she said miserably, pulling her hand away from her face to reveal her teary eyes.

Leroy placed his hand on the back of her neck and gave a comforting squeeze.

"What happened?" he questioned gently. He glanced toward the kitchen too make sure Quinn couldn't hear them.

"Finn," Rachel said angrily, "He told her parents."

A dark look passed over Leroy's face. "I'm really starting to dislike this Finn character," he commented with a shake of his head.

"He ruined her Daddy," she whimpered, "And all because he's jealous that she's dating me."

"Just remember that he's in the wrong here. It's not your fault," he assured her.

Rachel took in a deep, shuddering breath in attempt to get under control. She was so angry at Finn and hurt for Quinn.

"Go take care of your girl," Leroy told her with a light smile.

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't have been more thankful for her fathers. Hiram had not only gotten Quinn to settle down, but she was even cracking little smiles by the time Rachel came into the kitchen.<p>

They ended up in Rachel room after gentle goodnights from her dads.

Quinn was sitting on the end of the bed, looking completely exhausted.

"Would you like something to change into?" Rachel asked gently, shutting her bedroom door.

"Yeah," Quinn answered in a quiet voice.

Rachel usually just slept in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, but she managed to find a pair of sweats that had always been a big on her.

"I'll change in the bathroom," she told Quinn, handing the girl the clothes. She grabbed her own sleep clothes and headed for the hall bath.

Once they were both changed, Rachel turned the main light off, but flipped on the lamp on one of her night stands.

"If you'd be more comfortable, the guest room is yours," Rachel said. She couldn't help but think maybe Quinn didn't want to be around anyone.

"I'm okay here," Quinn assured her.

"Come on," Rachel whispered, beckoning her up toward the head of the bed.

Quinn crawled up the bed and slipped under the covers that Rachel had pulled back. She settled on her side, curled up slightly.

Rachel debating for a moment, not exactly sure what the protocol was her. She'd never actually slept with anyone else in her bed.

She noticed Quinn's shoulder shaking slightly and realized she was sniffling. Gently, she placed her hand against Quinn's back.

The blonde reached behind her and grabbed Rachel's arm.

Getting the hint, Rachel wrapped her arm over her waist and pressed herself to Quinn's back. She tilted her head a bit and pressed a kiss to the back of Quinn's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured.

Quinn started crying softly and Rachel felt her heart break. The blonde's grip was tight on her hand and Rachel nuzzled her nose against the back of her neck.

"Everything will be okay Quinn, I promise," she whispered.

* * *

><p>When morning rolled around, Leroy found the girl's still curled up together and didn't have the heart to wake them. He could tell Quinn's eyes were puffy from crying and he knew that school was a no-go for the day.<p>

"Still sleeping?" Hiram asked when Leroy came down into the kitchen.

He nodded and poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot Hiram had made.

"That poor girl," Hiram commented sadly.

"I think we need to have a talk with the school," Leroy said, coming to sit beside his husband at the breakfast bar.

"Well obviously if Quinn is going to be staying here…"

"I mean about that Hudson boy," Leroy interrupted. He had told Hiram the day before what Rachel had said.

Hiram eyes were a little wide. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"He's done enough damage so far and if Quinn is going to be here then it's my job to make sure she is protected," he said, leaving no room for argument.

The smaller man nodded. "Just stay calm, yeah? The last thing we need is you in jail for beating up some punk kid."

* * *

><p>For the first few moments when she awoke, Quinn was blissfully unaware of where she was or what happened the night before. She could feel Rachel's arm still securely around her waist and snuggled back into the girl.<p>

It wasn't long before she really started to wake up and all the events of the day before came rushing over her.

She felt nauseous and realized her head was pounding and her eyes burned. Quinn rubbed at her eyes in vain, trying to get the hurting to stop.

"Quinn," Rachel murmured from behind her, waking from Quinn's stirring.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered. Quinn couldn't help the slightest bit of a smile when Rachel's lips pressed to the back of her neck.

"It's okay," Rachel assured her in a sleepy voice.

They laid together for a long time, neither in a rush to start the day and deal with all of the drama. Rachel buried her face against the back of Quinn's shoulders and breathed in. Sure, the circumstances for why they were sleeping together weren't ideal, but it still felt wonderful to wake up wrapped around Quinn.

"I can make you breakfast," Rachel told her softly.

"You don't have to do that," Quinn replied.

"I'll even use real eggs and bacon," the brunette prodded. Quinn actually let out a little laugh and Rachel felt relief wash over her.

"I guess I am kind of hungry," she admitted.

"Stay here," Rachel whispered to her, her lips brushing against Quinn's ear. The blonde couldn't help the shudder that passed through her.

Rachel pressed a kiss to her shoulder, before carefully extracting herself from the blonde.

She headed down the stairs, pausing at the bottom when she noticed her dads in the living room. Leroy was on the phone and Hiram was sitting beside him with a bunch of papers strewn out across the coffee table.

"Papa?" she questioned softly. Hiram looked over his shoulder and gave her a gentle smile. He mouthed to Leroy that he'd be right back before going over to Rachel.

"How you doing Rae?" he asked, pulling her into a hug. She leaned heavily into him and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine," she assured.

"And Quinn?"

"I don't know. I came down to make her some breakfast," she told him.

"More like lunch," he teased, motioning to the clock on the wall. It read ten minutes after noon.

Rachel huffed a little at his teasing.

"What are you doing?" she asked, glancing toward Leroy. She couldn't hear exactly what he was saying.

"Talking to our lawyer," Hiram told her.

"Why?"

"If Quinn's going to be staying here we need some guardianship rights. We wanted to make sure the papers were drawn up in case her parents don't come around," he explained gently. Rachel nodded in understanding, feeling bad that Quinn's parents couldn't accept her.

* * *

><p>By the time Rachel had finished Quinn's breakfast, the blonde had gotten up. She had gone to the bathroom and tried to make her face look somewhat presentable, but it was hard with her blood shot eyes.<p>

When Rachel entered the room with the tray of food, Quinn was sitting at the head of the bed.

"Geeze you didn't have to make a feast," Quinn commented with a half-smile.

Rachel looked down at the tray of eggs, bacon, toast, and a sliced orange with a huff.

"A thank you Rachel would suffice," she teased.

Quinn straightened out her legs and Rachel placed the tray over them. She climbed up on the bed and sat beside Quinn.

"Thank you Rachel," Quinn said genuinely and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"I know this is probably the stupidest question I can ask, but are you okay?" she wondered cautiously. She couldn't help reached up and gently gliding her hand along Quinn's hair.

Quinn was silent, her eyes focused on her food.

"I'm just worried," Rachel admitted, playing with the ends of Quinn's hair.

The blonde huffed out a heavy sigh and glanced at Rachel.

"I don't know… I just feel…" she trailed off with the shake of her head. Rachel watched as Quinn carefully picked through her food, eating slowly.

"It's okay Quinn," Rachel assured her in a whisper.

"I knew this was going to happen, I don' know why I'm so upset," Quinn said with a self-depreciating laugh.

"Don't do that," Rachel scolded gently.

"You told me this…" Quinn trailed off, motioning between them, "would be worth it."

Rachel's heart stopped. She tried not to show the panic on her face, but she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Is it?" she asked fearfully.

"Yeah…" Quinn murmured, meeting her gaze.

Rachel couldn't help kissing her.

* * *

><p>"Are you two decent?" Leroy asked, knocking on the door frame of Rachel's room.<p>

"Daddy!" Rachel whined at him. Quinn smiled lightly at that.

The two of them were curled up, Quinn tucked into Rachel's side with her head on her shoulder. They had spent most of the day watching bad television.

Quinn felt her cheeks flush when Leroy stepped into the room. It was weird going from a house where she got kicked out for being gay to one where Rachel's dad didn't even bat an eye at the two of them snuggled up together.

"I want you two to go to school tomorrow," he told them.

Rachel groaned exaggeratedly, letting her head fall back against the head board with a dull thud. Quinn giggled at her dramatics, rubbing a hand over Rachel's stomach.

"And there's something else," Leroy said a little more seriously, causing Rachel to pay attention.

"Finn stopped by," he said.

Quinn almost rolled her eyes, but Rachel gasped and she looked up at her with a questioning gaze.

"You didn't kill him did you?" she asked, only half joking. Quinn snorted.

"No, you're papa talked to him," Leroy assured her. "I suppose he came to apologize, but we didn't let him hang around long."

Quinn relaxed into Rachel. At least she wouldn't have to deal with that idiot until tomorrow.

"Papa told him he needed to stay away from the two of you, but if he doesn't you call us okay?" Leroy asked them. Both girls nodded, Quinn mostly in awe.

"We'll go pick you up a cell phone after school tomorrow Quinn," he continued.

"You don't have to do that," she told him quickly.

"If you're going to be staying here we need to be able to get a hold of you. No arguments."

She nodded gently. Quinn couldn't believe the Berrys were being so kind to her. She figured it must be where Rachel got it from.

"You can sleep here tonight Quinn, but tomorrow you're in the guest room," Leroy told them.

Quinn's cheeks blushed bright red and Rachel huffed.

"Is that all?" Rachel asked, eager to get him out of the room.

"We'll go over the rules tomorrow," he said. Rachel glared at the smirk on his face.

"Night girls," he said pleasantly.

They both said good night, before Leroy shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rachel couldn't help feeling anxious about school. She knew Finn was going to be a problem and she wanted desperately to shield Quinn from any more drama, but she wasn't sure how she was going to do that.<p>

They hadn't exactly talked much the day before. Rachel was worried it was too soon for Quinn so she had kept their conversation light. She knew tonight would probably be an emotional one.

"If it's too much just call us," Hiram told Quinn when her and Rachel were getting ready to leave.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Rachel led the way out to the car and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Your dads are really amazing," Quinn commented on the way to the school.

The singer flashed her a bright smile. "They really are…well, except when they are trying to embarrass me."

When they pulled up to the school, Rachel glanced nervously at Quinn. Technically, today probably wouldn't be any worse than the first day everyone found out about their relationship. Rachel was only afraid because Quinn was a little more fragile now.

But Quinn was incredibly good at putting on a show face, which Rachel absolutely admired.

"What can I do to make today easier?" Rachel asked softly as they exited the car.

"Just stand beside me," Quinn answered.

The determined look on Quinn's face made Rachel's heart flutter slightly. She grabbed her bag and started toward the school, only to be caught off guard when Quinn's hand tugged her back.

"I said beside not in front," Quinn teased her gently, lacing their fingers.

Rachel looked down at their joined hands and couldn't help smiling.

"Are you sure?" she questioned carefully.

"Yeah," Quinn told her, before starting off toward the school with her hand securely in Rachel's.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!1 with getting kicked out and we'll be ready for Rachel's big reveal.<em>

_Just a little more with Quinn dealing with getting kicked out and we'll be ready for Rachel's big reveal._

**Posted: **1/29/14

**Word Count: **~3200


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

_300+ reviews! You guys are too great._

_zKai_

* * *

><p>Rachel was actually surprised when no one said anything when they entered the school. She held tight to Quinn's hand, feeling her palm sweat under the heavy gaze of all the students.<p>

_Why aren't they saying anything?_ She thought nervously, glancing around the hall.

Quinn seemed to be ignoring everyone and anything as she led them toward Rachel's locker.

"Skipping school to have sex…that's pretty naughty of you Q," Santana commented, popping up beside Quinn.

The blonde scoffed slightly.

"Seriously though, Finnept was running around here like a kicked puppy crying about where you guys were at," she said when it was obvious Quinn wasn't going to respond to her.

"We appreciate your concern Santana, but Quinn and I…"

"Since when do you talk for the head cheerleader?" Santana interrupted with a sneer.

"Shut it," Quinn told her. Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You must kiss some major ass for Sue to let you parade that troll around," the Latina commented.

Rachel leaned into Quinn slightly when she noticed a group of football players up ahead.

"Hell no," Azimio grunted, looking distastefully at Quinn and Rachel's joined hands. "I already have to look at Hudson's faggot face all day, I am not going to put up with this lesbo shit."

Rachel straightened up when the football players advanced on them. She didn't want to have a confrontation, but she was bracing herself. What she wasn't expecting was for Santana and Quinn to step in front of her.

"Use a slur one more time, I dare you," Santana warned them.

The boys looked unsure for a moment. Karofsky pushed through them till he was at the front.

"We're done with this gay shit," he told them. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You vocabulary is astounding," she couldn't help but commenting.

"And now this loser thinks she's got some power," Azimio cried, throwing his hands up in disgust.

"They wanna date girls, then we'll just treat them like one of the guys," one of the players said menacingly.

Dread filled Rachel at the implication of his words. She gently tugged on Quinn's hand, wanting the girl to back up, but she was steadfast.

"Let me explain something to you," Quinn said evenly.

"Speak slowly so their pee brains can understand you," Santana commented.

"I am head Cheerio and I run this school, if you so much as look at me or Rachel wrong I will destroy you."

Azimio scoffed, though some of the other guys looked nervous. "What's some dyke gonna do to me?"

Quinn gave a small nod in the direction of an oncoming student. Getting the hint, Santana swiped the slushy from the kid's hand and it one swift move threw it in Azimio's face.

He cried out, trying desperately to get the syrup from his eyes.

A couple of the guys jumped forward, only to be stopped by Puck and Mike, who had been watching the scene play out. Quinn stepped back slightly which caused Rachel too as well.

"I know you weren't about to hit a girl," Puck growled at Karofsky, shoving him back.

"I'm not going to let some homo slushy me!" Azimio roared, finally able to see through the red slush on his face.

"This is ridiculous," Rachel mumbled, though she was a little frightened by the boy's anger.

Quinn had decided she was done with this encounter and gently tugged Rachel away from the action. Puck, Mike and Santana could deal with them. The two passed by the football players and started down the hall.

Rachel watched in disbelief as the students parted around them.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Quinn always made sure she was with Rachel between classes. Even if she had made a point that morning, she didn't trust the jocks to not try to corner Rachel.<p>

The other glee clubbers seemed to be running pretty good interference though.

"Rachel!"

She cringed, wishing she could just hide. They had been fortunate enough to avoid Finn for most of the day, but now with glee she had no choice but to acknowledge him.

Rachel was still so angry, she feared what she might say to him.

"I will castrate you if you get any closer," Quinn warned him when he stepped toward Rachel.

His jaw flapped uselessly and he hesitated, before stepping back.

"Look, I'm so sorry…your dads wouldn't let me…"

"No one wants to hear it Finn," Rachel told him bitterly.

"What'd he do this time?" Santana asked when her and Brittany came through the door. When no one answered, she arched a brow at Quinn.

"I didn't know…"

"Seriously stop," Quinn barked at him.

Brittany breezed past Finn and plopped down beside Quinn. Santana followed suit, sitting on the other side of Brittany, but still eyed Finn suspiciously.

Rachel leaned forward in her chair so she could see past Quinn and Brittany to Santana.

"Finn outed Quinn to her parents," she said.

"What?!"

"Oh hell to the no!"

"Seriously dude?"

"Are you insane?"

Finn cowered, stumbling to get away from the group of glee clubbers in the door way. They all looked equally angry and Rachel took a little sick pleasure in the fear on Finn's face.

He was stuttering and flapping his arms, trying to explain himself but no one was having.

"That's it! I'm kicking his ass!" Santana shouted, jumping up from her seat.

Finn covered his face when the girl came flying at him. Mr. Schuester had just come into the room and barely managed to catch Santana around the waist.

The girl struggled against him, cursing in Spanish.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Schue cried over all the commotion.

Quinn was leaned back in her seat, watching them all with a satisfied expression. Rachel gently squeezed her knee.

"They're all on your side, Quinn," Rachel said softly, for once feeling appreciative of her fellow glee clubbers.

"This fool needs to get his ass whooped," Artie commented angrily.

Finn had moved behind the drum set, trying to put as much distance between him and everyone else as possible.

"Did your parents freak out?" Brittany asked in a small voice from beside Quinn.

The blonde sobered and glanced at her. "They kicked me out," she whispered.

"Tell me what happened," Mr. Schuester pleaded, finally releasing Santana when she promised not to attack him.

"Mr. Schuester," Rachel said, standing to get everyone's attention, "Finn has displayed the utmost disregard for his fellow glee clubbers feelings. I insist that he not be allowed to return to the club."

Everyone seemed to agree.

"That's not fair Rachel," Schuester told her.

"What's not fair is that Quinn…" she started to say.

"We are all about acceptance here guys. We can't just kick someone out because they make a mistake," he told them.

"He told Quinn's parents!" Mercedes cried from the group.

"That's low even for you Finn," Kurt chimed in.

Mr. Schuester's expression fell. He was looking at Finn with disappointment.

"I didn't know they were going to kick her out!" Finn tried defending himself.

"I should introduce you to my fist," Puck warned, making a little lunging motion toward him that made Finn yelp with fear.

"Now do you get it Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked.

* * *

><p>Somehow, Finn managed to get out of the choir room with no physical harm done to him. Mr. Schuester hadn't made up his mind whether to keep Finn out of the club or not, which resulted in the rest of the glee clubbers walking out.<p>

Rachel actually felt pretty good when everyone offered their condolences to Quinn.

"If you need anything we got your backs," Mike had assured them.

Even though it turned out to be a pretty good day, all things considered, Rachel was still happy to be home for the evening.

"Let's talk girls," Leroy told them after they had been home for a few minutes, motioning them into the living room.

Rachel groaned and gave Quinn a little pout. The blonde just chuckled and led the way into the sitting area.

"How was school?" Hiram asked, already seated in the arm chair.

"It was actually decent," Rachel told him with a smile. Quinn nodded her agreement.

"So let's get right to the fun stuff, yeah?" Leroy asked teasingly.

Rachel slumped into Quinn, but kept her gaze on her dad.

"First off, rules," he said, smiling when Rachel rolled her eyes. "Rachel can fill you in on the general stuff but we've for a couple things specifically for you girls."

Quinn was blushing already.

"Quinn sleeps in the guest room," Leroy started.

Rachel wanted to protest, but Quinn looked so embarrassed that she kept her mouth shut. It wasn't the worst possible rule after all.

"Doors are to remain open when you're together."

The singer huffed. "Is that really necessary?"

"Absolutely," Hiram chimed in.

"I don't want to know about you two having sex," Leroy said firmly.

"Oh my God!" Rachel yelped, while Quinn's face went completely red.

"Daddy!"

"Seriously, I don't want to know," he told her.

"This conversation is over," Rachel announced. She was so mortified and Quinn was blushing like a tomato.

"Don't be dramatic honey, he was just teasing," Hiram said, though was trying to hide his amusement.

Leroy gently pushed Rachel back onto the couch when she tried to stand.

"Next order of business," he said, after clearing his throat. "Here is your cell phone Quinn. We have an unlimited plan for the family, so don't hesitate to use it."

Quinn was still avoiding looking at anyone, but accepted the phone.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You and Rachel will have to share the car for the time being. We'll get you put on the insurance next week," he told her.

Rachel nodded along, reaching down to take Quinn's hand. The blonde was a stiff, but didn't pull away.

"And now the heavy stuff," he said more seriously.

Hiram straightened up in his seat, an anxious look on his face.

"Quinn, do you think there is any chance you'll be going back to your parents' house?" Leroy asked gently.

All the color seemed to drain out of Quinn's face. She sat forward slightly and took a deep breath.

"I don't think so," she whispered brokenly.

Hiram gave her an apologetic smile. Rachel released her hand in favor of rubbing her back.

"Well, Hiram and I have contacted our lawyer," he told her. "If you'd like to continue to stay here, you are absolutely welcome, but we'll need to get some paper work done."

Quinn nodded gravely. It seemed to really sink in that she wasn't going home and it left her feeling numb.

"Because you're sixteen, if you sign some documents stating you've been abandoned by your parents, we can have the lawyer draw up temporary guardianship papers for me and Hiram until you turn eighteen," he exactly.

Quinn sucked in a breath at the word "abandoned". She felt slightly sick and suddenly her head hurt. The blonde squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus on Rachel's hand.

"We don't have to do anything now," Leroy assured her.

"Okay," she whispered.

She glanced up when she realized Leroy was now standing in front of her. He held out his hand and she reluctantly took it, not sure what he was doing. The man pulled her up and immediately into a hug.

Quinn gasped in surprise. Her parents never hugged her and she curled into him.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you," he whispered.

Rachel and Hiram looked on with teary eyes. Leroy held her for a long time, letting Quinn soak up the comfort she needed.

"I can't thank you enough," she said, sniffling lightly.

* * *

><p>After going over a few more things and a light dinner, the girl's headed up to Rachel's room.<p>

"That's supposed to be open," Quinn commented, when Rachel tried to shut the door behind them.

"Are you really going to be a goody-two-shoes?" Rachel asked with a scoff, but left the door slightly ajar.

Quinn laughed lightly and sat on the bed.

"I want your dads to like me," she admitted shyly, brushing her fingers over Rachel's comforter.

"They do like you," Rachel assured her. She settled across from the girl, sitting nearly close enough that their knees were touching.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked gently.

Quinn fiddled with a string on the bedspread, shrugging her shoulders. "Could be worse."

Rachel frowned. She didn't know how to make Quinn feel better. The singer had no idea what it would be like to have parents that didn't support her.

"I don't know what to say," Rachel admitted to her.

Quinn gave her a soft smile and reached out to play with Rachel's fingers.

"You don't have to say anything. I knew what was going to happen," she told her.

"But… aren't you…. Struggling?" Rachel asked.

"With what?"

"Your sexuality," she answered.

Quinn was silent for a moment. She was completely focused on the contrast between her pale fingers and Rachel's tan ones. It was a good combination.

"I don't know," she finally said. "I never really thought about it till you kissed me."

Rachel nodded in understanding.

"I've known about Santana and Brittany since middle school," Quinn told her. "At first I just thought it was weird and then I came to accept it. I knew my parents would never approve, but they didn't seem any different than they were before."

Taking Quinn's hand, Rachel raised it to her lips and kissed her palm. The gesture made Quinn smile.

"So when you kissed me everything just clicked," Quinn said with a shrug. "I tried to ignore it those first couple days, but with Finn being all over you and all…"

Rachel smiled a little. "You just couldn't resist huh?"

Quinn used her hand to gently pushed at Rachel's shoulder, smiling.

"Will your parents ever accept it?" Rachel asked more seriously, trying to keep her tone gentle.

The blonde immediately shook her head. "Not unless you magically turn into a boy."

It hit Rachel hard, like a hammer straight to her chest. She knew that Quinn had no idea about what she was hiding between her legs, but it didn't help any. The singer sprung up from the bed, turning her back to Quinn to hide the pain on her face.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, bewildered by Rachel's reaction.

"Yeah…of course…I just realized what time it was," she covered, trying to keep the strain out of her voice. "I need to shower."

Quinn relaxed slightly, a little bemused smile on her lips. "I didn't mean to throw your schedule off," she teased gently.

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut and took in a deep breath. She turned to Quinn and leaned over the bed to connect their lips.

The blonde let out a surprised gasp at the force of Rachel's kiss. She cupped her hand against the girl's neck, trying to keep up.

When Rachel pulled back, Quinn was breathless.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I love you," Rachel told her.

Quinn's stilled, staring at the girl in shock. Her hand was still against Rachel's neck and the singer was still close to her. She couldn't even breathe when she saw the serious look in Rachel's eyes.

"Rachel I-I…" she stuttered, trying to get her brain to catch up with her pounding heart.

"I meant it when I said losing you would be something I'd carry with me for the rest of my life and I know we're young and it's probably too soon, but I can't imagine getting through the day without you anymore," Rachel rambled anxiously. The bold confidence she had felt saying those three words was quickly diminishing the longer Quinn stared at her.

"You don't have to say it back," she said quickly. At least giving Quinn the out meant she wouldn't be rejected.

"Rachel," Quinn squeaked, leaning in to press their lips together.

_At least she doesn't hate me,_ Rachel thought when she felt the gentle tug of Quinn's teeth against her lower lip.

"I don't know what love is," Quinn whispered when she drew back. She gently leaned her forehead against Rachel's.

"Me either," Rachel admitted. "But I know you're all I think about."

"Even more then musicals?" Quinn asked with a gentle laugh.

"Much more," Rachel assured her.

* * *

><p>Their moment was cut short when Hiram had stopped by Rachel's room to tell them it was time for bed. Rachel had let Quinn go with a soft kiss and then rushed into the bathroom.<p>

She felt sick to her stomach as she turned the shower on.

…_magically turn into a boy…_

The words echoed over and over again in her head. She flipped on the shower and stripped out of her clothes.

Rachel stepped under the spray and closed her eyes. She had never questioned her decision. It always felt right to be a girl.

She harshly scrubbed the soap over her body, trying not to let her mind wander too far.

There was no way she could have known she would fall in love with a girl with strict homophobic parents. There was no way she could have predicted the future, but she felt so guilty.

Rachel looked down her body at the flaccid penis between her legs and felt sorrow.

_Maybe I made the wrong choice, _she thought miserably.

She didn't even realize her tears were mixing with the water streaming down her face.

Rachel leaned back against the shower wall, a slight sob escaping her.

If only she had stayed a boy. Quinn wouldn't have lost her parents. Finn would have never been a problem. Everything would have been better.

She slid pitifully down the wall, pressing a hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

_Ah, the angst. It hurts even when I'm the one writing it. Haha._

_I hope you all enjoyed._

**Posted: **1/29/14

**Word Count: **~3000


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

_Broke our views-per-day record yesterday and hit 200 favorites. As always thank you all so much._

_zKai_

* * *

><p>The weeks following Quinn moving in with the Berrys were actually fairly calm. Mr. Schuester finally, with a lot of reluctance, agreed that Finn should no longer be in glee. The student population of McKinley was moving on from the drama of the head Cheerio dating a girl. With the help of a lawyer, Leroy got all the paper work in line for temporary guardianship over Quinn.<p>

All in all, everything was going good.

Rachel was sprawled out on the bed in the guest room. Quinn was sitting near the head, absently brushing her fingers through Rachel's hair as she finished up some assigned reading.

"Are you done yet?" Rachel asked in a whiny voice, after a dramatic sigh.

Quinn smiled, but didn't look up from the book. "I'll be done a lot sooner if you stop bugging me."

The little singer huffed. It was the one week day her dads weren't home and Quinn was insisting on finishing up her homework.

_She really is a goody-two-shoes sometimes,_ Rachel thought.

While Quinn ignored her, Rachel rolled onto her side so she was facing Quinn and pushed herself up. A devious smile appeared on her lips and she tilted her head, connecting her lips to the skin below Quinn's ear.

The blonde immediately tilted her and pulled away, trying to avoid her lips.

"Rachel," she warned laughingly, giving the girl an arched brow.

"Quinn," she replied petulantly, trying not to smile too much.

Quinn eyed her for a few moments, before rolling her eyes. She set her opened book on the nightstand.

Rachel immediately perked up.

"You're lucky you're cute," Quinn told her just before Rachel's lips we on her own.

The two ended up reclined back on the bed, trading playful little kiss.

"Stop," Quinn giggled, trying to squirm away from Rachel's lips that we brushing teasingly along her neck.

"You don't want me to stop," Rachel teased her.

Quinn's fingers threaded through Rachel's hair, gently holding her in place. Rachel was definitely right.

The singer pressed her kisses more firmly, every once in a while letting her tongue dance along Quinn's skin. When the cheerleader let out a breathy little moan, Rachel could feel her compression shorts becoming uncomfortably tight.

She shifted carefully so she was on her side next to Quinn, rather than on top of her. Rachel couldn't help smiling when Quinn pouted a little.

"You didn't have to move," the blonde murmured, turning her head to look at her.

"I know," Rachel assured her and pressed a placating kiss to her lips.

They lay there staring at each other, which always caused Rachel's heart to flutter. It was moments like these she wanted to say 'I love you' again, but Quinn had yet to return the sentiment. Rachel could admit she was afraid of rejection.

"So…" Rachel hummed, "did Finn ever get under the shirt, over the bra?"

Quinn huffed out a laugh. "Wouldn't you like to know," she teased.

"Yes, I would," Rachel puffed.

The blonde rolled her eyes affectionately, before pressing a little kiss to the corner of Rachel's lips.

"No, Finn never got under the shirt," she assured her. Rachel felt relieved.

"Good," she said with a little nod.

"Why?" Quinn asked suspiciously, giving Rachel a curious look.

Rachel actually blushed slightly. So maybe she had been thinking about getting to second base with Quinn.

"I was just wondering," she said quickly. Quinn didn't look convinced.

"You afraid he got further then you?" the blonde asked, more serious then teasing.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders in a meek way. The thought of Finn getting more intimate with Quinn had crossed her mind.

"Even if I had let him, nothing would have lasted long with his mail man problems," Quinn pointed out, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Rachel smiled a little. "I guess I wonder because you're the first person I've ever been with," she admitted shyly.

Quinn didn't think Rachel could get anymore charming. She lightly nuzzled her nose against the singer's cheek with a smile.

"You have nothing to worry about," she assured her. "The furthest Finn ever got was grabbing my butt and I ended that quickly."

Rachel felt a tiny swell of jealousy. How dare Finn touch Quinn's perfect derriere?

"Oh stop looking so put-out," Quinn giggled.

"Well it might not be much, but I haven't done that yet," Rachel pointed out with a pout.

The cheerleader gently stroked her thumb across Rachel's cheek. She had never enjoyed her time spent intimately with Finn so she always put a stop to it. With Rachel though it was always a battle to not continue.

"We could change that," she whispered softly. She smiled when Rachel's eyes went a little wide.

"I'm not trying to pressure you Quinn," Rachel said in a hurry.

"You're not pressuring me baby," Quinn told her. It always made Rachel's heart do a little flip when Quinn used pet names.

"What are you purposing?" she asked tentatively.

Rachel was trying desperately not to appear as excited as she was. Dating an attractive girl like Quinn was actually quite challenging, especially when Rachel was hiding a penis under her skirts.

Quinn looked shy now, but not unsure. She took Rachel's hand in her own. The blonde was still lying on her back and Rachel was on her side, so it was an easy motion when Quinn guided Rachel's hand over her left breast.

Watching with wide eyes, Rachel sucked in a breath at the first contact. Sure, the touch was over Quinn's Cheerio top and bra, but that didn't make it any less great.

Quinn's hand was still over Rachel's and the blonde was watching her carefully.

"Breathe babe," Quinn cooed affectionately.

Rachel took in a shuddering breath at the command. Her eyes shifted from their joined hands to Quinn's eyes, realizing how dark they were.

"Are you sure?" she asked carefully. When Quinn's only response was a little nod, Rachel kissed her.

When Rachel pulled back, her eyes once again focused on their hands. Quinn had let her hand slip down a bit and had gently curled her fingers around Rachel's wrist.

Rachel shifted her hand to cup Quinn's breast more fully, only slightly disappointed when the tightness of her bra and Cheerios uniform kept her for getting a complete feel. She experimentally squeezed.

She nearly jumped when a breathy moan escaped from Quinn's lips. The blonde had her lower lip caught between her teeth and she was watching Rachel from under her eyelashes.

If Rachel thought she was hard before, it was nothing compared to now.

She carefully slid her thumb over the peak, searching for Quinn's nipple. It was impossible to find through the layers and Rachel pouted a little.

"You could go under the shirt," Quinn breathed, realizing what Rachel was searching for.

"Over the bra?" Rachel questioned and giggled a little when Quinn slapped her shoulder.

She was nervous, but there was no way Rachel was going to chicken out of this opportunity. Rachel slid her hand down till she could toy with the edge of Quinn's top. Her fingers pressed underneath the fabric against Quinn's bare stomach and they both seemed to shiver.

Rachel spread her hand out over Quinn's abs, but it was apparent that she couldn't get any further with how tight the uniform was.

"Wait," Quinn told her, gently touching Rachel wrist.

For a moment, Rachel was afraid they would be praying. Quinn had told her about the one sure fire way to get Finn out of the mood.

But Quinn sat up and reached for the zipper at her side. Rachel couldn't breathe as she watched Quinn pull the zipper up, revealing the smooth pale skin of her ribs.

Quinn looked at her slightly unsure, but when she saw Rachel's eager stare she continued.

She grabbed the bottom of her uniform top and pulled it over her head.

Rachel had seen this sight before at the car wash. That definitely didn't prepare her for what the sight would be like when they were laying in bed together.

Quinn's bra was plain red that matched her uniform, much like the bikini top she had been wearing at the car wash.

The sight of her toned abs and her breasts held within her bra made Rachel's mouth water.

After several moments of Rachel only staring, Quinn started to feel self-conscious.

"Earth to Rachel," she said, a small vulnerable smile on her face.

Rachel immediately met her gaze. "You're so beautiful," she whispered, before pressing their lips together.

Quinn relaxed back into the bed, focusing on Rachel's kiss instead of the fact she was shirtless.

Once again Rachel spread her hand out over the girl's stomach. She could feel the goose bumps on Quinn's skin from the cool air of the room.

This time when she cupped her breast Rachel could immediately feel her nipple hard and straining against the fabric of her bra. It made Rachel's arousal ache.

Quinn gasped at the touch, separating their mouths.

"Is this okay?" Rachel asked softly, pressing their foreheads together. Quinn gently gripped at the side of her neck and nodded.

Rachel could barely hear anything over the rushing sound in her ears, but when her thumb brushed over Quinn's nipple, the blonde's moan easily caught her attention.

She circled her thumb over the bud, trying to mimic what she found pleasurable on her own chest, before gently squeezing again.

Quinn's mouth was hung open in the sexiest way and Rachel had to shift her hips back. The last thing she needed was her bulge to be pressing against Quinn's leg.

She pressed her lips to Quinn's only to moan in surprise at the way Quinn immediately deepened the contact.

"Rach, I…" she whispered when they broke apart.

The distinct sound of a car pulling into the drive way drove them apart. Rachel pulled her hand back and sat up, painfully aware of her erection.

Quinn had the same idea, sitting up quickly and reaching for her top. She slipped it on as they heard the front door open.

"Quinn, that was amazing," Rachel told her breathless, her heart still pounding. The blonde looked a little shy, but was smiling.

"We'll continue later," she promised.

Rachel felt a little light headed when Quinn kissed her to seal the deal.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, where you running off to?" Leroy asked, catching Rachel by the back of her shirt when she tried to run past him.<p>

"I have to go pick up Quinn was practice," she said, struggling against him.

It was really no use and she crossed her arms with a huff. Leroy kissed the top of her head.

"Her practice doesn't end for forty minutes," he pointed out.

"I like to watch," Rachel told him.

"I bet you do," he teased, making Rachel groaned.

"Daddy please," she whined.

"We need to talk kiddo," he told her. Rachel turned toward him, trying to remember if she had done anything to warrant a talking to.

"You're not in trouble," Leroy dismissed. She relaxed a little and let her dad lead her into the living room.

Leroy took a seat in the arm chair and Rachel on the couch.

"I know you and Quinn are getting pretty serious," he commented.

"No we're not!" Rachel yelped, feeling a little panicked. How could he have possibly known they had started becoming more intimate?

Leroy gave her a pointed look. "Cause that response wasn't obvious," he teased her.

Rachel slumped back into the couch with a pout. The last thing she wanted was to be discussing her intimacy with Quinn.

"Don't you think it's about time you and Quinn had the talk?" he asked gently.

"About safe sex?" Rachel questioned, looking a little confused. Leroy actually rolled his eyes.

"About your little secret," he clarified.

Rachel gulped. She had been thinking about it a lot lately, especially since Quinn seemed ready to move forward in their relationship.

"What if she gets mad at me?" Rachel asked timidly.

Leroy gave her a gentle look. "The longer you wait, the more upset she'll possibly be," he pointed out.

"How am I supposed to tell her that I could have been a boy?" she questioned. "She'll hate me…"

"She won't hate you."

"Why not?" Rachel cried. "She got kicked out of her house because I'm a girl. If…if she knows I could have been a boy… she'll be so upset."

Rachel was quickly working herself into a panic. She had been wondering for weeks how to broach the subject with Quinn and nothing she came up with ended well.

"Hey, calm down," Leroy said, leaning over to press a comforting hand to her shoulder.

"I don't want to lose her," Rachel whimpered.

"I know," he assured her.

"I love her Daddy," she whispered miserably.

Leroy had to take a deep breath. It had become more and more apparent over the time Quinn had been staying with them that the girls were getting closer. He still felt the typical worry of a parent, but he was also happy for his daughter.

"If she loves you, she'll accept you no matter what," he told her.

The only problem was Rachel didn't know if Quinn loved her.

* * *

><p>Glee club rehearsals were actually starting to go pretty well. Without Finn crying about something all the time and Mr. Schuester more focused on sectionals they were actually making progress.<p>

Plus, Sue had been adamant about Quinn being very open about her relationship with Rachel, so Quinn got to soak up all sorts of affection during practice.

"It's like watching puppies cuddle. I think my teeth are rotting," Santana commented.

Quinn and Rachel just ignored her. The blonde was behind Rachel with her arms wrapped around her waist and her chin resting on her shoulder.

Rachel was quickly learning that Quinn was particularly touchy during glee and she thought it might have something to do with her singing voice.

They had just gotten done rehearsing, _Don't Stop Believing_, now featuring Puck on male vocals.

"You sing like an angel," Quinn whispered in her ear while Mr. Schuester droned on about something.

Rachel felt a blush creep up her cheeks, but smiled brightly. "Thank you Quinn," she murmured.

Quinn hummed softly, letting her lips discreetly brush behind Rachel's ear. It was only then she realized exactly how much Quinn liked her singing voice.

They hurried out of practice the second Mr. Schue released them, mostly as Rachel urging. Quinn followed along with an amused smile.

Rachel knew if they hurried they'd have at least an hour before her dad's got home.

The pair ran up the stairs when they reached the house, giggling.

When they reached Rachel's room, Quinn didn't even protest when the singer shut the door behind them.

"God, your voice," Quinn breathed just before she kissed her.

Quinn's kiss was hard and relentless, sucking all the air of Rachel's lungs and making her pant. Rachel fell back on the bed and Quinn easily followed.

Rachel was becoming much better at keeping her excitement under control, but Quinn's kisses were especially heated today. Every time Quinn nipped at her lip or kissed her jaw she could feel the tightness.

The front door opened downstairs and Rachel wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or relieved. Quinn immediately moved off of her with a heavy pout.

Rachel giggled softly and kissed her gently, before straightening out her hair and going to open her bedroom door.

Quinn slipped out of the room and headed down the stairs. She figured if Rachel's dads were home she might as well get something to eat.

"Hey," she greeted Hiram when she reached the kitchen.

He was hurriedly shifting through some papers. "Hey Quinn," he greeted with a smile. "I'm such an air head, I forgot one of the documents I needed for a meeting today."

"Oh, do you have to go back to the office?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll probably be late because of this," he said with frustration.

Quinn hid her smile behind the fridge door. If he was going to be late that meant her and Rachel had plenty of time. She grabbed an apple to snack on.

"That sucks," she commented.

Meanwhile, Rachel had decided to change. Another perk about being around Quinn a lot was it was becoming easier to get her pesky erections to go away. It was still uncomfortable in her compression shorts though.

Since her papa was home she figured she was safe to change into a pair of briefs and some baggy shorts. She had always been more of a grower then a show-er, so she wasn't afraid that anything would be too obvious.

Rachel was just about to go down to greet her dad when Quinn came bounding up the stairs and she heard the front door close.

"What's up?" she asked curiously, assuming Quinn had talked to him.

"He forgot something. He's going to be late getting back," Quinn told her gleefully.

"Oh," Rachel barely managed to get out, before Quinn was kissing her again. The blonde set the apple on the dresser to be forgotten as she focused on Rachel.

She shivered when Quinn's hands brushed over her bare legs, before gently gripped at her hips. Rachel had wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and eagerly returned the kiss.

Quinn was on a mission, her lips flew to Rachel's neck and she started nipping.

It was only then Rachel realized her mistake. Without her compression shorts, there was no hiding her quickly hardening erection. She pushed her hips back, hoping to avoid touching Quinn.

She nearly sighed in relief when Quinn's phone sounded from her bag from inside the door of her room.

Quinn groaned, but disengaged from Rachel, recognizing the ring tone as Coach Sylvester.

"Hang on," she whispered breathlessly, a flirting smile on her lips.

Rachel felt like she was about to die. It was weird to have her erection unconfined and basically free to tent the front of her shorts. She even considered it might be liberating, except Quinn was still in the room.

Quinn turned and dug her phone out of her bag. Rachel used the opportunity to turn away from the girl and closed her eyes.

_Come on, come on…_ she chanted internally, desperately trying to get her arousal to go down. She glanced over her shoulder to see Quinn talking on the other side of the room. Luckily she was still facing away from Rachel.

She just was getting it under control, feeling the hard ache start to soften when she heard Quinn gasp.

Her stomach dropped.

Quinn hadn't had a whole lot of experience with sexual things, other than the half-assed sex education they had to bare through at McKinley, but she had been around Finn enough to know exactly what she was looking at.

"Rachel?" she questioned shakily. It had to be a joke or she was seeing things.

Rachel turned away from her, her shoulders slumped. Whatever was left of her erection completely faded away and her arousal was replaced with dread.

The blonde stood there only blinking because she didn't know what else to do.

It was apparent that Rachel wasn't going to say anything with the way she only stood there completely still.

"Rach," Quinn tried again, this time stepping forward.

"God, I'm so sorry Quinn," Rachel whimpered, tears obvious in her voice.

The blonde felt her heart break a little at the sound.

Rachel wiped futilely at her eyes, willing herself not to cry. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She took a seat on the edge of the bed since her legs felt shaking and gripped the comforter with her hands.

"W-what's going on?" Quinn asked carefully.

Sure, it looked like Rachel had been sporting a hard on, but it had to be a mistake right?

Rachel looked so miserable, staring down at the floor. "I didn't know how to tell you," she whispered.

Quinn seemed to get the hint that she wasn't just seeing things. Mostly she felt confused. Carefully, she moved over to the bed and sat on the edge beside Rachel.

"I was so afraid you'd hate me," Rachel whimpered. Tears were starting to run down her cheeks.

"I could never hate you," Quinn assured her softly. She reached up and carefully wiped Rachel's tears away, only to frown when Rachel turned her face away. "I don't even know what's happening Rachel."

Rachel drew in a deep shuddering breath. There was no way out now. No excuses to be made. Her chest was tight and her words were stuck in her throat. How do you tell someone you're a girl but you have a penis?

"I…I was born with both male and female sex organs," Rachel said, her voice shaking.

Quinn stared at her.

"But I always felt like a girl…so my dads….we saw a specialist… and…" she couldn't continue. She was trying to focus on breathing, but even that seemed hard.

"So…that was what I think it was?" Quinn questioned. She was shocked, but her concern for Rachel was overriding her confusion.

"Yeah," Rachel mumbled.

Quinn gently rested her hand on Rachel's upper back. She stiffened a little at the contact, before relaxing as Quinn started rubbing up and down her spine.

"It's okay," Quinn whispered.

She really wasn't sure if it was, but what else could she say? The blonde was mostly confused.

"What?" Rachel asked in disbelief, turning to look at her girlfriend.

Quinn shrugged a little, a soft look on her face.

"You're not…grossed out?" she questioned fearfully. She actually started to feel some hope when Quinn shook her head.

"This is just crazy," Quinn said, looking a little bewildered.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed with a watery laugh.

The two sat there for a long time, Quinn's hand still rubbing over Rachel's back and Rachel letting herself calm. This certainly hadn't been what she was expecting.

"When were you going to tell me?" Quinn asked in a whisper.

"I don't know," Rachel mumbled, frowning when Quinn almost looked hurt. "I was so afraid…"

"I don't know why you would be," Quinn commented.

"Quinn, I'm a girl with a penis," she pointed out. The way she said it made Quinn snort with amusement.

"Yeah and I love you so…."

"You what?" Rachel interrupted, a stunned expression on her face.

Quinn hesitated, wondering if she had said the wrong thing.

"I love you," she repeated gently.

All the dread and terror and tenseness seemed to wash away at the sound of those words coming from Quinn's lips. Her heart pounded and her head felt light.

"Quinn…"

"I guess I should have told you earlier," the blonde said with a tiny smile.

Rachel let out a disbelieving laugh and threw herself at Quinn. They only teetered a little, before Quinn balanced them. She buried her face against Quinn's neck and breathed in.

"I love you too," Rachel whispered and Quinn gave her a little squeeze.

"I have so many questions," Quinn admitted after a few moments of soaking each other up. Rachel nodded a little, pulling back to look at the girl.

"I understand and I'll answer them all to the best of my ability," Rachel assured her. She wiped at the remnants of tears on her cheeks. "What do you want to know?"

A deep blush crept up Quinn's cheeks and Rachel wasn't quite sure why. It was obvious the blonde was debating what to say.

"Can I see it?" she finally blurted out.

"What?!" Rachel yelped.

Now they were both blushing deeply and Quinn covered her face with her hand.

"God, I'm sorry," she mumbled, hiding behind her hand. Rachel took a deep breath to calm herself, seeing how embarrassed Quinn was.

"No…no…it's okay," she whispered, gently running her hand over Quinn's arm.

"I didn't mean to ask that," Quinn asked with an embarrassed smile.

Rachel chuckled lightly. This was all so surreal.

"No one but my dads and the doctors have ever…" Rachel trailed off, motioning toward her groin.

"Is it… normal?" Quinn asked, cringing slightly at her own word choice. Rachel gave her a smile.

"Yes," she answered. "It is fully functional."

Quinn was back to blushing deeply and looked away from Rachel to catch her breath.

'I mean…I trust you…so if you really wanted to…." Rachel was mumbling. She wasn't sure why she was offering. The situation was weird enough as it was.

"Really?" Quinn asked in surprise.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

The singer was still seated on the edge of the bed, with her legs hanging off. Quinn bit her lip and shifted so she was behind the girl. With Quinn's extra couple inches, she could easily look over Rachel's shoulder.

"You don't have to," she said softly.

Rachel hesitated. She had only ever imagined showing her penis to someone else and it was a lot scarier in real life. Taking a deep breath, she looked over her shoulder at Quinn.

"I trust you," she murmured. She smiled gently when Quinn gave her a sweet kiss.

"Just uhm… don't freak out?" Rachel asked cautiously.

"I won't," Quinn assured her.

Rachel closed her eyes. With Quinn sitting behind her and looking down, the blonde would have the perfect view on her groin. She gripped the waistband of her shorts and hesitated.

"It's okay baby," Quinn whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder.

Rachel briefly thought that it wasn't fair when Quinn used pet names, before she lifted her hips a little and tugged her briefs and shorts down.

Both girls were holding their breath.

Quinn stared down at the flaccid penis hanging between Rachel's legs. If she were being honest, it was kind of pretty. Smooth and tan with a cut head. Not that Quinn had seen a lot of penises in her time.

What she didn't understand was how that tiny thing had made such a large tent in Rachel's shorts.

Rachel still had her eyes squeezed shut and wasn't breathing. Quinn was silent except for her slightly heavy breaths and Rachel didn't know what to think. The whole situation made her feel so exposed.

She carefully glanced down at her groin and looked over the familiar sight of her penis.

_Please don't hate it,_ was all she could think.

"That's it?" Quinn asked, her voice practically booming through the silence.

"Jesus Quinn," Rachel cried, immediately moving to cover herself. Whatever pride she had over her dick size just shattered.

"No, no, I'm sorry," Quinn rushed, reaching her hand down to grab one of Rachel's arms. Rachel felt tears prick the backs of her eyes. "I just meant, it looked so huge before."

Quinn was blushing up to her ears.

Rachel felt relief wash over her and a little pride. She might be a girl, but she thought she was entitled to some size pride.

"Well uhm…" she mumbled, glancing down. Quinn gently tugged on her arm and Rachel let her hands fall away to reveal it once more. "I'm a grower…"

"What?" Quinn asked in confusion.

"Some people show some people grow," Rachel said as way of explanation.

Quinn made a little 'oh' sound.

Rachel gripped tightly to the bed spread, resisting the urge to cover herself once more. She could feel Quinn's eyes on her crotch and she cursed when she started to feel the low pull of arousal in her stomach.

"Could I…" Quinn started to say, but trailed off. Rachel glanced over her shoulder to look at the girl. When Quinn licked her lips, she felt like she might die.

"Can I touch it?" the blonde suddenly asked, her eyes snapping from Rachel's dick to her eyes. Rachel's stared back at her wide eyed, her jaw flapping a little.

Just the thought of Quinn touching her had the blood beginning to rush to her groin.

"I uhm…well….I suppose…" she stuttered.

"I don't have to…I just…" this time Quinn trailed off with a blush.

Rachel closed her eyes, already feeling herself starting to harden. Quinn's gasped a little at the sight.

"Are you…?"

"You're very attractive Quinn," Rachel said through gritted teeth.

The blonde couldn't help smiling at that. She pressed a soft kiss to Rachel's cheek, watching the way her penis became half erect.

"I can leave," Quinn offered gently, even though she really didn't want to go at this point.

"No…it's fine…" Rachel assured her.

Quinn was still lightly gripping Rachel's arm, so the singer reached across her body and took Quinn's hand in her own. The blonde sucked in a sharp breath as Rachel guided her hand.

"I don't want to pull a Finn," Rachel admitted, their joined hand hovering just inches from her penis.

"Don't worry about it," Quinn breathed.

With a hard swallow, Rachel looked down at their hands and guided the rest of the way. At the first brush of Quinn's fingers, her hips bucked forward.

The blonde watched in awe as Rachel's arousal stood at full attention.

"Wow," she whispered, gently running the very tips of her fingers along the length. Rachel shuddered and squeezed her eyes close.

Quinn glanced at Rachel's face, before carefully wrapping her hand around the shaft. Rachel let out a choked little noise.

"Does it feel good?" Quinn wondered in a whispered.

"God yes," Rachel breathed.

The blonde studied the sight of her hand wrapped around Rachel's dick. Even her penis was tanned compared to Quinn's hand.

Now that she was actually holding it, she didn't know what to do. Sensing her hesitation, Rachel opened her eyes and glanced at Quinn.

"I've never…" Quinn murmured, her cheeks red.

Rachel couldn't help but think how beautiful she was with her blushing cheeks and shy eyes. She gently pressed a kiss to Quinn's lips, managing to calm both of them.

"I'll show you," Rachel whispered, making Quinn shiver.

She glanced down and had to bite hard into her lip to keep from moaning. Nothing could have prepared her for the erotic sight of Quinn's hand on her penis.

Rachel took her hand and gently wrapped it around Quinn's.

"A little firmer," she murmured since Quinn was just barely touching her. The blonde listened and slowly tightened her grip till she had a firm, but still soft hold on her.

"Now what?" Quinn asked breathlessly.

Rachel didn't reply, but used her fingers wrapped around Quinn's to guide her hand up from the base toward the head. She instantly moaned at the feel, surprising Quinn.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Rachel realized that Quinn's voice was low and husky, making her ache even more.

"You feel amazing Quinn," she murmured, guiding their hands back down to the base.

"So do you," Quinn whispered.

The blonde watched in amazement as Rachel guided their hands up and down at a slow pace. It was obvious that Rachel was having a hard time containing herself. She was practically chewing through her lip to keep her moans at bay.

"Let me hear you baby," Quinn purred against her ear.

"Ah d-don't do that," Rachel squeaked, her hips bucking forward. Quinn couldn't keep from smirking lightly.

Once Quinn started to get the hang of the pumping motion, Rachel showed her how to twist her wrist at the tip.

"Like that?" Quinn questioned when she gave the motion a try on her own.

"Y-yes," Rachel stuttered.

Her whole body was tense and she knew it wouldn't be long before she lost it.

Quinn continued the gentle motion, feeling her hand become a little damp from the precum that was leaking from Rachel's head.

"God Rachel," Quinn breathed, wrapping her free arm around the girl's waist just to be closer to her.

Rachel leaned back into the embrace, her head resting on Quinn's shoulder. She'd never been so turned on in her life and her hand was nothing compared to Quinn's.

"I'm close," Rachel warned, her hips starting to leap forward with each pump of Quinn's hand.

Quinn turned her head, resting her forehead against Rachel's temple for a moment. "You're so sexy," Quinn whispered against her ear.

Any hope Rachel had of drawing the encounter out was gone at the whisper. She moaned brokenly and her hips jumped forward.

She wrapped her hand around Quinn's once more. Rachel quickened their pace and shuddered as her orgasm rushed through her.

Luckily she had enough thought process to bring her other hand down and cup her palm over the head of her dick. She came with a moan of Quinn's name and ejaculated into her palm.

With her other hand, she continued to guide Quinn's to milk out the pleasure.

Quinn gasped as she watched Rachel coming apart. It was the most sensual thing she'd ever witnessed. She could feel her own arousal, damp between her legs.

Their pace finally slowed and Rachel let out the most content sigh Quinn had ever heard.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently, releasing her hold when she felt Rachel softening in her hand.

"Yes," Rachel breathed, turning her head to press their lips together.

* * *

><p><em>Finally, right?<em>

_I hope you all enjoyed. Tell me what you think._

**Posted: **1/30/14

**Word Count: **~5500


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

Holy reviews! Lol.

I'd just like to say I'm so pleased that you guys like the last chapter. I hope it lived up to all the hype. And thank you so, so much for all of your kind reviews. Makes it easy to continue.

We also broke viewership records two days in a row =D

zKai

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn traded soft, languid kisses for a long time, till Rachel couldn't stand the feel of her sticky hand any longer. She pulled back and cupped her clean hand against Quinn's jaw.<p>

"I love you," she whispered, meeting the blonde's hazel eyes.

Quinn smiled in the most beautiful way. "I love you too," she murmured back.

When Rachel stood, Quinn couldn't help taking a peek at her bare bottom and felt her face get warm. Rachel tugged up her shorts and grabbed a tissue off her night stand.

"So…" Quinn hummed, trying to get a look at the cum on Rachel's hand. She couldn't help but wonder what color it was.

Rachel finished cleaning her hand and tossed the tissue in the trashcan before climbing back onto the bed. Quinn had shifted up and was reclining against the pillows.

"We're okay right?" Rachel asked cautiously as she laid next to Quinn. She was on her side and lightly ran her hand over Quinn's stomach.

"Yeah," Quinn assured her gently with a soft smile. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers through Rachel's hair.

Rachel hid her face against Quinn's neck, relaxing into her. She felt incredibly content and her eyes were feeling heavy.

"I could return the favor," she whispered, kissing Quinn's neck. Rachel could feel the heat start to creep up Quinn's skin.

"No, it's okay," she replied.

Rachel momentarily felt panicked. Even though they had just been through something very intimate, Rachel feared that Quinn wasn't turned on by the encounter.

Quinn seemed to sense Rachel's worry. "Stop worrying," she cooed, threading her fingers into Rachel's hair.

"I'm not…I just…" Rachel trailed off, biting her lower lip. "You find be attractive don't you?"

Quinn let out a laugh, causing Rachel to huff.

"Baby," she whispered, "You're incredibly sexy."

Rachel felt good about Quinn saying that and let her fear melt away.

"Do you not want me to touch you?" she asked, now lifting her head to meet Quinn's eyes. She was surprised to see Quinn's cheeks flushed deeply.

"Of course I do, but I have questions," she admitted with an embarrassed smile.

* * *

><p>Quinn ended up against the headboard with Rachel sitting in front of her with crossed legs. They decided that being all cuddled up would make the conversation harder to focus on.<p>

"Let me start," Rachel said, gently rubbing her hands over Quinn's outstretched calves. The blonde smiled at the motion and nodded.

"When I was born, they assumed I was a boy. My dads named me Raymond Elliot," Rachel explained.

"I like it," Quinn commented about the name, getting a little smile out of Rachel.

"I had no testicles…"

"I noticed," Quinn said.

"Quinn please," Rachel said, giving her an exasperated look. The blonde made a zipping motion over her lips and pressed them shut.

"The doctor thought they were just undescended. But I wasn't your typical little boy, I was obsessed with everything girly and eventually between my dads and the doctor they figured out something wasn't completely normal," Rachel told her.

Quinn nodded that she was listening.

"They did scans and genetic testing. I have an XX chromosome, so I was meant to be a girl, but my adrenal glands were dysfunctional and released the wrong hormones while I was developing."

Rachel looked over Quinn, trying to judge her reaction. The blonde's expression was only curious.

"I have a uterus and fallopian tubes. What should have been ovaries or testes are ambiguous," Rachel said.

"Do you produce sperm?" Quinn asked, blushing.

Rachel smiled a little at her embarrassment and continued to massaging her legs.

"I do, but… "Rachel hesitated. She'd never actually had to tell anyone the situation before. "Since the testes aren't really functioning properly the sperm don't actually move."

She felt slightly ashamed. It wasn't like she had any control over her fertility. Rachel hoped that Quinn wouldn't be turned off.

"So you're infertile?" Quinn questioned gently.

Rachel nodded her head. "They said the healthy sperm are basically one in a million, which means I'm most likely completely infertile."

Quinn had an apologetic look on her face. She didn't know if Rachel even wanted children, but it made her a little sad to think that she couldn't have them if she wanted to.

"When did you become Rachel?" she asked, wanting to steer away from the fertility topic.

"I was five or six," Rachel answered, "Once we figured out what was going on the doctors and my dads left the choice of gender up to me. I always knew I wanted to be a girl so it was an easy choice."

* * *

><p>Their conversation ended when Rachel's dads got home. Rachel had told Quinn all about struggling as a little boy and making the transition to being a girl.<p>

Quinn found it all fascinating. Of course she had heard of people being intersexed before, but she had never really thought about it.

She lay back on her bed in the guest room, staring up at the ceiling.

Since moving in with the Berrys she had let herself really start to consider her sexuality. When she was living with her parents, she did everything in her power to push Rachel out of her mind when she was at home.

She had been working herself toward thinking about being intimate with Rachel. Quinn had tried to imagine touching breasts and a vagina that weren't her own. The blonde was even getting to the point that the thought made her hot.

But now things were different.

Quinn had never really thought of penises as sexy or anything more than baby makers. She was surprised by her reaction to Rachel's.

Even thinking about it now made her wet. She closed her eyes, thinking about touching Rachel again. It made her ache in a delicious way.

"Hey," Rachel greeted quietly from the door way.

Quinn slowly let her eyes open and pushed herself up onto her elbows, giving Rachel a slight smile. She was trying not to blush.

"Hey," Quinn replied softly. Rachel glanced behind her, before stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her.

The blonde arched a brow at her.

"I just wanted to say good night," Rachel told her. Quinn smiled as the singer climbed onto the bed and moved over her.

"Your dads?"

"In bed already," Rachel assured her.

Quinn relaxed back into the bed, letting Rachel settled on top of her as they kissed softly. Her hands gripped at Rachel's side.

When Rachel's lips moved to her neck, she giggled softly.

"I thought you were saying good night," she whispered teasingly.

"I am," Rachel huffed, nipping at her throat. It pulled a soft moan from Quinn's lips.

With her eyes closed, Quinn couldn't help imagining what happened earlier. She was quickly getting worked up.

She squirmed under Rachel and gasped when she felt the bulge in Rachel's shorts pressing into her hip.

"You okay?" Rachel asked gently, pausing to nuzzle her nose against her neck.

"Yeah," Quinn breathed. "Do you…get hard every time we kiss?"

Rachel blushed deeply, pulling her hips back a bit. She let out a moan when Quinn's hand pulled her hips back down into her.

"N-not just kissing…but making out…yeah," she stuttered.

Quinn looked flushed and was staring up at her. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and worried it anxiously.

"Will you touch me?" Quinn asked in a small voice.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Of course," she agreed hurriedly.

They carefully shuffled around until Rachel was on her side next to Quinn.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked her in a whisper. She pressed her lips to Quinn's jaw while she ran a soothing hand over her stomach.

Quinn nodded shakily. "Yeah," she whispered back.

The blonde had changed into a tank top and a pair of pajama pants. She took Rachel's hand on her stomach and gently guided it to the waist band of her pants.

"Quinn, I have to admit….I've never touched or even seen a….vagina," Rachel told her through a blush. "You might have to show me."

Quinn looked horribly embarrassed.

"I've never really…" she whispered.

"Oh," Rachel breathed out in a surprise. Something about knowing Quinn hadn't masturbated turned her on even more while also making her more nervous.

"I've done extensive research about how to please a woman..."

"What?" Quinn giggled. Rachel shook her head, avoiding the girl's eyes.

The blonde used her hand to turn Rachel's face toward her and gently kissed her lips.

Rachel's fingers teased at the Quinn's waist band, before slipping under the fabric. Quinn took in a sharp breath when Rachel's fingers slipped beneath the hem of her underwear.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Rachel whispered against Quinn's lips. Quinn nodded her head in agreement.

Rachel could feel her heart pounding against her chest and she hoped her hand wasn't shaking. Her fingers grazed against the soft curls under Quinn's panties.

Quinn was biting hard into her lip, watching Rachel's expression. Rachel let her fingers brush gently over the hair above her sex. With all her hormonal issues, Rachel had almost no hair around her genitals so it was an interesting feeling.

She carefully dragged her fingers down and gasped when she felt Quinn's wet outer lips.

"You're so wet," Rachel breathed in awe.

"I told you, you were really sexy earlier," Quinn whispered, though it didn't keep her from blushing deeply. She could feel her insides pulsing and she resisted the urge to push up into Rachel's hand.

Rachel felt a whole other level of smugness at Quinn's admittance, but she was much more focused on the task at hand.

She dragged her index and middle finger up and down along Quinn's slit, only gently touching her outer lips.

Quinn's breathing was heavy and she closed her eyes.

"Do you like that?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Yes," Quinn assured her. The blonde felt like she should be embarrassed, but she was so turned on from earlier and Rachel's fingers felt so good against her.

Pushing her fingers back down, Rachel used a little more pressure and her fingertips slipped between Quinn's lips.

Quinn gasped in surprised.

Rachel's mouth hung open slightly as she felt her way along Quinn's silky walls. Her erection was pressing against Quinn's hip, but she was trying to stay focused on the feel of Quinn under her touch.

"Rach," Quinn whined softly, her hips shifting anxiously.

Rachel snapped her eyes to Quinn face and was shocked at the pleasure she saw there.

She carefully moved her fingers down once more, mostly exploring. Sure, she had done lots of research, but her mind seemed to be drawing a blank.

When her fingers slipped low enough, she realized she was feeling Quinn's entrance when the blonde's muscles clenched.

"Oh wow," Rachel breathed against Quinn's ear. The blonde whimpered softly, her back arching a little.

"Rachel please," she whispered, turning her head to look at the girl.

The two of them locked gazes and Rachel felt her heart skip a beat. Her fingers slipped through the wetness and she felt the side of her middle finger bump something more firm.

Quinn let out a moan and Rachel realized she found her clitoris.

"Shhh," Rachel hushed, knowing her dads were just down the hall. Quinn looked nervous and immediately bit into her lip.

Rachel moved both of her fingers to the hard, little nub and was surprised when Quinn's hips immediately bucked forward.

"What's that?" Quinn gasped out.

"Your clitoris," Rachel answered in a whisper. She rubbed her fingers in small circles, in the same way she some time did against the head of her penis.

Quinn was shuddering and gasping for breath, her back arched.

"God," she moaned lightly.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked carefully, before pressing her fingers down on the bud.

Any reply Quinn thought she was going to give was cut off at the pleasure that rushed through her. She let out a few breathy 'oh' sounds before her hips bucked up and she came.

The sharp movement of Quinn's hips caused Rachel's fingers to slip down and she gasped when she felt a flood of wetness against her fingers. Quinn's thighs were twitching and Rachel could feel her entrance clenching against her fingertips.

"Quinn," Rachel groaned. Up till that point she had been doing her best to ignore her own arousal, but the feel Quinn's cum against her fingers was too much.

Her hips shifted forward, rubbing her erection briefly against the cheerleader's hip before she came with a soft moan.

Quinn had relaxed against the bed and was panting, a small bead of sweat dripping down her forehead. Rachel shuddered next to her. Her fingers were still tucked between Quinn's outer lips so she could feel her sex pulsing.

"Did you come?" Quinn asked breathlessly, so satisfied that she wasn't even embarrassed at the question.

Rachel nodded slightly, wrinkling her nose at the feel of stickiness in her shorts. Quinn giggled tiredly at the expression.

The singer carefully pulled her fingers from Quinn's core, brushing the wetness off on her own shorts since she'd be changing them anyway.

"That was amazing," Rachel whispered, leaning forward to kiss Quinn.

"Yeah," Quinn agreed before their lips came together. "That was one hell of a good night."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Just wanted to give you a little Quinn loving before we move on to the next plot point.

**Posted:** 1/31/14

**Word Counter: **~2200


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

I know you guys are used to every day updates, but life and stuff, so we're probably looking at every couple days.

zKai

* * *

><p>Rachel decided that being intimate with Quinn was absolutely wonderful. Sure, they'd only messed around once, but it was heavenly. She couldn't have been more pleased by her girlfriend's reaction to her secret.<p>

And Quinn was more affectionate than ever.

"We're almost ready for sectionals guys," Mr. Schuester announced happily at the beginning of glee.

No one really looked enthused, besides Rachel.

Quinn has her arm casually resting across the back of Rachel's chair.

"I'd just like to say that I am immensely pleased with our efforts so far," Rachel said, standing up for emphasis.

Everyone rolled their eyes, except Quinn.

"And I'd also like to thank Noah for stepping up as the male lead. I am pleasantly surprised by your leading man potential," she told him with a smile.

Rachel didn't notice the way Quinn grumbled beside her.

"Rachel's right. You've all been doing great and I think we have this in the bag," Schuester enthused.

"Can we practice already?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, of course, Rachel and Puck why don't we run through _Don't Stop Believing_ quickly?"

Quinn couldn't resist rolling her eyes this time. They sang this song every single practice.

Rachel practically skipped down to the stage with Puck reluctantly following her.

"Places everyone!"

The rest of the club followed and got into their starting points. They had mastered the choreography weeks ago. They could practically do this in their sleep.

"Your troll is making my head hurt with her enthusiasm," Santana commented to Quinn.

The blonde elbowed her in the side just before the song started.

It was an easy run through, but Quinn was having a hard time focusing. Her eyes were trained to the way Rachel moved around with Puck. She tried to keep her jealous at bay. Only problem was she always noticed the way Puck hungrily looked over her girlfriend.

"Great job guys," Mr. Schuester announced.

Still a little high from performing, Puck pulled Rachel into his side. Rachel giggled, giving him a one armed hug.

Quinn glowered.

"Hey," Rachel called out to her gently when Mr. Schuester let them take a break. She could see the put-out expression Quinn was wearing from across the stage.

"Hmm?" Quinn hummed.

"Everything okay?" she asked, stepping into the blonde. Quinn automatically wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulders and the singer rested her hand on Quinn's stomach.

"Sure," Quinn replied, not wanting to get into it.

"You look upset," Rachel said cautiously. She tilted her head up and pressed a kiss to Quinn's jaw.

When it seemed like Quinn wasn't going to respond, Rachel leaned her head against her shoulder. She was slowly getting used to Quinn's hot and cold attitude changes.

"Jew babe," Puck greeted when he approached them.

Rachel could feel the way Quinn stiffened beside her.

"Yes Noah?" she asked curiously, still leaning into Quinn.

"I'm throwing a party this week end, you sexy ladies should come," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at the two.

"No thanks," Quinn immediately replied.

Rachel gawked at her. "Quinn, I've never been to a high school party," she whispered pleadingly.

"They're nothing special," she replied.

"Way to be a buzz kill," Puck commented, a slight sneer on his face. The two of them glared at each other for a moment.

"We'll see Noah," Rachel finally said, unable to stand the tension.

When Puck went off to talk with Mike, Rachel turned her eyes toward Quinn. The blonde was stubbornly avoiding her gaze.

"What's the matter with you?" Rachel asked with a pout.

"Nothing," Quinn said.

"Alright guys, let's get back to it!" Mr. Schue called.

* * *

><p>Rachel knew that Quinn was obviously upset about something and her mood hadn't shifted even by the end of practice.<p>

The blonde grabbed her bag and headed out the door the second they were released.

"Are you just going to ignore me now?" Rachel asked, jogging to catch up with her.

"I'm not ignoring you," Quinn said with an eye roll.

"You might as well be," the singer huffed.

Quinn turned toward her, resting a hand on her hip. Rachel arched her brows a little. The ice queen wasn't quite so scary now that she had been dating Quinn for a while.

"You know, I could be a better singer with a little more practice," Quinn said.

Rachel's brows knitted together in confusion.

"What?"

"I mean I get that you have years of training or whatever so I'm obviously not going to be on par with you, but I could definitely be a close second."

Rachel only blinked.

"Quinn, what are you even talking about?" she asked.

Quinn huffed out a breath and gave Rachel an exasperated look.

"I know you have this idea in your head about the perfect leading man, but I could be…"

"Wait," Rachel interrupted, holding her hand up. "This is about Puck?"

The blonde's eyes hardened slightly at the mention of his name. She shifted uncomfortably, messing with the bag on her shoulder.

"He's good and all but so am I," Quinn commented.

Rachel couldn't help the affectionate smile that pulled up her lips. Quinn eyed her warily, before nearly stumbling back with the force that Rachel embraced her.

She slowly wrapped her arm around the girl, smiling a little when Rachel pressed a loving kiss to her neck.

"Quinn," she whispered, turning her face up to look at the girl. Quinn was blushing gently. "You have a beautiful voice."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders.

"And yes, I am very happy that Noah has filled the role of male lead," she said, making Quinn frown," but he doesn't hold a candle to you."

Quinn didn't look convinced.

"I could get better," Quinn whispered.

"You don't have to do anything Quinn," Rachel told her softly. She watched an insecure look pass over Quinn's face.

"I just… You're not going to like run off with him are you?" Quinn asked.

Rachel wanted to laugh, but the look on Quinn's face was so vulnerable. She leaned up and pressed their lips together.

"I love you Quinn," she murmured against her lips.

* * *

><p>School was actually better than it had ever been for Rachel. With Quinn by her side and Sue watching over them, no one dared throw a slushy or even call them names.<p>

Except Santana.

"Let's have a talk, man-hands," the Latina said, approaching Rachel at her locker.

Rachel immediately stiffened. She glanced worriedly at Santana, feeling her stomach drop.

"What did you say?" she asked shakily.

"Man-hands," Santana answered. "Or would you prefer RuPaul?"

Whatever Santana had to say to her was not important enough for Rachel to stick around for. She took off down the hall.

"What the hell?" Santana called after her, but Rachel was already gone.

Rachel could feel the anxious feeling that came along with a panic attack. Her stomach was in knocks and her breath was a little short. Santana couldn't possible know.

_Quinn,_ Rachel thought angrily.

She tore down the hall, ignoring the protests of the students she brushed past. Quinn was on her way out to the field of Cheerios practice when Rachel caught up with her.

"Hey babe…"Quinn trailed off at the upset look on Rachel face.

The singer grabbed hold of arm and tugged her away from the field.

"Rach, I'm going to be late," she told her, though mostly just looked concerned about why Rachel was dragging her toward the sports shed.

"How could you do this to me?" she cried the second they were locked away in the shed.

Quinn gave her a bewildered look.

"Do what?" she asked.

Rachel's eyes were teary and she actually pushed Quinn's shoulders, making the blonde taking a step back.

"I can't believe you," she whined.

The blonde caught Rachel's wrists when she tried to push against her again.

"Baby, I don't know what you're talking about," Quinn tried to tell her.

By this point, Rachel was crying. Quinn stared at her, not sure what to do.

"Tell me what happened," she pleaded, gently pulling Rachel closer to her by the hold on her wrists.

Rachel slumped into her, her forehead rested against Quinn's shoulder. The blonde wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, holding her closer.

"I've got you," she whispered, feeling Rachel's tears soaking into her uniform.

They stood there for a long time, Quinn gently rubbing her back and Rachel trying to catch her breath.

"Santana," she finally whispered.

Quinn just looked more confused. "What about her?"

"She called me…" Rachel choked a little, shaking her head.

"What?" Quinn asked lowly, ready to go confront the Latina for upsetting her girlfriend.

"I thought you told her about…"

"I would never," Quinn told her with conviction, finally starting to realize was Rachel was talking about.

Rachel sniffled, wiping at her eyes.

"What did she say?" the blonde asked.

"It's so stupid," Rachel whispered, obviously having calmed down. "She called me man-hands."

"I'm going to kill her," Quinn grumbled.

"No Quinn…"

"No this is bull shit," Quinn huffed, surprising Rachel. The blonde released her and threw her hands up. "I'm so sick of her treating you badly."

Rachel stood back, though felt a slight flush of affection for Quinn in that moment.

"You don't have to…"

"No, she's not going to bother you anymore," Quinn assured her.

Rachel fidgeted with her hands. "I just thought…when she said that…"

"Rachel, I'd never do that to you," Quinn whispered. She almost felt hurt that Rachel would assume she'd betray her trust.

The singer nodded a little, still wiping at the tear stains on her cheeks.

* * *

><p>By the time Quinn made sure Rachel was okay and walked her to the parking lot, she was late for practice. She had let Rachel go with a soft kiss and reassurance she would deal with Santana.<p>

Sue was pissed and Quinn ended up doing laps for half of practice, but she didn't care.

She waited out practice and caught Santana outside the locker room.

"What is up with your…"

Santana was surprised when Quinn caught her off guard by wrapping the front of her uniform and dragging her away from the other Cheerios.

"Get your paws off me," Santana growled, shoving at Quinn's hands.

"Listen, you're done insulting my girlfriend," Quinn told her heatedly.

Santana scoffed, crossing her arms. "I'm a bitch to everyone. It's not my fault Liza is sensitive."

"I don't think you understand. This is not optional," Quinn snapped. "If I hear you calling her names I will end you."

"Oh Quinnie is all big and tough now that she's screwing the midget," Santana taunted.

"I'm not going to warn you again," Quinn said with finality.

"Fuck you," Santana called after her when Quinn took off.

* * *

><p>"Papa, what are you doing with those?" Rachel asked worriedly. Hiram was seated at the dining room table with a plethora of photo albums laid out in front of him.<p>

"Just a little scrap booking project," he told her cheerfully.

"Put those away before Quinn gets home," she pleaded.

He waved a dismissive hand at her. "Stop it. I'm sure Quinn would love to see your baby pictures."

Rachel looked mortified.

"Just because she knows about my condition doesn't mean she needs to see those pictures," she told him.

She heard the front door open and scrambled to grab the albums. Hiram huffed and pushed her away.

"Papa please," she whined.

"Hey," Quinn greeted them, standing in the door way of the dining room.

"Oh good Quinn," Hiram said, giving a smug look to Rachel. The singer leaned against the wall, covering her face with her hand. "Come here."

Quinn arched a brow at Rachel, before moving over to the table and sitting down.

"I was just going through our photo albums," Hiram explain, flipping one of them open.

The blonde looked over her shoulder with a grin, giggling softly when she saw how red Rachel's face was.

"Papa, this is humiliating," Rachel grumbled.

"Come here," Quinn cooed at her.

Rachel huffed, but reluctantly moved toward them. She grabbed the chair beside Quinn to pull it out. The singer squeaked in surprise when Quinn gave her hand a tug and pulled her on to her lap.

Blushing deeply, Rachel settled on Quinn's lap, with her arm around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

I've got a couple things coming up, but if you guys have any suggestions please let me know.

**Posted: **2/2/14

**Word Count: **~2000


	20. Chapter 20

Rachel had decided her papa was on a mission to make sure she was completely embarrassed.

"Bath time was always difficult because she constantly wanted to sing," Hiram was telling Quinn, pointing out a picture of a very naked Ray standing on the lid of the toilet, covered in bubbles.

"Papa," Rachel whined, her cheeks dark.

Quinn giggled softly before pressing a kiss to Rachel's shoulder. The singer shrugged her off with a huff.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," she commented, crossing her arms. Quinn ignored her and looked over the rest of the pictures on the page.

Hiram watched the two with a smile. Even though Rachel was acting put-out, he could see the affectionate way she glanced at Quinn.

"Quinn," Rachel hummed gently, uncrossing her arms so she could massage the back of the blonde's neck.

Quinn looked up at her and realized it was a mistake.

"Let's go upstairs," Rachel whispered. Her eyes were pleading and there was the slightest hint of a pout on her lips. Quinn had no idea how anyone resisted Rachel Berry.

"None of that," Hiram huffed, breaking the intense stare the girls were sharing.

Quinn blushed, but Rachel groaned at her father.

"She doesn't need to see anymore," Rachel said to reason. She made sure to continue running her fingers over the back of Quinn's neck, making the girl shiver.

"We haven't even gotten to elementary school," Hiram commented.

When Hiram flipped the page, Quinn noticed a picture of little Raymond in a baseball cap and holding a plastic bat.

"Were you on a team?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Yes," Rachel huffed, "Daddy insisted I try out t-ball and I was horrible at it."

Quinn couldn't help grinning. It wasn't too surprising that Rachel wasn't good at sports.

"I don't think she ever hit the ball of the tee," Hiram commented. Quinn giggled to Rachel chagrin.

"I'm done," Rachel told them dramatically. She pushed herself off Quinn's lap and marched toward the stairs.

Quinn and Hiram watched her storm off with amusement.

"Are you coming?" Rachel called over her shoulder at Quinn.

"I'll be in trouble if I don't go," Quinn told Hiram, trying to hide her smile.

He waved his hand toward the stairs. "Go take care of my daughter."

Quinn took off and bounded up the stairs.

Rachel was standing outside her bedroom, arms crossed.

"Am I in trouble?" Quinn asked with a smile when she reached her. Rachel just rolled her eyes and tugged the girl into her room by the hand.

"You shouldn't encourage Papa," Rachel told her, gently pushing the blonde onto her bed. Quinn plopped down on the edge and stared up at her.

"You were a cute kid," Quinn told her, grinning.

Rachel glanced over her shoulder at the door, debating if she could straddle Quinn without her dads interrupting. Thinking better of it, she sat beside her.

"I hate those pictures," she commented, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Why?" Quinn asked curiously.

The two reclined back on the bed, laying side by side and looking up at the ceiling.

"It wasn't like I was an unhappy child, but I always felt so out of place in my body," Rachel explained with a little shrug. "Even though my transition to living as a girl was easy, I guess those pictures just remind me of how weird I felt."

Quinn reached down to play with Rachel's fingers.

"I don't think you should be upset about the pictures," she said softly.

"Why?" Rachel hummed.

"It's still you… and the way you grew up is how you got to me," Quinn murmured.

* * *

><p>Finding time to spend alone with Quinn wasn't too difficult. Her fathers seemed to respect their privacy most of the time. The only problem was they were still in the house and Rachel was getting a bit antsy to have some intimate time with her girlfriend.<p>

The opportunity finally came the day before sectionals when her fathers decided to go out for dinner and a movie.

"You know, I never planned on us being intimate so soon," Rachel commented when they entered her room. Quinn arched a brow at her, before setting her bag down and moving to the bed.

"I've been trying not to rush us into anything," Rachel continued. "But we've already crossed a threshold, have we not?"

To hear Rachel talk about them being intimate always made Quinn nervous. It wasn't that she didn't crave contact, but she really wasn't ready for sex.

"I suppose so," Quinn answered, scooting back to sit against the head board.

"I was just thinking that while you got to see my… uhm… well, you know…" Rachel stuttered, blushing a little before she gathered herself, "I think it's only fair that I get to see your breasts."

Quinn let out a burst of laughter. That was definitely not where she thought this conversation was going.

"I'm serious Quinn!" Rachel cried, though was trying hard not to crack a smile.

"Oh think you deserve that huh?" Quinn teased her.

"Yes, I do."

With a roll of her eyes, Quinn beckoned the girl closer. Rachel climbed up onto the bed and crawled toward her. She straddled Quinn's outstretched legs and rested her arms on her shoulders.

"You've been thinking about this a lot?" Quinn asked, nuzzling her nose against Rachel's jaw.

The singers nodded slightly. "I admit that your breasts are frequently in my fantasies."

Quinn pulled back to regard her. Rachel flushed under her gaze and shrugged.

"I'm sure they are much better in reality," Rachel offered.

She chuckled softly and let her hands grip Rachel's waist. Quinn leaned up, connecting their lips in a slow kiss.

Kissing Quinn was quickly becoming one of Rachel's favorite things. Rachel liked to think that in the time they had been together she had become a better kisser, but she was pretty certain that she'd never be as good as Quinn.

The blonde always managed to catch her lips in just the right way and knew when to use her tongue or teeth. It made Rachel shiver with desire.

"And what do I get if I show you?" Quinn asked in a whisper once she had left Rachel breathless.

Rachel tried to suck in deep breaths and regulate her heart. "I'll show you mine," she offered.

Quinn considered for a moment while her hands slid up and down Rachel's back.

"I suppose that's fair," she said.

Rachel internally fist pumped.

The blonde leaned back slightly and reached for the zipper of her uniform. She pulled it up, watching the way Rachel's eyes zeroed in on the action.

The way Rachel looked at her with such desire always made her feel warm.

She pulled the zipper all the way up and then straightened up. Rachel had to lean back so their forehead didn't bump. Quinn reached for the top, but Rachel's hands stopped her.

"I've got it," Rachel said in a husky voice. She gripped the bottom of the uniform and carefully pulled it over Quinn's head when she raised her arms.

Quinn was blushing slightly. Rachel was familiar with this sight, but it still made her dick twitch.

This time, Quinn's bra was white and lacy.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Quinn," Rachel assured her, tearing her eyes away from her chest.

Quinn gave her a soft smile and cupped her hand against Rachel's cheek. "I want to," she whispered.

The blonde reached behind her back and Rachel heard the click of the clasp coming undone. Quinn shrugged her shoulders forward so the straps slid down her arms.

Rachel watched with baited breath as Quinn held the loose cups to her chest.

"Breathe," Quinn instructed teasingly. The singer gasped a little, not realizing how long she had been holding her air in.

Quinn giggled and kissed her chin. She thought she'd be more nervous, but Rachel was always so cute and attentive. Her nerves had settled and she carefully pulled the bra away.

The picture Rachel had conjured up in her head did not do justice to Quinn's chest.

Her breasts were round and firm with pink nipples. Just the sight of them, erect from the cool air in the room, made Rachel's mouth water.

"You okay?" Quinn asked gently, setting her bra to the side.

"You're beautiful Quinn," Rachel breathed. The blonde blushed slightly and leaned back into the head board. Even though Rachel's gaze made her feel sexy, she still had to resist the urge to cover herself.

Rachel rested her hands on Quinn's stomach, her fingers curved around her sides. She slowly moved her hands over the girl's abs.

"Is it okay if I…" Rachel started to ask, glancing up at Quinn.

The blonde covered Rachel's hands with her own and led them up. Rachel could feel her arousal growing tight as her fingers touched the underside of Quinn's breasts.

Rachel finally settled her hands over her chest and was surprised when Quinn let out a little whimper. She felt the soft weight of them in her hands.

_So much better in real life,_ she thought, feeling the way Quinn's nipples strained against her palms.

She had explored Quinn's chest before, just never without a barrier. Rachel squeezed experimentally.

"Rach," Quinn half moaned, half whined. She had shifted her hands down to hold Rachel's waist once more.

Rachel glanced up at the sound. If it wasn't enough that Quinn was gorgeous, she always managed to make the sexiest little sounds.

"This is quite arousing," Rachel commented softly, her hands kneading the girl's chest.

"I know, I feel it," Quinn pointed out.

Rachel flushed, realizing her erection was pressing against Quinn's stomach. Since Quinn knew about her condition she figured there was no need to wear compression shorts around the house, so her penis was expanded to its full length in the front of her pajama pants.

"Sorry," she whispered embarrassedly.

"Don't be," Quinn murmured, giving her hips a gentle squeeze.

With Finn, Quinn had always been put off when she felt his erections, but when Rachel's pressed against her it kind of drove her wild. Not that she was going to admit that.

"Focus baby," Quinn encouraged. Rachel's hands had come to a stop since she was worried about her arousal.

She started moving her hands once more, about to apology, but didn't bother when she saw the pleasured look on Quinn's face.

The blonde tilted her head back against the head board.

Rachel looked down at the breasts in her hands. It felt surreal. She carefully shifted her hands so her fingers were against the sides of Quinn's breasts and pressed her thumbs to her nipples.

Quinn immediately arched into her with a gasp.

She flicked her thumbs carefully over the buds, before circling them with the pads of her thumbs.

"You're good at that," Quinn commented, panting slightly.

Rachel grinned at her.

The blonde sat up slightly, causing Rachel's hands to get stuck between them. When Quinn kissed her, Rachel eagerly leaned in.

She caught one pink nipple between her thumb and forefinger, twisting slightly. It tore a moan from Quinn's lips and the blonde threaded her fingers through Rachel's hair.

They traded heated kisses while Rachel worked her breasts. She couldn't help rocking her hips forward, feeling her clothes erection rubbing against Quinn's stomach.

"I want to see yours," Quinn murmured when they broke apart.

Reluctantly, Rachel leaned back and removed her hands from Quinn's chest. The blonde finally felt like she could make a coherent thought.

"Okay," Rachel whispered.

She unbuttoned the front of her shirt, her eyes turned down. Quinn was watching intently as more of Rachel's skin was revealed. She'd never actually see the girl without a shirt before.

While Quinn's stomach was muscular, Rachel's was completely smooth.

Rachel's bra was a front clasp, so once she was finished with her shirt she moved up. She carefully unhooked the clasp.

"Quinn?" she asked softly, her breasts still covered since she was holding the bra closed.

"Hmm?"

"I just don't want you to be disappointed, they aren't exactly big," Rachel whispered vulnerably. Quinn's eyes snapped up to meet Rachel's gaze. She could see the insecurity.

"Baby," she murmured, before pressing a reassuring kiss to her lips, "you're perfect."

Even though the words made her heart swell, Rachel was still nervous. She couldn't exactly back out now though.

She let the bra fall away from her chest and closed her eyes. Her nipples immediately hardened at being exposed.

Quinn was silent except for slightly heavy breaths. Rachel's skin was tanned and her nipples were dark. There was something about the way her shirt and bra hung open that made the sight even sexier.

"I don't know what you're worried about," Quinn commented, shifting down on the bed a little.

"I understand that some people prefer…"

"I wouldn't prefer anything over your chest," the blonde interrupted, her eyes still trained to her nipples.

Rachel's eyes popped open in surprise and she couldn't believe the hungry look on Quinn's face.

The blonde lifted her hand and Rachel prepared herself to be touched, but Quinn only pushed her shirt and bra from her shoulders. The garments fell harmlessly to the bed behind her.

Quinn glanced up at her for a moment, before placing her hand against Rachel's sides. She used a little pressure to urge to forward.

Rachel gave her a confused look, but leaned toward her.

Since Quinn had sunk down on the bed, she was perfectly in line with Rachel's chest. She wasn't sure what came over her when she leaned forward and caught one of Rachel's nipples in between her lips.

Rachel let out a surprised squeak, her hands flying to rest against the head board.

Quinn wasn't sure what this was supposed to feel like. She was very aware how much she liked it though.

Rachel's bud was hard between her lips and Quinn opened her mouth a little more to flick her tongue against it. She couldn't help pulling back with a soft giggle when Rachel's hips immediately pressed down against her stomach.

"Quinn," she whined, meeting the girl's gaze.

"You okay?" Quinn teased her, rubbing her hands over her hips.

"I will be if you do that again," Rachel replied breathlessly.

The blonde leaned back in, this time swirling her tongue around her nipple. Rachel realized Quinn kissing ability was definitely handy in other things and she felt precum ooze from her penis.

"M-maybe you should stop," Rachel murmured reluctantly when Quinn switched to her other nipple and started sucking.

"How come?" Quinn asked, pulling back to give her a pout.

"I'm uhm..well…" Rachel glanced down at her groin.

Quinn followed her line of sight, her mouth forming an 'o' in understanding.

"Do you want me to take care of that?" she asked gently.

"You don't have to," Rachel was quick to reply, though she really hoped Quinn would. After all, her erection did become painful with time.

Their gazes met and Rachel was surprised to see how turned on Quinn looked. Her eyes were dark and her lips were swollen from them kissing. She'd never seen anything sexier.

"I don't need much," Rachel admitted, trying desperately to not to grind her hips down into Quinn.

The blonde nodded, licking her lips. She shifted her hands down and gripped the edge of Rachel's pajamas. Quinn pulled them down slowly, careful to not tug to harshly and accidentally catch Rachel's erection.

Her penis bounced up from the confines of her boxer briefs, settling with the tip pointed toward Quinn's stomach.

Quinn's core clenched at the sight. She left Rachel's pants and underwear around her thighs, just low enough for her dick to be free.

Rachel closed her eyes, focusing on taking deep breaths.

The blonde eyed her girlfriend's penis. It was just as pretty as the first time. She couldn't help but take the chance to look at it more closely than before.

"Quinn please," Rachel begged.

Quinn watched in fascination as a drop of precum seeped from the opening at the tip. She glanced at the concentrated look on Rachel's face and figured it was time to help her out.

She gently wrapped her pale fingers around the shaft, her fingers on the top side.

A moan echoed from Rachel's lips and her hips thrust forward slightly.

"Are you really close?" Quinn asked carefully, taking a more firm hold on her.

"Yes," Rachel breathed, looking down at her. "I wasn't exactly prepared for how erotic this would be."

Quinn cheeks flushed a bit and she turned her eyes back to Rachel's arousal. She stretched her thumb up, catching the moisture at the tip.

"God," Rachel moaned. Quinn gasped when she felt her dick twitch in her hand.

She drew her hand up and twisted her wrist toward the head like Rachel had showed her the first time. Rachel was shuddering, making small sounds in the back of her throat.

Rachel knew if she opened her eyes and saw Quinn's chest she'd lose it, so she kept her eyes squeezed shut.

The blonde bit her lip, watching the way Rachel's hips jumped forward on each down stroke.

Quinn wasn't even aware of how turned on she was till she glanced up. Rachel had taken one hand away from the head board to brush her hair away from her face right when Quinn sped her pace. Her back arched and Quinn's vision was perfectly in line with her chest.

With her hand around Rachel's erection, she had never seen a more exquisite sight.

"Shit Rachel," Quinn breathed.

The singer looked down at her in surprise and that was her undoing. She was met, not only with the sight of Quinn's bare chest, but with the tip of her dick mere inches away from Quinn's stomach.

Rachel let out a moan and her hips jerked forward violently.

"Q-Quinn…" she tried to warn the girl.

Quinn didn't seem to notice since her eyes were trained to Rachel's penis. The blonde watched in awe as the reddened tip seemed to swell just slightly before her cum burst from the opening.

The blonde gasped when the first spurt of Rachel's cum hit the underside of her breasts.

Rachel let out a loud cry, watching the way her cum landed against Quinn's soft skin. The sight alone made her orgasm that much stronger.

She shuddered while her dick let out several more spurts of cum.

Quinn's jaw dropped, her hand still moving along Rachel's length to draw out her pleasure. She glanced at Rachel face and saw her blissful expression.

Her hips jerked up and her clit throbbed. The motion caused the head of Rachel's penis to press just below her breasts. This drew another shudder out of Rachel.

The feel of Rachel cum on her skin and her dick pressed against her stomach was too much for Quinn. She pussy clenched at air as she came, pleasure washing over her.

Quinn moaned softly, while Rachel was trying hard to recover. Her hand still pressed to the head board was supporting most of her weight and she panted.

"Quinn, I'm sor…" Rachel tried to apologize, thinking Quinn would be disgusted by the encounter.

Instead, the blonde surged up and pressed their lips together heatedly. Rachel's eyes widened before clenching shut as she returned the kiss.

Quinn's hand was still wrapped around her semi-hard dick and since the blonde sat up, it caused Quinn's thumb and the underside of Rachel's penis to be pressed against her stomach.

Rachel gasped when she realized she was getting hard again.

"Quinn," she breathed, pulling back to catch her breath. The blonde gently squeezed her shaft and she moaned.

"You're still hard," Quinn whispered in awe.

"That's never happened before," Rachel admitted, still gasping for air.

* * *

><p>It turned out Rachel's second erection didn't have much stamina. After just a few strokes of Quinn's hand, Rachel shuddered through a tiny orgasm with barely any ejaculation.<p>

"I love you," Rachel murmured when she finally calmed down.

Quinn released her hold on the girl and pressed their lips together. "I love you too," she whispered against her lips.

Rachel reached for a tissue on the night stand and carefully wiped away her cum from Quinn's skin.

The blonde relaxed back against the head board, watching her. She thought that maybe she should have been grossed out, but she wasn't at all.

"I'm sorry about that," Rachel murmured with an embarrassed look, making sure to get Quinn's stomach and breasts clean.

"You shouldn't be," Quinn said just as softly. She was able to relax now that her heart had stopped racing.

"My orgasm kind of snuck up on me," Rachel admitted.

"Baby, really stop worrying," Quinn told her, running a lazy hand along her arm.

"I just don't want you to think that I did that on purpose…."

"It made me cum," the blonde finally said.

"What?" Rachel yelped in surprise. Quinn was giving her an amused look.

Rachel couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. With the strength of her own orgasm, she hadn't even realized Quinn got off.

"I should be more attentive," Rachel said, tossing the crumpled up tissue into the garbage.

"You were a little preoccupied," Quinn said with a chuckle.

The two stared at one another for a long moment, soaking up their shared pleasure. Rachel finally realized her flaccid penis was still on display and blushed.

She reached for her pants and carefully pulled them up. Quinn had a little pout on her lips, but didn't comment.

"Did that really make you cum?" Rachel asked in a small voice. She still couldn't believe that Quinn was turned on by her penis, let alone that she would come from being ejaculated on.

"You don't have to sound so surprised," Quinn said with a blush.

Rachel smiled and kissed her lips. She shifted off of Quinn's lap and settled beside her. She wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist and leaned her head against her shoulder.

"That was the best orgasm of my life," Rachel murmured into her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Some Faberry loving before some drama. Let me know what you think.

**Posted: **2/4/14

**Word Count: **~3700


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**

Some dialogue used and modified from Glee 1.13 (Sectionals) and S1.22 (Journey to Regionals)

**Author's Note: **

Sorry for the delay. Had a big wind/snow storm that knocked out the power for a while so I was a little late on writing this one up.

I'd just like to thank you guys once again for all the support. The story reached 100k views the other day which seems insane. So thank you.

zKai

* * *

><p>The two were curled up on Rachel's bed, this time Quinn acting the part of 'big spoon'.<p>

"How big is it?" Quinn asked sleepily, her nose brushing against the back of Rachel's neck.

"What?" Rachel replied, already half asleep.

"Your penis," Quinn said. She let her hand slide over Rachel's side and slipped under her shirt to rub her bare stomach.

"Oh uhm…" Rachel mumbled, her cheeks feeling warm, "… last time the specialist took measurements it was about six inches."

"And now?"

"Maybe six and a half," she said quickly.

Quinn was quiet for a long time and Rachel hoped she had fallen asleep. Only problem was she could still feel Quinn's hand rubbing soothing circles against her skin.

"Is that average?" the blonde asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I believe the average penis length is around six inches," Rachel answered. "Why?"

She could feel the warmth coming off of Quinn's face on the back of her neck.

"It just seems big," Quinn managed to get out after clearing her throat.

Rachel chuckled softly, letting her hand slide along Quinn's arm.

"While my ego is glad you think so, I must point out that it could be much bigger," she said.

Quinn gulped.

"I don't even know if I'll be able to take you," she said, her voice even softer than before.

_Take me?_ Rachel wondered, before realization struck her.

"Oh!" she squeaked. "When the time comes we'll go slow…"

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't believe that Coach Sylvester was insisting on Saturday morning practice before they left for sectionals, but there wasn't much she could do. Quinn promised it wasn't a big deal and she'd meet her in the parking lot at the bus.<p>

When the three cheerleaders arrived, it was obvious Quinn and Santana were in a horrible mood, and even Brittany seemed a little less enthusiastic than usual.

To make things worse Mr. Schuester was somehow disqualified from taking them to the competition so they were stuck with Ms. Pillsbury. Plus, since Finn left they had never gotten a twelfth member.

Rachel had recruited Jacob since he owed her big time.

"Today is turning out to be less magical than I anticipated," Rachel commented to Quinn, while Ms. Pillsbury gave them a horrible version of a pep talk.

Quinn hummed her agreement. Rachel pouted, realizing that Quinn's mood was icy.

With a sigh, she leaned into the girl, hoping for the best.

* * *

><p>Rachel assumed nothing more could go wrong with this day, but apparently she was mistaken.<p>

Half way through the bus ride to competition Quinn's phone rang. Rachel was almost offended that her dads would call Quinn over her, before realizing that they were also on the line with their attorney.

The details were hazy since Quinn wasn't saying much. Rachel knew it was about her parents though.

After the conversation, Quinn completely closed off and refused to talk.

The kids filed off the bus and into the auditorium since they were third to perform.

"I love you," Rachel murmured against Quinn's ear when the lights dimmed. The blonde gave the smallest of smiles, but didn't return the sentiment.

When the club realized the other schools were performing their songs, everyone lost all hope.

By the time the second group started performing, Rachel had had enough.

"Meeting in the green room in five minutes!" she called to the glee clubbers after springing from her seat.

The demoralized group gathered in the green room.

"You leaked the set list!" Kurt accused, toward the Cheerios, "You don't want to be here. You were just Sue's little moles."

Quinn rolled her eyes. She was positive Santana was probably working for Sue, but she wasn't. Sue would never trust her with secrets while she was dating Rachel.

"Look, we may still be Cheerios, but neither of us gave Sue the set list," Santana barked, motioning toward Brittany and herself.

"Well…I did…but I didn't know what she was going to do with it," Brittany said apologetically.

Rachel wanted to pay attention to the conversation, but her focus was on Quinn. The girl had taken to leaning against the wall and looking blank. It worried Rachel.

"It's the best part of my day okay?" Santana huffed.

Tearing her eyes away from Quinn, Rachel focused on the group.

"I believe you," she told Santana.

They started going through their options. Rachel was actually surprised when they easily settled on her taking the ballad and closing with _Somebody to Love_.

"Yeah, that and a can of soup will guarantee us third place," Puck growled, "We still need another song."

Rachel was about to chime in when Finn walked through the door.

"I have one," he said meekly, holding up a stack of sheet music.

"What are you doing here Flubber?" Santana asked harshly.

Finn expression was tight. "Mr. Schue said you guys needed some help so I…"

"We don't need help from you," Puck chimed in.

"Wait Noah, I realize this is not the most ideal situation…" Rachel started, getting a peak at the sheet music Finn had. She didn't want Finn to help them but they were down to the wire.

"You're defending him?" Quinn asked. The way her voice had almost no emotion made Rachel shiver.

"I know the song and Puck can take the lead," Rachel started, glancing nervously at Quinn.

"I don't know the words," Puck said after he had ripped a copy from Finn's hands.

"I can sing lead," Finn told them.

"Of course you want to," Quinn commented with an eye roll.

"Quinn please," Rachel pleaded.

"This is such bull shit," Santana remarked, but grabbed a copy of the music.

"Finn already knows the choreography for the other song and we don't have any other options," Rachel said to the group.

She tried to ignore the way Finn was looking at her.

"I'm really glad to be here," Finn said softly to her while everyone started looking over the music. Rachel couldn't help the way she stiffened beside him.

"I appreciate that you have come baring music, but do not think you are forgiven," Rachel told him sternly.

She glanced at Quinn, who was watching them.

* * *

><p>Miraculously, they pulled the numbers together and took home the win. Puck had decided to move his party up to that night as a celebration.<p>

Rachel had a little hope that Quinn was feeling better when the blonde kissed her thoroughly back stage.

"Could you be any better?" the blonde asked with a laugh, obviously referring to Rachel's rendition of _Don't Rain on My Parade_.

The bus ride back to Lima was wild and exciting, but Quinn was still reserved. Rachel noticed how every so often Santana would say something to her and Quinn would snap at her to 'back off'.

"Everything okay?" she asked carefully when they were finally off the bus.

"Just peachy," Quinn commented through gritted teeth.

"You don't have to lie to me," Rachel told her, feeling disappointed that Quinn wasn't talking. The two of them climbed into Rachel's car, which they had left at the school.

"Where are you going?" Quinn finally asked after they'd been driving for a few minutes in awkward silence.

"Noah's," Rachel asked like it was obvious.

"You're kidding right?" Quinn practically growled.

Rachel shot her a look from the corner of her eye before focusing on the road.

"I realize that you are obviously upset about something and if you'd like, I will take you home, but I am not about to miss out on my first party, especially one in celebration of our victory at sectionals," Rachel told her in one long breath.

She noticed Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Rachel asked, trying to keep the annoyed edge out of her voice.

"No," Quinn answered petulantly.

* * *

><p>Since the other glee kids had car pooled, her and Quinn were the last to arrive. Even from outside they could hear the cheers and music.<p>

"Are you going to be like this all night?" Rachel questioned when they stepped out of the car.

Quinn didn't answer, only led the way up the driveway. Rachel rolled her eyes. As much as she loved her girlfriend, Quinn could be a real pain in the ass.

"Bought time you got here," Puck cheered, after throwing the door open to meet them. He slung his arm around Quinn's shoulder and dragged her inside.

"Get off me," Quinn growled, pushing him away.

"Whoa blondie, chill out," Puck huffed.

"Please ignore her Noah," Rachel said as she stepped inside.

"PMS-ing yeah?" he asked in a stage whisper.

Rachel wasn't actually sure. She glanced at Quinn, watching the way she practically stormed further into the house.

"Maybe?" Rachel responded with a shrug.

_Do girls really get that upset when they are on their menstrual cycle?_ Rachel wondered.

Once Quinn disappeared, she basically lost track of her for a while. She desperately wanted to seek her out while also wanting to just let it be. Quinn was being such a downer and the party was supposed to be a celebration.

"Beer?" Finn offered when she finished speaking to Mercedes.

"No thank you, Finn. I don't drink," Rachel told him. She scanned the room, looking for an escape.

"So your song was really great and stuff," Finn said awkwardly. Rachel glanced up at him and realized he was at least a little intoxicated.

"Thank you," she answered briefly.

She caught sight of Quinn across the room, sitting on one of the sofas. Her eyes widened when she watched her girlfriend tip her head back and down part of a wine cooler.

"Excuse me," Rachel mumbled, interrupting whatever Finn was saying and brushed passed him.

"I didn't know you drank," she commented when she reached Quinn. The blonde looked up at her with arched brows and took another swig from the bottle.

"Surprise," Quinn replied sarcastically.

Rachel ripped the bottle from Quinn's hand, ignoring her protest.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked with irritation. Quinn made another reach for the bottle, but Rachel set it on the coffee table behind her and out of Quinn's reach.

"Nothing," Quinn huffed when she realized she wasn't getting the drink back.

"Obviously it is not 'nothing' since you've been acting strange all day," Rachel replied.

Quinn stared up at her in annoyance. Rachel met her gaze, challenging her to make up another excuse or brush her off.

"Can't I just have my drink back?" Quinn finally questioned.

Rachel scoffed. "No, I don't think it would be in your best interest."

"Oh so now you decide that for me?" the blonde snapped.

"Ooh lovers quarrel," Santana announced from the other side of the room. She was drunk enough that what she thought was a whisper to Brittany was really more of a shout. "Hey Q, Berry mad about your extra flab too?"

"What?" Rachel asked in confusion, looking to Quinn. The blonde looked livid that Santana was drawing attention to them.

"Ignore her, look at me," Rachel demanded when Quinn continued to glare at Santana. Quinn slowly brought her gaze up to Rachel's. "What is she talking about?"

"It doesn't matter," Quinn brushed off. She stood from the couch and started to step passed Rachel.

"Yes, it does because clearly you are upset," Rachel said, catching her arm.

Quinn huffed out a heavy sigh.

"Talk to me sweetheart," Rachel whispered gently. Quinn's stiff stance slackened slightly and she turned toward the girl.

"When we get home," Quinn promised. She pressed a light kiss to Rachel's lips, ignoring Santana's cat calls.

* * *

><p>The original enthusiasm Rachel had for her first high school party drained away after talking to Quinn. She almost wanted to insist they go home, but Quinn pleaded with her to let it go for a while.<p>

So Rachel made small talk with Kurt and Tina, always keeping a careful eye on Quinn and how much she was drinking.

"Is everything okay?" Tina asked when Rachel glanced away from them for the millionth time.

"Yeah, Quinn's just acting a little strange," she commented.

"Probably all those fat jokes Santana was making all day. That would piss me off too," Kurt chimed in.

"What jokes?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"Santana's been making comments," Kurt said, "Calling her names and such."

"They probably had weigh in," Tina suggest with a shrug.

"I don't know how that girl can think she's fat. I've seen Quinn Fabray without a shirt and there is not an ounce of flab on that girl," Kurt commented with a huff.

Rachel might have been worried about Kurt if she wasn't completely sure he was as gay as they come. Not bothering listening to him anymore, Rachel took off in search of Quinn. She really couldn't believe that that was what Quinn was upset about.

She rounded the corner into the kitchen and froze.

The singer was almost sure her heart actually stopped beating.

There was Quinn, leaning against the wall, and next to her was Puck. He had his arm pressed against the wall to the upper left of Quinn's head so he was practically on top of her.

"Tell me one more time," Quinn said in a small voice.

"You're not fat," Puck replied smoothly and held up another wine cooler to the blonde.

Rachel felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. Quinn had a vulnerable look on her face, the one she never showed anyone but Rachel.

Quinn reluctantly accepted the bottle and glanced up at Puck. He was closer than before.

When he started to lean in, obviously going for the kiss, Rachel lost it.

She was so livid she didn't even notice the way Quinn had turned her face away to avoid Puck's advances.

The white tank top Puck was wearing gave Rachel the perfect opportunity to tug him away. Her hand wrapped around the material on his back and he actually staggered with the force she pulled him.

"Get away from her," Rachel said angrily.

Puck was caught off guard and stumbling a little before catching himself with his hand on the wall.

"Geeze Jew babe, you're stronger then you look," he commented and Rachel realized he was very tipsy.

She put herself in between Puck and Quinn, not looking at the slightly guilty expression on Quinn's face.

"Noah, you are obviously intoxicated, but that is no excuse for attempting to pray on someone's insecurities," Rachel told him heatedly.

Puck just blinked in confusion.

"And I thought we were friends," she added a little more softly.

Quinn gently placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder. The singer immediately shrugged it off, feeling angry.

"We are friends," Puck said. It was becoming apparent that he wasn't following along with the conversation well.

"Funny, because I thought a friend wouldn't try to seduce my significant other," Rachel commented.

She glanced over her shoulder at Quinn, seeing the glazed look in her eyes and nearly wanted to cry. Whether they were drunk or not, the situation made her chest hurt.

"Come on, we're in high school," Puck said, stepping toward them. "You think any of us are going to give a damn what happens tonight in three years."

"I will," Rachel snapped.

"Rachel…" Quinn started to say.

"Please don't say anything," Rachel told her softly.

She didn't think she could stand hear what Quinn had to say.

"Let's go. I'm taking you home…"

"Maybe she doesn't want to go," Puck commented defiantly. The way his words slurred a bit made Rachel feel sick.

Rachel rolled her eyes. She wasn't about deal with Puck while he was anything less than sober. The singer gave a pointed look at Quinn before heading toward the door.

Quinn immediately moved to follow, only pausing when Puck caught her by the shoulder.

"You can stay with me," he said, attempting a sexy purr.

"That's my girlfriend," Quinn replied with a nod toward Rachel's quickly retreating form.

She broke free of his hold and hurried after Rachel.

* * *

><p>The ride back to the house was completely silent. Rachel's hands were starting to cramp from how hard she was gripping the steering wheel.<p>

Quinn was leaning against the window looking more sober.

"If every time you get upset you go running to someone like Noah, I don't think I can handle this relationship," Rachel said when she had the car parked securely in the drive way.

"Nothing was going to happen," Quinn was quick to reply.

Rachel could see the fear in her eyes and she tried to not feel sympathy for the girl.

"It didn't look like nothing," she pointed out.

"We were just talking, I wasn't going to let him kiss me," Quinn tried again.

"And you think it's okay to go to him for reassurance?" Rachel asked with a hurt look.

Rachel threw open the car door and started toward the house. She tried to ignore the way Quinn scrambled to catch up to her.

"He was just telling me…"

"That you're not fat," Rachel finished for her, turning around to face Quinn.

The blonde nearly collided with her and had to place a hand on Rachel's shoulder to keep her balance.

"Do you know how ridiculous that is?" she asked, feeling her eyes starting to get a little misty.

"It just felt good to hear…."

"And it wouldn't have felt good to hear it from me?" Rachel questioned brokenly.

Quinn's eyes were starting to look more clear, the events of the night obviously sobering her up. She carefully pulled her hand from Rachel's shoulder and guilty looked toward the ground.

"I just wanted to know that someone found me attractive," Quinn whispered insecurely.

"I find you attractive!" Rachel cried, placing her hand on her chest for emphasis. "In fact, I think you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen and that you would go to him instead of me…"

She trailed off, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Rachel didn't want to cry.

_I'm so stupid,_ she thought miserably.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said thickly.

Rachel opened her eyes and realized Quinn was teary as well.

"It's just we had weigh in this morning and I was up two pounds and Sue was on my case…then Santana wouldn't _shut up_ about it…" she said, squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head, "…and my parents just left all of my stuff on the door step after we left and I just…"

The blonde was getting too choked up to speak.

Even though Rachel was still mad, she hurt for the girl. She had no idea what kind of pressure Quinn was under and she knew her parents' rejection was still weighing heavy on her.

After a few shuddering breaths, Quinn wiped at her eyes.

"And then Puck said I was looking thin and I just wanted to hear from someone that I'm not a total screw up," Quinn finished.

"God Quinn," Rachel whimpered.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders in a self-depreciating way.

"I know that you've probably never had anyone to go to or talk to, but I love you Quinn," Rachel told her, reaching for the girl's hands, "And all you have to do it talk to me. All I want is to make you happy."

She watched a few tears roll down her pale cheeks.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Quinn whispered.

Rachel tugged Quinn a little closer to her. She reached up and brushed the tears from her cheeks, before cupping her hands against them.

"I love you," she murmured, pressing up to kiss her.

Quinn gently gripped at her wrists and returned the kiss.

"Don't shut me out," Rachel pleaded.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

**Posted: **2/8/14

**Word Count: **~3300


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

Figured I'd get you guys another chapter since the last one was late.

Also, got my first super negative review. I figured 1 outta 580 is pretty good ;)

zKai

* * *

><p>"Hey…"<p>

Rachel looked up to see Quinn standing in her doorway the next morning. The blonde looked freshened up, but was still in t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Hey," Rachel greeted, using the towel hanging from her elliptical to wipe some sweat from her face. She had just finished her morning workout.

"About last night…" Quinn said carefully. She gripped the door frame with one hand, trying not to get distracted by the sight of a sweaty Rachel in barely there shorts and a tank top.

"You don't have to say anything," Rachel told her, wrapping her towel around the back of her neck.

She was still upset. Even after Quinn explained everything, she couldn't help feeling that it wasn't a good enough excuse. Sure, she felt bad that Quinn was having a rough time, but that didn't mean she could get away with murder.

"I think I do," Quinn commented. She wiped at her eyes tiredly, feeling the slight effect of the alcohol from the night before.

"I understand you were hurting and feeling insecure…we all make mistakes," Rachel said, turning her back to the girl.

"Did you practice that in the mirror this morning?" Quinn questioned.

Rachel huffed.

"Rachel, can you look at me?" she asked in a small voice.

She wanted to resist. Rachel took a deep breath and slowly turned toward her. Masking her emotions was not nearly as easy as she hoped it would be.

"I messed up," Quinn said, meeting her gaze.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed softly, "but so did I…"

"How?"

"I knew you were upset and I insisted we go to the party anyway. I should have just taken you home," Rachel said, shaking her head.

"Maybe," Quinn conceded after a moment.

The two stood there in silence for a while, Quinn worriedly biting into her lower lip and Rachel pretending to be preoccupied with taking her running shoes off.

"No one has ever been there for me Rachel," Quinn finally whispered.

"I'm sure that's not true," Rachel said, mostly for her own piece of mind.

"At my parents' house, every problem was swept under the rug. We didn't deal with it or talk about it," Quinn explained. "So when I was upset yesterday I didn't want to tell you why…because I was embarrassed."

"Quinn," Rachel breathed, looking up at the girl, "you never have to be embarrassed."

"I know, but…"

"No, you don't know," she interrupted gently. "I love you and all I want is for you to be safe and happy. I'll never judge you or think less of you because you're sad or hurt or angry."

Quinn looked down at the ground. She wasn't even sure how to respond.

"I don't want to be a burden," she said.

"You're not and you never will be," Rachel assured her. She moved across the room so she could stand in front of Quinn. "Whenever you need me, I'm here."

Quinn let out a small, humorless laugh. "I'm so stupid sometimes," she commented with a shuddering breath.

"Not stupid," Rachel murmured, taking the girl's hand. "Just silly," she teased.

The blonde smiled slightly and laced their fingers.

"Whatever looked like was about to happen, it wasn't," Quinn told her seriously. "I may have been slightly drunk, but I would never do that to you."

Rachel met Quinn's gaze and saw how sincere she was. It sent a wave of relief through her.

"I guess I have a lot of insecurities to work through," Quinn commented.

"Believe me, if anyone knows about being insecure it's me," Rachel replied, thinking about the reasons she kissed Finn.

"I'll try harder," the blonde whispered.

"I'd give you a hug, but I'm disgusting," Rachel said.

Quinn scoffed, her eyes glancing over the girl's body. "Disgusting isn't the word I would use," she commented with a blush.

Rachel arched her brows in surprise.

"Really?" she asked teasingly.

"Shut up," Quinn huffed.

The blonde pulled her hand back, ignoring Rachel's pout. She gripped the ends of the towel around Rachel's neck and tugged her closer.

"Good morning," Rachel whispered just before their lips met.

Quinn smiled into their kiss, feeling her anxiousness drain away with the contact.

"Oh my eyes!" Leroy gasped from behind them.

"Daddy!" Rachel whined when they broke apart. Quinn ducked her head, blushing deeply and released her hold on Rachel.

"It's too early for me to acknowledge you're not a child," he teased Rachel.

"You and Papa have subjected me to your displays of affection for years!" Rachel huffed.

"Good morning Quinn," Leroy greeted kindly, smiling at the deep blush on her cheeks.

"Morning," she mumbled.

"So I'll see you two downstairs for breakfast in five?"

"You don't have to be embarrassed," Rachel commented softly once her dad had gone down the stairs. Quinn shook her head, smiling a little.

"It's just weird," she said.

"You'll get used to them eventually," Rachel assured her.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Leroy led the way out into the garage with Rachel and Quinn in tow.<p>

"We didn't go through anything," he commented. He flipped on the light switch and revealed several boxes and bags in the corner.

Quinn immediately recognized the duffel bags as ones they had lying around the house from years ago. It made her chest tight to think all her worldly possessions could be stored in a few boxes and bags.

"I'll leave you to it," Leroy said, sensing the glum mood from Quinn.

"I can leave too," Rachel offered gently.

She looked over Quinn. The girl had her arms crossed over her stomach and was the picture of insecurity.

"It's okay," Quinn assured her.

"We don't have to go through it now either," Rachel said.

Quinn shrugged slightly and headed toward the pile. She crouched down to open the first box. It was obvious whoever, most likely her father, had packed her things didn't take much care. Right on top was a picture frame with the glass broken.

The blonde carefully picked through the box, trying to avoid any broken glass and ignore the pain in her chest.

Rachel stood off to the side, observing. The last thing she wanted to do was invade Quinn's space.

Quinn let out a puff of air when she noticed the photos inside the box. It was everything from her baby pictures to the family portrait that hung in the Fabrays' den.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered when she saw the girl's hands shaking slightly.

"Apparently I'm not even worth keeping pictures of," Quinn mumbled.

"You're better off without them," Rachel said gently.

"Yeah," Quinn agreed, but it didn't stop the sorrow she felt.

Most of the things turned out to be clothes and her trophies. They carefully picked through everything and Rachel tried to avoid anything that looked sentimental.

"I'll take this stuff up to your room," Rachel offered, indicating one of the duffel bags filled with clothes. Quinn nodded her agreement.

Rachel pressed a kiss to Quinn's forehead, before grabbing the bag.

The second Rachel was out of the garage the blonde slumped against the wall and let her tears fall.

* * *

><p>Rachel was glad when Monday rolled around. Going through Quinn's things on Sunday was emotionally draining for both of them. She actually thought school might bring some relief.<p>

She was annoyed when Sue caught them the second they entered the school.

"Q, my office," the coach instructed, jabbing her thumb in the general direction of her office.

"I'll catch you after class," Quinn promised her.

Rachel pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. There was something very liberating about being able to be affectionate with Quinn in public.

When Quinn reached Sue's office, Santana was already seated in front of the desk. They didn't even have time to greet each other before Sue strut in and slammed the door behind her.

"I have some things to go over with you two," Sue said.

Quinn was almost afraid that she didn't open with an insult.

"While you two hooligans were off prancing in that sad excuse for a club, I have been prepping for our upcoming competitions," Sue told them. "Turns out equality and all that other sentimental garbage is big with the association this year."

"And?" Santana prompted, looking bored.

"Your disinterest is sickening," Sue commented, before looking at Quinn. "But you've made out like a bandit Q."

"How so?" Quinn asked with confusion.

"You foray into the rainbow parade is going to be our publicity point," Sue explained.

"You're kidding?" Santana gawked. Sue ignored her.

"My head Cheerio being a sneaky gay is going to work out to our advantage. So you'll be speaking to the American Cheerleader Magazine all about your wonderfully accepting coach who embraces all kinds of students," Sue told her. "You're going to be on the front page."

"This is insane!" Santana huffed.

"Stop talking, you indignation makes me want to vomit," Sue snapped her.

"Coach I don't think…" Quinn started to say.

"You don't have a choice."

"Why does she get all the glory?" Santana asked angrily.

Quinn rolled her eyes. She wasn't at all surprised that Santana wanted the spot light.

"Because Q is a sneaky ga…"

"I'm gay too!" Santana cried.

"And you hid like a coward," Sue responded.

* * *

><p>"Little miss Christ Crusader can just do no wrong," Santana commented irritably when they were released from Sue's office.<p>

Quinn had every intention of ignoring her and continued down the hall.

"How the hell do you get everything?" the Latina questioned, increasing her stride to catch up to Quinn.

"What are you even talking about?" Quinn asked, glancing toward her.

"I'm tired of being in your shadow all the damn time. You're not untouchable," Santana hissed.

"Calm down," the blonde replied with annoyance.

"No, this is bull shit. Britt and I were together before you even glanced at that troll."

Quinn came to a stop and turned toward her. She could tell Santana was itching for a fight.

"You aren't even together," Quinn pointed out.

"You have no idea…"

"No idea that you sneak around and keep her a secret?"

"Don't you dare blondie," Santana warned through gritted teeth.

"Maybe if you stopped worrying about slutting it up with half the school you and Brittany would be official," Quinn said haughtily.

Santana looked livid. Her arms were crossed and her nostrils were flared. Quinn met her glare.

"Everything just falls into your damn lap," Santana seethed. "You have no idea what it's like to have to deal with all this shit."

"What shit? Being gay?" Quinn questioned.

"My grandma would disown me…."

"My parents did disown me," the blonde practically growled. She stepped toward Santana, starting to feel anger building up in chest.

"You are always complaining about something, yet you never make the effort to be better. You think everything just falls into my lap? I had to work my ass off to get to where I am," Quinn hissed at her.

"You better step back," Santana warned her.

"Or what? You're going to beat me up?" Quinn asked with a scoff. "You probably couldn't even do that."

Santana stepped forward menacingly so they were nearly touching.

"You just can't admit that I'm better than you," the blonde accused.

"Oh please…"

"I'm a better leader, a better Cheerio, and apparently a better lesbian…"

It wasn't much of surprise when Santana's hand connected with her cheek. Her head snapped to the side and she felt the sting.

A surge of adrenaline pumped through her and she threw her weight into Santana, slamming her back against the lockers behind her.

"You bitch!" Santana cried, grappling to get a hold on Quinn.

They struggled for a few moments in the empty hall way.

Mr. Schuester was coming out of the teachers' lounge when he spotted them.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" he cried.

Quinn managed to get Santana away from her with a hard shove. It sent Santana wheeling back and right into Mr. Schue. He managed to catch her around the waist when she tried to launch herself at Quinn again.

"I can't believe I stood up for you!" Santana yelled, fighting against Schuester.

Quinn stood back, her breath a little heavy from the encounter.

"It's time to get over your jealousy," the blonde told her.

"You think you're so much better than everyone else! Everyone knows about you throwing yourself at Puck. Anything to get attention right slut?" Santana cried.

"That's enough!" Mr. Schuester shouted.

Quinn took in a shuddering breath. She had no idea how Santana could possibly know about what happened with Puck considering she had been so drunk.

The blonde turned away from them and took off down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, Quinn! What happened to your eye?"<p>

Quinn flinched a little when Rachel's hand hovered over the darkened bruise next to her eye. She didn't even bother trying to protest when Rachel practically dragged her to the nurse's office.

"It's going to be a black eye," Rachel commented, delicately pressing an ice pack against left eye, "Stop fidgeting."

Quinn huffed. She was seated on one of the small beds in the nurse's office. Rachel insisted on taking care of her, not even letting the nurse get a good look.

"Rachel, I'm fine," Quinn insisted. She could admit she had a bit of a head ache. The blonde wasn't sure if that was from her rapidly bruising eye or from her annoyance with Santana.

"How did this even happen?" Rachel asked for about the third time. Quinn had skillfully been avoiding the question so far.

"Santana and I go into a…"

"She hit you!" Rachel shrieked.

Quinn twitched at the noise, feeling her head throb.

"Please don't freak out," she requested.

"And why shouldn't I? She can't just assault you and get away with it," Rachel ranted. She was gesturing wildly with her free hand while somehow managing to keep the ice pack steadily pressed against Quinn's eye.

"I didn't even tell you want happen," Quinn commented with a little smile.

"Well I can only assume she attacked you. That girl is absolutely out of control!"

"Rachel…"

"I can't believe she would actually hit you!"

"Rach…"

"I am completely willing to contact someone about this issue, starting with Principal Figgins…"

"Baby…"

That finally seemed to catch Rachel's attention. When she met Quinn's gaze, Quinn realized she had fear in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," Quinn murmured.

"No, it's not. You're hurt and I didn't even know…" Rachel whispered pathetically.

Reaching up, Quinn took the ice pack from Rachel. She set it beside her on the bed and opened her arms. Rachel immediately curled into her.

"I think her elbow caught me, but it barely even hurts I promise," she told her softly.

Rachel hid her face against Quinn's neck, trying to calm down. The blonde rubbed her hands along her back.

"Why were you fighting?" Rachel asked in a small voice.

"Coach wants me to do an interview with a magazine and Santana got jealous. It kind of just escalated from there," Quinn explained, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Did she hit you first?"

"Well yes…"

"Because I don't condone violence but I really hope you hit her back," Rachel grumbled against her neck.

Quinn let out a soft laugh.

* * *

><p>Glee club was particularly tense that afternoon. Santana hadn't even bothered to show up.<p>

"Come on guys, you did it!" Mr. Schuester said, holding up their sectionals trophy.

Everyone clapped, some more enthusiastically than others.

"Nice eye," Puck commented to Quinn when Mr. Schue turned his back.

Rachel was tense beside Quinn. While she had nearly forgiven Quinn for what happened at the party, she wasn't so ready to give her forgiveness to Puck.

Quinn draped her arm over the back of Rachel's chair, ignoring Puck.

"Obviously you need a few drinks in you to admit…"

"I'd advise you to not finish that thought Noah," Rachel interrupted tersely. She glanced at him, seeing the way he was practically staring holes into the back of Quinn's head.

"Quinn's a big girl, she doesn't need you to defend her," he pointed out.

"Have you been hanging out with Finn or something?" Quinn asked, now glancing over her shoulder at him.

She didn't understand how he could go from supporting them to how he was being now.

"You came on to me," he said.

"I didn't come on to you," Quinn scoffed.

She glanced at Rachel nervously. The girl was quiet and had her gaze focused on her lap. Quinn gently rubbed her hand against the girl's shoulder.

"I think I'd know when a girl wants the Puckasaurus," Puck sneered.

"Noah, Quinn just told you she isn't interested," Rachel said through clenched teeth.

"Look, we're two sexy Jews so I wanna be cool with you, but I'm not going to ignore a hot girl when she comes looking for a good time," he said to her.

"Then we are definitely not cool," Rachel hissed at him.

Quinn gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Babe," Puck said to get Quinn's attention.

"Don't call her that," Rachel snapped.

"I've been into you for a while now, so if you ever need loving from a real man…"

Rachel jerked up from her chair so suddenly that the whole room went silent. She clenched her fists at her sides, trying desperately to resist the urge to tell Puck how Quinn was already getting the best of both worlds.

"Rachel, did you need something?" Mr. Schuester asked in confusion.

"I apologize for the interruption, I'm just feeling a little ill," Rachel said, keeping her eyes forward. Quinn carefully stood beside her, letting her hand cautiously brush against Rachel's arm.

"Would you drive me home Quinn?" she asked, though it really sounded more like a demand.

All Quinn could do was nod hesitantly.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry about him," Quinn murmured apologetically once they were safely inside Rachel's car.<p>

Rachel took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She leaned back in the passenger seat and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"I've never wanted to tell someone about my situation so badly," Rachel said, glancing at Quinn.

The blonde looked surprised. She reached across the center console and slid her hand up Rachel's arm.

"I know this is my fault, but please try not to worry about him," Quinn pleaded gently.

"Do you ever wish I was a boy?" Rachel asked.

She couldn't bring herself to look at Quinn. Today was only the second time in her whole life that she thought maybe she had made the wrong decision about her gender.

"Of course not," Quinn said, obviously upset that Rachel would even ask that.

"You did go to him," Rachel commented bitterly, "I mean it'd only make sense that you'd choose one of the manliest males in school if you were missing something."

Rachel immediately regretted her words when she saw the offended expression on Quinn's face.

"I can't believe you just said that to me," the blonde said, anger apparent in her tone.

"It's a valid concern!" Rachel argued.

"I screwed up, okay? It had nothing to do with Puck, he just happened to be there," Quinn told her heatedly.

Rachel didn't know what to say. She almost wanted to argue with Quinn, but she could see the hurt on the blonde's face.

"I'm sorry…he just made me so angry," Rachel sighed, slumping down in her seat.

Quinn blew out a breath. "You know I love you right?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"Of course," Rachel replied just as softly, gazing at her girlfriend.

"I don't want anything with Puck. I only want you," Quinn told her.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

**Posted: **2/9/14

**Word Count: **~3300


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**

I realized the today that in chapter 21 a line got deleted in the Puck and Quinn scene. It's not a huge deal, but I added it back in.

zKai

* * *

><p>Over the next few days everything seemed to settle. The only time they saw Puck was in a glee club. Mr. Schue was trying to hand over all the leads to Finn which was the perfect distraction to keep Puck occupied and not focused on Quinn.<p>

Without anyone boys breathing down their necks, Quinn and Rachel were much more at ease.

Rachel was quickly learning that if she wanted some loving from Quinn, the best time was to catch her after Cheerios practice.

The blonde was on her stomach, stretching out on the guest room bed. She had been getting ready to shower after practice when she got distracted by a text from Brittany.

Rachel drank in the sight from the doorway. Quinn was only in her bra and spanks. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and she was tapping away on her phone.

"Hey," Rachel greeted lightly.

Quinn glanced up with a smile. "I thought you had voice lessons today," she commented.

"My instructor had an emergency last minute," she answered.

Rachel was trying to stay focused on Quinn's face, but her eyes kept drifting to her exposed back and the backs of her thighs.

"My eyes are over here," Quinn called out to her teasingly.

Rachel's eyes snapped to her girlfriend's while she blushed.

"Sorry," Rachel mumbled. She looked down at the floor because that seemed safe enough.

Quinn giggled, rolling her eyes when Rachel looked away from her. She pushed herself up and smirked at the way Rachel couldn't help glancing at her.

"Just come over here already," she faked exasperation.

Rachel didn't hesitate. She immediately pressed the door shut behind her and headed over to the bed. Watching Quinn set her phone on the night stand, she took a peak at her abs.

"Is there a reason you're lounging around in your underwear?" Rachel asked, climbing on to the bed.

"I was going to take a shower," Quinn told her. She caught Rachel's hands in her own and laced their fingers.

"Well I'm glad I caught you beforehand," Rachel commented as she scooted a little closer to the girl.

"Why's that?" the blonde asked teasingly.

She responded by pressing their lips together. Quinn smiled at the contact and tilted her head.

Rachel managed to break her hands free of Quinn's and took hold of her bare sides. The blonde jerked slightly when she glided her fingertips along her skin.

"That tickles," she breathed against her lips, gripping onto Rachel's wrists.

"Oh really?" Rachel asked teasingly.

"Don't," Quinn warned her, but she was too late.

Quinn let out a shriek as Rachel's fingers dug into her sides. She tried to pull Rachel's hands off her, only to be surprised by the girl's strength.

"Stop," she pleaded through her giggles.

Rachel just grinned at her. The blonde finally managed to wiggle away from her girlfriend by sitting back and leaning away.

"That was just cruel," Quinn huffed out through her labored breathing. She was now reclined against the pillows at the head of the bed.

"I only wanted to hear that beautiful laughter," Rachel told her, fluttering her eyelashes.

Quinn scoffed. She could see the way Rachel was looked over her with amusement, though the singer's eyes seemed to keep focusing on her stomach.

"You alright over there?" Quinn asked teasingly.

"Of course I am," Rachel huffed, her eyes moving up to meet Quinn's gaze.

"You just look a little stiff," the blonde commented.

"Wha…" Rachel started to ask, only to see where Quinn was looking. She flushed a deep red when her gaze followed Quinn's to the bulge in her jeans.

Quinn couldn't stop giggling at the look on Rachel's face.

"You're horrible," the singer declared, cupping her hands over her half erection.

"I think I'm funny," she replied with a bright smile.

"You're not," Rachel huffed at her. She looked up toward the ceiling since she knew looking at Quinn would only cause her erection to continue. "You can't blame me when you're lying there in your underwear."

Quinn glanced down at her body. She definitely couldn't blame Rachel for getting a little excited. If the roles were switched she'd probably get aroused too.

"Come here," the blonde said, motioning the girl toward her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Rachel commented with a blush.

"You're dads won't be home for a few hours," she told her.

Rachel arched her brows up, watching the way Quinn bit into her lower lip. She was completely helpless to resist.

She moved over the girl, resting her weight on her hands. Quinn reached up and threaded her fingers through Rachel's hair.

Leaning up, Quinn kissed her softly. She let herself relax back into the pillow and enjoy the contact. After a few moments, Rachel lower herself against her and Quinn could feel her erection pressing against her thigh.

"Quinn," Rachel murmured, tilting her head to kiss her jaw. The blonde shivered at the feel of her breath near her ear.

"You're not the only one who gets excited you know," the blonde whispered to her.

Rachel drew her head back so they could look at each other. She looked slightly surprised.

"Are you aroused?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Quinn blushed. "Of course," she murmured.

They traded a soft kiss and Quinn's hands slid down along her sides.

"I've been thinking…"

"Uh oh," Quinn teased.

Rachel shushed her, pulling back enough to send a glare at the girl. When Quinn met her gaze, she started to blush. She lost her train of thought when Quinn leaned up to nip at her ear.

She shuddered and balanced on one hand, unable to resist running her fingers along Quinn's side. The singer let her fingertips brush the underside of Quinn's bra and took it as the go ahead when her girlfriend immediately arched into her.

Slipping her hand behind Quinn's back, she managed to unclasp her bra with a little struggle. Thankfully, Quinn didn't comment.

Rachel leaned back so she could pull the garment away from Quinn's chest. She could see the slight flush to the blonde's cheeks and smiled gently.

Once the bra was discarded to the side of the bed, Rachel's eyes zeroed in on her chest. She watched her breasts rise and fall with each breath and felt her arousal harden even more.

"Rach," Quinn whined softly, partly from embarrassment, but mostly from impatience.

"I just…you're really beautiful Quinn," Rachel murmured. The cheerleader blushed deeply and glanced away.

Rachel pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips, before dipping her head. Since their last encounter, Rachel had been thinking a lot about getting her mouth of Quinn's chest.

She flicked her tongue out and caught one peak. The action made Quinn jump slightly. Rachel glanced up at her as she wrapped her lips around the pink, little bud.

"Oh," Quinn gasped, her back arching.

Rachel sucked and licked at her nipple, loving the way Quinn's nails were slightly digging into the back of her neck. She switched sides and caught the other tip. Her teeth grazed the bud before very gently biting down.

Quinn moaned out her girlfriend's name.

"Good?" Rachel asked, surprised by the husky quality of her voice. Quinn nodded in between deep breaths, her face flushed.

The singer smiled and nuzzling her nose against Quinn's collarbone. She pressed a few kisses there and then in between her girlfriend's breasts.

She moved lower and gazed her lips against the top of her abs. It was a frequent fantasy of hers to worship Quinn's stomach.

Since Quinn wasn't protesting, she slipped lower. Rachel cupped her hands under Quinn's back as she pressed soft kisses to her skin.

Quinn tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Rachel's lips on the top of her stomach weren't quite as arousing as on her breasts so she was able to catch her breath.

"Is this okay?" Rachel asked softly.

"Yeah," Quinn agreed, still trying to get her heart to stop beating so fast.

She hadn'y thought to consider how she would feel when Rachel moved lower though. Rachel's tongue peek out and she dragged the tip straight down, following the line of muscle. The singer stopped before reaching her spanks, but it didn't keep Quinn's core from throbbing.

The blonde was suddenly very aware of how close Rachel was to her arousal.

She propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look at the girl. It was the wrong move.

The sight of Rachel's dark hair splayed over her pale skin and the girl's lips against her stomach was much more arousing then she anticipated. She could feel her underwear becoming damp.

"Rach," she said to get the girl's attention, her voice low.

Rachel's looked up at her curiously. She seemed to immediately catch on to the situation.

"Should I stop?" she asked gently. She definitely didn't want to stop, but Quinn looked slightly panicked.

"I'm not sure…"

"We can go slow," Rachel offered.

Quinn bit into her lip, contemplating. She couldn't deny how arousing it was to see Rachel laying between her legs and so close to her sex, but it was also a little intimidating.

When Quinn didn't respond, Rachel felt a mix of disappointment and worry.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to pressure you," she said, starting to push herself up. She paused when Quinn's hand caught her shoulder.

"It only seems fair, I've seen yours after all," Quinn told her in a quiet voice.

Rachel felt her heart skip excitedly and she tried not to look too eager. She could see how nervous Quinn was.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to," she said, leaning up to press their lips together.

Quinn relaxed a little. "It's okay," she assured her.

Rachel knelt between Quinn's spread legs, taking a glance down at her spanks. She gasped slightly when she realized there was a damp spot on them.

"Quinn," she breathed, glancing at the girl.

"Just take them off," Quinn whispered.

She closed her eyes briefly, collecting herself. The blonde lifted her hips when she felt Rachel hesitantly touch the waist band.

"Are you sure?"

"Rach, please," Quinn said with a small laugh.

It was enough to relax Rachel. She hooked her fingers in the red spanks and slowly started to pull them down. Rachel hadn't even realized she was holding breath till she glanced up and saw the amused look on Quinn's flush face.

She immediately sucked in a breath and moved from between Quinn's legs just long enough to get her spanks and panties off.

Rachel didn't dare look down, so she kept her eyes on Quinn's face.

"You okay?" Quinn questioned, cupping a hand against Rachel's cheek. She was flushed and looked nervous.

Rachel nodded a little. "Are you?" she asked softly.

Quinn glanced down at herself. She knew she was blushing and the sight of her naked body so close to Rachel's made her nervous.

"Yeah, just slow…okay?" she asked anxiously, glancing up at Rachel.

"We will, I promise," Rachel assured her. She kissed her lips lovingly, wanting to reassure her.

Quinn leaned back into the pillows, trying to relax. Rachel hadn't even taken a look at her nakedness yet and her heart was pounding.

"How do you want to…" Quinn started to ask when Rachel pulled back.

"Well like I've told you before I've done extensive research, which also included a fairly large portion on oral se…"

"Oral?" Quinn squeaked.

Rachel cheeks immediately flushed bright red. "Well I just assumed that would be the next step in our sexual….Oh God…" she mumbled in a panic.

Quinn watched as Rachel started to panic.

"If you're not ready for that I completely understand and I'm sorry I didn't discuss it with you earlier…I just assumed…really that was stupid of me, I should never just assume…" Rachel rambled on, her eyes turned toward the ceiling.

"Rachel," Quinn called. She didn't immediately respond, still apologizing in rushed words. The blonde lifted her hand and snapped her fingers in front of Rachel's face, making her jump.

"Calm down, baby," she cooed. Rachel sucked in a deep breath and met her eyes. Both of them were blushing, but Quinn had a tiny smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry Quinn," Rachel whispered, looking ashamed.

"Stop that," the blonde insisted, cupping her hand against the side of the girl's neck. "You just surprised me."

"I should have discussed..."

"I just thought you wanted to look and use your hand," Quinn interrupted, blushing deeply.

"Oh…"Rachel said softly, "Well of course I would like to do that as well…"

"I've never thought about… you performing oral sex on me," the blonde admitted.

"Really?"

"Well I've thought about giving you a… uhm…" she trailed off, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Blow job?" Rachel supplied.

"Yes," Quinn breathed embarrassedly.

Rachel looked over Quinn with surprise. She had been thinking a lot about oral sex both on the giving and receiving ends.

"Why haven't you thought about me going down on you?" Rachel asked, trying hard to ignore the blush on her cheeks and to sound confident.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't think it'd be something you'd want," she mumbled.

"What? Of course I want that," Rachel said in surprise.

The blonde glanced up at her in astonishment. She shook her head a little, closing her eyes. "I guess we should have talked about it," she said with a small laugh.

"Maybe," Rachel said with a smile.

"I'm okay with it if you are," Quinn told her after a moment. She met Rachel gaze and saw the girl's excitement.

"I love you Quinn," Rachel said gently.

"I love you too," Quinn replied before leaning up and kissing her.

After a few soft kisses to calm them, they broke apart and Rachel got her first look at Quinn in all her glory. She had shifted off to the side so Quinn's legs were basically pressed together so there wasn't much to see except the smooth skin of her hips and the light dusting of curls at the apex of her thighs.

"You really are exquisite Quinn," she murmured.

It made Quinn's heart swell even through her nerves. She tried to stay relaxed and resisted the urge to cover herself.

"Are you going to stare?" Quinn asked her teasingly, though there was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Probably," Rachel conceded with a slight nod, "but only because I find you incredibly attractive."

Quinn let out a shuddering breath. She could admit that the way Rachel looked at her made her feel sexy.

"I'm going to… move down there now, okay?" Rachel questioned.

Quinn nodded her head gently, feeling her heart start to pound again. Rachel shifted a bit and gently touched Quinn's thigh.

"Could you spread your legs?" she asked. She kept her eyes trained to Quinn's face, not wanting to make her feel too nervous.

The blonde swallowed thickly and parted her legs slowly. Rachel was keeping eye contact, but it didn't keep Quinn was blushing.

"I'm going to look now," Rachel told her carefully.

"Rachel, I'm fine," Quinn assured her with a gentle smile.

"Communication is always a good thing, Quinn," she huffed, but was glad Quinn wasn't freaking out.

She took a deep breath and let her eyes shift down. Quinn's legs were spread enough now that Rachel would be able to kneel between them.

Her eyes finally took in the sight of her sex. Rachel felt like she couldn't breathe.

Quinn obviously kept herself well groomed because her curls were trimmed short and there was only a narrow landing strip along her outer lips. Rachel could just barely see a hint of the inside of her lips, but she was red and glistening.

"Quinn," Rachel breathed reverently. She glanced up to see Quinn biting hard into her lower lip, looking nervous.

"You're perfect," she whispered before kissing her.

Relief washed over Quinn and she eagerly returned the kiss. She was still a little nervous, but knowing Rachel had seen her naked was also incredibly arousing.

"Rachel, I need you," Quinn murmured against her lips. The words sent a shudder through Rachel.

"Okay," Rachel whispered back.

She carefully settled herself between Quinn's legs on her knees. The more direct view of Quinn's core made her dick twitch.

Rachel gently laid her hands on the inside of Quinn's thighs and urged them apart a little more. The blonde let Rachel guided her legs further apart, watching her girlfriend.

With her legs opened wider, Rachel had the perfect view. Her outer lips had parted and she could see everything. Rachel immediately recognized her clitoris which was engorged and peeking out of its hood. And lower she could see Quinn's entrance, her muscles twitching slightly.

"Rachel," Quinn murmured, squirming a little uncomfortably.

"Sorry… you're just…" Rachel trailed off, not sure how to explain how she thought Quinn's pussy looked so pretty.

Deciding not to bother trying to explain, she brought one hand down and ran her fingers along her slit, collecting the wetness on her fingers.

Quinn immediately gasped, her hips arching up slightly.

"You're very wet," Rachel commented in awe.

"I'm very turned on babe," Quinn pointed out with a blush.

Rachel gave her a satisfied smile, before focusing her gaze down once more. She pressed her fingertips to Quinn's clitoris and watched in fascination as the muscle twitched.

Quinn let out a choked moan. She thought all the inspection Rachel was doing would kill her arousal, but it hadn't at all. Her whole core was throbbing.

She whimpered when Rachel pulled her hand away. The blonde looked down and realized what Rachel was doing. The singer had shifted onto her stomach.

"Please forgive me if my technique is not amazing," Rachel murmured, now in perfect line with Quinn's center.

The blonde watched Rachel and felt her muscle clench in anticipation.

Rachel could feel the nerves building up in her stomach and tried to ignore the way her own arousal was pressing against the mattress. She breathed in deeply, taking in Quinn's musky scent. It actually made her mouth water.

"Rach," Quinn pleaded her name out.

"Right…sorry…" Rachel murmured, focusing her eyes forward.

She leaned in and took a tentatively swipe with her tongue. Rachel immediately glanced up at Quinn while she studied the taste on her tongue. It was slightly sweet, but like nothing she had ever tasted.

Quinn was biting hard into her lip to keep from making any noise. The sensation of Rachel's tongue was completely different then her fingers and made her want to press her hips up.

"Wow," Rachel murmured, pulling back a bit.

The blonde whimpered at the feel of Rachel's hot breath against her.

"You taste amazing Quinn," she said, before diving back in.

This time she was surer and let her tongue press against Quinn in a broad stroke. The blonde arched her back, gasping at the feel of Rachel.

Taking Quinn's reaction as a good sign, Rachel continued to feel along her slit. She drew her tongue up and the tip caught Quinn's clit. Quinn let out a moan, tilting her head back.

Rachel focused on the little bud, swirling the tip of her tongue around it. Quinn was shifting restlessly from the attention and trying not to buck her hips up.

The feel of Quinn under her tongue and the taste combined with the feel of Quinn's arousal wetting her lips and chin was making it very hard for Rachel to ignore her erection. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate.

"Rachel," Quinn moaned out when she started sucking. She reached down and threaded her fingers through Rachel's hair.

Whatever nervousness she had had melted away to pure arousal. She arched her back, trying to get closer to her girlfriend.

Rachel knew Quinn could orgasm from only clitoral stimulation, but she didn't want the encounter to end just yet. So she released Quinn's clit, much to the blonde's dismay, and trailed lower.

"What are you…" Quinn started to ask, only to gasp when the tip of Rachel's tongue flicked against her entrance.

Her muscles clenched involuntarily and Rachel had to press her hands to Quinn's hips to keep her from bucking up. She glanced up at the pleasured look on Quinn's face and felt incredibly accomplished.

She pressed her tongue more firmly against her muscles, feeling the way they convulsed against her. At first nothing happened, but on the second press Quinn spread legs just a little more and Rachel's tongue slipped inside.

Rachel moaned at the sensation of her tongue being surrounded by Quinn.

"Oh," Quinn moaned out in surprise. She tried to keep still, but her thighs were beginning to spasm and her opening was clenching down on Rachel's tongue.

The singer was able to pull back and thrust in one more time before Quinn lost it. She cried out, her body tensing and shuddering.

Rachel savored the way her muscles squeezed before a flood of wetness coated her tongue and chin. She nearly came in her pants, but managed to focus on drawing out Quinn's orgasm. Her tongue continued to work along her slit till the blonde was muscles were relaxed and she was panting.

"Oh my God," Quinn murmured, her arm thrown over her eyes.

Rachel finally pulled back, licking her lips. She watched the way Quinn continued to breathe heavily and smiled. Before Quinn looked at her, she discreetly wiped her chin with the back of her hand.

"Are you okay?" the singer asked with a smile, rubbing her hand along the girl's stomach.

Quinn finally peeled her arm away from her eyes and looked up at her girlfriend. She could still see dampness lingering on Rachel's lips and chin.

"Did you even breathe?" the blonde asked with a laugh.

"My years of vocal training have provided me with impeccable breath control," Rachel answered proudly.

Quinn laughed, almost tiredly and grabbed the front of Rachel's shirt. Rachel let out a little squeak when Quinn tugged her forward.

"Quinn," she said, trying to warn the girl about the taste.

The blonde ignored her and pressed their lips together. She realized she was tasting herself and on Rachel's lips and actually shuddered. It was nothing like she imagined, but definitely not horrible.

"That was amazing," Quinn whispered when they broke apart.

Rachel pressed her forehead to Quinn's with a soft smile.

"It really was," she agreed.

The two stayed like that for a long time, Quinn grazing her fingertips along the back of Rachel's neck and just listening to her breath.

"Your turn?" Quinn asked quietly.

"You don't have to," Rachel said, pulling away enough so they could look at each other.

Quinn was about to tell her that she definitely wanted to when a car obviously pulled into the driveway.

"Worst timing ever," Rachel grumbled, hurriedly pushing herself up off the bed. Quinn sat up, covering her chest with one arm even though Leroy was obviously still down stairs.

"I'll make it up to you," Quinn promise with an amused smile.

Rachel huffed a little, but leaned over to give her one last kiss. She headed toward the door and paused. Glancing over her shoulder, she got the pleasurable sight of Quinn standing from the bed completely nude.

The blonde headed for the attached bathroom to take shower.

"God your ass," Rachel choked out, getting a perfect view of her backside when she turned to go into the bathroom.

"Get out!" Quinn huffed teasingly at her, blushing deeply and ducking behind the bathroom door.

Rachel giggled and managed to step out the door just as Quinn's toothpaste came flying at her. The tube harmlessly hit the door with a dull thud.

"Love you!" Rachel called, still chuckling a little.

She started down the hall, only to practically run into her dad as he was coming up the stairs. Rachel didn't even have time to recover before Leroy was looking straight down at the bulge in her jeans.

"Should I go check and see what Quinn's up to?" he asked, looking up at her face and arching a brow.

Rachel was beat red and she prayed that her mouth was dry.

"She's in the shower," she squeaked.

"I bet she is," he commented.

Rachel couldn't tell if he was pissed or amused. She carefully backed toward her bedroom door, hoping to escape.

"I won't tell your papa," Leroy finally said.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

**Posted: **2/10/14

**Word Count: **~4000


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:**

Time to find out why Puck's such a pain….

And for the five millionth time, thank so much for all your support.

zKai

* * *

><p>When a few days passed without Leroy confronting her, Rachel figured she was off the hook. Her dad was a reasonable guy and he certainly knew what it was like to be a teen with raging hormones.<p>

Only problem was she noticed her dads seemed to be around the house more. They always managed to pop up right when the girls got home, sometimes even before on days they had after school activities.

She was starting to get a little suspicious, but she didn't dare ask if her dads were intentionally hovering.

"Rae, come here," Leroy called from the dining room one afternoon. Rachel had come home by herself since Quinn had practice.

"Hey, you're home early," she commented after setting her bag down.

Any awkwardness between them had dissipated quickly. She could almost pretend that he hadn't caught her coming out of Quinn's room with an erection.

"Sit down, I've got something to show you," he told her.

She eyed him curiously and took a seat at the table. He walked over to the side closest to the kitchen and obviously grabbed something on the breakfast bar.

"What is it?" Rachel asked, trying to recall if there was some sort of special occasion coming up.

Leroy calmly walked over to the table, standing across it directly in front of Rachel.

All the color drained from Rachel's face when he set a box of condoms on the table. He crossed him arms over his chest and stared down at her.

Rachel didn't dare look up at him and opted for covering her face with her hands.

"Daddy, please," she whined, knowing she was blushing up to ears by now.

"I don't need details as to what you and Quinn are doing, but I do need to know you're being safe," Leroy told her.

She had no idea how he could stand there and look so calm.

"We're not…"

"But you will and when the time comes you need to be prepared," he said, pushing the box closer to her.

Rachel leaned back in her chair to avoid touching it.

"You need to practice putting them on," he told her.

"What?" she yelped.

"If a condom isn't used properly there is a much higher risk of pregnancy," Leroy said.

"Well obviously, but I don't even have the ability to get her pregnant," Rachel pointed out. She was still blushing deeply and was beyond mortified, but she was starting to calm a little.

"Better safe than sorry," her dad said with a shrug of his shoulders.

The two were quiet for a long time. Leroy watched his daughter stare at the condoms with a slight grimace. He had hoped this conversation would be saved for when Rachel was a bit older.

"Seriously Rae, you need to use them," he finally said.

She glanced up at the serious expression on his face. Rachel nodded her agreement, even though she wanted to point out all the reason a condom might not be necessary.

He walked around the side of the table and kissed the top of her head.

"I know you're growing up, but don't rush it sweetie. You and Quinn have all the time in the world," he murmured softly.

"Please don't tell Quinn you bought them for me," Rachel pleaded, titling her head back to look up at him.

Leroy just gave her a smile, before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Quinn was surprised when she left practice that it was Hiram waiting for her in the parking lot. She headed over to the car and slipped into the passenger seat.<p>

"Hey," she greeted.

"How was practice?" he asked kindly, focusing his gaze on pulling out of the parking lot.

"Pretty good actually," she said.

She was finally starting to get used to talking to Rachel's dads. At first it was awkward since she wasn't used to interacting with parental figures, especially since her parents never really discussed anything.

Quinn was quickly discovering that the Berrys were open with just about everything and conversation was easy if she let it flow.

"Leroy wanted a little father-daughter bonding time so I thought we could do something fun," Hiram told her.

Quinn was surprised. "Like what?"

"You up for mani-pedis?"

In the moment she was seated beside one of her girlfriend's fathers in a nail salon, she decided her life was surreal. She had been kicked out of her house for dating a girl, who happened to have a penis, and now she was living with her girlfriend and her two fathers.

It was definitely not the life she had imagined for herself.

"So tell me about the cute boys at school," Hiram told her teasingly.

Quinn giggled, shaking her head slightly.

"Or girls?" he offered, making her blush.

"I don't really look I guess," she told him with a little shrug.

"Is that code for 'I won't tell you because I'm dating your daughter' or are you actually a sweetheart?" Hiram asked her.

Quinn closed her eyes, trying to ignore the blush on her cheeks. She focused her eyes on the woman painting her nails.

"Rachel shines too bright for me to notice anyone else," she finally said. Even though she knew it was cheesy, it was exactly how she felt.

"Gosh, you're every parent's dream," Hiram commented with a happy sigh.

It made Quinn embarrassed.

"You know, when Rachel came home last year telling us all about the cheerleader she liked, I was a little skeptical," he told her after a moment.

"Last year?" Quinn asked in surprise, turning to look at him.

He smiled lightly, realizing Rachel obviously hadn't told Quinn how long she had been crushing on her.

"I don't know if I was supposed to tell you that, but yes. She was always telling us about the 'prettiest girl at school'," he told her.

Quinn felt her heart flutter wildly in her chest and had to avoid Hiram's gaze. She had no idea Rachel had been paying attention to her for that long.

"Honestly, I was worried she'd get her heart broken," Hiram said.

"I really love her," Quinn said before she could stop herself. Her cheeks immediately colored and she took a careful glance at Hiram. He was giving her a soft smile.

"I know sweetie," he told her.

It was nice being able to spend time with Hiram. He was sweet and funny. Quinn wondered what her life would have been like if her mom had been more open like Hiram.

They were on the way back to the house when he glanced at her with a more serious expression.

"I know you came from a conservative house hold," Hiram said, catching her attention.

She glanced at him a little worriedly. He looked so serious.

"And I don't know what your parents have told you or what you've learned in school…."

Quinn stared at him in confusion.

"But I think we need to have a little talk about safe sex," he finished.

The blonde sunk down in her seat, her cheeks red. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed she had heard wrong. There was no way she could have this conversation with Rachel's dad.

"I know it's embarrassing, but this is really important Quinn," he told her, glancing at the obviously mortified girl.

"We're not…"

"I know you and Rachel aren't that far along yet," Hiram pointed out.

"Oh my God," Quinn mumbled, rubbing her hand across her forehead.

"Leroy and I just want to make sure you both know how important it is to use protection. I don't know how much Rachel has told you. The doctors are pretty certain she's sterile, but that is no excuse for not using a condom," he explained.

Quinn just nodded gravely because she was too embarrassed to do anything else.

"I'm sure you've gone through sex ed, so I won't go into all of it. Just be safe and careful when the time comes, okay?"

"Okay…" Quinn whispered.

* * *

><p>"Where are Quinn and Papa?" Rachel asked Leroy when six o'clock rolled around and the two still weren't home.<p>

He looked up from his place over the stove. "He took her to get a manicure I think," he commented.

Rachel gawked at him.

"She gets a trip to the salon and I get a box of condoms!" Rachel cried, stomping her foot. "How is that fair?"

Leroy rolled his eyes at his daughter, making a shooing motion with his spatula.

"Get out of my kitchen," he huffed at her.

Rachel was about to argue, but the heard the front door open. She hurried out to meet Quinn and Hiram.

"Hey," Quinn greeted, arching her brows up when Rachel immediately grabbed hold of her hand. The girl inspected her nails with a huff, before doing the same to her father.

"Well good evening to you too honey," Hiram said teasingly, pulling his hand away from Rachel's.

"I can't believe you went without me," Rachel whined. She pouted at the two of them.

"Oh stop being a cry baby," he said, pausing to kiss the top of her head before heading into the kitchen.

Quinn was watching her in amusement. When Rachel turned toward her with the pout, the blonde smiled gently.

"Sorry baby," she whispered.

Rachel lips twitched as she tried to keep from smiling. She stepped forward and embraced her girlfriend, wrapping her arm around her waist.

"You okay?" Quinn asked in a murmur, slipping her arms around the girl. Rachel leaned into and hid her face against her neck, drinking in their connection.

"Yeah," Rachel whispered and pressed a soft kiss to her neck.

* * *

><p>Things at school had basically calmed down. Puck seemed to have backed off and even Finn wasn't being too much of a problem. Santana had gotten over the fight with Quinn and Rachel actually thought they might start to make some head way in glee.<p>

"For this song we'll need to pairs, I'm thinking Quinn and Puck for the first half and Rachel and Finn on the second half," Mr. Schuester said, handing out the sheet music.

The usual bickering over wanting solos happened while Rachel took a glance at Quinn. Her girlfriend did not look at all pleased with Schuester's suggestion.

"I suggest we switch," Rachel said, loud enough to get everyone's attention. "I should duet with Puck and Quinn with Finn. It only makes sense because of our vocal blending."

"Mr. Schue already decided," Finn pointed out, giving Rachel his usual wounded puppy look. The singer ignored him.

"Actually I think that might be a good idea," Mr. Schuester said delightly.

"Don't worry about the rest of us, we'll just sway in the back," Mercedes commented sarcastically.

"You really think this is going to be any better?" Quinn whispered to Rachel.

"While not ideal, I have absolutely no faith in Noah to be a gentleman," Rachel told her. Quinn bit her lip at the protective look in Rachel's eyes.

"You're my hero, you know?" Quinn asked in a murmur, her lips against Rachel's ear. She shuddered slightly and had to close her eyes to collect herself.

"Please stop before my eyes melt," Santana groaned from behind them.

Quinn disregarded her and nuzzling her nose under Rachel's ear. "I love you," she whispered.

Mr. Schuester directed the duos to opposite sides of the room, with the rest of the glee clubbers standing in between.

"Why does Rachel want to sing with Puck instead of me?" Finn asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes when she realized Finn was nearly pouting. "Did you really just ask me that?"

He huffed and looked away.

"You don't have to cock block me," Puck commented to Rachel when Mr. Schuester had his back turned.

Rachel clenched her teeth. Sometimes she really wanted to smack him upside the head.

"The fact you're still pining over her is a little sad, don't you think Noah?" she asked angrily.

"Whatever, she'll come when she's ready," he commented.

"Oops, I didn't make enough copies. I'll be right back," Mr. Schuester announced, before conveniently leaving the room. Rachel used the opportunity to turn on Puck.

"What is your problem?" she asked him heatedly.

Everyone quieted and looked toward them.

"Oh this is gonna be good," Santana commented, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I don't have a problem," Puck scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Your behavior makes absolutely no sense," Rachel accused, "You defended my relationship with Quinn and now you're acting like…like a real asshole."

Quinn watched them worriedly. She wanted to intervene, but she was curious too about why Puck was acting so strange. Maybe Rachel could get some answers out of him.

"I'm just sick and tired of the two of you prancing around and rubbing it everyone's faces!" he cried.

"Noah, what are you even talking about?" Rachel scoffed.

"While you two are running around making moon eyes at each other the rest of us have to deal with all the shit," he said, stepping into her space. Quinn nearly jumped forward, but Rachel didn't back down. "Not all of us have Sylvester looking out for us."

"I realize you're angry about something, but you're not making any sense," Rachel told him, meeting his glare.

"Do you even get how much shit the rest of us get?" Puck asked angrily, motioning to Mike and Matt. "Hell even Finn doesn't get crap because he outed Quinn."

Quinn glanced at Finn who was avoiding her gaze. Rachel felt a little sick.

"Get crap from whom?" Rachel asked, her anger losing steam.

"Everyone!" the boy cried.

"I don't understand," she said softly. She glanced around her at the other kids. They seemed to be avoiding meeting her gaze. "What is he talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you have Sue protecting you, but the rest of us don't. The guys used to fear me! Now they think I'm a homo because I'm in this club and protected you two," he growled.

"The slushies have stopped," Rachel said pitifully.

"You think that's the only way to bully someone?" Kurt chimed in.

Rachel glanced at him and saw the slightly angered look on his face. She self-consciously crossed her arms over her stomach realizing that she was quickly being out numbered.

"So what? You're getting bullied so you went after Quinn?" she asked Puck.

"If I turned Quinn back onto men, I'd rule this damn school," Puck said with a sneer. "And maybe I'd finally catch a break with the guys."

Rachel felt her stomach drop. She glanced around room, clearly seeing that the other kids were more on Puck's side then her own. Her eyes settled on Quinn, whose expression was pained.

"I didn't know…" she murmured.

"Of course you didn't. You've been too busy being lovey dovey with Quinn," Kurt said with an eye roll.

"Don't attack her," Quinn growled. "It's not her fault."

"Then is it yours?" Mercedes snapped. "Because the slushies may have stopped, but we're still losers. Unlike you and Rachel who get to run around and do whatever the hell you want with no consequences."

Rachel closed her eyes, trying to fight off the nauseous feeling in her stomach. Everything had seemed like it was going so good, but maybe she hadn't been paying enough attention.

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered guilty. She knew better than anyone what it was liked to be bullied and have no one to stick up for you.

"Yeah well a lot of good that does us," Puck commented with an eye roll.

Quinn watched the way Rachel curled into herself. It was apparent Rachel was blaming herself. She crossed the room and rested her hand on the girl's back.

Rachel immediately turned into her, resting her forehead against her shoulder. Quinn wrapped one arm around her and held her close.

"Obviously Rachel and Quinn being together is the problem," Finn said after a moment. He looked a little frightened when Quinn sent a death glare his way.

"If Rachel just starts dating me and Quinn dates Puck it'll fix everything right?" the tall boy questioned.

"Does your brain work?" Brittany asked him with a curious tilt of his head.

"We don't have to put up with this," Quinn whispered to Rachel. "Let's just go…"

"It would definitely restore balance around here," Artie chimed in.

"Ay mi Dios, you all are pansies," Santana commented with exasperation. "You're seriously whining about being bullied? Welcome to high school, you losers."

"You wouldn't know anything about this," Kurt said to her.

"You all just need to get the sticks out of your asses," the Latina barked. "Yeah, blondie and the hobbit…"

"Don't call her that," Quinn snapped.

"Anyway…" Santana stressed the word, giving Quinn a glare, "….yeah, they have Sue's protection or whatever, but you guys are acting like you weren't getting shit before."

"I wasn't," Puck pointed out.

"You joined glee club, what the hell did you expect?" she questioned.

Puck shifted uncomfortably, glancing at Quinn and Rachel. The blonde was still trying to calm Rachel down. She didn't seem to be crying, but he still felt kind of bad that she was so upset.

"Rach, it's not your fault," Quinn whispered.

"But I didn't do anything to stop it….I didn't even know they were having troubles," Rachel mumbled pathetically.

"If you can't take getting called names from some cranially stunted idiots then quit glee, simple as that," Santana said.

The whole club was quiet.

"What's going on?" Mr. Schuester asked uneasily, feeling the tension in the room.

"Nothing Mr. S," Finn supplied when no one wanted to answer.

"These cry babies are trying to blame Peppermint Patty and Marcie over here for all their problems," Santana said, gesturing toward Quinn and Rachel.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel pulled back from Quinn. She still was slightly tucked into her to avoid anyone seeing her carefully wiping at her teary eyes.

"I would like to apologize to my fellow glee clubbers," Rachel said, stepping away from Quinn and looking around the room.

"You don't have to," Quinn told her softly.

"I do," she murmured. "It appears that I have not fulfilled my duties of a good team mate and did not realize you all were struggling."

"Don't apologize to them Streisand," Santana commented.

"I have obviously let my tunnel vision on my relationship skew my vision of what has been happening around me," Rachel said, ignoring Santana.

"I don't understand what's happening," Mr. Schuester pointed out. He looked over the kids, trying to find an explanation, but everyone was silent.

"Everything would have been better off if they never got together," Finn broke the silence.

Quinn looked like she was going to kill him. "You don't have a say in anything!" she growled at him.

Finn backed up a bit, edging toward Mr. Schue to feel safe.

"As much as I loathe admitting it, Finn has a point," Kurt said. "The only ones benefitting from Sue's protection are Rachel and Quinn. We may not be getting slushy facials, but I still get thrown in the dumpster."

"They've messed up the whole balance thing at this school," Puck pointed out.

"Come on guys," Mr. Schuester pleaded. "They're your team mates. I thought you all supported them."

"Me too," Quinn commented bitterly. Rachel gently touched her arm.

"That was before we knew that they'd get none of the back lash," Finn commented.

"You never supported them," Santana snapped at him.

"So what are you all suggesting?" Rachel asked softly.

"You break up obviously," Finn replied.

"If you suggest that one more time I swear to God…" Quinn warned him, only backing off a bit when Rachel squeezed her arm.

"Fine, you guys are pissed about me and Rachel?" she asked, glancing over the room. "Then we quit."

"What?" Rachel squeaked, staring at Quinn with wide eyes.

"They don't want us here and we don't have to put up with this bull shit," Quinn whispered to her heatedly. Rachel nodded her head slightly.

"Well then I'm out," Santana commented, throwing her hands up.

Quinn took Rachel's hand and started toward the door.

"Wait!" Mr. Schuester pleaded.

"I was only in this club cause of Santana," Brittany said with a little shrug. She hooked pinkies with Santana and the two followed after the other two.

"Dude, look what you did," Mike said, gesturing toward the four leaving girls and glaring at the room.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Hope this chapter cleared up the confusion about Puck's behavior.

**Posted: **2/11/12

**Word Count:** ~3400


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:**

Some dialogue used and modified from Glee S1.14 (Hell-O)

**Author's Note:**

I'm glad you guys think the glee kids are assholes, cause I think they are too.

Also, we're a month into the story today so that's kind of neat =D

zKai

* * *

><p>Quinn held tight to Rachel's hand while the girl leaned into her slightly. She was practically fuming.<p>

"I don't understand," Rachel said in a weak voice. She was looking at Santana and Brittany, who were not far behind them. "I thought you and Santana were fighting…"

"That was like last week, I'm over it," Santana said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Sometimes they just have to fight it out. That's what San says," Brittany chimed in.

Quinn wasn't really paying attention to them. She was trying hard not to release her anger on anyone that didn't deserve it.

"Don't try to understand it, you'll just hurt yourself," Santana commented to Rachel.

"So it's just fine now?" Rachel asked, glancing at Quinn.

The blonde came to such an abrupt stop that Rachel nearly falling forward and the two cheerleaders almost crashed into them.

"Some warning would be nice," Santana hissed.

"It's not fine," Quinn said, releasing Rachel's hand and turning toward Santana.

The Latina arched her brows. "And why not?"

"Because your hissy fit was bull shit," Quinn told her angrily. "I appreciate that you stood up for us in there, but how is what they said any different then you?"

Santana crossed her arms over her chest, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"No violence please," Brittany requested from beside them.

Rachel carefully laid her hand on Quinn's back, not wanting her to misdirect her anger.

"Why is everyone so convinced that my life is so easy?" the blonde huffed out.

"Well you do get everything," Santana mumbled stiffly. Brittany gave her a glance and she deflated a little.

"Because I work for it!" Quinn cried, "I worked hard to make head Cheerio and get good grades and even at running this school."

"Quinn," Rachel said softly.

"Apparently getting disowned by my parents isn't enough backlash for the rest of you," she said harshly, before turning back toward Rachel.

Rachel stared up at her girlfriend, seeing that her eyes were a little watery. She cupped her hand against Quinn's cheek and smiled softly when she seemed to lean into the touch.

"You need to apologize," Brittany whispered after elbowing Santana in the ribs. Santana grunted, before huffing out a sigh.

"Look Q, I was pissed off and I said some messed up shit," Santana said. She glanced at Brittany and got a little nod. "So I'm sorry or whatever."

Rachel thought Santana looked like she was in actual pain at the apology.

"You're a bitch," Quinn commented, glancing over her shoulder at the girl.

"Damn straight," Santana replied.

* * *

><p>For once, Rachel's dads weren't home when they were and she was thankful. The last thing she wanted was a questioning over why she and Quinn were so glum.<p>

The two settled in Rachel's bedroom.

"I really like glee club," Rachel murmured, resting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn absently ran her fingers through Rachel's hair while staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm sure there is something just as good you could join," the blonde said softly. "It seems like there's always some local production going on…you should try out for one of those."

"I suppose," she replied.

"We're not going back," Quinn told her carefully. She didn't want to force decisions on Rachel, but she knew that going back to that club would only cause problems.

"I'm not inclined to argue," Rachel assured her, "I'm not sure our relationship could handle the stress."

Quinn took a glance at her. "You act like we don't have a strong relationship," she commented, a little upset.

"Quinn, I love you," she murmured, tilting her head to press a kiss to the base of her neck. It seemed to placate the blonde. "I just meant that constantly being stressed won't do us any good."

She took in a shuddering breath and let it out slowly while Rachel ran a soothing hand along her side.

"Perhaps I'll stop by the library this week and pick up some sheet music to study. That always calms me down," Rachel said.

Quinn chuckled softly.

* * *

><p>She shifted through the limited selection of sheet music at the library.<p>

_It really is a shame they don't provide this town with more culture,_ Rachel thought as she selected a Lionel Richie book and thumbed through it.

"Lionel Riche, huh? He's one of my favorites," someone said, pushing the sheet music down to reveal himself.

"Oh my god," Rachel said in surprise. "You're Jesse St. James. You're in Vocal Adrenaline."

She would have never admitted it to the other members of the New Directions, but she was kind of in love with Vocal Adrenaline. Their performances were so smooth. While she could appreciate the misfit quality to the McKinley glee club, it just wasn't the same as a polished, spectacular performance group.

"And you're Rachel Berry," he replied with a little smirk. "I saw you perform at sectionals."

She felt her heart flutter. It was the first time someone had recognized her from one of her performances.

"Your rendition of _Don't Rain of My Parade _was flawed. You totally lacked Barbra's emotional depth," he told her.

Rachel deflated slightly. He plucked the sheet music from her hand and moved toward the piano.

"But you're talented," he added like an afterthought.

She followed him over to the piano and glanced over his shoulder at the music when he took a seat. Rachel nodded along as he talked about Carmel and the scholarship he'd gotten to UCLA.

"What do you say we take her for a spin?" he offered, motioning toward the piano.

"Here?" Rachel asked in surprise. She glanced around them at the few people lingering between the shelves.

"I'm kinda nervous," she admitted to him.

Jesse sighed wistfully. "I remember when I used to get nervous," she said.

She didn't dare admit that it was him and not the performance that was making her nervous.

"Come on. I do this all the time," he assured her.

Rachel really had no choice but to nod when he started playing the piano. She carefully sat beside him, self-consciously tucking some hair behind her ear. It wasn't every day she got to sing with the captain of a nationally known glee club.

By the time the song was ended, she was completely impressed. Singing with a seasoned performer like Jesse was so far beyond what Finn or Puck ever pulled out.

"We should do this more often," he said, giving her a smile. "How's Friday night?"

Rachel grinned at him, before frowning slightly when he mentioned Friday. "My girlfriend has a game that night…I usually go…"

"You have a girlfriend?" he asked in surprise, his brows arched high on his forehead.

"Yes," Rachel said shyly, smiling softly at the thought of Quinn.

"What sport does she play?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Oh, she's a cheerleader," Rachel told him proudly.

He snorted slightly, but nodded his head. Jesse ran his fingers along the keys before looking back at her.

"Well if she's just cheering you don't have to go right?" he offered.

"I suppose not," she replied.

* * *

><p>"So who is this boy?" Leroy asked, glancing at Rachel.<p>

She was sitting at the breakfast bar, watching her dad chop up some vegetables.

"He's in Vocal Adrenaline," she replied with exasperation.

"And that's the glee club at Carmel?"

"It's really more of a show choir," she corrected.

"Is there a difference?" he asked with an arched brow.

Rachel only huffed, crossing her arms and leaning them on the counter. Leroy was quiet while he focused on chopping.

"Do you think Quinn will be okay with you hanging out with him?" he asked, giving her a glance.

"Of course," Rachel said dismissively, "Quinn understands my musical interests and the importance of collaboration in the arts."

Leroy had to press his lips together to keep from chuckling. "You'll be missing one of her games," he pointed out.

"Yes, but I've been to several of Quinn's games already and while I would really like to support her, it gets boring sitting through a whole football or basketball game to only see her cheer for a few minutes," Rachel said with a little pout.

He hummed in agreement. "Just make sure you talk to her."

"Talk to who?" Quinn asked, entering the kitchen.

Rachel smiled at the sight of her. She was in a pair of Cheerio sweats and a tank top. Quinn was definitely becoming more comfortable in the Berry house and Rachel was very much enjoying the more relaxed side of her girlfriend.

"You," Rachel supplied with a smile.

Quinn arched a brow, glancing at Leroy, but his back was to her. She made her way over to Rachel and was about to sit beside her. The singer spun around on the stool and tugged Quinn toward her.

She ended up between Rachel's spread legs. The blonde took a cautious glance at Leroy, blushing slightly.

"Today I met Jesse St. James," Rachel told her, resting her arms on Quinn's shoulders and lacing her fingers behind her neck.

"Who's that?" Quinn asked. After a moment, she let her hands rest on Rachel's thighs.

"He's the captain of Vocal Adrenaline," she explained.

"The glee club we were supposed to go against for regionals?"

"Yes! And we sang together at the library," Rachel told her excitedly.

Quinn was slightly confused why they would be singing in a library, but nodded her head.

"He really is a talented performer," she said to Quinn.

The blonde rubbed her hands along Rachel's thighs to distract herself. Something about when Rachel talked about singing with people always made her a little upset.

"And he requested that we get together and go through some more music together," Rachel said. "Of course I if were still in glee club I wouldn't be fraternizing with the enemy, but since we are no longer part of the club I think this is a great opportunity."

Quinn nodded gently, though she didn't think it was such a great idea. It was bad enough when Rachel was singing with Finn or Puck. She didn't even want to think about her singing with someone actually talented.

Leroy glanced at them out of the corner of his eye. He could see the way Quinn wasn't quite smiling and knew the situation wasn't sitting well with her.

"Sounds like fun," the blonde said, trying to be supportive.

"He wanted to get together Friday," Rachel told her, this time treading more carefully. "I hope you don't mind."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and turned her gaze down. It wasn't like she needed Rachel to be at every game she cheered at.

"I'll be busy with the game anyway," she pointed out.

Rachel pressed a soft kiss to Quinn's forehead. "We can spend time together after the game," she assured her.

Quinn glanced up at her and gave the girl a little smile.

"Don't worry about it babe," she replied.

* * *

><p>By the time Friday rolled around, Rachel was just glad to be out of school. Everything was horribly awkward. Half the glee clubbers were giving them death glares all the time and then Mr. Schuester was constantly begging them to come back. Only Mike had even bothered to apologize and Rachel had had enough.<p>

She headed straight home since she wasn't meeting Jesse till five and was planning on relaxing.

Plopping down on her bed, she sighed and closed her eyes. She let herself relax for a few minutes before reaching for her night stand drawer to get her iPod.

Rachel pulled the drawer open and paused. There next to her iPod was the box of condoms her dad gave her. She worried her lower lip, taking a glance at her closed bedroom door.

_I do need to practice,_ she thought, taking hold of the box. She could also admit that there wasn't a much better way to relax.

She set the condoms on the bed and stood. Rachel glanced at her door once more even though she knew no one would be home for a while.

The singer pulled her skirt and compression shorts down, before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She wrapped her hand around her penis, feeling it already starting to harden under her touch.

Rachel closed her eyes and thought of Quinn. Since the last time they had been intimate, the thought of going down on Quinn had become her usual fantasy for masturbation.

She remembered the way Quinn looked and smelled and tasted. Rachel bit into her lip, feeling just how excited the thoughts got her.

With a shuddering breath, she pulled her hand away and glanced down at her erection. She reached for the box and carefully pulled one of the little packets from it.

Rachel struggled to open it for a moment and then took the latex in her hand.

_This should be easy,_ she thought with a little nod, trying to ignore the way her arousal was throbbing for attention.

She carefully placed the condom against the tip and started to roll it down. It was a weird sensation and she had to pause for a moment when it started to go on slightly crooked.

Rachel huffed and tugged at the one side, trying to right the angle.

She was so focused on the task that when her bedroom door opened she practically jumped out of her skin. Her hand jerked down and away, the tip of her finger catching on the latex, and ripped the condom straight down the side.

The singer squeezed her eyes shut, feeling shame rush through her as she covered her erection with her hands.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked breathlessly from the door way.

She wasn't sure exactly what she was looking at. Rachel was sitting on the edge of her bed with an obvious erection and it looked like a condom was hanging off the tip of her penis.

Quinn could feel her face flush and immediately felt aroused at the sight of Rachel's dick.

"Quinn," Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. Sure, she was still mortified her girlfriend caught her trying to put on a condom, but at least it wasn't her dads. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my pom-poms," the blonde answered. She was still frozen in the door way, her hand gripping the door knob.

"I didn't expect you to be home," Rachel said, glancing at her with a blush. She was trying to figure out how she could get the ruined condom off without Quinn seeing.

"Were you putting a condom on?" Quinn asked with a disbelieving little chuckle.

Rachel was sure she was blushed up to her ears. "Well yes…I've never actually used one, so I was just seeing…"

She trailed off when she heard the door shut. For a moment, she thought Quinn had left and felt her stomach sink, but then the blonde was in front of her.

"Let me see," she requested, standing directly in front of Rachel.

"Absolutely not," Rachel huffed. She could already felt her erection starting to go limp from the embarrassment of the situation.

The blonde arched brow at her, but Rachel only stared back defiantly.

"Did you get it on?" Quinn asked.

"Well if you hadn't scared me I would have," Rachel mumbled, still covering her groin with her hands. "I ripped it."

The blonde looked slightly amused and Rachel was just thankful she didn't comment. Suddenly, Quinn sunk to her knees in front of Rachel, making the singer choke on air.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked out, feeling her dick twitch at the sight of Quinn kneeling before her.

"You're practicing putting a condom on right?" the blonde asked, glancing up at her. "I need to learn too…"

_What?_ Rachel thought in confusion.

"Hand me one," she requested, offering her open palm to Rachel.

She hesitated, since moving her hand would reveal herself. Quinn gave her an expectant look and she sighed. Rachel reached into the box and grabbed another packet, letting her other hand fall away from her groin since there was no point in hiding it now.

The blonde snorted slightly at the sight of the ripped condom precariously hanging from Rachel's penis.

"It's not funny!" she huffed.

"It's a little funny," Quinn said with a smile.

She grabbed the end of the ruined condom and pulled it off, causing Rachel to shuddering slightly. The blonde tossed it in the nearby trash can before taking the new condom from Rachel.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the game?" Rachel asked.

Quinn ignored her and easily ripped the package open with her teeth. Rachel stopped breathing for a moment. Something about Quinn's pearly white teeth against the foil of the condom wrapper was insanely attractive.

"Quinn?" Rachel questioned shakily.

"Hmm?" the blonde asked.

The blonde was staring at her dick and Rachel could feel herself getting even harder.

"Do you know how…" she started to ask.

She let out a choked noise when Quinn gently placed the condom against her head. Rachel watched closely as the blonde easily rolled the edges of the latex down.

Rachel was trying not to shudder too much or buck her hips up. Quinn grasped the end of the condom, pulling the tip, while she used her other hand to unroll the rest. It left a little open space in front of Rachel's opening.

"How do you know how to do that?" Rachel asked breathlessly.

Quinn looked up at her with an entertained smile. "I took sex ed," she pointed out.

Rachel nodded, blushing deeply. She glanced between her now covered penis and Quinn. The blonde's eye seemed dark and she was biting into her lower lip.

"I uhm… well…thanks," Rachel said awkwardly.

Quinn laughed lightly, looking up at her. She sat up and bit and rested her hands on Rachel's thigh. The singer sucked in a breath.

"I don't have much time," Quinn told her softly.

Rachel was about to ask what she didn't have much time for, but her thoughts were cut off when Quinn gently grasped her dick again. The blonde pulled the condom off and tossed it toward the trash.

She had closed to her eyes and tilted her head back so Rachel didn't even see when Quinn leaned forward.

Rachel practically jumped off the bed when she felt the warm sensation of Quinn's tongue against her opening.

"Hold still," Quinn grunted, having nearly gotten poked in the eye when Rachel's hips bucked forward.

"Sorry," Rachel squeaked.

She looked down at the girl. Quinn's cheeks were a little red, but her eyes were focused. The blonde leaned in again and took another tentative lick.

Rachel had to dig her nails into the comforter to keep from moving.

"What?" she asked worriedly, when Quinn wrinkled her nose a little.

"The latex," she replied and Rachel relaxed.

The blonde kept her hand wrapped around the base while she carefully licked around the head. Her little kitten licks were driving Rachel crazy and she couldn't help squirming.

Quinn realized once she'd gotten a few more licks in and got past the plastic-y taste that Rachel actually tasted fairly good.

She knew she was blushing deeply, but she didn't dare stop now that she started.

Rachel shuddered when she glanced down and saw Quinn looking up at her. Their gazes met and Rachel felt a drop of pre-cum slip from her opening.

She nearly orgasmed when Quinn licked it up.

"Oh my God," Rachel whimpered and looked toward the ceiling.

The blonde pulled back a bit and ran her free hand along Rachel's thigh.

"You okay?" she asked softly, smiling slightly. It was obvious Rachel was having a hard time keeping herself under control.

"I don't think I'll last very long," Rachel told her through heavy breaths.

"That's okay," Quinn assured her.

She slid her hand along Rachel's dick a few times, smiling when Rachel sighed pleasurably. The blonde eyed her penis once more. She really had no idea what she was doing.

Carefully, she leaned in again, this time parting her lips and taking Rachel's head in her mouth.

Quinn pressed her free hand to Rachel's hip to keep her from bucking up, but she still pressed forward a little.

"Quinn," Rachel gasped out.

She had never felt anything like this before. Quinn's hand was great, but her mouth was heaven and the blonde was only barely taking the tip.

Quinn took in a deep breath through her nose, focusing on her tongue flicking against the underside of Rachel's head.

Rachel lifted her hand and bit into her knuckle. She honestly didn't think she'd be able to take much more. Quinn mouth was so warm and wet, plus the sight of her dick in her girlfriend's mouth was just too much.

The blonde watched Rachel carefully, at least wanting a bit of warning before the girl came.

She closed her eyes briefly to calm herself before she took more of Rachel in her mouth. Quinn paused half way down her shaft, too afraid to go any further. Rachel didn't seem to mind though.

"Fuck," the singer cursed at the feel of her slipping deeper into Quinn's mouth.

Quinn drew back a little before pressing forward again. She had a vague idea of how blow jobs worked and Rachel seemed to like what she was doing just fine.

"Baby I'm going to…" Rachel warned, squeezing her eyes shut. She was trying desperately not to explode.

The singer expected Quinn to draw back, but instead her lips seemed to tighten around her shaft. Rachel realized she was starting to suck just before her orgasm hit.

She cried out and hips jumped forward.

Luckily, Quinn was expecting Rachel's reaction and used both her hands to steady her hips. She pulled back a bit so the tip was against the flat of her tongue right when Rachel came.

She wasn't sure what to think when she felt the burst of liquid against her tongue. It tasted similar to Rachel's dick, maybe a little more salty.

The blonde was much more concerned with watching the blissful expression on Rachel's face. It was enough to make her core throb.

While Rachel shuddered through the aftershocks, Quinn carefully pulled back and swallowed. She thought the whole ejaculation part would be grosser, but she actually kind of liked it.

"Babe," Quinn murmured when Rachel just continued to sit there with her eyes closed. The blonde rubbed her hands along her thighs, seeing the way Rachel's penis was still half erect.

Finally, Rachel looked down at her with dark eyes. "Quinn," she breathed, looking a little surprised.

"Hey," she greeted with slightly amused smile.

"I didn't expect you to…" Rachel murmured, blushing deeply.

"It was good," Quinn assured her, which made her blush as well.

The blonde carefully climbed to her feet and wiped at the corners of her lips. Her heart was pounding and her pussy ached.

"I really have to go," Quinn told her regretfully, already knowing she was going to be in trouble with her coach.

Rachel immediately pouted. "Do you have to?" she whined.

The blonde chuckled lightly and wrapped her arms around the girl. Rachel rested her head against Quinn's chest and slipped her arms around her waist.

"That really was amazing Quinn," she murmured, nuzzling against her.

"Yeah," Quinn agreed softly and kissed the top of her head.

They stayed like that for a long time till Quinn decided she couldn't stall any longer.

"Can't I return the favor?" Rachel asked, pulling up her underwear and shorts when Quinn stepped away.

"I need to go," Quinn said with a smile.

"Later?" Rachel questioned hopefully.

"Yeah," Quinn agreed, leaning in to kiss her.

Rachel cupped her hand against her cheek and got her first taste of herself on Quinn. It wasn't completely unpleasant and her dick twitched a little at the thought.

"I love you," Rachel whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," Quinn murmured back

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Let me know what you guys think of the intimate scene. I've never written a blow job before so sorry if it wasn't amazing =p

**Posted: **2/12/14

**Word Count:** ~4000


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **

Some dialogue used and modified from Glee S1.15 (Power of Madonna)

**Author's Note:**

Hey readers, I've got a serious stomach flu, so I'm sorry for the delay and the shortness of this chapter. The next chapters might be a little slow coming too if I don't get to feeling better.

Also, I realized that I referred to Rachel as sixteen, but where her birthday falls would actually make her fifteen when this story started so I corrected that.

zKai

* * *

><p>After Quinn left, Rachel flopped down on the bed. She closed her eyes and thought of what had happened. It made her heart flutter and her stomach clench excitedly.<p>

Her dick had tented the front of her shorts again at the memory.

She glanced at the clock, seeing it was not long after four.

_I've got time,_ she thought.

Rachel pulled down her skirt and shorts once again, letting her mind float to the way Quinn looked kneeling in front of her while she grasped her erection.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm glad you could make it," Jesse greeted, leaning against the wall of the store they had agreed to meet at.<p>

"Good evening Jesse," Rachel replied with a smile. She was still high off her experience with Quinn and while she as happy to be seeing Jesse, she was more anxious to pass the time so she could get home to Quinn. "Why did we meet here?"

Jesse pushed open the door and it chimed lightly. "My uncle owns this place," he told her.

Rachel followed him into the little music shop and grinned. The store had a piano right in the middle and the walls were lined with sheet music and other instruments.

"I've never been here," she commented, in awe that Lima even had a dedicated music store.

"He just opened it a few weeks ago," Jesse explained.

He showed her around the shop and then to the two practice rooms attached to the back. They ended up seated at the piano, thumbing through some music.

"So Rachel Berry," Jesse said, glancing at her, "tell me about you."

Rachel blushed slightly. She honestly couldn't think about much else then Quinn at the moment so it was difficult to focus.

"Well, I've lived in Ohio all my life with my fathers…"

"Fathers?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Yes, I have two dads," she said, eyeing him to see his reaction. She felt relief when Jesse didn't even flinch.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"Leroy and Hiram," she answered.

Jesse hummed slightly at their names. "And you're an only child?"

"Yes," Rachel said with a smile, "Of course, Quinn, that's my girlfriend, is staying with us."

"You're girlfriend lives with you?" Jesse asked, his brows arched up on his forehead.

"Yeah," she answered with a goofy smile. After a moment, her expression became more solemn as she looked at him. "Her parents weren't too thrilled she was dating a girl and kicked her out."

"Harsh," he murmured.

"Very much so," Rachel agreed.

Jesse glanced at her with a curious look. "So you're dads are just cool with you guys dating and living together?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Mostly," she told him.

"Have you guys done it?" he asked, trying not to smirk.

"It?" she questioned.

Rachel had a pretty good idea what 'it' he was talking about and she could feel her cheeks flushing. She hoped he would drop it if she played dumb.

"You know," he said, letting his smirk shine through, "It's not a big deal."

"It is for a girl," Rachel replied.

She anxiously ran her hands along her legs. Rachel had done a lot of thinking and fantasizing about when she and Quinn would go all the way. Thinking about it now, she realized she wasn't even close to ready to lose her virginity.

"Right, two girls… That must be dramatic," Jesse commented with a wrinkle of his nose.

"Just a little," Rachel said with a half-smile.

Their conversation lulled and the two performers messed around singing a couple songs. When seven o'clock rolled around, Rachel was quick to say she needed to go since she knew Quinn would be getting done with the game.

"Well, I hope to see you again before regionals," Jesse said while he walked her out to her car.

"Oh, I suppose I forgot to mention I've quit glee club," she replied.

He gasped dramatically, making Rachel smile slightly. She leaned against the driver's door of her car.

"Then where are you getting your performing fix?" he asked gravely.

"I haven't found anything yet," Rachel said with a slight frown. "I've been slightly preoccupied. Since quitting glee there has been a lot of drama at McKinley."

Jesse scoffed slightly. "Well I'm sure those wannabes are missing you now that they don't have a star."

She blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"The glee clubbers aren't on the best terms with Quinn and me," she told him.

"I've heard McKinley has a reputation for bullying," Jesse said, rubbing his hand against his chin. His eyes lit up and he grinned at her. "You should transfer to Carmel!"

"What?" Rachel asked, slightly bewildered.

"I mean it'd be perfect right? You obviously aren't getting the recognition you need at McKinley and if you transferred you could join Vocal Adrenaline!" he told her excitedly. "Plus, getting to work with someone like Ms. Corcoran will help you improve."

Rachel bit into her lower lip. The offer was pretty tempting, especially knowing she could be in such a great group. With a sigh, she shook her head.

"I can't," she told him woefully.

"Why not?"

"Quinn," Rachel said, "I couldn't just leave her at McKinley by herself."

"Couldn't she transfer too? Sure, her stage presence leaves much to be desired, but she might make it as a backup dancer at Carmel," he offered.

Rachel almost wanted to point out that her girlfriend wasn't just a prop to sway in the background, but refrained.

"She's captain of the Cheerios. I couldn't ask her to leave," Rachel said.

"Maybe you should start thinking more about your career then your love life," Jesse commented. "Sure, you and Quinn are serious now, but what about five years from now? The experience you'd gain from Vocal Adrenaline will always be there, but Quinn might not be."

* * *

><p>Rachel headed home after their conversation about transferring. Jesse's words stuck with her in the most unsettling way. He definitely had a point about Quinn.<p>

As much as she wanted to believe her and Quinn were endgame, she also knew that things weren't always so simple. Plus, they had only been dating for a few months, she couldn't exactly start thinking about marriage.

Sighing, she stepped out of her car and headed up to the front door.

"Oh you're home already," Rachel said with surprise when she found Quinn rummaging through her bag in the entry way.

"There wasn't much to stick around for and Santana was in a rush to get out of there," Quinn told her, straightening up.

"I could have picked you up," Rachel said. She stepped in the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Quinn easily returned the embrace, resting her forehead on the top of Rachel's head.

"It's fine. Santana has to go close by here to get to her place anyway," she said softly.

Rachel breathed in deeply, taking in Quinn. It made her relax. She didn't want to think about what Jesse had said.

"How was your musical date?" Quinn asked teasingly. She smiled when Rachel huffed a little.

"It was hardly a date, Quinn," Rachel reprimanded.

She titled her head up to look at Quinn and was pleasantly surprised when she was met with a kiss. Rachel gasped at the heatedness of the contact.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly when Quinn pulled away.

"Nothing," Quinn said with a little quirk of her lips. She wasn't particularly worried about Jesse, but she did feel a small flare of jealousy of the boy.

Rachel eyed her carefully, before letting it slide. "By the way, my evening with Jesse was very enjoyable," she said, pulling away from Quinn.

The blonde's brows arched up on her forehead.

"Very enjoyable, huh?" she questioned, following Rachel up the stairs.

"Yes, very much so," Rachel said. Since her back was to Quinn she allowed herself to smirk.

"Are you taunting me?" Quinn asked.

She hurried her pace to keep up with Rachel. The singer gave her a teasing grin as she led the way into her room.

"I would never," Rachel gasped playfully.

Quinn lunged forward and caught Rachel around the waist, grinning when her girlfriend let out a tiny squeal.

"Unhand me at once!" she cried, struggling against Quinn's grip.

The blonde just giggled, wrapping her arms more firmly around her. She dipped her head and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.

"More enjoyable then spending time with me earlier this afternoon?" Quinn asked in a whisper. She let her lips brush against Rachel's ear, feeling the girl shudder in her hold.

"Of course not," Rachel breathed. She bit into her lip to keep from making any noise when Quinn nipped at her ear lobe.

She rested her hands on Quinn's arms and leaned back into her embrace. Her head settled on Quinn's shoulder and the blonde took the opportunity to nip at her throat.

"Quinn," she murmured, reaching one hand back to thread her fingers through hair.

"I missed you," the blonde whispered to her.

Not being able to stand it, Rachel flipped around in the girl's arms and pressed their lips together. Quinn eagerly leaned into the contact while her hands gently gripped at Rachel's back.

"I don't have to worry about Jesse do I?" Quinn asked softly, her vulnerability showing through.

Rachel smiled gently, cupping her hands against her cheeks. "He's a non-issue," she assured her.

Quinn smiled and pressed their lips together once more.

* * *

><p>"This can't be right…"<p>

"Well it must be," Jesse huffed, pushing his wet hair away from his face.

"And she said she was an only child?"

"Yes," he answered exasperatedly. "Only child, lived in Ohio all her life, daughter to Leroy and Hiram Berry…"

"I had a son," Shelby said severely.

Jesse slumped back in his seat. He wasn't sure why he signed on for this. Sure, he wanted to help his director out, but this was getting kind of weird.

"Look, maybe something happened to him and the Berrys adopted another kid," he offered, only to shrink back when Shelby glared at him.

"No, something just isn't right," she reasoned.

Jesse sighed, resting his elbow against the car door and placed his chin in his hand.

"You need to get more information," Shelby told him with a stern nod.

"What more do you need to know?" he huffed a little. "I mean, she sounds and looks exactly like you. Maybe your Steve was more of an Eve."

"He'd be fifteen, there's no way any parent would allow someone that young to make that sort of choice," she grumbled.

When she saw the sectionals McKinley high participated, she wasn't too impressed, until a girl by the name of Rachel Berry walked out on stage. She had read her name in the pamphlet and didn't think anything of it, but when she sang Shelby realized something was going on.

Rachel Berry might as well have been a clone of herself at fifteen. It was almost eerie.

Over the years, she had tried to forget about her son. She barely got to see him in the delivery room and didn't even know his name. After they took the baby out of the room, Leroy Berry has handed her a check and promised to take good care of him.

Now she wondered if his promise was even true.

"Get to know her," Shelby instructed him. "Do whatever you have to."

"She's got a girlfriend," Jesse commented.

"What?" she asked harshly.

Jesse held his hands up in a don't-shoot-the-messenger sort of way.

"Well figure it out Jesse, you're a smart kid," she told him.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

**Posted:** 2/15/14

**Word Count:** ~2000


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:**

So sorry for the delay. That flu totally kicked my butt. I'm feeling a little better, but still kind of off. Hopefully I can get back to the regular update schedule soon.

zKai

* * *

><p>They settled at the head of Rachel's bed with the singer against the headboard and Quinn straddling her lap.<p>

"I couldn't stop thinking about you while I was with Jesse," Rachel admitted softly, smiling at the way Quinn was nuzzling her nose against her jaw.

"Good," the blonde huffed.

Rachel teasingly slapped her backside, making Quinn squeak. She let her hand slip a little lower and up under Quinn's skirt, gripping lightly at her bottom.

The blonde let out a small moan when Rachel's hand squeezed. It made Rachel's dick twitch excitedly.

"Quinn," Rachel breathed as the blonde kissed along her jaw.

"Hmm?" she hummed before nipping at her chin.

"How do you feel about…us going all the way?" Rachel managed to get out with a lot of concentration.

Quinn immediately pulled back, looking anxious.

"I don't know," she said warily.

Rachel realized from the nervous look on Quinn's face that she probably should have worded the question better.

"I'm so sorry," she said in a rush, "I didn't mean like….I wasn't asking to right now…I was just wondering…"

Quinn cupped her hands against Rachel's blushing cheeks with a smile. "Baby," she cooed.

Rachel shut her mouth and eyed Quinn carefully. She relaxed slightly even though the amused look on Quinn's face was making her even more embarrassed.

"I'm not ready," Rachel whispered to her.

Quinn gazed softened and she brushed her thumbs over Rachel's cheeks.

"Me either," she replied.

"I'm really happy with everything we're doing," Rachel said, settled her hands on Quinn's hips. She rubbed her palms in light circles and smiled at the way it made Quinn's muscles relax. "And I really don't want to rush into anything…"

"We won't," Quinn assured her softly.

She leaned forward and kissed her lips. Quinn smiled into the kiss, feeling the way Rachel leaned into the contact.

* * *

><p>School had become even more of a chore then it normally was. Mr. Schuester was constantly trying to convince them to come back to glee. Luckily, the glee clubbers were keeping their distance, but that didn't stop them from send glares Quinn and Rachel's way.<p>

"Hey, can we talk?" Finn asked cautiously.

He had made sure to approach Rachel at her locker when he was sure Quinn wasn't around.

"No, I don't think so," Rachel responded. She kept her face turned toward her locker, not even bothering to glance at him.

"I just don't understand why you're so upset…"

"No wonder Quinn dumped you," she scoffed.

"We broke up because of you," Finn accused a little heatedly.

Rachel had to close her eyes and take a deep breath. Whatever tiny crush she had once had for Finn had turned into an almost hate for the boy.

"That's right," Rachel said as evenly as she could manage.

"Then I think I deserve to date you," he told her boldly.

"I think you're a selfish child," she shot back, finally turning to face him.

Finn adopted his usual hurt look, but it didn't faze Rachel.

"Look, just come back to glee and everything will be better," he pleaded.

"Oh you're going to welcome me and Quinn back with open arms?" she questioned.

"Just you…"

"Unbelievable," she huffed under her breath, "Finn, this conversation is over. And I'd suggest not talking to me anymore."

"We need you in glee," he tried once more.

When he stepped forward and reached out for her, Rachel had to resist the urge to smack his hand away. She backed up to keep distance between them.

"Well I needed my so called friends to support my relationship," Rachel told him coldly.

"If you keep dating her, bad things will happen," Finn warned her.

"Is that a threat?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"If it was, butterball here needs to work on his mojo," Santana commented, coming up from behind Finn.

He immediately stepped to the side to avoid her. The pinched expression on his face showed his displeasure, but he didn't say anything.

"Why don't you run along and play with the other Jolly Green Giants?"

"I don't give up that easily, Rachel," Finn said, sending a pointed look Rachel's way before taking off.

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned back toward her locker.

"Do you think he was threatening us?" she asked in a small voice, glancing at Santana.

"Oh please, he can't hurt anything but unsuspecting chairs," Santana scoffed. It made Rachel smile slightly.

"He just sounded… I don't know… A little dark," Rachel commented.

"Don't worry about it Berry, Quinn wouldn't let shit happen to you," Santana assured her.

Rachel turned to her with a bright smile. Santana arched a brow, glancing around to before realizing that Rachel was grinning at her.

"What?" she asked moodily and crossed her arms.

"You called me by my last name," Rachel chirped.

* * *

><p>"I'll kill him," Quinn growled.<p>

"Quinn, I appreciate your protectiveness, but this situation doesn't require any further action," Rachel assured her.

Quinn didn't immediately cool down, so Rachel reached out and took her hand. She laced their fingers together and stepped closer to her girlfriend.

The pained look in Quinn's eyes when she looked down at her took Rachel aback.

"I'm sorry this is so hard," she murmured.

"Please don't blame yourself," Rachel said, stroking her thumb over the back of Quinn's hand, "Besides, it's not as though I haven't dealt with narrowed minded people before."

"Well you shouldn't have to," Quinn huffed.

Rachel smiled gently. Even though she didn't actually want Quinn to do anything about Finn or the other's, she couldn't help the small flutter in her chest at the protective side of her girlfriend. Before she had only had her dads to protect her.

"I mean who does Finn think he is threatening you?" the blonde asked, obviously getting worked up again.

"I'm sure the threat, if it even was that, was empty," Rachel told her.

"We should just transfer out of there. Be done with this crap," Quinn grumbled.

Rachel bit into her lip at the comment. She almost wanted to bring up Jesse's suggestion, but she didn't think there was any way to convince Quinn to make the two hour commute over to Akron just to avoid the glee club.

"Stop beating yourself up, Quinn," Rachel murmured, leaning up to kiss her cheek, "We have each other and no bullies are going to change that."

Quinn offered her a little smile.

Rachel headed upstairs to start on her homework, while Quinn opted to stay down stairs. She was angry about Finn and upset that Rachel couldn't have their relationship and glee club.

She plopped down on the couch with a huff.

"Tough day at the office," Hiram asked, taking a seat in the chair adjacent to the sofa.

"Something like that," Quinn mumbled.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but are you still having trouble with kids at school?" he asked carefully.

The blonde worried her lower lip. She wasn't used to talking to her own parents about issues at school so she felt slightly awkward.

"Kind of," she finally answered, keeping her eyes down.

"There is lots of options here Quinn," Hiram assured her. The way she looked so upset worried him.

"Like what?" she asked.

She finally brought her eyes up to look at him. He was leaning against the back of the chair, a kind smile on his face, but concern in his eyes.

"Well, Leroy and I could always go down in have a chat with the principle," he said, smiling when Quinn scoffed, "And there are other schools…"

"We can't just transfer," Quinn interrupted.

"It wouldn't be the first time," he told her.

"What?" she asked looking confused.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Talking with Quinn about Rachel always felt like threading a fine line. He wanted to be open with the girl, but he also didn't want to betray his daughter's trust accidentally.

"When Rachel first transitioned to living as a girl, she had just finished pre-school," he told her. "So we moved across town to be closer to a different elementary school so that she wouldn't have the same class mates."

"There are not a whole lot of options in Lima," Quinn pointed out.

"I'm not finished," Hiram said, making Quinn blush.

He rubbed his hands together and glanced toward the stairs, hoping Rachel wouldn't mind him telling Quinn.

"So that was easy enough, but when she moved up into middle school things weren't so great. Rachel has always been…" he paused to come up with the correct word, "…overwhelming…"

Quinn had an affectionate little smile on her face, but nodded her agreement.

"In elementary school it wasn't such a problem. Mostly just trips to the principal's office and lots of conversation about appropriate behavior at school," he explained, shaking his head slightly at the memories. "But middle school was different…"

"How so?" Quinn asked carefully, slightly dreading the answer.

"They were crueler. Most of the kids were just overwhelmed with Rachel in elementary school. They didn't know how to deal with her. The kids in middle school just saw her as different and weird," he told her.

"She was bullied pretty bad, huh?" the blonde questioned.

It made her chest hurt to think of a young Rachel being bullied. Rachel now could be so confident and outspoken and it seemed like she never let the slushies or insults get to her. Quinn wondered if she was the same way when she was younger.

Hiram nodded solemnly.

"It was over everything," he said, bitterness sounding through his tone, "Her clothes, her looks, her personality… Anything and everything they could latch onto that was even a little different."

Quinn frowned, feeling anger on Rachel's behalf.

"But Rachel weathered through it. Sometimes she'd come home crying, but she didn't want to transfer or home school," Hiram said sadly. "If anything, the bullying made her more stubborn."

The blonde glanced up toward the stairs, knowing Rachel was probably tucked away in her room. She couldn't help but wonder what else she didn't know about her girlfriend.

"It all came to a head when one of the girls Rachel had gone to preschool with transferred to the school. She didn't notice at first, but after a few months she realized that she'd once known a kid named Raymond Berry," he went on.

"Oh no," Quinn murmured, starting to realize where this was going.

"She started asking Rachel questions. First it was innocent enough, like if Rachel had a brother or a cousin named Raymond," Hiram explained.

"And she couldn't just let it go?" she asked with a huff.

Hiram smiled lightly at her. "I'm afraid not. She started to realize that Rachel and Raymond were similar in a lot of ways. And Rachel was so anxious about the questions that she was starting to slip up with her answers."

Quinn felt slightly sick to her stomach.

"Of course, things only got worse when Leroy stopped by the school," he said solemnly, "The kid immediately recognized him and it all went downhill from there."

They were both silence for a while. Hiram was watching Quinn to make sure she wasn't too upset and Quinn was desperately debating whether to ask what happened next.

"Then what?" she finally choked out, her throat feeling dry and her stomach churning.

"Rachel went to school the next day and everyone knew the connection between Rachel and Raymond," Hiram told her gently, "The kids didn't know exactly how it all fit together, but they'd gathered enough to up on a verbal assault."

Quinn leaned back against the couch, feeling out of breath. She could only imagine how the kids at McKinley would react to something like that.

"She didn't even make it through two class periods before it was too much. They just wouldn't leave her alone and their questions were getting harsher. When she called us in tears she was afraid for her physical safety," he said softly.

The blonde was certain she was going to throw up. She leaned forward, mirroring Hiram's position and rested her forehead in her hands.

"So we pulled her out of school, but that wasn't the end of it," he told her gravely.

"Really?" Quinn whined in disbelief, looking at him with pained eyes.

He gave her a sad smile. "By that point the parents had caught wind of what was happening and it all became a huge mess and Findlay was just too small for a secret like that not to spread."

"What did you do?" she asked softly, even though she had a pretty good idea.

"We moved," he answered, "Leroy found a job down here in Lima and yes it was another small town, but there'd be no evidence of Raymond here."

Quinn shook her head. She couldn't believe that the Berrys actually had to move to protect Rachel. The blonde realized that she might have to do a lot more to ensure Rachel's well-being in the future.

"Rachel finished up her eighth grade year at home and then she went to McKinley in the fall," he said.

"And she was bullied there too," Quinn said miserably.

"A little yes, but she didn't care," he replied.

"How could she not care?" the blonde cried, her eyes a little teary.

"Rachel's a strong person and as long as they weren't questioned if she was a boy or a girl, she didn't care what they did or said," Hiram explained.

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut. She felt horrible. Not just angry and upset and hurt for Rachel, but guilty. Guilty that she hadn't put a stop to the bullying in the first place.

"Quinn," Hiram called gently, seeing she was losing focus, "it's not your fault."

"I didn't do anything to help her," she whimpered pathetically.

"Sweetie, you couldn't have known," he assured her.

He stood from his seat and moved over to the couch. Sitting beside Quinn, he immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side.

Quinn curled against him, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

"I didn't tell you all this to upset you," he said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head when she seemed to have calmed down slightly. "I just wanted you to know that there are no lengths that Leroy and I won't go to to keep you and Rachel safe."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

I know it's a little short, but I wanted to get something posted since updates have been delayed. I'll get a longer one to you next time.

**Posted:** 2/21/14

**Word Count: **~2400


	28. Chapter 28

After her talk with Hiram, he headed to bed and she hung around in the living room. She took deep breaths and tried to calm her anger and guilt.

"Quinn," Rachel called lightly from the stairs.

The blonde glanced up to see her girlfriend dressed only in a pair of shorts and a tank-top, obviously ready for bed.

"Come to bed," the singer said softly, lazily leaning against the railing of the stairs.

She couldn't exactly resist the girl with her sleepy eyes and gentle smile. Quinn made her way over to the stairs, taking Rachel's proffered hand. The blonde pressed a kiss to the back of Rachel's hand, grinning at the way it made her blush.

Quinn followed the girl up the stairs, but when Rachel headed for the guest room she redirected them.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked softly.

She didn't answer and only smiled at Rachel. Quinn guided the girl into her room and pressed the door closed behind them.

Rachel gave her a curious look.

"Lay down," Quinn instructed lightly.

The singer eyes her suspiciously, but then made her way toward the bed. She settled toward the head of the bed on her back. Rachel rested her hands on her stomach and glanced at Quinn.

Quinn crawled onto the bed after her, moving to hover over her girlfriend.

"You okay?" Rachel asked gently, raising her hands to scrape her nails gently along the back of Quinn's neck.

"Yeah," she murmured in reply.

Leaning down, she captured Rachel lips in a gentle kiss. It made the singer's heart beat wildly in her chest at the tender way Quinn kissed her.

The blonde abandoned her lips for to kiss along her jaw and then down her neck.

Rachel gripped at the back of her neck, whimpering at the feel of Quinn's teeth scraping against her skin. Whatever tiredness she had before disappeared as her girlfriend worked on her neck and her arousal started to stir.

"I love you," Quinn murmured against her shoulder, pressing a kiss there.

"I love y…" Rachel trailed off when she felt Quinn's hands at the waist band of her shorts. "Quinn?"

"Just relax baby," she whispered to her.

She dragged her shorts down, revealing Rachel's semi hard dick. The singer took in a shuddering breath when Quinn's hand wrapped around it.

"Quinn," she moaned softly as the blonde pumped her hand along the shaft till it was fully erect.

With a little smirk, Quinn slipped down on the bed and knelt between Rachel's legs. She looked down at the penis she was getting more and more familiar with and bit her lip. The tip was wet with precum.

"You're so sexy Rach," she murmured, glancing up at the girl.

Rachel cheeks were darkened with a blush and her eyes were shy. She couldn't really help it with the way Quinn was looking at her so affectionately.

"Really?" she asked in a small voice.

"Absolutely," Quinn whispered to her. Without much warning she dipped down and brushed her lips against the head of Rachel's dick.

Rachel let out a gasp as Quinn took hold of the base and started to press soft kisses down the side. Without the residue of latex, Quinn was able to fully enjoy the taste of her girlfriend as she licked a strip straight up the bottom side.

The blonde glanced up at Rachel, seeing her back arch and her teeth sink into her lip to keep back any noise.

Rachel tried to focus on the way Quinn was being so attentive, kissing so gently and even pausing to nuzzle her nose against the base. The pleasure was over riding her thought process though, making it hard to think clearly.

Quinn let her hand glide along her member as she took the tip in her mouth. She decided that she could definitely get used to doing this more often.

"Quinn," Rachel groaned, before biting into the side of her finger to keep quiet,

Smirking, the blonde moved her hand faster and sucked a little harder. Even though Rachel thought she was building up stamina, Quinn's actions were too much for her too last long.

Her hips bucked up when Quinn's mouth slid further down her dick and she moaned behind her hand.

Quinn pulled back to catch her breath and continued to move her hand along her shaft. "Come on baby," she pleaded softly, knowing Rachel was doing everything to hold back by the way her thighs were quivering.

She latched onto the head once more, hollowed her cheeks and that was all it took. Rachel whimpered and her hips pressed up as she crashed over the edge of pleasure.

The blonde made sure to gently guide Rachel almost completely out of her mouth when she came, letting her cum land against her tongue. Quinn closed her eyes and savored the taste, feeling a little dirty for doing so.

Rachel gasped, trying to catch her breath. Quinn had released her penis and she could feel it soften as the pleasure warmth of the afterglow set in.

She reached out and took Quinn's hand, tugging her toward her. The blonde easily followed and dipped her head to kiss Rachel's lips.

"I love you too," the singer murmured against her lips, making Quinn chuckle softly.

Quinn started to pull back, content with helping Rachel out, but paused when the girl tugged on the front of her shirt.

"Let me return the favor," Rachel pleaded, staring up at her with big puppy dog eyes. There was no way she could resist.

The blonde laid back on the bed and watched Rachel sit up and pull her shorts up. Rachel gave her a little embarrassed smile before moving closer. She reached for Quinn spanks.

She pulled the garment down from under Quinn's skirt along with her panties. Quinn could feel her cheek reddening already, but she wasn't nervous like the times before.

Quinn was surprised when Rachel settled on her side next to her. Rachel gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her lips. She was so caught up in Rachel's lips that she jumped when the girl's fingers glided along her folds.

"Sorry," Rachel said with a little giggle, not looking sorry at all. The blonde sent a playful glare at her before she was distracted by the girl's fingers.

Rachel's movements were slow, but surer then they had been the first time. She played with her outer lips to get her fingers slick before going straight for Quinn's clit.

A strangled moan felt Quinn's lips and her hips pressed up, making Rachel smile.

"You know, you're sexy too Quinn," Rachel murmured against her ear. She let her teeth gently graze against Quinn's earlobe and the blonde shuddered. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Quinn took in a sharp breath, not sure if it was the blow job or Rachel's words that were working her up so quickly. With each stroke of Rachel's fingertips against her clit she felt like she was on the brink.

"Quinn?" Rachel questioned softly, slowing her movements much to Quinn's chagrin.

The blonde let out a little hum to indicate she was listening, but rocked her hips up to try and get some friction.

"Would it be okay if I were to…" Rachel paused, her fingers stilling completely.

Quinn glanced at her worriedly and saw the flush on Rachel's cheeks.

"…penetrate you?"

The blonde couldn't help the little burst of a laugh that bubbled up in her chest. Sometimes the way Rachel spoke was just too funny.

Rachel huffed at her giggling and pulled her hand away. Quinn immediately reached down a grasped her wrist, guiding her hand back into place.

"Yes," she answered feeling her stomach clenching somewhat excitedly at the thought.

Her girlfriend beamed at her before going back to her gentle strokes. She teased her clit between her fingertips for a few long moments before finally drifting down.

"I've never…"

"I know," Rachel whispered reassuringly. She was beyond ecstatic for this moment to be happening, but she was a little nervous.

She let her fingers press softly to Quinn's entrance, feeling the way her muscles clenched at the pressure. Rachel shifted slightly to try and find a position that wouldn't make her now prominent erection any worse.

Quinn closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Look at me," Rachel requested gently.

When Quinn turned her eyes toward her, Rachel wasn't expecting the swell of emotion in her chest. Her eyes were dark and vulnerable and it made Rachel's entire body ache.

With their gazes locked she carefully pressed her middle finger against the tight ring of muscles, silently thanking goodness that she had trimmed her nails the other day. She watched the way Quinn's pupils dilated and felt the tightness of her opening.

Rachel wasn't sure she would make it through this experience without staining the front of her shorts.

Her finger finally slipped inside, just up to the first knuckle. Quinn squirmed a bit and kept their gaze locked.

"Okay?" Rachel asked.

When Quinn nodded, she pressed further. At first it didn't feel much different than her fingers between Quinn's lips, maybe tighter, but as she sunk in deeper she realized how amazing it actually was.

Quinn's mouth fell open slightly, surprised what it felt like to actually have something inside her. Rachel's pressed in as far as she could and stilled.

"God Quinn," she breathed, having to close her eyes. If it felt this good to have a finger in her girlfriend, she could only imagine would it would be like for her penis.

"You okay?" Quinn asked breathlessly, but smirking since she could feel Rachel's erection against her hip.

"Maybe in the future you should be the recipient first," the singer commented.

Quinn giggled softly and cupped her hand against Rachel's cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and met Quinn gentle gaze.

They looked at each other for a long time before Quinn finally started to squirm. Rachel carefully and slowly drew her finger back.

The blonde moaned at the way Rachel's digit dragged along her walls and gasped when she pressed back in. It felt like a tight fit for Rachel's finger, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Rachel kept up a slow pumping pace, just taking in how great it felt.

"Rach," Quinn whimpered softly. Her hips pressed up impatiently as her clit throbbed for attention.

Getting the hint, Rachel reached her thumb up and pressed against the bundle of nerves. The reaction was immediate and Quinn let out a soft moan as she arched into Rachel touched.

She managed to find a rhythm. Her thumb slide against Quinn's clit on each back stroke and she could feel the way she was starting to quiver.

"I love you," Rachel whispered against her ear, just before Quinn came with a cry.

* * *

><p>"Right there!"<p>

Quinn held the pose, doing her best to offer a genuine smile. The photo-shoot was spilling into its third hour and she was ready to be done.

Several flashes went off before the camera man lowered the camera.

"Perfect," he said with a little grin, looking over the pictures.

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing.

"They really should get another one from her right side," Rachel huffed out from her seat in the stands. Santana rolled her eyes from beside her.

"If I have to sit here with you, please refrain from eye sexing Q," Santana commented sourly.

"Santana, I was not…" Rachel paused, her cheeks flushed, "…eye sexing Quinn."

"Sure…"

"I simply want to ensure that they get the best photograph!" Rachel cried, "This is a national magazine after all. It's so exciting!"

She clapped her hands together, staring down at Quinn. The blonde was stretching her arms out above her head and talking to the camera man.

Rachel bit into her lip. She was extremely proud of Quinn, plus watching the blonde do pose after pose in that Cheerios skirt was particularly enticing.

"Stop, please," Santana grumbled, seeing the way Rachel was looking at Quinn.

"There's nothing wrong with admiring my girlfriend," Rachel huffed, "It's not like the rest of us haven't had to endure you and Brittany being doe eyed with each other."

"It's hot when we do it," the Latina told her.

"And who says it's not 'hot' when Quinn and I look at each other?" she asked, making air quotes around hot.

"It's like watching the Disney channel," Santana said with a smirk, "We all know Quinn isn't putting out."

"Shows how much you know," Rachel snapped.

Santana actually gawked at her. Rachel immediately felt her cheeks flare red and her stomach sank. That was definitely not what she meant to say.

"No way," Santana said, eyeing Rachel suspiciously.

Hoping to avoid any questions, Rachel sprung up from her seat and started down the bleachers.

"This conversation isn't over!"

* * *

><p>"So when is the actual interview?" Rachel asked, her arms wrapped lightly around Quinn's as they walked.<p>

After the photo shoot and school, they had decided to take a walk through the park.

"Tomorrow, I think they want a comment or two from you," Quinn said, smiling at the way Rachel immediately perked up.

"Oh my God, really?" she asked excitedly squeezing Quinn's arm.

"Well you are the girlfriend of the gay head Cheerio," she said teasingly.

"Quinn! Do not joke at a time like this," Rachel huffed out, lightly smacking the back of her hand against her girlfriend's stomach, "I have to prepare! Oh goodness, what should I wear?"

Quinn couldn't help but grin at the slightly panicked look on Rachel's face. She really was too cute sometimes.

"I don't think you need to worry about clothes since it's an interview…"

"Impressions are important Quinn and I don't appreciate the fact you are taking this momentous opportunity so lightly," Rachel scoffed at her.

The blonde rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Fancy seeing you ladies here," they heard from behind them and Rachel turned with a smile to see Jesse a few paces behind them.

"Jesse!" she squealed, her excitement over the interview obviously flowing over to her greeting. Quinn tried not to think too much of it.

"I'm glad you're happy to see me," he commented, jogging a couple steps to catch up with them. "And this must be Quinn."

The charming smile he offered made Quinn suspicious. She accepted his hand shake with the arm Rachel wasn't hanging onto.

"Good to put a face to the name," she commented to Jesse.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked curiously.

"For someone who lives two hours away you sure seem to be in Lima a lot," Quinn commented, huffing slightly when Rachel elbowed her ribs.

"My uncle lives here and I like to visit him," Jesse explained.

He eyed the two, trying to get a read on Quinn. She didn't seem out right hostile, but she definitely wasn't the welcome wagon.

Quinn bit into her lip and glanced over at Jesse. He seemed friendly enough and her girlfriend was still clinging to her so she couldn't exactly feel threatened by him.

"My parents are gone a lot," Jesse commented almost out of the blue, "Mom's away on business so much it's almost like I don't even have a mother."

Rachel gave him a sympathetic look while Quinn was just confused. What was he even talking about?

"I mean you and Quinn must know exactly what that's like," he said with a forlorn sigh.

"Jesse, I have two wonderful parents," Rachel pointed out, trying to steer the conversation away from Quinn's parents. She could feel the way her girlfriend tensed just at the mention of them.

"Well sure, but what about your mother?" he wondered.

Quinn abruptly stopped walking, making Rachel awkwardly jerk with the movement. The singer pouted up at her.

"Let's not talk about that," Quinn said, leveling her gaze on Jesse. She really didn't know how her girlfriend felt about the surrogate that carried her, but she certainly wasn't about to let Jesse St. James upset Rachel.

"I was just wondering," Jesse said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"I don't think about her much," Rachel murmured quietly.

She cast her eyes toward the ground. Thinking about the mother she never knew always made her feel guilty. After all, she had two wonderful fathers that she adored.

* * *

><p>After their run in with Jesse and the awkward conversation that ensued after Quinn put a stop to the parental talk, the two headed back to the house.<p>

"He didn't upset you did he?" Quinn asked carefully as they settled in Rachel's bed room.

The singer sat on the edge of the bed, tucking her leg underneath her and brushed some hair off her forehead.

"No, it was a valid question," she commented, tracing her fingers over the bedspread.

"And pretty personal," Quinn pointed out.

Rachel shrugged slightly, avoiding Quinn's gaze. She could tell the blonde was dying to ask. Sighing softly, she flopped back on the bed.

"I really don't think about her that often," Rachel said, smiling when Quinn settled beside her and ran her hand over her stomach. "I mean…even once I started living full time as a girl I always related to my dads because of well… you know."

She shook her head slightly a soft smile on her lips. "I guess I only really wondered when I first transitioned," she told her.

Quinn nodded gently and kept her gaze on her girlfriend, even though Rachel's eyes were closed.

"I worried that I wouldn't know what to do as a girl without a mom to teach me," she said, "Of course, my dads were great and actually knew a lot more about girly stuff then I thought they would."

The blonde pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Did you ever want to meet her?" she asked carefully.

"No," Rachel answered with a shake of her head. "I love my dads and while it might be cool to have a mother, I know that she was only a surrogate. She'll never be my mom."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Lost my muse a little after that horrible flu. Sorry for the late update.

**Posted:** 3/1/14

**Word Count:** ~3000


	29. Chapter 29

"What in the world are we looking for?" Santana grumbled, following behind Quinn and Brittany as they entered into the fourth store.

"Nothing in particular," Quinn commented flippantly.

She had originally set out to shop with Brittany. It really wasn't much of surprise when Santana showed up with her, but it was making this little excursion much longer then Quinn intended.

"It's underwear right?" Brittany asked Quinn, bumping their shoulders together.

Quinn blushed. Of course Brittany would figure it out.

"Ah mi Dios, pick up your usual six pack of granny panties so we can move on with our lives," Santana huffed, completely ignoring the glare Quinn sent her way.

"Not that kind of underwear S," Brittany said with a grin.

Quinn covered her face with one hand knowing that her cheeks were red. Brittany was dragging her along by the other hand toward the intimates section.

Santana jogged to catch up with them smirking deeply. She waited for Quinn to remove her hand from her face.

"So Berry wasn't just blowing smoke up my ass," she commented with a laugh.

"That sounds painful," Brittany said with a frown.

"What?" Quinn asked, looking confused.

"Who knew that midget had it in her to get you to put out," Santana said.

"Don't call her that," the blonde mumbled, mostly out of habit. She wasn't completely sure why Santana knew anything about her and Rachel, but it was beyond embarrassing. "Did she really tell you?"

Santana rolled her eyes at the slightly vulnerable look on Quinn's face. "More like blurted it out," she answered.

Quinn frowned, but figured it was better to ask Rachel then Santana. There was no way she'd get the actual story out of the Latina.

"Well let's get these special undies picked out for you so we can eat," Santana finally said when it was apparent Quinn wasn't looking.

"How about this?" Brittany asked, popping up from behind one of the bins.

The underwear was black with white lace around the edges. Looking at them made Quinn blush. She shook her head 'no'.

"Why not? Those are hot," Santana huffed.

Quinn was sure she would die of embarrassment right there in the mall. She sucked in a deep breath. Obviously Santana and Brittany already knew she and Rachel were messing around and they were here so she figured she might as well say it.

"I was thinking more of a…" she trailed off.

_God, I can't even say it,_ she thought embarrassedly. She bit her lip when she noticed Santana and Brittany looking at her expectantly.

Quinn rolled her eyes at herself and reached for the bin, plucking a thong from the pile.

"No way," Santana breathed with a devilish smirk.

"She likes my…"

"Ass," the Latina supplied.

"I like your ass too Quinn," Brittany commented happily, already back to looking through the selection.

"B," Santana whined.

Quinn smirked, relieved to momentarily be distracted from her embarrassment.

The three of them went about looking through the underwear. Almost every piece Brittany or Santana held up Quinn turned down. She was totally out of her element.

"Something like this would be fine," Quinn commented, a plain red thong hanging from her finger.

"You are such a virgin," Santana said with an eye roll, "That's barely sexy at all."

"I like it," Brittany said, shrugging as she leaned against the bin they were looking through, "You think Rachel would like it?"

"I think she'd like anything that showed off my butt," Quinn commented with a blush.

"Can we leave now? You're virginity is making my sick…."

* * *

><p>Quinn stood in the guest room with her back to the full length mirror and looked over her shoulder. The thong rested tightly against her hips without being uncomfortable and showed off her ass perfectly.<p>

She bit into her lip, wondering if she should just wear them and let Rachel discover them on her own or set up something special. The blonde adjusted her bra and the thong before taking one last look in the mirror.

As she stepped away to grab some clothes to pull on, the door swung open. She jumped in surprise and let out a little yelp, scrambling to cover herself.

"I uhm…" Rachel mumbled, her hand still holding the door knob and her eyes fixated on Quinn's ass.

"You could knock," Quinn commented a little breathlessly, turning toward Rachel since her front was more covered then her back.

Rachel eyes snapped up. "I'm sorry," she said, though from the dark look in her eyes she wasn't too sorry.

"It's okay," the blonde said with a small smile.

She worried her lower lip, awkwardly crossing her arm over her stomach to feel less exposed.

"Quinn?" Rachel called gently.

She was still standing in the door way. The singer definitely hadn't been expecting to get a perfect view of her girlfriend's butt when she walked through the door and she was still trying to recover.

"Yeah?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"Will you turn around for me?" she asked.

Quinn cheek immediately flared red. Sure, she had planned to show off the thong to Rachel, she just thought she'd have more time to prepare. The blonde swallowed thickly and slowly turned.

Rachel held her breath as Quinn turned around. Her eyes wanted to snap down, but she traced her gaze over the blonde's shoulders. She admired the way her loose hair hung over her shoulders and then smooth skin of her back. Then there was her bottom.

Two perfectly round globes with only a tiny strip of material between them. Rachel felt like she was choking on air. Ever since her first glimpse of Quinn's backside she had thought about it frequently, but her fantasies didn't due Quinn justice.

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut. Her face was flushed and she tried to resist the urge to cover herself. She could practically feel Rachel's eyes on her.

The door clicked shut and Quinn almost turned toward her, only to jump when she felt Rachel's cool hand against her bottom.

"God Quinn," Rachel murmured, her lips grazing the back of her shoulder.

Quinn shuddered at the feel of her breath and let out a surprised gasp when Rachel's hands gently squeezed her cheeks.

"I think I might be kind of an ass-woman," the brunette said softly.

"I noticed," Quinn commented with a laugh.

Rachel could already feel her pajama bottoms tightening as she continued to lightly work her hands against Quinn's bottom.

"Rach," she moaned softly, having to actively keep her hips from pressing back into her palms. She turned her head to look at her girlfriend and smiled when Rachel's lips grazed her corner of her own.

"Did you get this for me?" Rachel asked in a whisper, letting her finger catch the material at Quinn's hip. She pulled it lightly and heard it snap back against Quinn's skin.

"I thought you'd like it," Quinn murmured with a blush.

"I do," Rachel assured her.

She pressed up onto her toes when Quinn head turned toward her a little more so she could press their lips together. They traded small kisses, broken apart by Quinn's gentle whimpers and moans.

"Baby," she pleaded softy. She could already feel the front of the thong becoming damp with her arousal.

Rachel's hand shifted to her hips and slid her hands down her legs as she dropped to her knee. Quinn gasped at the first touch of the girl's lips against her left cheek.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked breathlessly.

"Worshipping your exquisite bottom," Rachel replied and pressed another kiss against her skin.

Quinn reached out and rested her hands against the bed. Her knees felt so weak she was afraid she'd slip otherwise. The position made Rachel groan.

"I can't believe how sexy you are," the singer said.

She pressed soft kisses along both of her cheeks, sometimes closed lipped and other times with her lips parted. Rachel could hear Quinn practically panting above her and felt her arousal stiffen to full length. Gently, she nipped at one cheek and giggled softly when Quinn let out a squeak.

"Rachel," Quinn groaned, shifting to lean on her forearms and rested her forehead against the bed.

She had no idea that Rachel would have such a reaction when she purchased that thong. Not that she could complain.

"Get on the bed," Rachel instructed.

She stood, smiling at Quinn's disappointed whimper. When the blonde hesitated, she gently slapped her bottom.

"Rachel!" Quinn squealed, sending a glare over her shoulder.

Rachel gave her an innocent grin and motioned toward the bed. With a roll of her eyes, Quinn climbed onto the bed and settled down on her stomach. She crossed her arms in front of her and rested the side of her face against them.

Once Quinn was situated, Rachel crawled over her and straddled the back of her thighs. She took those pale globes in her hands and squeezed gently.

"Can I take this off?" she asked softly, her fingers tugged at Quinn's thong when the blonde let out a little moan.

She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. The blonde wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but she was so turned on that she didn't really care.

Rachel carefully pulled the thong from her hips, shifting to getting them off Quinn's legs. She then settled further up on Quinn's thighs. Without meaning to, her hips rocked forward and her clothed erection slid against the underside of Quinn's ass.

Quinn let out a choked noise at the motion.

"Sorry," Rachel squeaked, pulling her hips back.

"Rach," she breathed, glancing over her shoulder. Her girlfriend was looking at her with wide eyes and she couldn't believe what she was about to suggest. "Take your pants off."

Rachel's eyes somehow managed to get even wider. "Are you sure?" she asked breathlessly.

"I need you baby," Quinn murmured and Rachel thought she was going to lose it.

She quickly tugged her pajamas and boxer briefs down, revealing her erection. Rachel pushed up off the bed and kicked the garments off before taking up her position once more.

The tip of her dick lightly brushed one of Quinn's cheeks and they both moaned.

Rachel stared down at the contrast off her tanned cock against Quinn's pale skin. The sight alone was almost too much for her to handle, but she wasn't about let this opportunity go.

"Come on," Quinn pleaded and rocked her hips back impatiently.

The movement caused Rachel's penis to slip against her backside. With a shudder, Rachel shifted a little higher so that the underside of her dick rested against the blonde's crack. She leaned forward and rested her hand beside Quinn's shoulders.

"Is this okay?" she asked softly.

"Yes, just move," Quinn said in a strained voice. She was almost embarrassed by how needy she felt, but she just wanted to feel Rachel moving against her.

Taking the hint, Rachel hips pressed forward. They both gasped at the sensation of Rachel's dick sliding against her ass.

"Quinn," Rachel breathed out, drawing her hips back and then pressing them forward again. The feel of her dick against the soft, supple cheeks of Quinn's ass was nearly as good as a blow job.

They moved together, Rachel slowly thrusting her hips and Quinn pressing back into her. It was incredibly erotic for the both of them and Rachel felt like she couldn't take much more.

She dipped her head and pressed her lips to Quinn's shoulder, breathing heavily.

"You feel so good Quinn," she murmured against her skin, trying to catch her breath.

Quinn whimpered, shifting a little. While the feel of Rachel's cock was doing wonders for her, it also didn't feel like enough to actually cum. Her legs spread slightly, the outside of her thighs pressing to the inside of Rachel's.

The movement caused Quinn's cheek to part and Rachel's dick settled between them. Rachel abruptly stopped moving, breathing in sharply. She glanced down and rewarded with the sight of her cock nestled between Quinn's cheeks.

"Oh my God," Rachel whined, squeezing her eyes shut to keep from coming.

"Baby," Quinn breathed. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing the concentrated look on Rachel's face. The position felt dirty, especially with the way the underside of Rachel's penis was pressed against her hole. "Please…"

Rachel took in a shuddering back and opened her eyes to meet Quinn's gaze. She wanted to ask if this was okay, but didn't get the chance. The blonde rolled her hips back, causing Rachel's dick to slide between her cheeks.

"Fuck," Rachel gasped out to Quinn's surprise.

"Keeping going baby," Quinn pleaded gently.

The singer nodded distractedly and started up a slow rhythm. It felt a hundred times better having her dick surrounded on three sides. She could feel Quinn's asshole clenched each time she pressed forward and she knew she couldn't last much longer.

"I'm going to cum," Rachel warned in a high pitched whine.

"Me too," Quinn whispered.

She pressed her forehead against her crossed arms and focused on pressing back into Rachel. Each time the bottom of her dick slipped against her clenching hole brought her one step closer to bliss.

Feeling her approaching orgasm, Rachel realized that she had to pull back. With the current angle she'd end up coming all over Quinn's back and possibly in her hair. She jerked her hips back and reached down with one hand.

Quinn whimpered at the loss as Rachel hastily stroked her erection. Rachel let out a moan as she orgasmed, watching in awe as her cum splattered against Quinn's pale butt. It caused a second wave of pleasure in tandem with Quinn's orgasm.

The blonde's high pitched whimpering was music to Rachel's ears as she watched spurt after spurt of white paint Quinn's pale cheeks.

Rachel fell forward a little, catching herself with her free hand. She hovered over Quinn and panted.

"Oh my God," she whispered again, when Quinn started to stir.

She looked over her shoulder, tilting her body slightly to the side so she could get a good look at Rachel's face. Rachel met Quinn's gaze and immediately kissed her deeply. The blonde whimpered against her lips, letting Rachel kiss her for all she was worth.

"I love you," the singer breathed when their lips parted.

Quinn smiled, too caught up in the afterglow to be embarrassed about what they had just done. "I love you too…"

As Quinn settled down on the bed once more, Rachel reached over and grabbed a tissue from the bedside stand. She carefully ran it over Quinn's backside, cleaning away her cum.

The blonde could feel her cheeks starting to burn as Rachel cleaned her up. Rachel finally stepped off the bed and tossed the tissue in the trash. Quinn rolled onto her back and glanced at the girl.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked gently, crawling onto the bed and settling beside Quinn.

Quinn nodded gently, her cheeks red. Rachel smiled at her blush and kissed her cheek. She settled her head on Quinn's shoulder and rubbed her hand over her stomach.

"You have no reason to be embarrassed," Rachel murmured to her, nuzzling her nose against her neck.

Quinn hushed her, brushing her fingers through Rachel's hair.

"You really do have a perfect backside Quinn…"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>At school, things were finally starting to even out. The glee kids had mostly given up on glaring at Quinn and Rachel and Mr. Schue had even stopped pestering them. But with regionals approaching, Rachel was starting to get restless.<p>

"They won't be able to compete," she said for about the hundredth time that day, giving Quinn her best sad eyes.

The blonde ignored her, focusing on stretching. She was seated on the grass of the field, her legs spread and her hands reached out to grab one foot.

"Quinn," Rachel said sternly, "are you even listening?"

The stomp of her foot wasn't nearly as impressive on the grass as it usually was and Quinn barely even glanced at her.

"Yes, glee can't compete at regionals," she said. She switched to stretching the other side.

"How can you just sit here and stretch when the very life of a club hinges on us?" Rachel scoffed.

Quinn rolled her eyes and leaned forward, stretching her hands out in front of her.

"Because that club treated you like crap," she commented.

When Rachel didn't immediately respond, Quinn sat back and looked up at her. There was a pout on her lips and her arms were crossed over her stomach.

"Baby…" Quinn started to say.

"I know we agreed that they were way out of line and we wouldn't be part of a toxic environment, but if glee gets cut because we didn't participate I'll never be able to live with myself," Rachel told her in a small voice.

Quinn sighed, crossed her legs and resting her chin in her hand.

"You're better than them Rach," she said gently. "We don't have to go back."

"But what if they are nicer?" Rachel asked and Quinn could practically see the hope glimmering in her eyes.

"You're too quick to forgive," she commented.

She pushed herself up and immediately found her arms full of Rachel. The singer leaned into her, her hands resting against her collar bone and Quinn had no choice but to stare down into those damn pretty eyes.

"I forgave you," she murmured, before catching her lower lip between her teeth.

Quinn realized she had already lost. She heaved another sigh and tilted her head down to press their foreheads together.

"I love you and you know I'd do anything for you," the blonde whispered to her, making Rachel smile. "But if they are jerks, we leave."

"Of course," Rachel chirped and pressed a happy kiss to Quinn's lips.

* * *

><p>"You're shitting me right?" Santana growled when Quinn led them to the choir room. Brittany clapped excitedly beside her and Santana rolled her eyes.<p>

They peered into the room, seeing the glee kids all seated and talking amongst themselves. Quinn was actually surprised that the football players stayed after everything.

"Look, Rachel wants…"

"Rachel wants," Santana mocked, "Are you really that whipped?"

"I'm not whipped," Quinn said sharply to her.

The two glared at each other for a long moment, only to be interrupted by Rachel appearing at Quinn's side. She wrapped herself around the blonde's arm and leaned up to kiss her cheek.

"While some, usually those of the male variety, believe that the term 'whipped' is a sign of weakness, I personally believe it caters to how much Quinn loves me," Rachel told her.

"Gross," Santana scoffed, crossing her arms.

Quinn gave Rachel a little smile and then glanced toward the choir room. Mr. Schuester had stepped up to the front and from the looks of it was delivering bad news.

"This will all be worth it when we take home of regionals trophy," Rachel said to them, before practically dragging Quinn into the room.

"What are they doing here?" Mercedes asked loudly, interrupting whatever Mr. Schuester was saying.

"Rachel, Quinn!" he said excitedly, turning toward them.

"Hello Mr. Schuester," Rachel greeted him.

She glanced over her shoulder, seeing how Santana was practically hiding behind them and reached out for her. Grabbing Santana's arm, she pulled her forward to stand beside them and didn't even flinch when Santana smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch me dwarf," she warned.

"Don't call her that," Quinn growled, leveling a glare on the other girl.

"Please excuse Quinn and Santana, they have no manners," Rachel said, turning to face the group once more. "We have come to offer our services in performing at regionals."

"Yes!" Mr. Schue practically jumped for joy. "This is wonderful."

"Hold up," Mercedes said, standing from her chair and crossing her arms defensively. "Who says we even want their help?"

"Seriously wheezy?" Santana scoffed.

"They totally let us down," Finn chimed in.

Rachel couldn't keep her jaw from dropping. Maybe she gave the glee kids too much credit.

"Kind of like how you let us down?" Quinn asked rhetorically, her voice bitter.

"I wasn't talking to you Quinn," Finn huffed out.

"Guys, come on," Mr. Schuester pleaded. "Without the girls, we can't perform at regionals."

Looking over the group, Rachel could see them cracking. Everyone knew that without them they couldn't even compete, but without Rachel they wouldn't have a chance of winning anyway. The only one still looking put out was Puck.

"We don't need them," Puck commented with annoyance.

Mike reached down from behind him and punched Puck in the back of the shoulder.

"What the hell dude?" he grunted, glaring over his shoulder at Mike.

"Stop being a baby," Mike told him.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we do need them," Kurt chimed in, glancing over the room. "And besides, glee club is done without them. So we can either all quit right now or accept that we all have to work together."

Everyone was quiet for a bit, contemplating.

Quinn rubbed her hand along the back of Rachel's neck, mostly to keep herself calm. She hated that people could treat Rachel so badly and the girl still wanted to help them.

"So what's the decision?" Santana finally huffed out, tired out their stalling.

"Let's vote," Mike offered.

"All in favor of letting them back in?" Kurt said. He glanced over the room, seeing Mr. Schuester, Mike, Matt, Tina, Mercedes and Artie raise their hands. After a moment he reluctantly raised his own.

"All opposed?"

Finn's hand immediately shot up and everyone looked at him. His face turned slightly red when he realized he was the only one. "I mean…opposed or whatever, except for Rachel," he quickly added.

"Pastry nipples please spare us your 'I-love-the-hobbit' speech," Santana said, a disgusted look on her face.

"I told you to stop calling her names," Quinn said. She started to step forward, only to be held back by Rachel.

"Rachel's the only one we need," Finn tried to reason.

"Can you not count?" Artie asked him sarcastically.

"Puck, you didn't cast your vote," Mr. Schuester pointed out suddenly.

"I swear I'm getting stupider just standing in this room," Santana grumbled, rubbing her forehead.

"Everyone please!" Rachel called out, grabbing everyone's attention. "Whether all the members agree or not, the majority has spoken and therefore Santana, Brittany, Quinn and I will be rejoining the New Directions."

It was a little disheartening when only Mr. Schuester cheered.

"Let's get this over with," Quinn mumbled, shaking her head.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

**Posted: **3/6/14

**Word Count: **~3700


	30. Hiatus

So I know I'm not supposed to do this, but I'm going to anyway. =P

First off, let me start my apologizing for no updates. I didn't intend to stop writing this fic and I honestly hadn't realized how long it had been since I updated. I've been given an opportunity that I cannot give up, but unfortunately the obligation is taking up all my time. I've put this story of hiatus because I don't know when I'll get back to it. I want to finish and I feel terrible about leaving all the readers/followers without an ending.

If I find the time or my muse hits, I may update from time to time, but I make no promises. You all have been amazing through this story thus far and I'd like to thank you all so much for the reviews and all your kind words. Hopefully I'll be able to give you a conclusion some day.

Once again, I'm so sorry.

Till next time,

zKai


End file.
